


Said and Done

by orochiis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Death, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, bisexual corrin, mentions of mental illness?? kinda, past Azura/Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 94,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin mourns the loss of her siblings and Azura, finding solace in a Nohrian prince who has inhibitions about taking over the throne. Birthright canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days after the end of Birthright, so Azura's death is still fresh in Corrin's mind and she still feels overwhelming guilt about Xander and Elise's deaths. I love making characters suffer c: (more angst than all of invisible ties i promise)

"Corrin!" Takumi's voice called through the paper walls of Castle Shirasagi. "There's a letter for you!"

"I'll be down in a minute!"

There was often post for her- as a princess and commander of the army; letters were frequent, especially after the war was over. So this one must be different, for her to be summoned to read it. Corrin crawled out of bed, trying her best to convince herself she wasn't still tired. She washed quickly, and dressed herself in her new Hoshidan armour, courtesy of Oboro and the royal blacksmith. She pulled a brush through her hair, ignoring the tangles, and placed her signature hairband on top of her head, keeping her unruly hair away from her face. Rubbing her eyes, she stared into the mirror, an exhausted general staring back at her. Her red eyes looked more tired than she'd ever seen them before, and she cursed the Hoshidans for not having as much makeup as the Nohrian standards of beauty she was so used to. Camilla would've been able to fix her appearance in a few seconds, masking her exhaustion under layers of foundation and eyeliner. Corrin shook her head angrily, dispelling the thoughts of the family she left behind in Nohr. It was only natural for her to still think about them, right?

She padded through the corridors and into the dining room, where her Hoshidan siblings sat around the table. Sakura waved shyly to her as she entered, and Corrin smiled back, taking up her position beside Hinoka, cross-legged on the floor. A bowl was passed to her, and she lazily scooped its contents into her mouth, still struggling to stay awake. The flavour of the food went unnoticed to her, her mind occupied by the letter she had apparently received. Corrin set her bowl in the middle of the table, and sat back a little, indicating that she had finished eating. There were many Hoshidan customs that she had still to get used to, but fortunately for her, her family were more than forgiving when she messed up and forgot.

"So, where's this letter?" She asked, directing her question to Takumi.

"You said you'd be down in a minute, and it took you over half an hour, so I'm not giving it to you," he huffed, folding his arms in defiance.

"You'd never understand how long it takes a girl to get ready in the morning," Hinoka said, rolling her eyes in her younger brother's direction.

"Y-yeah, give her the l-letter!" Sakura defended, and Takumi relented, handing the letter across the table. Corrin's name was printed on the front, and the handwriting made her heart drop. She turned it over, and the purple wax of the seal, with the signature stamp of the Dusk Dragon, confirmed her suspicions.

"Is… is it okay if I read this alone?" She asked, her voice quieter than it usually was. Takumi looked apprehensive, and Hinoka shifted uncomfortably. It was Ryoma that spoke up, however, nodding stoically.

"You do not need permission to read letters where you please in your own home, Corrin. Though with this one, I feel like the rest of us would like to know what it says."

"Of course! I just… feel like it'll be an emotional letter." She rose from her position, bowing her head before wandering out of the room and into the gardens.

At this time of the morning, there was rarely anyone around. A few gardeners watered plants and trimmed hedges, but they mainly stayed away from the royal family. Corrin was still a questionable being in the eyes of many of the castle's attendants, after the situation in the town square and the subsequent death of Queen Mikoto. Many Hoshidans didn't trust Corrin at all as a former princess of Nohr, but she prayed that in time, they'd come around to her. It's not as if she'd even be on the throne regardless, as the middle child, but she needed the trust of the people to feel comfortable in what was supposedly her home country.

She settled under a magnolia tree in the far corner of the garden. The grass was soft here, she'd discovered, since she'd been sitting there the last few days from the end of the war. Her body was still tired from all the fighting, never mind her brain, and she was still surprised that her siblings managed to remain so chipper. She could practically count the hours since they left Nohr, arriving back in Hoshido with all the pomp and circumstance she could've imagined. Throwing these thoughts out of her head, she sucked in a deep breath, and slid her nail under the wax of the seal, undeniably Camilla's, and opened the envelope.

 _Dearest Corrin,_ it read, and Corrin's eyes reflexively filled with tears.

_We wanted to wait until you got settled back in Hoshido before writing to you. As much as we want you here with us in Nohr, we respect your decision, and trust that you are happy with what you're doing. Take care in Hoshido, sweet Corrin._

_However, we want to invite you and your_ (there was a black mark next, and Corrin suspects that Camilla had to omit the word 'fake') _Hoshidan siblings to Nohr. We plan to bury Xander and Elise in proper Nohrian style, and we'd like to have some sort of commemoration for father as well. And when I say we, I mean Leo and I, of course. It'll be in two days time, the morning after the full moon. We ask that you arrive as soon as possible, and send a reply ahead of you on the carrier pigeon._

_Of course, if you can't make it, that's okay too. Stay safe, darling_

_Your sister, Camilla_

Corrin hadn't even noticed the tears flowing down her face until she got to the end of the letter. Whether it was Camilla's brief words or the mention of a _funeral_ for her fallen siblings, she didn't know, but it made the situation seem all the more real. She would go, definitely- after all, she had known them for all her life, and wanted to honour them in a way that was right. She would have done the same for her Hoshidan siblings, had it been them, she told herself, and this time, it was true.

She was afraid to admit it, but she did _miss_ them terribly.

* * *

Her siblings were still seated around the table when Corrin arrived back. The breakfast dishes had been cleared, and everyone was doing something else. Takumi and Hinoka were engaged in a game of shogi that was turning out to be rather intense. Sakura was curled up the corner, reading a heavy tome that Corrin was surprised to see in such a girl's hand. Ryoma was writing, presumably letters, presumably to announce the ceasefire and end of the war officially. They all looked up when Corrin entered, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Well?" Takumi demanded, but upon seeing her tear stained face, he softened, going as far to get up from the table to place a surprisingly comforting hand on the princess's shoulder. "Sorry," he mumbled, wiping the last of her tears from under her eyes.

"It's okay," she smiled, and he raised an unbelieving eyebrow before returning to his place opposite Hinoka. Corrin took up her position again, and Ryoma set down his quill, folding his arms. "My sib- I mean, Camilla and Leo have invited us to Nohr for… for the funeral of Xander and Elise. And if it's okay-"

"We're going," Ryoma said with an air of finality. He was a very no questions asked kind of person, and Corrin smiled, thanking him for taking the weight of asking the question from her shoulders.

"Can I have some paper so I can write back?" She asked shakily, and Ryoma nodded, tearing off a sizeable amount of paper and handing her the ink quell he had been using previously. Her handwriting was shaky, but she managed a coherent response, scrawling her reply on that scrap of paper.

_Dear Camilla,_

_We hope to attend. I'll have to discuss when we arrive with Ryoma and the others, but hopefully we can leave tomorrow._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Corrin_

She sealed the envelope with Ryoma's wax seal- red, with the Dawn Dragon's symbol on it, and set it on the table in front of her, staring at the address for Castle Krakenburg with glassy eyes.

"Do you know where to take it?" Hinoka asked, and Corrin shook her head. "Takumi can take you, since he knows which bird is the Nohrian's." She nodded this time, before rising, Takumi also getting to his feet with a sigh.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

They traversed the corridors in silence. There wasn't much to talk about regardless, but Corrin's relationship with Takumi had always been strained. He had never been her biggest fan, although they had begun to grow closer as the war dragged on. He did support her, however, unlike other prominent members of the Hoshidan court. It had only been a few days from their return, but she could already tell that she was still hated among the Hoshidans.

"I've never been to Nohr as a visitor," Takumi said absentmindedly.

"It's not that bad," Corrin replied, her eyes flitting up to meet his. "I spent most of my life there, so I suppose I'm used to it. It's very different to Hoshido, though."

"I know. I'm not particularly in a hurry to go back, but… well, I'll do it for you."

"Your support means a lot to me, Takumi. I'm glad we're getting along better than before."

"Me too. You're a lot nicer than I thought."

"Do I really give off the impression that I'm not?" Corrin queried, her eyebrows furrowing. "You're not the first person to tell me such."

"It's because you're from Nohr. We were brought up being told that anyone from Nohr was bad, and our enemy, so naturally a lot of us thought that Nohr was a scary place," Takumi explained. "And since you're the commander of our army, I suppose that didn't help."

"I guess you're right."

He opened the door at the end of the corridor, holding it open for her. A huge room opened out in front of her, and she was surprised that she had never noticed this place before. It was filled floor to ceiling with birds of every variety, and Corrin's eyes widened at the sight. Takumi shut the door quickly to prevent any birds from escaping, and walked towards the window, where a single hawk sat, uncomfortable in the presence of all the Hoshidan birds. Corrin folded the letter up into it's carrying pouch, and rubbed it's head gently before Takumi sent it on it's way.

"You like this place, don't you?" Corrin asked, and Takumi nodded.

"Although it's pretty loud, it gets me away from the rest of the family. They can be overbearing, but I know they mean well."

Corrin merely smiled in return, knowing exactly what her younger brother meant. The Hoshidans were a lot more open emotionally than the people of the Nohr she was accustomed to, and her siblings always seemed to speak their mind on how they were feeling. Takumi was the exception to that rule, as he seemed to hide his insecurities behind a grumpy persona, even though the rest of the family knew that it was fake. She thought a lot of Leo when she was with Takumi- despite the two boys hating each other; they had a lot in common.

* * *

"C-Corrin?" Sakura asked, as the family sat down to dinner.

"Yes?"

"What h-happens at a Nohrian f-funeral? I know i-it's different from here…" She dropped her head after finishing her sentence, staring down at her food.

"It is a lot different…" Corrin began, not sure where to go from there. It wasn't really a topic she wanted to think about, not when it was two of her siblings that she was burying. She hadn't been to many funerals in either country, but she could pick out the differences easily. "For a start, you wear black, not white. In Nohr, black represents death."

"Is that why they wear black all the time, then?" Takumi snorted, but upon receiving a glare from Hinoka, he fell silent.

"Do you all have something black to wear?" Ryoma asked, and upon nods from the rest of the family, let Corrin continue.

"It usually begins with some kind of church service, which is also different from Hoshido. They have a different religion there, so…"

"Is that why you don't come to the services with us?" Takumi asked, and this time Hinoka shifted her body to kick him under the table.

"After that, the coffin… or coffins, are taken out, and usually you stand around for an hour until the burial, but since it's a royal funeral, it may be different. I imagine the standing around will happen after the burial this time."

"So… you just stand for an hour? I don't understand," Hinoka wondered.

"No, no, there's food usually, and you're supposed to talk to people."

"We're leaving first thing in the morning," Ryoma warned, and Corrin nodded in acknowledgment. "So you better be ready. Especially you, Corrin. I know you like to sleep in."

* * *

The sun set early that night, but Corrin was nowhere near ready to succumb to sleep. The next day she would see her Nohrian siblings, that she hadn't laid eyes on since they killed Garon. She still felt guilt for doing so- he had been her father for as many years as she could remember, and she murdered him. And although it was for the greater good, her traitorous ways had caused the deaths of Elise and Xander, and ultimately the fall of Nohr. Although they could rebuild themselves under Camilla's rule, Corrin wasn't sure that her eldest sister's iron fist would be enough to bring Nohr back to it's former glory.

She wasn't only worried about the state of Nohr. Bringing her current family to her former homeland was possibly the stupidest thing Corrin could think of. She was going to volunteer to go alone- Ryoma couldn't deny that request, especially for her sibling's funeral. But the high prince had told her they would all go, and truth be told, she was grateful for the support. Although things would be weird between them, she hoped that maybe finally her two families could get along. She was ashamed to admit it, but she loved them equally, and didn't want to abandon either.

Corrin left the castle, sneaking out the back way where she knew she could leave mostly undetected. Kaze would be the only one to notice her go, and she supposed that was his job as her retainer. She didn't really need retainers, but he had insisted, along with Jakob, who plainly refused to go back to Nohr. He would've fallen asleep long ago, so she was free to spend her time whichever way she wanted. Kaze was more respectful, true to the Hoshidan way, and would watch her from a distance. She could never count out Kagero and Saizo, too, and some of the other retainers, who often took bodyguard duty in turn at night.

With the coast clear, Corrin wandered around the lake. It was a bit of a walk to reach the lake, but the place held dear memories for her. It was where she first encountered Azura, who quickly became her best friend. The two girls had a connection, and Corrin truthfully loved the girl as if she was her own sister. They were opposites, the two, with Azura being a Nohrian princess captured by Hoshido. They had so much in common- the only two to fully believe what they were doing was the right way to do things.

Corrin sat down on the small pier that led into the lake, her feet dangling over the water. Her feet lacked shoes, as usual, and her toes skimmed over the water, creating ripples on the otherwise still water. Yes, this was where she first met Azura, the girl who would come to save her life multiple times. The girl who stopped the war with only her voice. Corrin and the Yato did very little but protect the blue haired songstress. It was Ryoma, Takumi and the others that fought Garon, and the Nohrians, and the invisible army, while Corrin had devoted her entire life to protecting Azura. And she had failed her, letting the girl she loved die, and being honest, she really did _love_ Azura.

Silent tears ran down Corrin's cheeks, landing in the lake, causing ripples that spread out in concentric circles all around her. Her fists clenched automatically, and she had to clamp her mouth closed to stop any noise from coming out. She had failed Azura, she had failed Camilla and Leo, she had failed Xander and Elise, and truthfully, she had failed both Nohr and Hoshido.

"Milady," a deep voice came, and Corrin sat up straight, wiping her tears away forcefully.

"Kaze?"

"May I sit?"

"Of course."

The ninja was a good head taller than Corrin, and sat beside her on the wooden pier, his feet also off the edge. He didn't ask her why she was crying, having enough sense to just know. It had been a tough time for everyone as of late, but Corrin had taken the brunt of the sorrow, losing many of her close family members, and having to deal with the burden of betraying one half of her family.

"I suggest that you come in soon. You don't want to catch hypothermia. Especially with your feet in the water like that."

"I'll be fine. I'll be going to bed soon. I just want some time to think."

"I understand."

"Are you coming to Nohr with us?"

"All the retainers are, as far as I'm aware."

"Good," Corrin answered, letting her fists relax finally, splaying her hands out on her thighs instead. "Good."

"Corrin, I really suggest you go to bed soon. You'll have to rise early."

"I know, I know. I'll go soon." She managed a smile, and Kaze got to his feet.

"Goodnight, Lady Corrin." Corrin turned to say her goodbyes to the man, but by the time she had he was gone, leaving only the night in his wake.

Corrin faced the lake again, knowing that she should probably take her leave soon as well. She knew that truthfully, Kaze hadn't actually left, but was merely giving her space to breathe. He was most likely hidden amongst the shrubbery behind her, but she couldn't criticize him. He was merely doing his job, and he was good at it, so she had no right to complain.

A scuffle on the gravel path made Corrin whip her head around. Takumi stood there, hands up in front of his body as a sign of peace. Corrin relaxed, mumbling her apologies. He took another few steps along the pier, and sat cross-legged beside her. He tilted his head back to look at the sky, littered with hundreds of thousands of stars. That was one notable difference between Hoshido and Nohr- in Hoshido you could see the stars. The act of stargazing was not one that she had really had any chance to perform before coming to Hoshido, and ended up spending a lot of her evenings outside.

"Can't sleep?"

"I didn't try," Corrin admitted.

"I get it. There's a lot going through your mind."

"It'll be strange, going back to Nohr. I'm sure a lot of people there hate me," Corrin joked, but Takumi laughed.

"A lot of people here hate you. I've heard people saying that you're not truly of the royal family."

"Maybe I should start my own kingdom. Just build myself a castle somewhere and declare myself queen." She was only half joking, and he knew that. Corrin had never really fitted in anywhere, not in Hoshido, not in Nohr. So realistically, forming her own kingdom would be an easy way around all the hatred directed at her from both kingdoms.  
"I'm sure a lot of people from Hoshido would follow you," Takumi pointed out, before turning his head to the side with a violent flick of his ponytail. "I mean, like Kaze and Jakob. And Felicia. Sakura would probably go with you, too. You know how devoted she is to you."

"Takumi, I'm not seriously going to do it," Corrin smiled, and the younger prince turned to face her, a smile on his face too.

"I know. I just want you to know that you have a lot more support here in Hoshido than you think you do."

"Thanks. It means a lot that you've gone so out of your way to come and comfort me."

"Any time, Corrin. Any time."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from the bugs hovering over the surface of the lake. Corrin swatted them with her feet, staring past them, eyes focused on the water. This was where she first met Azura, all that time ago, when she didn't know the horrors of war. When she was still on the side of Nohr, before everything had been explained to her. When Azura was still alive, and when she was still happy.

"Azura would've come with me," Corrin whispers, and Takumi looks on, unsure how to respond to her statement. He too knew that it was true. Azura would've done anything for Corrin, and she did, following through on her promises even when it lead to her own death.

"Here," Takumi offered, scooting closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and although she initially tensed up, she quickly relaxed, laying her head on his shoulder. He steadied his breathing, forcing himself to breathe in time with her. "I know it's not much, but I would come with you, as well."

"Thank you, Takumi." She allowed her eyes to flutter closed, just for a second, and there she fell asleep, at the edge of the lake, enveloped in Takumi's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're an open book, Corrin."

The sky in Nohr was dark, perhaps befitting for the occasion the Hoshidans had travelled to the capital for. Clouds drowned out all semblance of blue sky that Corrin had got so used to in Hoshido. The sun was still there, looming threateningly from behind the clouds. Corrin's eyes flickered to the sky as she and her siblings made their way to the Nohrian capital, where the royal family would receive them.

Corrin didn't really know what to expect from Castle Krakenburg. It was a place she had barely stepped foot in, apart from to kill Garon not that long ago. Before that, she was confined to the Northern Fortress, a citadel that lay far from the capital to keep the young princess safe. She didn't mind too much as a child, as her siblings often visited her and her retainers were there for her at the drop of a hat. As she grew older, however, she felt trapped, unable to escape from what turned out to be a prison. Of course, when she did get to leave, she found the world to be completely different from the fairy tales her older siblings had read to her.

As the Hoshidan royal family neared the gate of the capital, a familiar horse galloped towards them, turning expertly to canter along side the royals. The knight on top smiled towards Corrin, whose heart rose at the sight of her friend.

"Silas!"

"Good afternoon, Lady Corrin. Glad you could make it! And to you too, Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi."

"Good to know you remember our names after you left for Nohr," Takumi spat, glaring at the paladin, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"What can I say, Nohr is my home and always has been. I can't abandon it now, especially in a time like this. And besides, I'm hoping to become head of the army one day, so I'm sure after the peace treaty is signed, we'll have a lot to talk about, Takumi," Silas offered, but the younger prince shook his head.

"I may be planning to get Ryoma to let me be in charge of the Hoshidan army, but that doesn't mean we can be friends."

"Silence, Takumi," Ryoma chastised, and he rolled his eyes before closing his mouth.

"Anyway, I have instructions to escort you to the palace," Silas filled in, and Corrin nodded.

"That would be helpful. I have to admit that I'm not sure we know where we're going."

"The c-castle shouldn't be hard to m-miss, right?" Sakura laughed nervously, and her elder sister turned to her.

"You're right. And besides, we have been there before, under… worse circumstances."

"I'll be different this time," Silas encouraged. "Lady Camilla won't shut up about you coming."

"I shouldn't be surprised," Corrin sighed. As much as she loved her sister, Camilla had an uncanny ability to be overbearing, although her attention was well meant.

The gates of the city appeared quickly in front of them, and upon Silas's call to the guards, they swung open, leaving the bustling streets of Windmire open to view. Corrin was surprised at how busy they were- the war had only ended days previously, but the market was chock full of people, who seemed to have no idea that anything had happened. Corrin had to hand it to the Nohrian civilians- they had great endurance, and could get on with their lives with merely a wobble.

The street widened as it went along, and Corrin noticed the people in the streets turn to their group. Murmured comments didn't pass by her ears, yet she held her head high, eyes trained on the castle just appearing in the distance. The houses and market stalls, as well as the people, began to dwindle as they neared the castle. The gates to the castle appeared, but as they did, Silas stopped them.

"We have to take a different path in, since we have to go down into the pit to the entrance. This gate is mainly used for wyvern riders, and none of you are them, so…"

"Let's go, then," Ryoma nodded, and Silas moved the reins of his horse to turn the corner. The path veered steeply downhill from there, and the red lights of the castle grounds were soon visible. Silas opened a side gate, guarded by a tall man in full armour and a blonde girl who was picking at her nails. As soon as the gate opened, she lifted her axe, a sickly smile on her face.

"Oh, look who it is! Look, Benny, the Hoshidan Royals!"

"Yes, Charlotte, I can see that," the man replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"This is the perfect opportunity for us…"

"We just got promoted to the royal guard. What more could you want?"

"Imagine me, the bride of the king of Hoshido…" Charlotte said, drifting off into her own mind. The prince rode past on his horse as she said this, and she smiled towards him, hands crossed across her chest. "You must be Prince Ryoma…" The man in question glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow. "It's so nice to meet you and your family!"

"Thank you," he offered.

"I hope we get to see a lot of you while you're here in Nohr…" Charlotte was cut off quickly, forced back into a wall, a knife held to her throat.

"Don't act like that around Prince Ryoma," Saizo threatened, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "That type of behaviour is inappropriate and disrespectful."

"Oh, what's it to you?" She hissed, lifting her axe above her head. "All you Hoshidans are the same! You think because you won the war, you can march in here and take over!"

"Charlotte, that's not what they're doing," Benny said, walking to her side with a calming hand on her shoulder. "They're here for Lord Xander's funeral."

"I know, I know! Still! I know we're only guards, but seriously, we deserve some respect!" She seethed for another moment as Hinoka went past, with her retainers, one of who fell off her horse. Then, as another man she didn't recognise rode past, her eyes locked on the next Hoshidan prince, another smile breaking out across her face.

"Prince Takumi!" She said, taking a step towards his horse. "Wonderful to meet you!" The prince raised his eyebrows, but more impressed than angry, like his brother. Charlotte smiled sweetly- clearly with this one; her plan was working to an extent. "Do you want tea? I can call ahead to get you some refreshments if you and your retainers want them?" Takumi opened his mouth to answer, but Oboro spoke first, swinging her naginata in front of Takumi's horse to stop Charlotte from getting any closer.

"Watch it, skank! This is prince Takumi, second prince of Hoshido, and he doesn't need any Nohrian scum like you fawning over him!"

"Whoa, whoa! No need to get so pissy! And who are you to call me a skank! Ugh, I hate Hoshidans!"

"Charlotte, please calm down," Benny said. "I apologise for my colleague."

"No harm done," Takumi said, shaking his head.

"Well! That did _not_ work out well at all! Where do the Hoshidans get these crazy-ass retainers anyways?" Charlotte complained, spitting on the ground for good measure. Sakura rode past bringing up the rear of the group, stealing a glance at the blonde woman yelling in the corner. As they made eye contact, Sakura whipped her head away violently, staring directly ahead of her instead. "And what do you think _you're_ looking at?"

* * *

Servants scuttled out of the castle as the royal family approached. Silas lead them to the front entrance, where they dismounted from the horses, feet landing on solid ground. Their horses were led away by servants, presumably to the stables, followed by Silas on his own mount. As soon as Corrin's foot stepped into the marble foyer, Camilla appeared, wrapping her arms around her estranged sister in a strangulating hug.

"Darling! I'm so glad you could make it for this occasion, sad as it must be," she crooned, holding Corrin back at arms length. "It's been too long since we last saw each other!"

"It's only been a few days, Camilla," Corrin laughed, fixing her hair that her sister had messed up. She stepped further into the palace, her siblings following behind her, enthralled by the grandeur of the place.

"Yes, Camilla. You really need to stop doting on Corrin so much," Leo said, appearing at the top of the stairs. Devoid of his usual armour, he looked completely different, but still held himself the same way, standing upright as he descended the staircase.

"Oh, hush," Camilla dismissed, and Leo rolled his eyes, standing in line beside his sister. "Well, all of you are very welcome to Castle Krakenburg. Leo will show you to your rooms-'

"Hey, I never agreed to that-"

"And then we'll meet in the Grand Hall for dinner," Camilla pressed on, ignoring Leo's indignant cry. "You… you do eat normal food, right?"

"Hoshidan food is pretty similar to Nohrian food," Corrin assured, and Camilla sighed in relief.

"Wonderful. I hope you enjoy your time here," she said, glancing towards Leo with a nod. "Will you please escort our esteemed guests to their rooms?"

"Fine. If you'll follow me," he said turning sharply on his heel and making his way back up the stairs he just came down. Ryoma, Sakura, Takumi and Hinoka followed him, along with their retainers, but Corrin stayed put, anchored by Camilla's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll show you to your room, dear," she smiled, leading Corrin up the staircase. She took a sharp left turn at the top, guiding the younger princess along a brightly lit corridor. The stopped outside a bedroom covered with stickers on the door, brightly coloured and glittery.

"Is that-"

"Yes," Camilla said, turning her head away. "Elise was told to peel the stickers off when she was about six, but never did, and for some reason, she never was told to again."

"That sounds like Elise to me," Corrin managed, a sad smile forcing its way onto her face. She traced a sticker of a purple butterfly with her finger, before letting her hand drop limply to her side.

"Yes… well. Your room is this one here," Camilla explained, motioning to a wooden door across the corridor. "Mine is further down the corridor, and Leo's is at the bottom. Closest to the library, of course," she chuckled, lifting a key out of her pocket and pressing it into Corrin's hand. "Go on. Open it."

Corrin turned the key over in her hand a few times, apprehension taking over. Slowly, she moved towards the door, fingers closing over the handle. She put the key in its hole and turned it to the right, and the door swung open with little effort. Walking inside, with a prompting from Camilla, Corrin was stunned to see the pristine condition of the room. A four-poster bed lay in the middle of it, purple sheets and blankets spread neatly over the mattress. Corrin moved towards the bed, hand resting on the post.

"This was going to be your room when you moved here from the Northern Fortress," Camilla said, a hint of a smile in her voice. "But then of course, you chose Hoshido, so it's been locked ever since. It is your room, though, so if you're ever in Nohr, please feel free to stay here."

"Camilla," Corrin said, turning back to her sister. "Thank you. Even after all I've done, I'm amazed that you still want me in your family. I've practically ruined Nohr, so I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. But then you go and pull stuff like this, and…" She trailed off, unsure of where to go from there.

"Corrin, I would never hate you. Both Leo and I, we love you, as if you were born to our family. And I know Xander and Elise did too. And I know it's not your fault that all of this happened," Camilla excused, waving a hand vaguely in the air. "It was father, or whatever possessed him, that caused the deaths of Elise and Xander, not you, dear. None of this is your fault."

Camilla took a step forward, enveloping the younger girl in her arms. Corrin could feel the telltale shake of sobs from Camilla, and she moved back, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She smiled shakily, tears welling up in her own eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, and Camilla placed a hand on her head.

"Do not be sorry for doing what you believed was right. Perhaps if you'd chosen to side with us, some of your Hoshidan siblings would be dead. There was no right path. You did all you could."

"You seem to get it more than Takumi does. He was really reluctant to come here."

"I don't blame him," Camilla laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I too would be hesitant to attend the funeral of my sister's adopted brother who she killed. Oh, there's one other thing," she continued, barely giving Corrin time to take in her last statement. She moved towards the wardrobe, turning the small key that was already in the keyhole.

"What… is that?" Corrin asked, moving to stand beside the malig knight.

"The armour of a Nohr Noble. Similar in ways to the Hoshido Noble that you wear currently. Now, we're not asking you to do a class change, but we thought for the funeral, since it's a state affair, you could wear this. I know you've given up your position as a Nohrian princess at the present, but… well, technically you still are one. Your name is still down for the throne, apparently. So…."

"I'll do it. For tomorrow. And you'll have to explain to Ryoma and the others why. I don't want them thinking that I've abandoned them."

"Oh sweetheart, that won't be a problem at all."

* * *

Fittingly, the skies were completely clouded over the next morning, as Corrin made her way downstairs to eat. The Hoshidans were already sitting around the table, eating in silence. Leo sat at a different table, stirring porridge round his bowl with a spoon, head rested in one hand. Rather than sit with her true siblings, Corrin slid into a seat opposite Leo, who looked up from his breakfast. His face was almost grey, and his eyes were clearly red from tears.

"Good morning, Corrin. Are you hungry?"

"No," she mumbled, pulling uncomfortably at her cape. The uniform of a Nohr Noble was uncomfortable for someone who had got so used to the armour of Hoshido, and she couldn't sit properly without getting armour parts stabbing into her skin.

"I understand. Camilla wants us to be in the hall in half an hour, so we have some time. Your relatives are free to join us whenever they feel ready."

"I'll make sure to tell them," Corrin confirmed, glancing over towards them. Hinoka caught her eye, and nodded sombrely. No words had to be exchanged between them. They understood that today, Corrin would side with Nohr. Nohr was where she grew up, and Xander was the man that had looked after her as a young child. Elise was the baby sister she loved immediately, not Sakura. And although it felt like another betrayal, she felt that maybe Nohr was where she should've stayed.

But if she sided with Nohr, who knows, maybe Ryoma and Sakura might've died. Xander and Elise may have died regardless. She would never know. That was Corrin's fatal fault: every decision she made she regretted in one way or another. She backtracked, and overanalysed, and caused herself a lot of grief. Everything turned into a 'what if?'. And sitting in the dining room of Castle Krakenburg, she couldn't help the tears from falling down her face.

"Hey," Leo said, interrupting her thought process. His face showed alarm, and only softened when she smiled.

"Sorry," Corrin excused. "A lot on my mind."

"I get it. You're wondering if siding with Nohr might have been the right thing to do, aren't you? But you know that in that case, some of your Hoshidan siblings may have been caught up in the war and lost their lives instead of Elise and Xander."

"How could you tell?"

"You're an open book, Corrin," he explained, pushing the bowl of unfinished porridge out of reach. "I've always been able to tell what you're thinking about."

"I guess maybe you know me better than you know myself," Corrin laughed.

"I think it was Xander that knew you that well, not me. Camilla would claim to, but…"

"I think you doubt yourself. And besides, Xander…. Xander's not here anymore. So although we can remember that he knew everything about me, we can't do anything about it. So… well, now, I think you know me better than I know myself. Camilla can't tell what I'm thinking just from my facial expressions."

"You may have a point. Though… never mind. Enough of this depressing talk. Let's go to the hall," Leo said, clambering out of his seat.

"We'll be early," Corrin pointed out.

"So? At least there we can grieve in peace."

Corrin clenched a fist, taking a deep breath before getting up. Leo left the dining room ahead of her, pausing in the doorway and looking back expectantly. Corrin made her way to her Hoshidan family, hovering behind Sakura, who looked round, a scared expression on her face. The black they had donned for the occasion was strange in contrast to what she was used to seeing them wear- whites were a lot more common in Hoshido than here in Nohr.

"Uh… Leo and I are going to the hall now, since Camilla wants us to be there early. You are free to come over whenever you're ready. I'll make sure to save you good seats." She offered a smile at the end of her sentence, and Ryoma nodded stiffly.

"We understand. Um…" he paused, fumbling for words. Ryoma was always a good speaker, but in situations like this, words escaped him, rendering one of his most powerful tools useless. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Corrin managed, her words coming out choked up. Her throat felt like it was about to close up, and she turned away and walked robotically out of the room, hoping that the tears streaming down her face were unnoticeable. Leo placed a hand on her forearm in support, and she shakily smiled at him before they walked away. Takumi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and turned back to his breakfast, eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't like that guy."

"He's the same age as you. Why don't you at least try to get along?" Hinoka asked, waving a hand vaguely in the air.

"I don't see you being all buddy-buddy with Camilla!" He accused, and Hinoka sighed in response.

"I'm pretty sure we'd get on well, given the chance. I have every intention of trying to forge connections with her after the funeral."

"Well, I don't like Leo, or whatever his name is. It feels like he's trying to steal Corrin from us!"

"Enough of that!" Ryoma said, slamming his fist on the table. "We are esteemed guests of Nohr, and there will be no talk like that here. Corrin is old enough to make her own decisions."

"And siding with Nohr is one of them, despite the fact that she pledged her allegiance to Hoshido? Gods, Ryoma, she's wearing their armour! She couldn't be further away from Hoshido if she tried!"

"Let's go for a walk, Sakura. I feel like these two need to fight it out. Don't be using the scared weapons, you two!"

"Y-yeah, I think that's a g-good idea, sis!" The sisters rose from their seats, and with merely a glance behind them, they left the dining hall at considerable pace, wanting to put as much distance between themselves and the brothers.

"Listen, Takumi," Ryoma started, lowering his voice. "Do you… do you harbour feelings for Corrin?"

"What do you mean, 'feelings'?" Takumi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you love her? As a partner, not as a sister?"

"N-no! That's disgusting, Ryoma, why would you even suggest-"

"I think you protest too much," Ryoma chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Remember that letter mother gave you?"

"When I was like, five? Yeah, I still have it."

"I suggest you read it when you get back to Hoshido. It'll explain a lot."

"What do you mean-"

"Let's go. We have to support Corrin today."

* * *

Thousands of tears were shed that day. The Nohrian army that served under Xander in the war made up the front few rows of seats, with Leo, Camilla and Corrin perched on the front bench. Corrin barely looked up from her knees for the duration of the service. Camilla's hands were clenched at her sides, nails digging into her palms. Leo held his head high in the air, eyes stinging from the tears he was forcing himself not to cry. They were the forefront of Nohr, but under all the pressure, they too cracked.

A man with blonde hair and a woman with silvery hair sat directly behind the royals. The man, who Corrin later discovered was called Arthur, wailed loudly for his fallen liege, while the woman, Effie, elbowed him in the ribs every time he opened his mouth. Her eyes too, were filled with tears, though she kept a stiff upper lip for the duration. Beside her was a man with grey hair, that Corrin recognised from her time at the Northern Fortress. During her last few months there, he and the woman beside him we brought by Xander to meet Corrin. He introduced them as his retainers, Laslow and Peri, and they immediately stuck in the princess's mind. They too were crying, Peri's black eye make up pouring down her cheeks to create spider like trails.

"Not only have we lost a ruler in King Garon," the hierarch began, "but we also lost a future king, and two princesses. Garon, Xander, Elise and Azura. The last was kidnapped by the Hoshidans as a child, and hadn't been seen since. But she was invaluable in stopping the war between our two countries. We are all sincerely indebted to her. Xander would've made an excellent king- his mind was always focused on the task at hand, and he knew how to command an army with ease. And sweet Elise, the light of Nohr. Loved by the many, and missed by all. Although we only have two bodies here to bury, we have many more memories of these royals.

"They live on, however, in the lives of the Nohrian citizens. Especially in their brother and son, Leo, and their daughters, Camilla and Corrin. Although Lady Corrin was taken from Hoshido as a child, she was accepted into the Nohrian family with merely a second thought. Nohr lives on within you."

* * *

The burial took on another layer of sadness for the people of Nohr. The grounds of the castle were surrounded by the people of Windmire, taking in the cortege that proceeded from the castle itself and into the grounds. Two graves had already been dug, and all four headstones laid. Corrin was surprised to see the one for Azura- there was already one back at Castle Shirasagi in Hoshido, but she supposed that Nohr was really Azura's home.

The coffins were lowered into the ground, slowly but surely. The hierarch said some more words, but they went straight over Corrin's head, who had practically tuned everything out by this point in the day. She was tired, and just wanted to go home. Camilla and Leo tossed black roses, a symbol of Nohr, on top of the coffins, and set more on Azura and Garon's graves. Effie and Arthur threw some in as well, as did Peri and Laslow.

"Corrin?" Camilla asked. "Do you want to throw some flowers?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Camilla placed a hand on her younger sisters shoulder, her nails surprisingly digging into the traitorous princess's skin. She meant well, but the stresses of the funeral and her upset at her losses came out in her grip on Corrin's shoulder. Leo held the remaining roses out for her, but she did not move.

"Even after all I've done?" She asked, her words barely even coming out a whisper.

"They were as much your siblings as they were ours," Leo reminded.

"And darling, we all know you were Xander's favourite," Camilla crooned. It was true: Xander often doted over the kidnapped princess, bestowing pet names on her and taking her in under his wing. She was trained to be the best warrior she could, and he treated her like a true sibling.

"I killed him. And I was the cause of Elise's death as well. Are you sure you want a murderer throwing flowers into your family's graves?"

Leo lifted Corrin's hands in his own, prising her fingers open and putting the flowers in inside. He folded her fingers over again, and stepped out of her way.

"Go."

Corrin glanced back at her Hoshidan siblings, who nodded in recognition. She stepped forward slowly, her legs threatening to give out underneath her. She tossed one rose onto Elise's coffin, and another onto Xander's, pausing to wipe her tears. She hesitated at Garon's headstone, but laid the final rose in front, whispering her apologies to her siblings and father. She stepped back, and found Leo's arm around her shoulder and Camilla's fingers intertwined with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up a lot longer than i thought!! oops lmao  
> in case anyone's wondering, i'll go into azura/corrin more at a later date! it's not really story relevant at this point but i felt i needed to mention it so people weren't like. annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've changed your hair. It suits you."

"Dearest little brother, are you ready to go?" Camilla called from the hall, waiting patiently for her sibling's response. They were supposed to leave earlier that morning, but after Leo's many complaints, Camilla delayed their trip by a few hours. She now stood at the base of the stairs, her official armour covering her head to toe. Her bags were packed, and she folded her arms, tapping a foot impatiently against the floor.

"I wish you would stop calling me that," Leo huffed, trailing his bag down the stairs. "I'm not a child any longer."

"I know, I know. But to me, you'll always be my little brother. Now, hurry up. We've postponed this trip long enough. The Hoshidans are expecting us. Where are your retainers?"

"At the gates already, as far as I'm aware."

"Good to hear. Oh, and you can tell Niles to please leave me alone. He's been a right _pain_ recently."

"Why, what's he done now?" Leo sighed, exasperated at his retainer's antics. Niles was the saner out of the two of them, but he still managed to make a nuisance out of himself a lot of the time. Leo couldn't doubt his abilities though, and found no real reason to dismiss him.

"He existed," Camilla said vaguely, waving an armoured hand in the air.

* * *

Castle Shirasagi was in uproar. With Ryoma's coronation taking place just days later, each and every person was working towards getting everything perfect for the grandest event this decade. Oboro was holed up in a room in a far-flung room of the castle, carefully embroidering the final details onto his coronation robes. Takumi and Corrin sat with her, the former awaiting letters from members of the Hoshidan war council who had announced that they would be coming to witness this great event. Corrin was curled up in the corner, feet tucked under her, soundly asleep.

She had made preparations earlier in the day for the hall in which the ceremony would take place. There was a hall in the castle that was rarely used, unlike the similar room in the Nohrian palace. Cushions were laid out in neat rows of ten, with another three at the head of the room for Ryoma, Yukimura and the priest who would conduct the ceremony. Corrin and her other siblings would sit in the front row, along with Kagero and Saizo, who were deemed important enough to sit at the front. The other seats were first come, first served, although Corrin had set a reserved sign on two cushions halfway back in the room for Camilla and Leo, who were to arrive that evening.

Ryoma sat in his own room, speech written on flawless parchment set in front of him. Not matter how long he stared at the words, he wouldn't remember them at all, he knew, but he hoped by staring at them long enough he would absorb them somehow. A soft knock came to the door, startling him out of his careful seated position. He managed a dignified 'come in', and the door opened a crack, his youngest sister pausing by the door.

"Do you want s-some tea? I know y-you're stressed…" she asked softly, holding out a cup of steaming hot liquid. "It's c-chamomile, which is supposed to be calming…"

"Thank you Sakura. That means a lot." He nodded to her, and she knelt at the other side of the table, passing the cup towards him. He took it, and drank, ignoring the fact that it was burning his tongue.

"I-if there's anything else I can do to help, pl-please let me know!" She said, folding her hands on her knees. "I kn-know I'm not as useful as the others, but I want to help!"

"Why don't you sit here with me, Sakura?" Ryoma offered, a soft smile on his face. "I could do with some help learning this speech."

"Y-you really think I could help with this?"

"I think you're the perfect to help me."

* * *

A hunting horn sounded loudly just after the clock struck seven, informing the inhabitants of the castle of approaching visitors. Corrin woke from her slumber at the sound she was expecting, and hurried to the window, where the sight of two wyverns approaching over the darkening sky turned her tiredness into an abundance of energy. Upon a closer look, an armoured horse led a parade on the ground, with three plainer decorated horses following close behind. All three riders looked uncomfortable, and from that sight alone, she knew that the Nohrian royals had arrived, retainers in tow.

She flew down the stairs, ignoring Takumi's protests and Oboro's loud sigh. With her usual disregard for shoes, the stairs were tricky to navigate without falling over, but she made it downstairs, and ran to the front door, flinging it open, flooding the outside path with light. Camilla landed Marzia a little way in front, and hopped off the dragon. Corrin took a further few steps outside, her lack of shoes not making a difference on the stony gravel. She wrapped her arms around Camilla, thanking the woman for making the journey.

"I'm so glad you made it!"

"We're glad to be here," she smiled kindly, holding the girl at arms length. "You've changed since the last time I saw you, haven't you sweetheart?"

"Huh? I don't think so…"

"You got your hair cut," Leo observed, dismounting his horse. "It suits you."

"Thanks," Corrin smiled, making her way towards him. He met her in the middle, and she embraced him too, a soft smile appearing on her face. "I'm so glad you're here! This is going to be such a nice occasion!"

"Like Camilla said, we're glad to be here. Anything for you. And of course, we're hoping to make some peace deals with Hoshido while we're here."

"I'm glad. That really is what we need. I tried to end the war for a reason, and it means a lot that you and Ryoma are being so cooperative, Camilla."

"Ah… yes. I think Leo will handle more of that, however. He's much more politically minded than I am," Camilla excused, biting her lip.

"I can't argue with that," Corrin beamed. "Here, I'll show you and your retainers in the rooms. We only have four free rooms, unfortunately, so you may have to share somehow."

"Selena and Beruka can have their own rooms, dear. I can share with you!" Camilla said, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Imagine, it'll be like the old days in the Northern Fortress."

"…Okay. Okay! Let's go then." Corrin turned on her heel, only to be greeted by Takumi and Hinoka. The latter's face was as happy as Corrin's own, however her little brother looked less than impressed at the arrival of the Nohrians. "Hinoka, Takumi! Do you think you could help me for a moment?"

"Sure thing!" Hinoka said, taking a step forward and dragging a reluctant Takumi with her.

"Can you take Marzia and Beruka's wyvern to the stables? You're probably the best person for the job, so…"

"I barely know anything about Wyverns, but I'll do my best! Don't worry, your dragons will be safe with me!" Hinoka said, enthusiastically moving towards the creatures.

"Wyverns," Camilla corrected, and the short haired princess shrugged in indignation.

"Same difference."

"Actually-"

"Camilla! Let's go inside. It's getting dark." Corrin passed Takumi on the way in, pausing in the doorway for a moment. "Takumi, is something the matter?"

"Oh no. Everything's just peachy," he said, his face betraying him. He shot a look towards Leo, as he usually did when seeing the Nohrian prince. The blonde raised an eyebrow in disapproval, ignoring the other's wish to start a fight.

* * *

Sun was practically a foreign concept to the Nohrian siblings, and each took it in their own way. Camilla tended to Marzia in the stables, watched by a curious Hinoka, who seemed to want to ask the elder princess about Wyverns. Beruka stood by, while Selena lay in the grass in the middle of the garden, Odin towering over her, muttering spells to himself. Leo stayed inside, holing himself up in the library. Niles watched over him, waiting outside the paper door to the library.

Corrin padded through the castle, trying her best to find her brother. Takumi had been utterly unhelpful in helping to locate the Nohrian prince, claiming he was 'too busy' to help Corrin look. So she looked herself, finding Niles, the first sign that Leo was sure to be nearby. She had always been rather frightened of his retainers, who seemed to be rather eccentric. Odin was harmless, she gathered, but Niles was a different story. He used to be an outlaw, but Corrin tried her best to look past that. Aside from that, he was still scary to her- whether his attitudes were real or not, she would never know.

"Hello, Niles," she said, pausing a few feet away from him for good measure.

"Princess Corrin," he drawled, raising one eyebrow. She held her ground, trying not to let her facial expression betray her. "How can I help you?"

"Is Leo in here?" She asked politely, in her best princess voice.

"He might be."

"I'll take my chances. Thank you, Niles." She took the rest of the steps towards the door, but he slid in front of it, effectively stopping her from getting into the library.

"Ah ah ah, I'll need payment for that."

"For what? You didn't even give me a proper answer."

"For helping you out. And maybe if you help _me_ out, I can tell you what you want to know."

"No, thanks. I shouldn't have talked to you. Camilla always told me you were weird, and I definitely believe her now."

"Oho, Lady Camilla was talking about me?" Niles said, biting onto this tidbit of information and standing up a little straighter.

"Not recently. And she never said anything particularly nice about you, either," Corrin sighed, leaning back slightly with her weight on her back foot. "Look, I have to tell Leo about the plans for tomorrow, so if you could let me in, I'd appreciate it."

"Lord Leo already knows. Princess Hinoka dropped by earlier to tell us."

"Niles."

"Lady Corrin."

"Lady Corrin!" Jakob's unmistakable voice called from down the corridor. "Lady Corrin, Ryoma wants to speak with you."

"Tell him I will, after I speak with Leo," Corrin said kindly, and Jakob nodded. "That may take a while, since Niles won't let me into the library in my own home."

"Niles," Jakob sighed, glaring at the other man with disdain. The two had come in contact during Corrin's many years in Nohr, and Corrin had often expressed her distaste with the man to her retainer.

"Fine, fine, okay. I'll see you later, _princess_ ," Niles replied, his voice sweet, almost sickly.

"You're disgusting. Thank you, Jakob!" She called after the retreating butler, who waved in response.

The library was silent, with only the noise from the wind outside audible. Leo was definitely in here, since Corrin had checked almost every other room in the castle to no avail. A soft turning of pages alerted her to his presence, and she wandered through the crowded shelves to find the prince laying on the floor, book held above his face.

"That's an interesting position to read in," she commented, and he glanced up from his book to her face.

"Your chairs are uncomfortable," he replied, and turned yet another page.

"Why are you reading up on Hoshidan economics? I didn't think that sort of thing would interest you."

"A prince needs to know a lot of things, and it's not something I know anything about. So I thought I'd try my hand."

"Fair enough," she smiled, flopping down on the floor beside him. It was true that the floors of the castle were surprisingly comfortable, but she had never expected to see Leo of all people sprawled out on the ground.

"Was Niles giving you a hard time?" Leo asked, closing his book with a soft thud and setting it beside him. He pushed himself up, one arm supporting himself. "I heard shouting outside."

"It's Niles," Corrin said dryly, and Leo laughed in response.

"You have a point there. Anyway, did you need something?"

"I was going to tell you about the plans for tomorrow, but apparently you already know about them. So… I guess I just came to see you, really."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? I just want to spend time with you. I feel like I spend more of my time with Camilla than I do with you.'

"You don't need to worry about me."

"I do, though," Corrin said softly, not meeting his eyes. "I don't know how you've been doing since… well, you know."

"I'm fine. I'm keeping busy. It stops me from thinking," Leo said vaguely, staring out the window.

"Good. Good." Corrin shuffled towards him, placing her head on his shoulder and giving him a one armed hug. He froze for a second, barely long enough for Corrin to really notice, before returning it.

"I miss you being in Nohr, you know."

"Part of me misses Nohr too," Corrin admitted, and Leo's eyes widened at the statement. "But I know I belong in Hoshido. They're my blood family, but… I love you and Camilla too. Just as much."

"We love you too. And… well, don't forget that, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I'll let you get back to your studying, or whatever. Sorry for… interrupting. I know you're busy. But hey, maybe you should try talking to Takumi! He gets all this stuff, so he might be able to explain it more."

"I think he hates me, and I'm not particularly fond of him myself," Leo said, and Corrin laughed at the admission.

"You're only a few months apart in age, you know. I'm sure he'll come around. In the meantime, you should make an effort to be nice to him!"

"I'll do my best, if that's what you want," Leo replied, raising an amused eyebrow.

* * *

The crown was placed on Ryoma's head at dead on noon, and the hall erupted into cheers. The coronation of a new king was a big event in Hoshido- it was an event that only happened once or twice in a lifetime, and some people would never get to see the event while they lived. Ryoma would be a popular king, that much was clear. In the eyes of the citizens, he brought about the end of the war between themselves and Nohr, although he would always credit Corrin with that honour.

Many people in the crowd dispersed as soon as the ceremony was over, but Ryoma's siblings crowded round him, congratulating their brother on his special day. Takumi was first to his side, patting his brother heartily on the back. The samurai laughed, gathering all of his younger siblings into an almost bone crushing hug.

"Thank you all," he said, his tone low and serious. "We wouldn't have made it today without any one of you. You all helped so much during the war, both in fighting and in keeping my spirits up, so thank you."

"Touching words," Camilla laughed, appearing behind the group. "It was such a lovely ceremony. Congratulations, Ryoma."

"Thank you, Camilla. Your words and presence mean a lot to us," Ryoma replied, nodding sincerely.

"This was excellent in informing me of what will happen at my coronation," Leo piped up, falling in beside his sister. He quickly realised his slip of the tongue, and his eyebrows shot up, giving away his mistake.

"Leo, we agreed to keep that a secret!" Camilla chastised, glaring at her younger brother.

"Leo, you're going to be king of Nohr?" Corrin asked as Ryoma finally released her from his grip. "I thought Camilla was next in line…"

"Oh, I am, dear. I have no interest in taking up the royal position, though, so I've already abdicated, leaving the throne to the second in line, Leo," Camilla explained, idly wrapping a strand of hair around her finger.

"Well, congratulations to you too, then!" Hinoka offered, and Sakura nodded enthusiastically in response.

"I guess that's great for you," Takumi commented, folding his arms, a familiar scowl on his face.

"I hope you'll come to Nohr again for the coronation," Leo said, directing his invitation to Ryoma.

"We certainly will. Just tell us when, and we'll be there."

"Your support means a lot."

"As does yours," Ryoma agreed, nodding solemnly.

* * *

Camilla and Leo left shortly after the ceremony, returning to Nohr to take care of their own matters surrounding the coronation. Marzia's wing beat was heard over Castle Shirasagi, signaling the departure of Corrin's adoptive siblings. Things would returns to normal, or as normal as they could. Now king, Ryoma was busier than ever, and rarely would eat with the others. Takumi spent a lot of his time practicing archery outside, Setsuna offering to help spar with him. Hinoka took over the stables officially, tending to both horses and pegasi until nightfall.

Left as the only two without an official job or other hobby to occupy them, Corrin and Sakura found themselves spending a lot of time in the other's company. Sakura often joined her elder sister in the library, or on errands into town, and Corrin volunteered to help Sakura with the new medicines she was developing. It was always an ambition of the youngest sister to go into medicine, and maybe even become a doctor. The war had given her a lot of experience, both in tending to the injured and on the battlefield. Sakura had been instrumental in winning the war, healing up their best fighters with a wave of her healing wand.

"I prefer the b-bloom festal to the sun festal," she confided in Corrin over tea one day. "The sun festal is better at h-healing, but I can use a bloom festal for longer. Of course, I carry both…"

"Have you tried any of the Nohrian healing staves? They're good, I hear. Maybe next time we're in Nohr, we can try to pick one up for you!"

"I saw s-some of out enemies using th-them, and they look different to ours. B-but I suppose I need to learn l-lots of different types of medicine!"

"Alright, what's the best staff in your opinion?" Corrin asked, sipping at her tea. The whole topic of healing interested her, as something she didn't really know anything about. Of course, as a Hoshido Noble, she could use rods, but tended not to, opting to go on the offensive most of the time.

"Obviously, the Great Festal is s-superior to all others, since i-it can heal a lot of p-people at once! B-but it has i-it's drawbacks too… it can only be used a few times. And I suppose, it depends on what y-you want to use the rod for… the h-hexing rod can be useful!" Sakura smiled into her tea, before setting it suddenly on the table. "I-I'm sorry! I've b-been talking too much…"

"No, no! I find this really interesting! I want to help you in any way I can, even if that's just talking."

"Th-thank you, Corrin," the girl smiled, lifting her tea once again to sip at it.

"No problem. Hey, maybe we can get you a staff with your name on it! That'd be cool! I mean, I have the Yato, and Takumi has Fujin Yumi, and Ryoma has Raijinto… you should get a weapon with a name! Sakura's Rod sounds cool, right?"

"Actually, I've been trying to make my own rod. S-so maybe I c-can name it that?" Sakura asked shyly, hiding behind her teacup.

"That's a wonderful idea."

At that, the paper door to the tea room slid open quickly, a familiar figure blocking the light from the doorway. Both sisters turned their head to be met with the sight of Ryoma, who nodded at both of them before closing the door behind him and kneeling at the table. He looked tired, and Sakura automatically reached for the teapot. He held a hand up to stop her, and she placed it back on the table with a clatter.

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion, but I must speak with Corrin briefly," he said, offering apologies to his youngest sister.

"I-it's okay!"

"Is something the matter, Ryoma?" Corrin asked, draining her tea quickly.

"No, no. I wanted to offer you a position on our new government. I'm trying something out- all decisions will be made by me, but voted on in a council of sorts. It's to minimize people being angry at decisions."

"That sounds like a great idea, but why do you want me on it?"

"I want you to be head of foreign affairs. After Leo's coronation, we're mainly going to be dealing with Nohr, and I want someone who knows a lot of both Hoshido and Nohr to be the one to seal deals between us and them. And you're the obvious choice, so… well; it would mean you'd get to see Leo and Camilla a lot more, since you'd have to travel to Nohr. I thought you might like that, and you are a very diplomatic person. In fact, it was Yukimura that suggested you for the position."

"I thought he hated me?" Corrin spluttered.

"No, no. A lot of Hoshidans didn't trust you at first, but he does now. You certainly proved your worth in the war, that's for sure.

"Then I'll accept the position."

"Just don't be completely abandoning us for Nohr, okay?" Ryoma joked, patting Corrin on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Corrin!" Sakura squeaked, and Corrin smiled.

"Thank you, both of you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you are worried, dearest Leo."

"Corrin!" Hinoka hollered, and the pale haired princess stuck her head out the door. "There's a letter for you."

"I'll be out in a second. Let me finish getting ready!"

For once, she didn't look completely exhausted. Life had gotten a lot easier in the last few weeks- the mess from the end of the war was almost completely cleaned up, apart from the one big problem in Nohr. They still had no king, but she reckoned that Leo's coronation would take place within the next few days. In fact, she assumed that the letter that had just arrived had probably come attached to the foot of Leo's hawk.

Corrin brushed her hair carefully, placing her hairband on top of wild curls. Her hair was practically untamable, and she often opted for plaits to keep it at bay. That was something she must have inherited from Sumeragi's side of the family, she thought. He and Ryoma were alike in that aspect- their hair too was untamable. The other's had a thickness not unlike Mikoto's, hair that shone in the Hoshidan sun when the light hit it just right.

The halls of Castle Shirasagi were easy to navigate, thankfully, although Corrin still hadn't got entirely used to them. There were occasions where she found herself wandering, only to end up in an area she had never set her sights on before. Whether that was wanderlust deep inside her or restlessness or something else entirely, she would never know, but she felt out of place still here. Although her siblings loved and accepted her, other members of the household were less than thrilled that she was there, and Yukimura was another story entirely.

The middle child would now sit in on political meetings, and Ryoma's advisor would usually sit close to her, keeping an eye on her. Corrin had no intention of betraying them for Nohr; what he claimed when she suggested anything he didn't like. He sighed and made his opinions well known at every meeting, to the point where Ryoma asked him to leave once. From then, he had been silent, choosing now to sit opposite her. He glared across the table at her, and she avoided eye contact with him at all costs.

The letter was sitting on the stand by the front door, where Hinoka would usually leave the incoming mail. Corrin swiped it, and upon seeing the Nohrian seal on the back, tore the top with her nail. Once again, the letter was short, so she leaned against the wall, balancing carefully on her bare toes. Leo's handwriting was unmistakable- neat, yet unnecessarily fancy. He added swirls to almost every letter, and although every word was linear, sometimes the level of detail made it barely legible.

_Dear Corrin,_

_As you know, Camilla has abdicated and left the throne to me. Or more, she just told everyone she refused to take the throne, meaning I was the only one since she doesn't have children, obviously. As it follows, I will be crowned on the 14_ _th_ _of May, in Castle Krakenburg's throne room, and we obviously would like to invite you and your family to attend. It's less formal than last time, surprisingly, so please just tell everyone to look happy. Dress whatever way you'd like, official dress or not. Do respond, please, so we can prepare rooms for you._

_Oh, and I heard that you were appointed head of foreign affairs, so congratulations. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other._

_Sincerely,  
Leo_

His letters were unsurprisingly formal, and Corrin smiled to herself as she slid it back into the envelope it arrived in. She tucked inside her pocket, and made her way down another corridor to breakfast. Luckily for her, they never dined in the main hall, instead opting for a smaller dining room beside the kitchen. Her spot at the table was free when she got there, along with Ryoma's. He was never late for breakfast, claiming that it was the most important part of the day. In fact, he was always there early, but his plate was empty and clean, his green tea untouched, making his absence all the more unusual.

"Where's Ryoma?" Corrin asked, tucking her knees under the table and reaching across the table to lift a slice of toast. The food wasn't really eaten in Hoshido, but Corrin had specifically requested it, homage to her childhood in Nohr. Each morning, three slices were left on the table, and Corrin usually ate all three, something different on each slice.

"In bed," Hinoka explained, setting her tea down. "I went to wake him, but couldn't, so I checked if he was okay. I think he's just exhausted, so I let him sleep."

"He's been really busy recently," Corrin agreed, biting into slice number one.

"I guess that comes with the crown. He'll be okay, though, since he has us with him to help. And his retainers are doing a good job too- I know they've taken on some of his work."

"Hey, what was in that letter, Corrin?" Takumi interrupted.

"It was from Leo, inviting us back to Nohr for his coronation next week. It's an important event, so I think we should go."

"Great," Takumi mumbled, earning glares from the other three girls at the table.

"I th-think we should go!" Sakura said, and Corrin nodded.

"Definitely. If you don't want to go, Takumi, you don't have to."

"No, I will if you are. I don't want to stay here on my own."

"I think I might have to pass," Hinoka said, tapping her fingers against the table. "We've got some people from some other kingdom far away coming, and someone needs to be here to greet them. Ryoma needs to go to sign the peace treaty, so that falls to me. Sorry, Corrin."

"No, I understand! It's more important to stay here, I think. The rest of us can go, if you don't mind staying."

"It's fine! Anyway, it's not like I'll be alone. I'll have Azama and Setsuna, and I'll maybe ask Felicia to stay too. She's more sane than the others," Hinoka laughed.

"That may be a good idea. I guess that's sorted then," Corrin smiled, lifting a second slice of toast.

* * *

A storm rolled in over Nohr, wind battering each and every citizen as they hurried inside to take shelter. For the royals in Castle Krakenburg, it was only a mild inconvenience, the walls of the castle keeping most of the effects of the storm out. Rainclouds covered the sky with their grey and purple hues. Since Garon's death, the sun had threatened to break through the clouds on more than one occasion, something Camilla felt she needed to point out to Leo every time it happened.

It was a sign of change for the better. Under Leo's rule, Nohr would prosper, become like it was in the old days long ago. Camilla would step in to help him, and if everything went to plan, the sun would maybe become a more permanent feature in the gloomy kingdom.

"I do hope Corrin's okay," Camilla worried, pacing behind Leo as he worked, writing furious notes along the side of his speech. "She said they were leaving this morning, so they may have got caught up in the rain."

"Corrin's not a baby, Camilla. She's a strong warrior and tactician, so she'll be fine. I'm not worried, and neither should you." At his comment, Camilla stopped pacing, leaning against the cold stone wall. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but she would deal with it.

"I think you are worried, dearest Leo. I noticed how close you and Corrin have become recently. She often seeks you out to talk… is there anything you need to tell me?" Camilla asked, her voice a mixture of concern and humour that was barely concealed.

"I think it's only natural that Corrin and I are closer, since we didn't really have much of a chance to bond when we were younger, and now we do. I think you also have become closer with her, if you want my opinion on the matter."

"I suppose you're right. Xander always doted over her, teaching her lessons as a child, showing her the ways of a sword… it's only natural he was her favourite. And it's no wonder she took up the sword, compared to either of us."

"Camilla," Leo asked, turning in his chair to face her. "Answer this honestly: did Xander love Corrin? As more than a sister? And did she love him?"

"Leo…" Camilla answered, her voice wavering, unable to decide on a next word. "I don't know. I don't think she loved him- especially after she left for Hoshido. But as to whether he loved her… brother's mind was always a secret. He never told me anything, and I doubt he told you much of his emotions."

"You're right," Leo sighed, turning back to face his work. "I sure hope this rain lets up soon…"

* * *

The streets of Nohr were lined eight, maybe ten, deep, with crowds of people lining up to see the royal procession. It wouldn't be for another few hours, as the coronation itself had to take place, but people from the furthest flung corners of the country came to watch. The citizens of Windmire were equally excited, with banners and flags and cheers.

Murals were painted on walls, dark roses and green thorns, and gold lettering: HRH King Leo. His face was painted on some walls as well, from a citizen or two that had artistic ability. A few days previously, Leo had a portrait done, one that would replace his one already in the throne room. The mysterious mural painter and the portrait artist could be one and the same- in Windmire, no one would know the difference.

Morning came quickly, too quickly. Dawn broke early, not that it mattered to Leo. He didn't sleep a wink, too busy thinking about the day ahead of him. He would be paraded in front of the masses, a crown thrust on his head and a sceptre in his hand. As soon as light streamed through his bedroom window and the birds started singing, he was out of bed, shedding himself of the covers that did nothing but make him sweat all night long.

His hair was messy, and his complexion verged on grey. Even with cold water splashed on his face and a comb reluctantly dragged through his hair, he didn't look much better. Today, he would have to forgo his hairband, so that the crown could be placed on his head. He dressed in his armour hastily, clipping each piece in its individual place. Staring in the mirror, he practiced keeping his cool until a sharp knock came to the door.

"C-come in," he said, trying his best to keep his composure, yet failing. Camilla poked her head around the door, and upon seeing his panicked face, sighed, coming into the room and softly closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Leo. You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," he laughed bitterly.

"Dear, there's nothing to worry about. You proceed in, me with you, in case you fall-"

"You're really not helping, Camilla."

"Sorry. Anyway, you'll be given the sceptre and then they'll say a few words and then you pack yourself into the carriage and get driven around Windmire. You don't have to do much at all."

"It's not even this, Camilla," Leo sighed, leaning against his dresser. His legs were beginning to shake, and he needed something to steady himself. "It's everything after this. In less than an hour, I'll be king of Nohr, a position that was _never_ supposed to be passed to me."

"I know you've had no training at all, but you have advisors, and most importantly, you have me. We're at peace now. There will be no hard decisions to make about wars on Hoshido, and Ryoma is coming to seal the peace treaty today. And you'll have Corrin to help you too. She has experience in leading her army, and I'm more than certain she'll be willing to help you, too." Camilla stepped forward, wrapping her little brother in an awkward embrace. "We're _here_ for you, Leo. I know Xander's boots are hard to fill, but I'm confident that you'll be able to."

"Why couldn't you just take the crown, Camilla?" Leo complained, pushing himself off the dresser.

"Me, in that thing?" Camilla joked, her laugh resonating off every surface. "Please. I've never seen an uglier crown. Come on now." She held a sheath of black velvet out to him, the ends lined in white fur. She unfolded it carefully, the material cascading to the ground dramatically. "Turn around."

He obeyed, and she set the cloak on his shoulders, pinning it on at the front with the large gold clasp. She spun him towards her by his shoulders, a fond smile on her face. He looked away quickly, embarrassed, but she merely laughed again.

"You've grown up so much, but you're still the same Leo I've always known and loved," she said, wiping tears that gathered in her eyes. "Now come on. It's time."

* * *

The Hoshidans arrived early in the morning to Windmire, missing the majority of the storm that had battered Nohr the previous night. The skies were relatively clear now, allowing the four royals to take their positions in the grand hall of Castle Krakenburg. Ryoma was whisked to the front by an official, accompanied by Yukimura. Niles and Odin were there, waving excitedly at Corrin and her siblings from the front.

"Lady Corrin, looking delightful as always," Niles drawled, kissing the back of her hand. Takumi hummed in disapproval, glaring at the outlaw while Sakura hung onto his sleeve. Corrin shifted uncomfortably, trying desperately to cover her body with her white cloak.

"Lady Corrin! A paradigm of beauty and wisdom! The gods bow before one as radiant as you!" Odin called, moving out of her way so she could take her seat next to Takumi.

"Good morning Odin, Niles," she greeted. "How is Leo this morning?"

"He was holding up okay last night, but Camilla whisked him away early this morning, so neither of us have seen him," Niles replied, sitting on the seat in front of her. "I imagine he's nervous, but he'll be fine. He's a smart boy."

"You speak like he's still a child," Corrin mumbled, but Niles shook his head.

"To me, he'll always been a child. I've served Lord Leo since my teenage years, so I remember him from when he was young."

"You're only five years older than him, though, are you not?"

"Gods, you're just trying to impress Corrin by acting all mature!" Takumi said, an explosion of emotions coming from his mouth. "We all know what your game really is, Niles."

"Well sorry for wanting to talk to a beautiful lady. I'll be off then, Corrin, since your company doesn't seem to want me around." He winked before he departed, and Corrin sighed deeply, pulling on the hem of her dress.

"He's not as bad as you think he is, although I do admit he's a bit of a pain."

"T-Takumi, I think you need to c-calm down…" Sakura spoke up, and Takumi let out a long sigh, leaning back in his chair.

The rows began to fill up quickly after Nile's departure, and Arthur, Effie, Peri and Charlotte, who squeezed into the remaining seats, joined the Hoshidans. The blonde girl immediately started batting her eyelids at the men around her, and Corrin had to kick Takumi to get him to stop staring at her. Saizo cleared his throat loudly from the front row, and Charlotte's face fell. She crossed her arms and glared at him, until he turned away to resume his conversation with Kagero.

A trumpet sounded, and a hurried hush fell over the hall, with whispers to silence the crowd coming from all directions. Corrin made herself comfortable, and she saw four rows of royals and army officials do the same. Regalia weren't easy to sit in for long periods of time, and as she unclasped her cape, she remembered why she never wore the Hoshidan Noble attire at home. The dress was practically backless, and she scattered her hair across her skin to hide her back. The armour dug in with every point, and the boots made walking almost impossible. But it was a royal event, and a Hoshido Royal she would be.

"Presenting the King of Hoshido, Ryoma!" A voice called from the back of the hall, and with a clank of familiar red samurai armour, Ryoma walked forwards, accompanied by a scared looking Yukimura. He took his seat, and another trumpet sounded.

"Presenting Odin and Niles, retainers to the future king!" The two could barely contain their laughter as they walked down the aisle, desperately trying not to laugh out loud. The too sat, this time in the front row, opposite where Ryoma sat. Odin's head immediately fell to his lap, one hand covering his mouth, while Niles contorted his face in an attempt to remain dignified.

"Crown Princess of Nohr, Princess Camilla!" A clattering of heels on tile informed the audience of Camilla's entrance, and as she walked past, her hand brushed Corrin's shoulder with a small smile. On her head was a circlet, the same as the one Xander previously wore. This one was brighter though, as if Camilla spent all night polishing it. And when Corrin gazed closely, she noticed tiny diamonds decorating the side, framing Camilla's face with sparkles. She sat down gracefully, crossing her legs and placing gloved hands on her knees.

Leo entered next, behind a priest, who hummed a chant the whole way down the aisle. A long black cape trailed behind him, dusting the floor with fur and velvet. His hands were clenched by his side, Corrin noticed. Her eyes followed him to his position, and her expression softened, picking up on his panic.

The priest began to speak, and Corrin tuned out, focusing purely on Leo's body language. She wanted nothing more than to go to him and tell him everything would be okay, but common sense anchored her to her seat. Her eye caught Camilla's, who nodded knowingly in return. Hoshido's princess would have to find Nohr's after the ceremony, and speak with her about their troublesome brother.

Slowly, Leo turned to face the crowd, sceptre and orb in hands. His hands were visibly shaking, and his face was still pale. He glanced towards Corrin, who nodded at him, a smile covering her face. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile, and he turned back, setting the objects on the table to raucous applause. Every person in the room was on their feet, clapping and cheering for the new king. The crown was placed on his head, and he held a hand up, signaling not only a new monarch, but also a new era for the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though I live in a monarchy, i've never been alive for a coronation, and thus my knowledge stems entirely from Frozen


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know where Castle Shirasagi is if you need me."

The ballroom in Castle Krakenburg was dimly lit, with the chandeliers only half filled with candles. Large tables filled the room, and Corrin sat at one with her siblings, picking lazily at her dinner. Food covered all of the tables, and waiters sashayed around the room with floating plates of food. With the amount of mages that resided in Nohr, Corrin was surprised that the plates weren't _literally_ floating.

Leo sat at his own table, with Camilla by his side. She and Niles were bickering, once again, while Odin and Selena made uncomfortable small talk. Leo found himself speaking with Beruka, a surprisingly kind person for all her lack of words. Many people made their way towards this table during the course of the meal, offering their congratulations to the new King of Nohr.

"It must be strange, all this attention you're getting," Camilla crooned, swirling champagne around her glass.

"If I could avoid the attention I would. You know I'm an introvert," Leo hummed, glaring at his plate.

"You were just the rejected younger brother, that's all."

"How much have you had to drink, Camilla?"

"More than I should have, I suppose," she sighed, setting her glass down with a surprisingly loud sound.

"You're not usually as harsh as this."

"I was joking, dear. You should enjoy yourself tonight; you've had a lot to think about recently."

"Now the peace treaty has been signed with Hoshido, I can breathe easy for a while. The advisors will help me through my first few months."

"Baby you, you mean," Niles interjected.

"Nonsense. Even Ryoma has advisors, and I'm sure Xander would have as well," Leo argued.

"You're not a child anymore," Selena sighed, making her annoyance known. "You're twenty years old, definitely not the youngest monarch I've ever come across."

"Selena!" Odin hissed, and she rolled her eyes, pointedly ignoring him.

"Thank you for your input, Selena, it's greatly appreciated."

He got up from the table without another word, rejecting Camilla's calls to sit down again. He expertly sidestepped her inebriated swipe, and wandered away to locate Corrin and her family. They were seated a while away, and he pulled up a chair, joining them in their meal. The music was started to pick up, as the dinner was ending, and a few lone people were making their way towards the dance floor.

"C-congratulations," Sakura offered, her voice soft and nervous.

"Thank you, Princess Sakura. All of your support is appreciated," Leo said, managing a smile.

"You will make an excellent king, Leo, I'm sure of that," Ryoma added with a sombre nod. Takumi nodded in response, the most he would give the other. Although similar in age, Takumi made no effort to get along with Leo, rather spending time with his own family.

"Corrin," Leo addressed, and she raised her eyebrows, setting her glass down.

"Yes?"

"Would you care to dance?"

Her expression turned to one of shock, and Takumi spluttered on his drink. She hesitated, wanting to say yes but wanting to stay rooted in her seat at the same time. Sakura encouraged her, gently elbowing her older sister in the side. Leo stood up, holding a hand out towards her. She reciprocated his motion, moving away from her seat, much to Takumi's displeasure.

"Okay."

He took her hand in his own, offering the princess a smile. Their armour made it difficult to move, but after a few moments, they could move in time with the music without too much difficulty. Corrin supposed that a benefit of being part of the same family for so many years was helpful in situations like this- they knew each other, and the dance, so well. If she were to dance with Takumi or Ryoma like this, it would be awkward, but with Leo it was easy. The two danced in rhythm, expertly stepping out of the way of overly drunken couples who's control had been lost at the bottom of their glass.

"How's Hoshido? I'm sure Ryoma's reign is being felt already?" Leo asked, and Corrin nodded.

"It's good. He offered me a job, as you know, so I'll probably be here in Nohr a lot more often from now on."

"You're welcome to stay in the castle any time you want, you know."

"I know. Camilla told me last time we were here…" The meaning behind these words wasn't lost on Leo, and his gaze shifted uncomfortably.

"I still need to appoint a Foreign Secretary," he hummed. "Any suggestions?"

"Not Niles," Corrin joked without hesitation.

"Gods, no. He's my retainer, and he does a good job, so I'll keep him where he is."

The music shifted, from a slow waltz to a jolly polka, and when half the couples left the dance floor, Leo and Corrin stayed where they are, changing from one dance style to the other without any effort. Other couples gradually took to the floor, and soon the room was buzzing with this most popular of Nohrian dances. Over the noise of the hall, they couldn't be heard to anyone but each other, and Leo took this opportunity with both hands.

"You look lovely, by the way," he commented casually, avoiding eye contact.

"Shut up," she replied, stepping on his foot without breaking their hold. Her face heated up, though, and she mumbled a thanks at the end of her sentence. "You don't look half bad yourself. That purple sash really brings out your eyes."

"No need to be sarcastic."

"I'm serious!"

"Thank you, then. I never thought I'd be wearing it."

"I don't blame you. It was never supposed to be you…" she trailed off, leaving Xander's name unsaid but still known.

"I'm really scared of being king," he admitted, tapping his foot three times on the floor in time with the music.

"Why? You've got plenty of people around you to help you," she asked, spinning round at his arm's length.

"Because I don't want to become like my father. He was a good man, once, but was corrupted by his search for power and his worship of that dragon."

"But Leo, you're not power hungry, and you worship the dusk dragon. There's no way you'll become like Garon."

"That doesn't mean the thought isn't in my head, though. And thoughts like that make it more likely for something to happen."

"It won't happen, Leo, I promise you," she reassured, spinning back into his hold, the two seemingly closer than before. "You've got Camilla with you here, and advisors, and your retainers. All of Nohr is behind you. They just want peace, and that is something that you can give them." He looked at her face, and she smiled, and he felt that maybe he could give the Nohrians what they wanted- but only with her help.

"What about you?"

"I'll be in Hoshido, and I'll travel to here whenever Ryoma sends me or whenever you summon me. And you know where Castle Shirasagi is if you need me," she offered, and he smiled, finally.

"Thank you, Corrin."

* * *

A scroll of parchment rolled along the desk, hundred of words that Corrin knew she would never read printed in careful ink along the length of it. The peace treaty was important, and Leo and Ryoma had already signed it, making the peace official. But the Nohrian government, which had formed in an emergency, insisted that the rest of the royal family sign it. As Hinoka wasn't present, she would have to travel to Nohr specifically to sign it another time, but for now, the remaining four royals stood around the table.

"Corrin, dear, you go first," Camilla insisted, placing a hand on her back to propel her forwards.

"Shouldn't you go first, since you're the oldest?"

"Nonsense, it doesn't matter. Go, write your name."

Corrin reluctantly took the pen in shaking hands, scrawling her name below Ryoma's on the parchment. It turned out a mess, but Corrin didn't care, setting the pen down on the table. Camilla lifted it after that, then Takumi, and finally Sakura. The officials rolled the treaty up after a minute, putting it in a box and locking it. They left the room, leaving the Hoshidan and Nohrian royals standing together.

"Is that us done here, then?" Takumi asked, rolling his eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to go home."

"You're free to go if you wish," Leo nodded.

"Let's, then."

"Thank you for attending, Prince Takumi. I hope we can get along better in future," Leo said, extending a hand towards Takumi, who shook it, eyes narrowed and a glare clearly on his face

"We'll see."

The Hoshidans hurriedly collected their bags, but Ryoma stood firm in the entrance hall, arms folded and a concerned look painted on his face. Sakura came scurrying down the stairs first, bag in one hand and staff in the other. Corrin joined her soon after that, cape folded in her bag and Yato tucked away at her side. Takumi arrived last, arms folded too and a perpetual scowl making his eyebrows furrow.

"I've decided to extend my stay in Nohr for a few days longer. I feel it would be beneficial for me as king of Hoshido to have a good understanding of our bordering country," Ryoma announced, and Corrin nodded in agreement.

"There are many things I still have to learn about Nohr too, even though I lived here for most of my life. I think you'll find more stay here helpful," she smiled. "I'll make sure to look after the other two on the way back."

"Your help is always appreciated, Corrin," he agreed, with a regal nod.

"I'll help too, milord," Kaze said, appearing beside his liege with no prior notice. "In the absence of my brother, let me do the best job I can."

"Kaze, you always have been a help to the royal family. Protect Corrin and the others."

"You have my word."

"St-stay safe, big brother," Sakura mumbled, patting Ryoma awkwardly on the arm. Camilla appeared at the top of the stairs, and ran down them with a clatter of heels, alerting the others to her presence.

"Leo! Everyone's leaving!" She called, and he appeared too, seconds later. "It's been so lovely having you here with us once again," she said, embracing everyone in turn. "And of course, you're welcome to stay here while you continue your stay, King Ryoma."

"Please, no formalities. I think we know each other well enough now. That goes for you as well, Leo."

"I'm just being polite. No need to reprimand me." He rolled his eyes, and Corrin saw a flash of the boy she once knew- when he was twelve or so and already thought he was intellectually above everyone else. She held back a laugh, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile.

"Well, we'll be off then. Have fun learning more of Nohr, Ryoma," Takumi offered, wandering out the door and down the long path that led up to the palace. Sakura hurried after him, a worried expression on her face. She leaned up to his ear, mumbling something that it would've been impossible for Corrin to catch. Her eyes followed the pair, concern washing over her as well.

"You should go after them, Corrin dear. You wouldn't want to be left behind," Camilla commented absently, raising one arched eyebrow.

"I know. Thanks for having us," she answered, bowing a little. Camilla wrapped her in a deep hug, pulling her sister close to her chest.

"You stay safe, okay?"

"I will." Leo too moved forward, taking one of Corrin's hands and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"We'll see each other again soon."

"We will."

She turned briskly, almost running after her siblings who were already at the bottom of the lane. Sakura's mouth twitched into a shy smile, while Takumi looked even angrier, if that was even possible. Corrin smiled to both of them, and pushed them ahead of her, glancing back towards the castle door, where her eldest siblings stood. She paused for a moment, noticing the difference that the war had made on their families. The princess turned away bitterly, dabbing the tears that formed unwillingly behind her eyes.

* * *

"So, when did you and Corrin get so close?" Camilla asked casually as Leo picked his way through his lunch. She had finished early, and was sitting reading. It wasn't a particular hobby of hers, but she felt that it was up to her to keep up with Leo's expectations for the royal family. He had read their entire library, mostly made up of intellectual books of meaning. Her interests weren't really in war tactics or history or geography, but she had found a trashy romance novel at the bottom of a shelf that she promised herself she would read before the week was out.

"I wouldn't say we're close."

"Every time I ask you this, you answer a similar way," Camilla sighed, setting her book down on the table. She peered at him across the table, taking in his nonchalant way of sitting and the raise of one eyebrow when she asked.

"It's true. She's my sister, sort of, and now the head of Hoshidan foreign affairs. I have to get to know her better so that we can make good decisions for our countries."

"Really? Because I don't see you making that same effort with Takumi or Sakura, and I know that they are equally as important in the hierarchy of Hoshido. You don't kiss their hands or ask them to dance at your coronation ball."

"Where are you going with this?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes at his sister's leading questions.

"I think you know."

"Enlighten me."

"You've read every book in the library, right? So I'm sure you've read this too- it's a romance novel about a king and a princess from another country. They too know of foreign affairs and work together, and then they slowly fall in love, as far as I'm aware. You must've read this, right?"

"I don't read romance novels."

"I don't believe you," Camilla pressed, almost enjoying watching her little brother try to hide his discomfort.

"So what if I've read it? That has nothing to do with my relationship with Corrin."

"I think it does. It's a cute parallel if you think about it, sweetheart. Your situation is exactly the same."

"Apart from the falling in love part."

"We'll see, little brother. We'll see."

* * *

"Is it just me, or is it colder in Hoshido than when we left?" Oboro asked, falling into step beside Corrin. The two had become good friends in the last while, with Corrin taking a great interest in Oboro's skill as a seamstress.

"The air does feel chillier. But I suppose that can't be helped, this time comes around every year, does it not?"

"You're right. But since we were away, I think it's more noticeable."

"Nohr is a lot colder than Hoshido," Corrin explained. "It's further north, for a start, but a lot of the tribes and villages live in the northern reaches of the country, so it's often freezing, literally, there."

"Interesting. I guess there's a lot of Nohr I don't know. Of course, there are snowy parts in Hoshido too."

"I know. I feel like everyone should know more about Nohr. It's a very interesting place, seeped with a long history."

"I don't really want to learn more myself, but I'll take your word for it," Oboro huffed, spinning her naginata into a more comfortable position.

"Look, Oboro, I know you don't like Nohr, and I'm sure you have your reasons, but…"

"It's not just me!" She interrupted, stopping abruptly on the path. Sakura and Hana wandered past the two, with barely a glance at them. "So many Hoshidans have a problem with Nohr in general, and I'm sure that it's the same in Nohr, too. This isn't some problem that you can fix with peace treaties and parties! You do realise it's only the royal families that are mixing, right? It's us 'common folk' that are still at odds with each other! If a Nohrian merchant came wandering into some of the Hoshidan border villages, they'd be killed in an instant, no mercy spared. So… just be careful, okay, Lady Corrin? You have a lot of angry people to deal with." Oboro marched on ahead, and it took Corrin a few seconds to catch up with her.

"Oboro, I'm sorry. As you say, indirectly so, I have no idea what's going on outside the palaces. So help me, please."

"Save it, your majesty. I won't be of any help to you. I may be a commoner, but I'm by no means attached to the outside world. You need to go to the streets if you're looking for answers."

"And how do you propose I do that? I'm hardly allowed to go wandering around the streets of the capital on my own, am I? Ryoma would have a fit! I just want to do what's right, but it's looking increasingly more and more impossible."

"You're an adult, right?" Oboro grinned. "You can do whatever you want."

* * *

The sky had completely darkened by the time Castle Shirasagi appeared in sight, and as soon as the door was flung open, everyone went their separate ways to bed. It was late, and all the travelling had tired everyone out. Sakura had fallen asleep on the way back a number of times, and was carried on Subaki's Pegasus while he walked below, swapping stories of Nohr with Hana, who was less than interested.

Corrin wasn't tired, however, and sat on her bed, restless. There was no hope of her sleeping any time that night, so she abandoned that thought, and once the rest of the palace was asleep, snuck out into the night. The lake was abandoned as usual, the still water reflecting the multitude of stars in the sky above her. The shone with a silver gleam, and her eyes couldn't help but wander over them, a million miles away from her yet still so close.

She stared into the depths of the water, seeing only her sad and tired reflection staring back at her. Oboro's words from earlier were still weighing on her mind. Was it really true that the Nohrians and Hoshidans were still at odds with each other? It wasn't really out of the question- it had been only a month or so since the war ended. And before that, the fighting had been going on for years. Takumi's retainer was right- a peace treaty wasn't going to solve anything.

Violence was a measure she didn't want to use at all during the war, but something she had resorted to by sheer need. She was more of a diplomat than a warrior, and would rather talk things out with people. Azura thought the same- that's why the two girls clicked so well. In an ideal world, they would have used diplomacy to get all the way to Nohr, where they would have ceremoniously dethroned King Garon, exposing him for what he really was. Corrin's siblings would still be alive, and perhaps Azura would be too. But that'd not how things worked in the real world, and violence was a measure that Corrin had no choice but to rely upon.

The thought of Azura made her eyes water once again, and she dropped her head, squeezing her eyes shut as to not let the tears escape. Corrin had loved the girl with every part of her, but Azura's feelings and motives were not so known. Nothing had ever come of their relationship, but Corrin would have thrown herself in front of any enemy if it meant protecting Azura. Her song filled the princess's heart, allowing her to move past enemy lines on her own to take Hoshido.

It hurt Corrin's heart to think of Azura the last time they saw each other- the songstress splayed out on the ground, desperately reaching towards the hero of the day. Begging her to smile. It was all that Corrin could do- the only thing she knew how. Fulfilling Azura's last wish was important, yet so hard. Corrin always smiled in the presence of Azura, but as her body turned to nothing, her smile disintegrated quickly, falling off her face, disappearing just like-

It was in the past, Corrin harshly reminded herself. She opened her eyes, and took a deep breath. No one else was out here, and she couldn't even sense Kaze's presence. He too had probably fallen asleep, leaving the princess out at the lake alone. Her hand hovered beside her sword. Azura hadn't liked violence, and neither had she. Violence was the cause of all of her problems- her siblings and Hoshido hating her, her mother's death, Xander, Elise, Azura…

She took the sword by the hilt and threw it into the middle of the lake with a cry. It splashed loudly, creating ripples that flowed towards Corrin's feet on the bank. It was gone in an instant, the Yato now just a memory, now just part of the lake. She turned on her heel, walking away from the shore, her feet crunching on the gravel. A noise made her turn back sharply- a note, pure and clean, from a woman's voice. The lake seemed to glow, almost, a sight that Corrin had never set eyes upon before.

A wave rose up from the centre of the lake, moving towards Corrin with alarming speed. It broke meters before her, leaving a metallic clank as the only evidence it was there. She glanced down- the Yato was back at her feet, even though she had thrown it into the lake. There was something going on here, but as she looked around, there was no one that possibly could've cause such a wave. In fact, there was no one there at all to witness the event- only her.

She lifted the sword hesitantly, sliding it back into its place by her side. She paused before turning away from the lake once more, heading back into the palace. Turning back to the water one last time, she smiled, nodding towards the spot where the light had come from.

"Thank you... Azura…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late updates!!! i'm in school really late now on tuesdays so my schedule has been completely fucked up ;; hopefully i'll be back on track for this and epilogue now though ;;


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess I'm good at hiding all the emotional baggage I'm carrying," she joked, laughing bitterly.

Corrin stared out at the grey sky- an unusual sight in Hoshido, but a welcome one nonetheless. It meant rain was coming, which would water the fields and let crops grow. The princess wasn't waiting for the rain, however. She was watching for Ryoma, who was due back from Nohr any time now. The king of Hoshido was late, and Corrin was growing impatient. She had already completed her first task assigned to her by her brother, and was anxious to report back to him.

It was nothing big. She had simply talked with some of the advisors on the topic of the peace treaty, trying her best to figure out the best way around trade deals and the like. It was a difficult job, to say the least, as Corrin had no experience in the political side of this sort of things. She was a warrior, not a politician, and diplomacy wasn't something she was particularly an expert in. Although she would rather come to quiet arrangements than have to fight entire villages of people, putting these sorts of things down on paper was not her strong suit.

After over an hour of waiting, finally, Ryoma's head appeared on the horizon, his unmistakable red armour standing out against the otherwise dreary sky. Corrin jumped off the windowsill, onto the floor below. Her report lay on her desk, and she grabbed it before scrambling out of the room. Hinoka was out the back in the stables, and she knew Sakura was in town with Hana and Subaki, leaving only herself and Takumi in the castle. She was sure her brother would be training- it was all he seemed to do this weather- so she would get some time to speak with Ryoma on his own. She made her way down the stairs, and made it to the front of the castle just as the door opened.

"Big brother!"

"Corrin. How good to see you again," he said, offering her a smile.

"I've finished that report you wanted," she reminded, handing across the envelope. "It's my first time doing something like this, so if it's not right, please, tell me, so I can do better next time."

"I know you will have done your best," he smiled, taking it off her. "Shall we have tea? Your Nohrian siblings and I have come to the conclusion that there is something we must discuss, and I feel I should be the one to tell you." His face quickly grew sombre, his voice giving away his concern.

"Yes, okay… I'll go ask someone to prepare it."

"I will join you in the tearoom momentarily. I would like to change first."

"Of course."

He nodded, almost formally, before walking past her to his own quarters. She paused, wondering what his sudden change in attitude was about. Although Ryoma was always serious, he still managed to be lighthearted and never acted so formally towards a member of his family. As Corrin made her way towards the kitchen, her mind couldn't help but wander. Did something happen in Nohr? Did Camilla and Leo say something to Ryoma? She pushed open the kitchen door only to see Jakob, the last person she expected to see in such a place.

"Jakob, what are you doing in here?"

"I was merely talking with Lady Hinoka. She was in here a few moments ago enquiring about the supplies coming in for the horses," he answered, putting a clipboard back onto the wall beside the door.

"Alright. Uh, Ryoma is back, and he wants some tea. I don't suppose…"

"Anything for you, milady."

"Thank you, Jakob," Corrin sighed, "you truly are a life saver."

"I wouldn't go that far. Now, would you like it brought round to the tearoom?"

"If you don't mind."

"Coming right up then. You go make yourself comfortable, princess. I will bring tea for you and King Ryoma round in just a moment!" He bowed formally, before beginning to make the tea.

The tearoom was rarely used. In fact, Corrin wasn't even sure she had ever been in it. It was reserved for formal occasions, only opened when important visitors were in the castle. Corrin slid open the paper door, slowly stepping inside and closing it behind her. Fortunately, the room was still clean, completely free from dust. She opened the shutters at the window, although with such a dull day outside, little light was let in. She kneeled gingerly at one end of the table, scared to move. Was this even a seat she could be in?

The door slid open again after she sat down, and Ryoma took up position at the other end of the table. He seemed much more relaxed than his younger sister, and noticed her uncomfortable stance. Unusually for him, he didn't say anything to comfort her, and when Jakob arrived with the tea, he merely waved him off.

"Thank you, Jakob," Corrin attempted, breaking the silence created in the room. She reached for a teacup, adding a sugar lump into it, before setting it in front of her to cool.

"You are not in trouble, Corrin. Nor have you done anything wrong. In fact, if anyone has done anything wrong, it is I." Ryoma lifted his own tea cup, setting it in front of him without a look at Corrin.

"Ryoma, whatever you have to say, I promise you won't take it the wrong way."

"I see no other way around this than just to tell you. I have discussed this matter at length with Hinoka before, and she decided it was best not to tell you. However, when discussing it with your Nohrian siblings, they thought that it was equal to lying to you, so they thought I should tell you as soon as I possibly could. You greeting me at the door presented a great opportunity."

"Ryoma, can you just tell me? All this cryptic talk is making me nervous," Corrin asked, lifting her tea up with a shaky hand. It was too hot to drink, but she sipped at it anyway, bringing her tongue in the process.

"Corrin, did you know that the woman your other siblings call 'mother' is not in fact, related to us by blood?"

"I had figured out as much… I knew that Queen Ikona was your and Hinoka's mother, but I thought that Takumi and Sakura's mother was Mikoto, like mine?"

"Takumi and Sakura were also born of my mother, Queen Ikona, however as she died when Sakura was young, there's no way either of them would remember her," Ryoma explained. Corrin's eyebrows furrowed. Her family tree seemed to get more complicated by the second.

"Okay, so… was Ikona also my mother?"

"No. Your mother was Lady Mikoto. But your father was not Sumeragi. I do not know who he was, but… it's hard to tell you this, but you are not related to the Hoshidan royal family in any way." He swallowed hard at the end of his sentence, unwilling to meet his sister's gaze

"What?" Corrin demanded, setting her teacup down with a bang, spilling some of it onto the table. "So you're saying, after all this time, after that horrendous war, that I have no relation to this family? Was I truly born in Nohr after all?"

"No! No, Corrin, that's not it at all!" Ryoma said, raising his voice to cut through Corrin's. He met her eyes finally, his own full of sorrow. "You were born elsewhere, although where I don't think we'll ever know. Mother- I mean, Mikoto- appeared in the middle of the night once, with a baby- you. She married father a little after Sakura was born and Ikona died. She truly was like a mother to us all."

"I'm sorry," Corrin interrupted, shaking her head. "I just… don't understand. So I'm not a part of Hoshido, or Nohr? I'm… I'm just nobody?""

"Corrin, I may not know who you are or where you come from, but I can promise you this- you are not 'no one'. You possess some amazing powers that I haven't seen anywhere else. You are special, and important. And truly, I believe you are a Hoshidan- after all, you can wield the Yato."

"I want to find out where mother came from," Corrin said suddenly, her voice full of conviction. "If I'm from somewhere else, then I want to know where. Maybe… maybe that's where I truly belong."

"I will not stop you, little sister. Hoshido is your home, and we are your family. Your siblings in Nohr are also your family. Although you may not believe you belong in either place, I promise you, you will find somewhere you can call home, some day."

"Ryoma… I have another question."

"I will try my best to answer."

"What about Azura? Where is she from? I know she was kidnapped from Nohr, but she doesn't look anything like any of the Nohrian royals either, just like me. Was she from some other place too?"

"That, I'm afraid," Ryoma said, his voice sincere, "is something you'd have to ask your other siblings."

* * *

"Ryoma," Corrin announced, retracting into her shell as soon as the bold address left her mouth. It had been a few days since her revelation, when Ryoma had told her where she truly came from- the answer being not anywhere in particular.

"Corrin. Is something the matter?"

"I… I'd like to go to Nohr for a few days. After all you told me, I'd like to go there in person to see if they know anything about me… or about Azura."

"It sounds to me like you're more worried about Azura than you are about yourself," Ryoma noted, setting his pen down, leaving the letter he was writing unfinished.

"I've always known I don't fit in. Whether it be here or in Nohr, I've always felt… different. But with Azura… there's so much I never knew about her. I feel if I learned more about her, it would put my mind at rest. And I might be able to find out where I came from at the same time."

"Well, you have my permission. Take Jakob and Kaze with you, of course. I'm sure Jakob would like to see his comrades back in Nohr once more, and Kaze is indispensible defense wise," Ryoma said, getting up off his seat.

"Thank you, brother," Corrin sighed, relief washing over her.

"No need. I know what I told you was a big deal, so take all the time you need coming to terms with it." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she smiled, despite the worry in her heart.

"I'll leave as soon as I'm ready. I'm sorry about… all this," she laughed, gesturing vaguely at herself.

"Corrin, it's only natural for such a thing to come as a shock. You just found out that the family you've believed were your true family aren't, and earlier this year you had an even bigger shock family wise. You need time to process all of this. Honestly, I'm surprised you're coping as well as you are."

"I guess I'm good at hiding all the emotional baggage I'm carrying," she joked, laughing bitterly.

"Don't forget that you're still loved by all of us. You're still family to us. If we lost you again, I don't know what we'd do."

"Thank you, Ryoma. I'll come back, don't worry."

* * *

Corrin's bag was packed within minutes. There was nothing to bring with her, really. She didn't have many possessions- anything she had that could be described as hers had been left in Nohr when she was kidnapped. Her room was bare, but she took her hairbrush and a spare set of clothes, along with the letter writing set that had appeared in her room when they returned from war. Kaze and Jakob had been informed already, and were probably sitting outside in wait from her. Her mind fled to thoughts of Nohr when a knock came to bring her out of her daydream.

"I heard you're away to Nohr again," Takumi said, opening the door after a few seconds.

"Yeah. Got some… stuff to tie up there."

"You don't have to lie to me," he snorted, folding his arms. "Ryoma told us a few days ago what he had said to you."

"Did you know?" Corrin asked, closing her bag and lifting it from her bed.

"No one had ever told me to my face, but I got this letter from mother. Mikoto, that is. I never really considered anyone else my mother," he admitted, lifting a carefully folded piece of parchment from his pocket. "She told me to open it if I was ever worried about who I'd fall in love with."

"Oh," Corrin said, realizing quickly the weight behind his statement.

"It just said that Sumeragi wasn't your father, but didn't really have any more information, so I'm afraid I can't be of more help."

"That's alright. Thanks for the information anyway," she smiled, hoping that he wouldn't notice how uncomfortable he'd made her with a few offhanded words that he probably wasn't even thinking about.

"I hope you find whatever you're looking for in Nohr," he said, and she walked out of the room, him trailing behind.

"Thanks, Takumi. I won't be away for long. Hoshido is my home," she reinforced, and he smiled in return. She placed a caring hand on his shoulder with one of her signature smiles, one that she gave to her troops before a difficult battle. "I'll be back soon."

Leaving her younger brother, if she could still call him that, in the corridor, she left towards the front door. As she suspected, Jakob was waiting outside, a bag by his side. Kaze stood inside the door, glaring up at the clouds. As soon as Corrin appeared at the end of the corridor, his head turned automatically towards her, his instinct as a retainer kicking in.

"Milady, what took you so long?" He asked, and Jakob turned too to face the princess- not that she was a princess anymore.

"I had a very enlightening conversation with Takumi. Sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we get going?"

* * *

Nohr had changed in the few weeks they had been absent. The skies were a lighter colour, with light grey clouds barely covering them. Corrin smiled absentmindedly- under Leo and Camilla's rule; things were really starting to change in this previously dismal kingdom. She used to hate living in the constant darkness, although of course she had never really known anything different. Things were different now, both for her and the kingdom she had grown up in.

Castle Krakenburg loomed in front of them, and Corrin stopped in the middle of the road, noticing a different feel to the area. Something was noticeably different about the palace, even from such a distance. Corrin picked up her speed, marching towards the front gates. Kaze leapt ahead of her, shuriken at hand in case any enemies suddenly appeared. Jakob kept behind her, close enough that she could hear his breathing.

"Something that matter, Lady Corrin?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes. I have no idea what's going on, but I can sense it. Something is definitely up."

"I don't notice anything, but I will believe you all the same."

"It may be my dragon senses, or something. It doesn't feel natural, what's going on here," she said, eyebrows knitting together as she tried to figure out where she knew this feeling from.

The gates of the castle were unlocked; clearly word of their arrival had already made it. A guard Corrin recognised, Charlotte, was standing by the door, and was smiling as if nothing was up. Corrin stopped. She didn't seem to be any form of panic, and when she looked around, no one else was worried in the slightest.

"Why the long face? Is something the matter?" Charlotte drawled, directing her words at Corrin but batting her eyelashes at Kaze, who was standing half a step in front of the princess to protect her.

"Is something up here? It feels different than the last time we were here," she asked, and Charlotte sighed, swinging her axe dramatically.

"Oh, that," she said, rolling her eyes. "I think Leo would be best explaining. It's kinda complicated, and we were told not to worry and not to let anyone in, but I think you three are an exception."

"What's going on?" Corrin demanded, raising her voice at the royal guard, who merely laughed.

"Look, I don't know! Why don't you take yourself inside and ask King Leo to tell you! Something to do with some possessed weapon, or something."

"Fine. Kaze, do you mind?" Corrin asked, and the ninja walked in front of her, constantly looking back at the blonde girl, who blew him a kiss.

The hallway was deserted, but the grand hall was locked, a huge chain stopping anyone from going inside. Whatever Corrin was feeling was coming from that room, and she couldn't help but move towards it. Realising this was a bad idea; both Kaze and Jakob hung back, unwilling to go any closer to protect their liege. They were supposed to put their lives at risk to help her, but there was something unnatural about it that made them rooted in their place of the marble tiles.

"Maybe you shouldn't go near that door," Jakob called, and Kaze nodded in agreement.

"I must say that it'd be a bad idea to go any closer, Lady Corrin."

"Something not of this world is in the hall," Jakob warned, but the princess paid no attention, moving closer, entranced.

"Corrin," a new voice called, stopping her in her tracks. "I really wouldn't go in there. Wouldn't want another family member wanting a go at our new find."

"Leo? What's in there?" She asked, finally taking a few steps backwards.

"Camilla," he said simply, with a shrug.

"Camilla?" She repeated.

"Camilla. We unearthed the Bölverk, and naturally, she wanted a go with it. So now she's training, and destroying the castle. I'm not surprised you can sense its power. It's very… otherworldly," Leo explained.

"And you locked her in there with that? Do you know how many people that thing has killed?"

"Do you not think she could break the door down if she wanted? She has the most powerful axe in the world in there with her," Leo pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"You have a point. But still! Camilla has the Bölverk? Does she not know what that will do to her?" Corrin exclaimed, worry overtaking her.

"No, she doesn't. And neither do I. The axe itself wasn't possessed. It was father. So, she should be fine, given time. And trust me, she has plenty of determination."

"…Right," Corrin sighed, rubbing her temples to alleviate some of the confusion from this situation everyone was treating as an everyday occurrence. "Anyway, I'm not here about this. I want you to tell me everything you know about Azura."

"Azura? Why?"

"Well, she was from Nohr originally, wasn't she? And she was brought to Hoshido around the same time I was brought to Nohr. I just think it's kinda odd the way I don't really know anything about her, even though we're so alike."

"Did you not fight on the same side? Surely you would've learned plenty fighting alongside her," Leo pointed out. "Why don't we go sit somewhere? I'm sure this conversation will be long."

"Do you have time? I'm sure you're busy."

"I can make time for my family. And we're not letting anyone else in until Camilla gets a hold on the Bölverk, so there's that, too."

"Fair enough," Corrin conceded, following Leo's swift turn into another part of the castle. Kaze and Jakob followed closely behind, but didn't stay for long, as the princess dismissed them with a simple wave of the hand. A situation like this didn't arise often, and her need to be alone while she found information about her family was respected by both her retainers.

The room they settled in Corrin had never seen in her life. It was small, closer to an office than a real room for sitting in. A large desk took up half of the room, and Leo sat behind it, looking scarily official. Corrin had to stifle a laugh despite herself, and perched on a chair opposite him when indicated to her. The room was tidy, with bookshelves stuffed with books from end to end. His desk was immaculate, with only one pile of papers sitting on it.

"Azura," he started. "Where do we begin? I barely knew her."

"I understand that," she sighed. "I just… I want to know everything I can."

"She was around six when she was kidnapped, only a year older than you were when you arrived."

"So that would've made you… four?"

"Hence why I don't remember," Leo nodded. "Camilla and I, who was a similar age to her, were discouraged from speaking to her at all. Xander did, on occasion, but that was probably only out of the goodness of his own heart. I can't imagine he was allowed to if we weren't."

"Gods… no wonder why she wasn't happy here."

"Hoshido suit her much more as a person. She was peaceful and calm, and Nohr is built on war and conquest. No one here, at the time at least, cared about diplomacy or being kind to others," Leo confirmed bitterly, glaring down at his desk.

"So… you really don't know much? Sorry to bother you then."

"No, it's no trouble. None of us have a clear memory of her, really. Xander would've been eight at the time, so he might've had memories, but…"

"I can't ask him," Corrin said, biting the inside of her lip.

"I do know that she wasn't really related to us. She was Arete's daughter, a woman who was Queen for a while. None of the rest of us were lucky enough to have a mother on the throne. Xander's mother was loved as queen, but she didn't last long. I don't remember her at all. Arete wasn't married to Father, so… Azura was never really considered a proper part of the family. Arete died as Azura was kidnapped."

"That must've been so tough on her… to see your mother die as you are kidnapped…" Corrin empathized, her hand going to her heart.

"It had something to do with a curse," Leo theorized.

"A curse?"

"I have no idea what, so don't ask further."

"That's interesting. Believe it or not, I have a lot to go on now. Lots of things to learn about." A silence fell between them as Corrin processed everything she had heard, and Leo smiled, gazing upon her thoughtful expression.

"I'm going to assume that Ryoma informed you of…" He trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"Yeah," Corrin smiled sadly. "It's not a big deal. I've kind of got used to finding out I don't belong where I thought."

"You'll always be a part of Nohr, Corrin."

"That's what they said in Hoshido too," she laughed.

"It's true, though. Your home is where you make it. If you have family here and in Hoshido, even if none of us are truly blood related, then that's where you belong. You can be at home in both places." Leo's words of wisdom clearly had an impact on the older girl, as her eyes involuntarily welled up with tears.

"Thank you, Leo. That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me."

"Don't mention it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the month long delay ;; i'll hopefully have more regular updates soon. pray 4 me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're awfully defiant, aren't you? I guess that's what makes you such a great leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter chapter this week! also, my apologies for what was the inevitable butchering of Odin's speech patterns. I love him, but I have no idea how to write him. he's worse than Maribelle (who I also struggle to write but insist on doing in every chapter of my awakening fanfictions)

"You're holding your sword wrong."

"S-sorry!"

"I thought she was supposed to be a good sword fighter. Xander always praised her abilities."

"I heard that from milord as well. But… it's a shame she doesn't live up to our expectations."

"If she was doing any worse, I might have killed her…"

"You've been threatening to do that all day anyway, though."

"But really this time. Laslow, if she messes up again, can I at least stab her? Please?"

"I don't think Leo would approve of that…"

"Will you two please stop talking about me?" Corrin called, arms folded and a scowl painted on her face. "I'm right here, you know."

"We know, princess! That's what makes it even funnier," Peri laughed, causing Laslow to roll his eyes in despair.

"I'm sorry for my companion's rudeness," he apologised, rubbing the back of his head. "But it's true that you seem off today, at least compared to when we last fought. Is something the matter?"

"Although I'm trained in the sword, I tend to just my Dragonstone in battle. It makes things a lot easier," Corrin admitted sheepishly. After her many years of training in the way of the sword, she gave it up so quickly, almost as if it was a reminder of the home she had abandoned. They used swords so differently in Hoshido; she wouldn't even have known where to begin. The longswords she's used in Nohr were replaced with Katanas, and that in itself was confusing. Some people like Hinata even wielded two swords at once, something Corrin just couldn't wrap her head around.

She swung her sword around- a practice sword, definitely not a real sword and most definitely not the Yato. Her sword was an anomaly- it was one of the only swords she'd seen in Hoshido that wasn't a traditional style. It was more similar to the swords she'd been so used to in Nohr. Laslow readied his stance, preparing for her first strike. Peri hung back, her lance lazily by her side.

"Whenever you're ready," Laslow called, and Corrin blinked slowly in affirmation before going on the offensive. He too was an experienced sword fighter, but he would never tell anyone where his seemingly immense training came from. "En garde, milady!"

"I don't think this is the right sort of place for such a phrase!" Corrin sighed, expertly blocking his slash. The clashing of metal was missed, the wooden practice swords hitting each other in a less violent but equally loud manner.

"You're improving, I see," Laslow conceded, and Corrin smiled.

"I barely had to do anything for you to give up," she boasted, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Who said anything about giving up? A good tactician can retreat to let someone go on the offensive while they think up a new strategy! At least, that's what an old friend of mine told me." His tactics were right, though, as Peri moves in, her horse blocking most of Corrin's line of vision. Laslow had practically disappeared from her sight. It was time for her to be defensive- something she really wasn't good at.

"Who's your tactician friend, Laslow?" She asked, eyes flitting about to keep track of what was going on. Peri's horse neighed loudly before charging right at her. Corrin jumped to the side, but Peri's practice lance hit her shoulder as she did so, causing the blue haired girl to cry out in glee.

"I got her! I got her, Laslow! That means we win, right?"

"I guess it does," Corrin smiled, holding her hands up in defeat.

"My tactician friend was from my home country," Laslow explained, moving towards Peri's side. "A well deserved win, don't you think?"

"Yep! We should do this again sometime. We can use real swords next time, up the stakes!"

"I don't think it's a good idea to let a princess practice with real swords, Peri," Laslow sighed.

"I'm not really a princess, so you don't have to worry on that front," Corrin laughed, although her facial expression betrayed her.

"You are in my eyes," Laslow sang, and Corrin couldn't help but laugh for real. "Besides, I hear that your family on both sides still treat you like one. I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"Thanks. The fact that there are still people willing to support me even though I don't really belong anywhere means a lot, to be honest," Corrin smiled. Peri jumped down off her horse, throwing herself at Corrin in what she could only assume was supposed to be a hug. A loud cough from the side of the battlefield drew the group's attention, and Peri immediately freed Corrin from her grasp. Leo stood, armour discarded for once, in favour of a shirt and jumper that reminded Corrin so much of the way Xander used to dress.

"Corrin, your presence is requested."

"By who?"

"Me. For lunch. Camilla should be joining us too."

"Alright." She turned back to Laslow and Peri, a smile on her face. "Sorry guys. We should do this again some time!"

"Any time, fair maiden. Your presence is always a blessing."

"Aw, shut up, Laslow! See ya Corrin!"

* * *

The first thing Corrin noticed as she sat down at lunch was that Camilla's hands were bandaged. She flexed her fingers in a funny way, and Corrin noticed the wince she was trying so hard to hide as she spoons soup into her mouth. The princess royal's hair fell in front of her face, obscuring both of her eyes. Corrin shifted uncomfortably in her seat- clearly, there was something wrong after her go with Bölverk yesterday.

"Camilla, I heard you got Father's weapon," Corrin hinted, hoping her elder sister would bring up her hands on her own.

"Yes. It was a struggle to say the least." Camilla pushed her hair aside, her wrapped up fingers tensing awkwardly as she did so. "But of course, darling, I will persevere. This is something I want to do. Even if it does cause me ridiculous amounts of pain."

She tried again to lift the spoon to her mouth, but her fingers shook, and the spoon fell into the bowl with a clatter. She picked the whole bowl up, and managed to down the contents, which has grown cold, before the bowl crashed onto the table, fortunately not breaking. Camilla pushed her chair back, and rose from her seat, flicking her hair over one shoulder.

"I'll go rest now. Clearly, I'm in no fit state to be up and about." It was true- Camilla had forgone any make up, and her clothes were as lazy as Corrin could've imagined, none of the elegant armour she usually wore. Leo walked in as Camilla made her way to the door, regarding his sister with confusion.

"Where are you going? I thought you agreed to join Corrin and me for lunch?"

"I did, but since I barely managed to finish my soup, I'm going to rest again, thank you." She swanned past him, her fingers constantly moving by her side. Leo sat down opposite Corrin, and bowls of soup were almost immediately brought out to the two. Corrin started immediately, hungry after her spar with Laslow and Peri, whereas Leo waited, watching her with curious intent.

"Camilla's having a hard time. The Bölverk is a very difficult weapon to wield, but she has no qualms about learning how to do so properly," he explained, before beginning to eat himself.

"She's dedicated, that's for sure. I probably wouldn't have the patience for something like that," Corrin answered between mouthfuls.

"It takes a lot to do, that's for sure. Enough about her though. What are you planning to do while you're here? You don't seem to have any plans to go back to Hoshido for a while."

"You're right, I don't. I'd like to use your library if possible. There's a lot I want to learn about Azura, and I feel like this is as good a place as any to start. I've read a lot of the books in Shirasagi's library, but I don't recall anything that relates to her whatsoever."

"You're more than welcome to do so. Neither Camilla nor I are particularly busy this week, fortunately for you. I'm leaving on Tuesday next week for an engagement in Izumo. Izana has requested my presence." Leo rolled his eyes at the end of his sentence, making his opinion of the sage quite clear.

"Izana's nice, once you get to know him. He fought alongside us for a while, you know. He was always a friendly face around camp, not burdened by the war like some of the others."

"Apparently he's found me a spouse."

"A spouse?" Corrin spluttered. "I didn't think you were interested in that sort of thing." She tried her best not to laugh at the idea of Leo marrying someone, but ultimately didn't succeed, and practically snorted into her soup.

"I'm not," he replied, clearly not as amused as Corrin was at this thought. "The advisors say it's recommended for who ever is on the throne to be married, preferably before claiming it. But since it was an 'emergency', they didn't care. But now they're complaining. I'm old enough to marry by a good few years, so I'll probably be arranged to marry someone from Izumo."

"You're also old enough to ignore what they say. _You_ are the king, remember? You're an adult, you can do what you want."

"You're awfully defiant, aren't you?" Leo said, a smirk rising on his face. "I guess that's why you're such a good leader. You'll break rules if it's the right thing to do."

"I just want the best for everyone," she admitted, pushing her finished bowl of soup away from her. "I'm not sure I achieved it with what I did, though. Maybe there was some sort of third option I could've taken."

"It's too late to think that sort of hypothetical, Corrin. What's done is done."

"I still have to bear the guilt of being responsible for two of my sibling's deaths, though. That's a large weight to carry around with you."

"That doesn't surprise me. But you'll come to terms in time. I mean, Camilla and I are coping, so you should too." He reached across the table and rested his hand on her forearm in a sign of solidarity, and she smiled slowly.

"You didn't see them be murdered right in front of your eyes, though." An awkward silence falls between them as Corrin realises what she's said. She pauses in remorse, before continuing. "Thank you, Leo. It means a lot to me that both of you are willing to support me through everything. I mean really, you could execute me or something, for what I did to your kingdom."

"I wouldn't dream of that, and I know Camilla feels the same way. There may still be distrust surrounding you in Nohr, but as your family, it certainly does not come from us." He retracted his hand, tying his fingers in knots instead.

The door to the grand hall swung open dramatically, and both Leo and Corrin turned their heads to see who would enter. Odin stood there, clearly the one to have opened the door, knees bent, arms outstretched. Niles hovered behind him, hands in his pockets, clearly not as emotionally invested in whatever they were about to do as his fellow retainer was. Odin straightened himself, marching towards Leo, who shrunk back in his chair.

"Lord Leo! We come bearing news!"

"I think there's more interesting news happening in this room," Niles observed, sitting down a few spaces along from Leo. His eyes flitted between Corrin and Leo, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Not really. We were having lunch, just. Camilla was here too, a while ago," Leo explained, his eyes narrowing pointedly at his retainer.

"I saw her going into her room. She seems to be in a lot of pain. Maybe I should-"

"No way. She would kill you," Corrin laughed, and Niles frowned.

"So, the traitor princess speaks at last. Are you trying to steal our throne? It wouldn't be hard to do, given you two are so close recently." He meant it as a joke; his voice full of mirth, but the young king didn't take it that way. He rose from his seat, muttering his goodbyes and excuses to Corrin, who blinked, bewildered. Odin and Niles turned to watch him go, eyebrows raised. "I swear, I didn't mean it. It was a joke."

"I know," Corrin sighed. "He's stressed about this trip to Izumo, I think."

"I, for one, cannot wait for this trip. There is barely anything I am looking forward to more. It'll be one hell of a party," Niles laughed, putting his feet on the table. Corrin wrinkled her nose at this, not outwardly complaining of the action. Odin sat in Leo's now absent seat, leaning back more comfortably.

"Ah yes! The great country of Izumo! Known well for it's heroic parties and exciting nightlife. It's perfect for one as myself."

"I don't really think you're going to party," Corrin said, uncertainty in the two men rising within her.

"Darling, I don't think you understand. It's Izumo; it's one huge party. Even whatever meeting Leo's going to be will probably involve alcohol," Niles explained. Corrin raised an eyebrow, knowing that this was probably true.

"Why are we graced with such a presence as yours, wonderful Corrin? It hasn't been long since your last excursion to our delightful kingdom of Nohr, I have noted!" Odin interrupted, trying desperately to change the topic of conversation.

"I came here to find out what I know about Azura, actually. She was from here originally, but was kidnapped by the Hoshidans and raised there."

"Oh, that blue haired, chick. Yeah, I remember her vaguely. Singing, right?" Niles asked, and Corrin nodded in response.

"Yeah. She was really helpful to us during the war. She agreed with me on pretty much everything. I think that's why I liked her so much. That, and she was beautiful, in a weird, otherworldly way."

"Sounds like someone had a crush," Niles sneered, and Corrin glared at him.

"Well, maybe. She was my best friend definitely. I-I've never really thought about it like that!"

"I think you have, but you're trying to cover it up."

"And so what if I have?"

"Do you like men, too? It's perfectly normal to swing both ways, you know."

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you!"

"Let us change the subject back to the object of Lady Corrin's affections instead!" Odin interrupted, saving Corrin from what was about to be a very awkward conversation. "I have heard a lot of her from my good friend Laslow, who heard from his liege."

"Wait, you're friends with Laslow?" Corrin asked, curiosity spiked.

"He and I hail from the same country! We travelled across time and space to get here, along with another friend, Selena."

"He means they've come a long way from wherever it was. Not that any of them will ever tell us where it was," Niles explained, noticing the princess's confusion.

"Our birthplace is shrouded in mysteries! Perhaps one day you shall learn of my ancestry, dearest Niles."

"Either way, I don't know if your third hand information is really what I'm looking for, Odin. I appreciate your efforts but-" Corrin started, but she was cut short by Odin slamming his hands against the table.

"The chosen one has an excellent memory! I can tell you what Laslow knows in great detail!"

"Alright then. But… can you lose the weird way of talking? I don't know how much I'll remember if I practically have to translate as I go."

"Listen to her, Odin. You're supposed to do exactly what your higher ups say," Niles snorted. Odin glared at him, and then cleared his throat. Corrin noticed that he did in fact share a similar accent to Laslow, although it was still easy enough to understand what they were saying.

"Alright. Apparently, according to Laslow, anyway, Azura came to this kingdom when she was very young, with her mother, Arete. Arete never told anyone where she came from, but married Garon anyway, gaining the trust of the people in the castle and the kingdom as a whole. She wasn't as loved as Katarina was though, and even Garon didn't care for her as much as he did for the first queen he took."

"Perhaps…" Corrin started, but silenced her realisation after coming to a quick conclusion that it didn't matter.

"Perhaps what? It sounded almost like-" Niles began.

"Like the good lady had an epiphany!" Odin finished for him.

"Precisely."

"I thought that perhaps Azura and I are from the same place. I mean, our stories practically mirror each other."

"I don't think that'd be out of the question," Niles agreed.

"I should try to find out more about this. I… I think your information was very useful after all, Odin. Thank you."

"It is of no problem to me to share this information with such a high being such as yourself!" He bowed his head slightly, and Corrin laughed at this movement, something that was usually only done in Hoshido. Perhaps wherever he came from, this same custom was used.

"You know, now that you mention it, I can draw physical similarities between you two as well," Niles pointed out, causing Corrin to narrow her eyes.

"I don't want to hear it."

"I was going to say that your eyes and face shape are similar, not that I've had a good look at Azura since the fight in the Woods of the Forlorn. But if you want to take it that way, I'm sure I can conjure up some more ideas," he smirked, and Corrin glared more at him, if that was even possible to do.

"I'm really starting to wonder. She seemed to know more about me than I did, and I know she had some sort of secret. A secret that may have ended up being the cause of her death."

"I know you're still mourning her death, but I think you may be drawing too many conclusions. You still have a lot of research to do before you can come up with a definitive answer, I think," Niles explained.

"You're probably right," she sighed, resting her head in her hands. "But Leo said I could use the library, so I think that may have to be my first port of call." She got up from her seat, pushing the chair back against the floor. "I'll be off then. I'm sorry to leave you here, it must seem really rude-"

"No, no. You go read up. I'm sure Lord Leo's up there anyway, so I'm sure you'll bump into him," Niles said, doing his best to hide the obvious smirk on his face.

"I'll fill him in on our conversation if I do see him. Thank you two for all your help, Odin, Niles."

She left the room with a spring in her step she certainly didn't have upon entering, a smile plastered on her face. All this new information about Azura was beginning to process, finally, and finding something that could've been a possible link between the two excited Corrin. To think that her home could really have been with the blue haired songstress would've been a ridiculous thought before, but upon further pondering, the mysteries surrounding the two seemed too convenient not to be linked in some way.

"Does the great Niles notice what I notice?" Odin asked, half rhetorically.

"If you're talking about our Lord's reaction earlier to my insinuation, then yes."

"Is there something between these two?"

"Possibly. I think only time will tell. That, and possibly a little meddling." Niles smirked, and Odin's face broke into a grin. If there was one thing these two did well together, aside from battling, it was meddling in their Lord Leo's love life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you were looking for information about Azura, though. Not magic kingdoms at the bottoms of places that don't have an end."

The library in Nohr was considered the most important on the whole continent. Shelves spanned for what felt like miles, stocked with books, piled up on top of each other two and three high. There were books on every imaginable subject in that room, sorted into different areas for different subjects. From the old wooden doors that lead into it, the bookshelves ran down to the windows, barely visible for more piles of books in front of them, cutting out a lot of the light.

The bookcases loomed ominously over Corrin as she wandered down the aisles, eyes flickering over the titles of the books in case anything sparked in her imagination. She had never had much reason to enter this room before. She had no idea where to look, or indeed, what she was looking for. Myths and legends were her best bet at this point- how else would she find out about a place that both her mother and a previous queen of Nohr wouldn't talk about? Of course, the two places could be different, but a gut feeling told Corrin that this time she was right.

With a pile of books almost as tall as her, Corrin sat at the one table she saw in the library, in the back by one of the windows. Light shone onto the books, and Corrin took a moment to admire the singular beam of sunlight breaking through the clouds. The kingdom of eternal darkness was truly beginning to shift, she noted. Perhaps, after all that happened, they could find some happiness in the upheaval of what everyone had been so used to.

Corrin had never been good at reading, unlike some of her siblings. Leo was particularly well known for his studious nature. Xander too was smart, although much preferred fighting to reading. He often had a book with him when he came to visit her in the Northern Fortress though, and frequently read fairy tales to her to take her mind off the situation she was forced into. Elise also liked fairy tales, and when she was a little older, Corrin would read to her youngest sibling when she was brought to visit too. Camilla, on the other hand, was more like Corrin- not good at reading, and with little interest in it.

The princess's eyes glided over the pages, taking in each word. It was hard to gather the exact meaning in parts, but she could tell, even in the old ancient script, that this was not the thing she was looking for. There was no mention of a missing kingdom, a missing country, a place that the citizens of which were forbidden to talk about. A few explanations ran in her head. Either the kingdom had disappeared; come under attack or something of the sort, or the people who lived there couldn't speak about it. Either way, Corrin was stuck- there was no mention about anything of the sort in any of the books she had read, and she was almost a quarter of the way down her pile.

Unfortunately for her, night drew in, blocking out any chance of her reading any further. Her eyes accustomed to the darkness, she made her way back along the corridors of books, into the bright hallways of the main castle. It was late, and it was only now that Corrin realised she hadn't eaten all day. It was strange, staying in Nohr rather than at home in Hoshido. There, she would be called for meals, whereas in Nohr, with Camilla and Leo being so busy, everyone came and went at their own pace.

Corrin wandered downstairs, absentmindedly running her hand along the wall. The clock in the main hall read nine o'clock, and Corrin rued sitting in the library for so long. The hunger in her stomach was becoming more noticeable the more she thought about it, so Corrin hurried through to the kitchen. She hadn't been in this room either, but she found it with ease- right at the back of the Great Hall, a green door that she could just wander into. A pot sat abandoned on top of the cooker, and upon further inspection, Corrin concluded this is what she would've had for dinner, had she come downstairs in time.

"Lady Corrin. What are you doing in here?" A familiar voice called out to her, and she spun on her heel to see Jakob, sitting with a tea cup in his hand, opposite Kaze.

"Don't scare me like that," she grumbled, making her way over to her retainers. "I wanted dinner, since I was reading all the rest of the day. Why are you two in here? This is the last place I would've expected to find either of you."

"I find Nohr to be very cold, since Hoshido has a much more temperate climate. Jakob recommended sitting here, since it is warmer than most other rooms."

"Alright. Either way, I'm gonna heat this up." Corrin moved back towards the stove, flicking a switch and making it roar into life. "How are you two finding Nohr? I'm sorry I dragged you all the way here. I intend to go back to Hoshido soon."

"I do enjoy being back among some of my fellow workers and hearing what they've been up to in my absence," Jakob said. "However, I do admit that I have enjoyed my time in Hoshido immensely. I will go wherever you wish, milady, so don't worry about me."

"Nohr does bring back some slightly unpleasant memories for me," Kaze reminded, and Corrin nodded solemnly. "I am glad that Leo, who spared my life back then, is king now. He is not anywhere near as tyrannical as his father was. But of course, as Jakob rightly says, I too will follow where you go."

"You don't _need_ to, though. I'm sure that one day you'll have your own families, and won't have to be involved in my family drama," she laughed. Kaze raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing, while Jakob tutted slightly. "What?"

"You do realise, Lady Corrin, that Kaze has a family? Although not married himself, his brother has a wife and a child, making him an uncle."

"I forgot that Saizo married in the spring. A wartime wedding is strange, but it is what he wanted, so…"

"I think Jakob too will be on the marriage track soon too," Kaze divulged, causing his fellow retainer to go bright red in embarrassment.

"Well, I don't know about that."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Corrin asked, her interest piqued. She sat down on the remaining chair in the kitchen, ready to hear all about Jakob's love life.

"I suppose if I don't tell you, our ninja friend here will just tell you later," he said reluctantly. "But Felicia and I have been seeing each other for some time. Since we were still here in Nohr, in fact."

"Oh! I'm happy for you. I wish you'd told me sooner!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Well, you don't tell me about your love life, and I don't ask. I think it can work the other way around too."

"I don't have a love life, Jakob. You should've realised that- you've known me for long enough."

"I think we notice more than you think," Kaze said, folding his arms.

"What Kaze says is true. Now, mind that stew, princess. It'll burn."

* * *

With Jakob and Kaze's comments still fresh in her mind Corrin returned to the library the next morning. She hadn't noticed that she had any semblance of a love life- unless you counted Nile's unnecessary flirting, which she definitely didn't. Jakob had suspected for a long while that the princess had an interest in Silas, but the knight returned to Nohr with barely a backwards glance to the country he had fought with during the war, and Corrin didn't seem upset in the slightest about him impromptu departure.

But she wasn't here to think about her love life. It didn't matter much- she wasn't expected to marry any time soon, if at all. Ryoma was king, and he didn't have a particular interest in romance. Hinoka was the same, always claiming she was too busy. Corrin had no idea where Takumi stood on the matter of love, but she did know that Oboro was definitely interested in him, and perhaps that could lead to something. Sakura, in Corrin's opinion, was still too young for such things.

Setting her books upon the table, Corrin collapsed into one of the seats, weary. Putting her tiredness aside, she moved to lift the top book from the pile. However, as her hand moved, her eye caught another book, part way down her abandoned stack from the previous day. It was near the bottom, with countless other encyclopedias making their home on top of it, so if it wasn't for the bleak sunlight catching the gold lettering on the spin, Corrin may never have got to it. She scattered the other books, pushing heavier tomes aside to get to this one.

Its cover was dusty, and clearly it hadn't been opened in a number of years. The pages inside were yellowed, and many of them had scribbles in the margins. Just having the book open excited Corrin- it felt like this would be the book that would finally explain to her what she was looking for. There were old diagrams on the page- ones she recognised as Hoshido and Nohr's symbols that she saw stamped on the seals of envelopes. There was a third, too, printed in a dark teal ink, clearly different from the purple and red of the two kingdoms she knew so well.

There was a wealth of information in this book, but Corrin knew that she probably shouldn't be reading it. Something about it screamed that it should be forbidden, but yet her eyes were glued to the pages, her fingers constantly turning pages. Towards the end of the book, in the final pages, a letter was found. Corrin didn't want to unfold it, knowing that it was probably there by accident. But she did anyway, her curiosity getting the better of her. The parchment was fragile; she could feel that as she lifted it.

 _Ruler of Nohr,_ it read, in a messy, hurried handwriting.

_Whatever you do, do not read this aloud._

_When the skies change over Hoshido and Nohr, a new world opens, under the Bottomless Canyon. When they change again a few decades later, it will close._

_There lies a kingdom. Valla. It exists in the minds of many but in the words of none,_

_We are in peace._

_King Cadros, ruler of the invisible kingdom_

Corrin folded the letter hastily, placing it back within the confines of the book and turning the page. The contents confused her- Valla? An invisible kingdom at the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon? Why had no one spoken of this before? This letter looked ancient- there was no way the 'ruler of Nohr' it spoke of was Leo, or even Garon. There was a high chance that it hadn't even been read for a few generations before that, as it was tucked away in the back pages of a huge tome. A clicking noise to Corrin's right made her turn sharply, shoving the book aside.

"You really shouldn't read that book, you know," the king said, his arms folded and a frown on his face. "People have died from reading its contents aloud."

"I wasn't intending on reading it aloud," she counteracted. "Besides, I imagine that you've read it."

"Of course I've read it," Leo scoffed, moving the books Corrin had piled up on the seat opposite to sit down himself. "I've read every book in this library, and that one is particularly noticeable."

"It stood out to me, too. Have you read the letter that was inside it? It's addressed… well, I guess to you, since it says 'Ruler of Nohr'."

"What letter?" Corrin handed the letter back to him, letting him unfold it at his own pace. She watched with curiosity as he scanned each line of the letter, his brown eyes flitting over every individual word.

"This is preposterous. There can't be a kingdom at the bottom of a canyon. How would you get down there anyway?" He said, rolling his eyes at the piece of paper.

"I don't know, jump down? Maybe there's magic stairs too," Corrin said, rolling her eyes, only half believing the tale. That's all it could possibly be- a tale. A myth, perhaps.

"Either way, I think you should do some further research on this in Hoshido. Let me tell you, I've read all the books in here-"

"You've mentioned that before," Corrin interjected, earning a look from Leo that wasn't impressed by her.

"Shut up. Anyway, there's nothing else on this place in any books in the library, so there's no point in you trawling through them all."

"You're right," Corrin said, shutting the book with a sigh and tossing it on the top of the ever-growing pile beside her.

"I was looking primarily for myths of countries that didn't exist and people that disappeared without any trace. And then I read this, and I guess it fits. Perhaps this is where Azura is from?" She neglected to mention her inner thought that maybe that's where she was from too, knowing Leo would only mock her for the idea.

"You're reaching, Corrin. But feel free to research to your heart's content. I would refrain from talking about the letter any more, and definitely don't mention any of the words aloud, as it said. Maybe that's why all those people died." Leo seemed so calm about the whole thing that Corrin too felt at ease. She lifted the pile of books; bringing them back to the area of the library she found them in. As she set the book with the letter in it back onto the shelf, she read the word on the spine for the first time- _Anankos._

* * *

"Welcome back, sister," Takumi greeted upon Corrin's arrival back in Castle Shirasagi. "I trust you found everything you wanted in Nohr?"

"I did, thanks," Corrin said, throwing her bags in front of the door, only for Jakob to sigh and lift them away. "What's with all the formalities?" She asked, undoing the braid she had tied her hair in to keep the wind from messing it up.

"Guests," Takumi muttered. "Is there anything I can get you? I'm sure you're tired from your trip." His voice was louder now, making his fake politeness all the more obvious. It wasn't that Takumi was ever rude to her- neither him nor any of her other siblings. They were all relaxed around each other, with no need for such a formal way of speaking.

"No, thank you. I'm going to have a bath and then I'll rest in my room. Kaze, thank you for all your help on the trip," she dismissed, and with a deep bow, the ninja took off, his eyes glinting over Corrin's smile. As he left, the 'guests' Takumi had mentioned came into her view, so she grabbed him by the arm, guiding him down the corridor. "Walk with me."

"With pleasure."

They wandered away, and after she knew they were out of sight, she released his arm, sighing deeply. Glancing back over her shoulder, Corrin concluded that they weren't being followed, and so relaxed.

"So, who are these guests?"

"Nobles from Nohr. They requested an audience with Ryoma, gods knows why. But Hinoka and Sakura are there too, and they roped Oboro in too. I'm glad you came home when you did- it means I have someone else to talk to. I'd have to deal with Hinata all day, and he gets very boring after a while."

"Fair enough," Corrin said, running her fingers through her hair to get rid of the tangles. "I think I know why they're here, though. Leo told me he has to find a consort- he's been instructed by the advisors that he should marry as soon as possible."

"Really? And they might be considering Hinoka and Sakura?"

"And Oboro, possibly."

"Gods, I'm not letting that piece of Nohrian-"

"Takumi," Corrin warned.

"He's not having any of my sisters. Or my retainer!"

"I think the final decision would come down to Leo himself, would it not?" Corrin pondered, biting her lip. The more she thought about this situation, the more she felt uncomfortable, and she tried her best to put it out of her head.

"Why did they not summon you, though?"

"They probably don't know I'm back," Corrin said, pausing beside the door into the baths. "And they would've said something to me in Nohr if they were considering me, would they have not?"

"I don't doubt that."

"Besides, many of the Nohrians dislike me after I abandoned them. I'm too much of a troublemaker for a king," she joked, and her brother rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you get on. Do rest though. You look tired. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, Takumi. I can look out for myself, you know."

"I'll be out training if you need me. I need to show those Nohrians that our seconds sons aren't weedy bookworms." Takumi turned on his heel. Clearly the mere thought of Leo had annoyed him, as he continued his rant as he stormed off, mumbling something about not even needing a horse.

Corrin opened the door to the baths, grabbing one of the towels off the shelf and discarding her armour carelessly on the floor, leaving her only in her underclothes as she walked into the female baths. Luckily for her, no one else was there, so she stripped off and quickly got into the water, hiding herself within its depths. She shampooed her hair, getting the bubbles into the length. The suds formed pretty patterns in the water, which she kicked away.

Come to think of it, why had no one asked her about Leo? The rational part of her brain knew that the fact that she wasn't there when the guests had arrived was probably the main reason. However, another part of her brain told her that it was because the Nohrians still harboured bad feelings towards her. She wasn't a traditional woman in any sense of the phrase- in fact, if she was ever described as that, she probably would have killed who ever uttered the words. Out of the three Hoshidan siblings, Sakura would've been the best choice, Corrin mused. She was quiet and meek, and in truth, would've got along with Leo very well.

The fact that the nobles had asked to speak with Oboro Corrin found hilarious. The spearmaster hated everything to do with Nohr, and who could blame her? Both her parents were murdered by bandits hailing from the dark kingdom, and she had resented the country ever since. The more Corrin pondered the matter, the more questions came into her head. Did Leo hate her, and that's why she wasn't spoken to? And would she even want to marry Leo if it came down to that? Ignoring the questions floating around in her head, Corrin pushed herself further into the water, hiding from the world.

* * *

Corrin left the bath a good hour later, and headed straight to the library en route to her room. Luckily for her, they weren't too far apart. This time, she knew what she was looking for, and with towel wrapped around her hair, she entered the large room, heading straight for the section on mythology. It was near the middle, close to the door. Hoshido's library was nowhere near as impressive as Nohr's, but the books it held were completely different, and Corrin assumed it was a good place to start. Lifting as many books from the shelf as she could manage, she headed back to her room, dumping the books on her bed.

She toweled her hair dry, leaving it in an empty laundry basket by her door. She took her armour off, switching it for a long skirt and a floaty top. As she ran a brush through her hair, a knock came to the door. She moved towards it, opening it up to reveal Kaze on the other side.

"Milady," he started. "The Nohrian Nobles have heard of your return and would like to speak with you briefly before you leave."

"Where are they? I will be down in a moment."

"The tea room," Kaze answered, and took Corrin's worried nod as a dismissal.

Corrin hastily applied makeup- the Nohrians had high beauty standards, and she refused to show them that she'd stopped caring for her appearance in the time she had gone. Fortunately for her, Camilla had restocked her makeup bag when she was visiting, meaning she had plenty to work with. With eye makeup done and cheeks highlighted, eyebrows filled in and lips painted pearly pink, Corrin left her room, hoping that whatever they would say would come as a surprise, and not what she was expecting to hear.

"Good evening," she said, bowing as she opened the sliding door. Four pairs of eyes fell upon her- the three guests, and Ryoma, who beckoned to the empty seat beside him. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No bother, Princess Corrin," one official said, bowing his head awkwardly to her.

"Please, just Corrin. You and I both know that I am a princess of no country."

"I'm sure you know why we're here."

"I have a fair idea, but do enlighten me." She was doing her best to be formal, but in her panic, she was sure she was coming across as rude instead. She cursed her bad luck, breathing slowly to calm herself down.

"King Leo has been advised to pick a spouse to rule beside him on the throne. He is meeting with eligible heirs in Izumo on Tuesday, and we have met with your sisters, as we deem them to be suitable suitors for the young lord. He has also met with girls in our own country of Nohr, such as Camilla's retainer Selena and the royal guard Charlotte." (Corrin had to suppress a snort here, earning her a strange look from the man reciting this to her.) "He has met with a few bachelorettes from across the sea, all from well-to-do families, they were."

"I heard from this from the king himself," she said slowly. "And what of it?"

"We would like to add you to a list we are compiling for his consideration, but we fear that you are too much of an upstart. You abandoned Nohr before-"

"And for good reason!"

"-and there's nothing to say you would do it again. We will present your name to the king, despite our concerns, as long as your consent is there. Both sisters of yours gave their agreement, although your brother Takumi's retainer was not so giving."

"Why should Leo be forced into marriage? I've known him forever, and I know he has no interest in it. He's an adult. You're _below_ him- why are you doing this to him?"

"Corrin," Ryoma said softly. "Now is not the time to speak out."

"I told you the girl was wild," another noble muttered, and Corrin shot him a glare.

"I consent to my name being given forward for _consideration of the king_." Corrin said, folding her arms, making her stance clear. Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Good," the eldest gentleman said. "He specifically asked that we asked you. These two are against you in principle, but I think you would make a fine wife for the king."

" _Oh,_ " Corrin said, her lungs suddenly devoid of air. Leo had asked for her? Then why hadn't he said anything while she was in Nohr? "W-will that be all? I was busy." She looked at Ryoma, pleading for a way out.

"Thank you, Princess Corrin," one man said, writing her name down, not making any effort at eye contact. She rose from her position, gliding towards the exit.

"It's _just_ Corrin."

* * *

Back in the confines and safety of her bedroom, Corrin sighed loudly, more akin to a groan than anything else. To distract herself from all this mess, she lifted one of the books, flicking through the pages absentmindedly. Nothing immediately jumped out at her, so she set it down again, despite not having really read a word of it. She lifted another, doing the same, and then another, and then another.

In the seventh book she lifted, halfway through the book, an envelope fell out, floating down onto her lap. A Hoshidan seal closed the back, but it was unopened. Corrin's eyebrows furrowed as she turned it over, confusion washing over her about who would leave a letter in the middle of such an ordinary book like this- it was a children's books of myths and legends in Hoshido. Upon reading who it was addressed to, a small gasp escaped her lips.

On the other side of the envelope, the words _HRH Princess Corrin_ were written, in a swirly handwriting that made her stomach swirl in a most unpleasant way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all could leave comments on this that'd be great because no one ever does and it kinda feels like it's not being read even if it gets kudos? or go over to it on ffnet if you want to be anon i don't mind!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh,” Camilla said, her eyes lighting up. “Oh!” Her mouth broke into a wide smile. “Well, this is an interesting development.”

Corrin's hands shook as she regarded the letter in her hands. It was only a few hours ago that she was arguing to the men from Nohr that she wasn't in fact a princess, yet here was an envelope with her name on it and the title of princess. Her heart throbbed in her chest, but she took a deep breath, and tore the envelope open, moving to the candles sitting on her dressing table to get better light.

 _Darling Corrin,_ it read, and Corrin's breath caught in her chest, knowing almost immediately whom the letter must be from.

_I won't be alive long enough to tell you everything that I need to, so I'm leaving this letter for you, in the knowledge that your curiosity will make you go looking for the book in which I've left this._

_You, my darling daughter, my only true child, are not from Hoshido. Nor are you from Nohr. You are from far, far away, in a kingdom known as Valla. I cannot tell you much about the place, as it is surrounded in mystery, but I trust that you know how to get there and will go when the time feels right. The seal will be open when the skies change, and will remain that way for many years._

_I wish I could've taken you there myself. I wish that we weren't separated so early in your life. You've spent so much time running- first from Valla, where everything went wrong, then from Hoshido, and then from Nohr. I know that you will settle, and you will live a happy life, wherever it is you decide to do so._

_Corrin, I am not long for this earth. The prophecies say I will die, probably a long time before you ever set eyes upon this letter. But please, do not tell anyone about this letter. Do not mention the Forbidden Kingdom to anyone. For what is invisible now must remain invisible to those in this world._

_Yours truly,_

_Queen Mikoto, your mother_

Corrin's face felt hot and damp, and she swiped away tears quickly. She didn't think about Mikoto often- after all, she had barely known her mother. But to suddenly find this, and find out that she was in fact from this kingdom she had so many suspicions about shook her to the core. This revelation was news to her, and she had no idea how on earth she was supposed to take it.

There were too many things going on in her head right now. With this slightly horrifying yet gratifying discovery, Leo's pressure to marry, and Ryoma's job of foreign secretary for her to do, her mind was filled with thoughts, none of which she wanted to sort out. And for once, sitting at the lake wouldn't help her in the slightest. Usually the calming atmosphere of the place she first met Azura would cleanse her soul, but today was not that day.

In fact, there was only one thing Corrin could think of that would help her, and that was sleep. So she blew out the candles and abandoned the letter on her dresser, pushed the books of the bed and crawled under the covers, pulling them over her head to block the world out.

* * *

Corrin spent more than a week moping around the castle, not entirely sure how to take the news she had been given. She was convinced that the kingdom of Valla was purely a myth, but with this letter, cryptic as it was, her mind was changed. She wasn't ready to deal with it, never mind understood how to, so she threw herself wholeheartedly into her work for Ryoma, writing reports about farmers and trade and even mundane things like drawing weather comparison charts.

Being head of Foreign Affairs was a lot more complicated than Corrin had expected. The trips to and from Nohr were beginning to take a toll on her, as a lot of the time, she didn't have the luxury of going all the way to the capital to stay with her siblings, or even staying the night in one of the royal family's other palaces. Instead, she often ended up camping out, in a tent, on the ground. The villages she attended to were often so small there was no hope of even staying in an inn.

One morning, when the sun was shining directly onto Corrin's bed through her window, she was awoken by a small voice in her ear. The voice mumbled for a while, before Corrin could make any coherent words out of what was being said to her.

"Corrin," a voice whispered. The girl rolled over, ignoring the voice that called out wistfully to her.

"Corrin," it repeated, and Corrin felt no obligation to respond to it.

"C-Corrin!" The voice called, much louder, and the owner shook Corrin, who sat up in bed, pushing the blanket off her.

"What?!" She cried, running a hand through her messy bed head to get her hair out of her face. "Oh. Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"S-sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Ryoma wants you to go to Nohr. There's been a dispute on the border, and he wants you to sort it out."

"Gods," Corrin sighed, pushing herself out of bed, abandoning the warmth and safety of her duvet behind her. "What's going on?"

"Well, he says it's a d-dispute, but I don't think it is… I heard yesterday about a fight on the border between a small Nohrian village and a Hoshidan town about the same size. They were fighting over land, because someone extended a fence for their farm too far one way or the other."

"So I'm to go the whole way to Nohr to sort out someone's fence?"

"They requested royal help, apparently," Sakura squeaked, avoiding looking directly at Corrin.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Corrin laughed bitterly. "Thanks for telling me Sakura. I'll be ready to go in a few moments."

"Felicia is going with you this time, because apparently Kaze and Jakob are busy."

"They're supposed to be busy protecting me," Corrin deadpans.

"W-well! That's not my fault! Anyway, Ryoma wants you to leave within the hour, so I would g-get a move on."

Sakura scurried out of the room, clutching a healing festal close to her chest. Corrin sighed loudly glancing at the clock. It was a quarter to ten, and she knew that Ryoma's 'within the hour' really meant in the next fifteen minutes. So she dragged herself out of bed, dressed herself, and grabbed her sword which sat beside her wardrobe before making a hasty escape on the horses that Felicia had conveniently prepared for them outside.

* * *

"So where's this fence?" Corrin asked Felicia, who shook her head.

"I don't know. It's in this town. Or maybe in the town across the border. Or maybe both, and that's why it's a problem!"

"That could be true," Corrin mused, guiding her horse through the streets. People seemed cheerful, the opposite of what she was expecting. Sakura had made it out to sound like war was about to break out between the border towns, something that Corrin was honestly surprised hadn't happened anywhere along the border between the two countries since the end of the war. But people were greeting her and Felicia in the streets, and she could merely wave with a perpetual look of confusion on her face.

"Look ahead there!" Felicia pointed out, and Corrin followed her arm to a dirt path, where the houses on the other side looked much different. In the middle of the path stood two men, cups of tea in hand, and a woman, tall and covered in armour with long curly purple hair.

"It's Camilla."

"Shall we go over, Lady Corrin?"

"Yes…"

Corrin nudged her horse into a canter to quicken their pace. Camilla, along with the two men, who were dressed as differently as the houses were painted, looked up at Corrin, still perched upon her horse. Quickly feeling the pressure from their gazes, she hopped down off her mount to be at the same level as the others. Of course, Corrin was a good bit shorter than Camilla, so now the Crown Princess of Nohr had to look down at the Hoshidan ambassador.

"Corrin, sweetheart. Did Ryoma send you?" She asks, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Yes. To sort out a dispute about a fence. You wouldn't happen to know where that would be, would you?"

"Oh, I've already sorted it out. These two men have kindly agreed to fix the fence together, and others from the villages are helping to build a new fence that runs along this path here to separate the two villages, with a gap in the middle."

"Oh. Well, I suppose if everything is okay here, we'll head back."

"No, Corrin, don't feel you need to run! Darling, let's go to Nohr. I'm sure Felicia would like the opportunity to see some of her friends, wouldn't you?"

"Camilla, I'm busy, I-"

"Nonsense. Come along!"

Without much more say in the matter, Corrin mounted her horse, and followed Marzia, who led the way in the sky, leaving the tiny border towns behind them. It was hard to keep up with a dragon, but once they got out of town, Corrin and Felicia had little trouble watching where she was flying to. Corrin soon figured out how Camilla got to the village so quickly- it was surprisingly close to the capital, with a path that lead directly to the castle. Corrin thanked her luck as she dismounted, leaving her horse in the capable hands of Felicia, who promised to take good care of it.

The palace was unusually quiet as Camilla led Corrin through its corridors. She took the time to marvel at the marble floors and the paintings on the walls, murals that spanned meters of space. These things were usually obscured to her, concealed from sight by servants marching up and down. Either that, or she was too busy laying siege to the castle to have time to admire the décor.

"Where is everyone?" Corrin asked, glancing up at her eldest sister.

"Everyone is busy with their work, I would guess. It's around the time the maids change the beds, and I assume that dinner is also being made, if you want to stay for that. Oh, and Leo is due back from his trip to Izumo any minute, so the silence probably due to Odin and Niles being absent," Camilla quipped.

"You may have a point there," Corrin agreed, trying to hold back what would've been an unladylike snort. "And dinner sounds wonderful."

A bell sang out, coming from the direction Corrin and Camilla had just come from. The Malig Knight groaned, and pivoted on her toes, grabbing Corrin by the arm to head back to the entrance hall. The younger girl followed without much complaint, as she had no idea what was going on. Clocking the confusion on her face, Camilla filled her in, still keeping up their brisk pace.

"This bell means that the king is on his way," she sighed. "It was amusing as a novelty for the first while, but now it's just irritating. They ring the bell when Leo is coming in for food, to the library, to bed, literally at any time. It's quite… disrupting."

"We don't have that in Hoshido, so I can barely imagine it."

"Don't suggest it to Ryoma. He seems like the sort of person who would enjoy being announced at any moment."

"I think you might be right there," Corrin laughed.

The two sisters took up their places in the entrance hall, standing carefully on a black tile each, one of the white tiles between them. Although not a member of the Nohrian royal family, Corrin had quickly picked up how to act during her very few visits to the castle as a child. Of course, because she wasn't a royal, she didn't need to be here waiting for Leo to arrive, but she did regardless. Out of all the siblings she had, Corrin considered herself the most proper- a stickler for the rules of both countries she lived in.

"Ah, brother. You look… well, normally I would say dreadful, but I'll be kind and go with weary," Camilla noted as Leo entered the castle, signaled by yet another bell. He shot her a look of pure disgust, shedding his cape onto the floor, where Niles dropped to pick it up, rolling his eyes at the younger man. Leo's eyes fell onto Corrin, and he raised an eyebrow at not only her presence, but also her more formal way of standing.

"What are you doing here? You weren't asked back for another month at least," he comments, standing in front of the mirror to fix his hair, messed up from the wind.

"Camilla and I were dealing with an incident in a border town, and she invited me back for dinner," Corrin explained, and Camilla rolled her eyes, losing the formal position she had been standing in in favour of a more relaxed one.

"How was your trip, dear brother of mine?" She smirks, folding her arms.

"What can you expect from a trip to Izumo with _him_?" Leo sighed, motioning with his head towards Niles, who looked on innocently. "If you're asking if I miraculously fell in love with some random Izumo girl and asked her to marry me, the answer is no."

"How… disappointing."

"Corrin. A word, please, regarding that… uh, the list, that your sisters are on."

He marched past her without another word, into the throne room, a place Corrin was very hesitant to put another foot in. She glanced at Camilla, who gave her a nod. Corrin moved towards the room, and she heard the familiar click of Camilla's heels on the marble tiles, moving towards where Odin and Niles hovered with Leo's luggage. Corrin ignored the friendly chitchat from behind her and walked into the throne room, where Leo had already taken his position on the throne, sitting with one leg thrown over the other carelessly.

"What's the matter?" She asked, taking a standing position in front of his seated one. "You seem kind of touchy."

"Niles slept with one of the possible spouses."

" _Oh._ Well. That's, uh, that's unfortunate."

"And the worst part is, I probably could've put up with her, too. But I came back fiancée-less, so now my advisors hate me even more."

"What about the list? Was there not loads of suitors on it?" Corrin asked, trying to go back to the original topic.

"Yes, there was. Including Charlotte, who I wouldn't look at in a million years. I've never met anyone so desperate for money in my entire life. And… well, including you."

"Yes, about that-" Corrin started, but her words turned into a mess, a flurry of syllables that made no sense.

"I heard you put up a fight with the advisors, and only signed your name out of spite."

"That's not entirely true," Corrin admitted, implying that at least some of it was true.

"I admire your bravery. Imagine, I could actually pick you from the list, and then what would you say?"

"Imagine that," Corrin laughed, ignoring the painful pang in her chest.

"Who do you think I should pick?" Leo asked pointedly, leaning forward in his chair.

"I think either Selena or Beruka would be a good choice. Though, if it was me, I'd probably pick Selena over Beruka."

"Hm," Leo sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Why are you so worried about this?"

"They've given me a month to decide. There will be a period of courtship, apparently, and then the marriage a few months after that."

"Gods. And that's like… your entire future. The person who you'll spend your whole life with."

"That's why I'd rather it happened naturally. Or at least, if it had to be arranged in this way, I could have more time to think about it." A silence fell between the pair, and Corrin's mind wandered to what it would be like if Leo did pick either of her siblings. Truth be told, she could see him with Sakura- the two of them would get along quite well. But whenever this thought entered her head, she got inexplicably angry, and now she dug her fingernails into her palms.

"Why did you ask me in here just to tell me that?"

"Because… well, we'd been discussing it before, hadn't we? I thought I'd… I'd fill you in on what was happening."

"Oh."

"Well anyway, that's all," Leo said briefly, a scowl appearing on his face. "You're dismissed."

"Will you be joining me and Camilla for dinner?" Corrin asked, receiving only an eye roll in return.

"No," Leo answered shortly, and with his words still in her mind, Corrin turned sharply and almost ran out of the room, questioning Leo's strange behaviour.

* * *

"Where's your sword?" Camilla asked, the Bölverk in one hand as she expertly tied her hair up with the other.

"Here," Corrin said, holding the metal sword up.

"No, I mean your proper sword. The Yato."

"Oh. I… I hadn't even realised I didn't have it with me. It must still be hanging on my wall at home," Corrin mumbled, staring at the forged piece of metal in his hand.

"You hang your sword on the wall?" Camilla asks incredulously, balancing her axe in her hands.

"Yes. I don't like the Yato- it was supposed to bring peace, to unite Hoshido and Nohr, and although we're at peace now, it didn't really do a great job. I killed Xander with the Yato, Camilla. It's the reason Elise is dead, and Azura too."

"Corrin…"

"So forgive me for hanging it up where I can't see it most of the time. I don't want to think about the thing that made my siblings and friends die."

"You're quite on edge this evening. Did something happen? Was Leo rude to you?"

Corrin didn't quite know how to answer this question. Yes, Leo was rude to her, but she couldn't blame him for that- he had a lot on his mind. She didn't really know if that was a big deal, though; Leo was quite often grumpy without much of an explanation. And his absence from dinner was even enough to make Camilla raise an eyebrow. So instead of giving Camilla the answer she deserved to hear, Corrin skirted around the topic.

"No, not really."

"Not really? What did he say? Please, Corrin, this is more important than any training." Camilla crossed the training field to where Corrin stood, leading the younger girl back to a bench. Corrin's silver sword and the Bölverk were abandoned by the side of the bench as the two girls perched on it, Corrin's hands inexplicably shaking.

"He was just telling me about how his spouse hunting is going, that's all."

"And? Did he say something to upset you?" Camilla asked, her eyes worried as she glanced at the girl.

"No! No. Nothing like that. He was asking about how Sakura and Hinoka felt about being put on his list of potential suitors," Corrin lied through her teeth, but Camilla wasn't convinced, merely raising an eyebrow at her sister. "And… how I put my name on it out of spite for the advisors. He was laughing at me."

"Oh," Camilla said, her eyes lighting up. "Oh!" Her mouth broke into a wide smile. "Well, this is an interesting development."

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, I think you'll find out. Maybe you'll find out if you confront Leo directly. Oh, this is just wonderful!"

"What are you talking about, Camilla?"

"Talk to Leo," she insisted.

"Where is he, then? He didn't join us for dinner, so I assume he'd be in his study?"

"Niles said they were going out for a walk. Leo wanted to investigate something, apparently."

"Oh."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I know where they might be," Corrin said, getting to her feet in a panic.

"Do tell, do tell, little sister!"

"No, I'm… I'm not sure. It's just a hunch. I'll have Felicia come with me."

"Can't you just wait until he gets back? It's getting dark, you know. You should wait in here."

"No. This is important."

Without another word, Corrin headed back inside, grabbing her sword as she went. Camilla called after her, but Corrin ignored the princess, much too set on her end goal. The Bottomless Canyon was the only thing on her mind. Leo wouldn't have had the time before he left for Izumo to investigate there, and although he turned his nose up at the idea of Valla being real, Corrin knew all to well that a part of him was too curious to leave it alone. So she sought out Felicia, and together, the two left for the canyon, torches in hand and weapons by their sides.

"Hello?" Corrin called, jumping off her horse when they arrived, a place that was horrifyingly too familiar. The place itself brought back bad memories, but she swallowed her nerves, and tied up her horse before venturing onto the bridge.

"Hello?" She called again, this time taking a step closer to the bridge. It intrigued her- surely countless people had fallen here, just like Gunter had before. No bodies were ever recovered of those people who fell, but they were marked as dead regardless of their real status.

"Be careful, Lady Corrin."

Corrin took a shaky step onto the bridge, torch still in hand. She gazed down into the darkness, a pitch black darker than any other darkness she'd ever seen before. Perhaps, she thought, perhaps that it was bottomless in a more metaphorical sense? Perhaps, there was no bottom, because instead of coming to a sticky end on some sharp rocks, you ended up in Valla?

The young woman had no intention of jumping off to find out. A squawk from Felicia made her look up, and one of the horses got loose from its tether. The bridge shook violently at her sudden movement, and she was convinced she was about to find out regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update, and sorry for no takumi this chapter!!! c:


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well?" Ryoma asked, growing impatient at Corrin's obvious dithering. "What is this news you were so desperate to tell us?"

Corrin hung onto the ropes at the side of the bridge as it shook. Felicia screamed out from the other end as the horse bolted into the night, but the pink haired maid couldn't have cared less about the horse. Her attention was completely focused on Corrin, clinging onto one side of the bridge. It looked like it was about to over balance and tip Corrin into the Bottomless Canyon, but Corrin steadied herself and the bridge, making sure her two feet were firmly on the planks.

"Lady Corrin! Are you okay?" Felicia called. Corrin could barely answer- her mouth made dry from the fear that had temporarily over taken her. She held a shaky thumb up, still holding onto the sides of the bridge. It wasn't that she couldn't move. It was that she didn't want to move. "I'll come and get you. Just stay still, okay?" Felicia offered, taking a step towards the bridge.

"I'll go," a voice called from behind her, and the maid whipped round to see Leo standing, arms folded, flanked by his two retainers.

"King Leo! I would advise you stay here. The bridge could prove dangerous!"

"I think Corrin has already proved it dangerous, don't you think? I'll go fetch her, since she's clearly traumatised."

Felicia opened her mouth to protest, but no argument came, since it was true that Corrin was still shaking like a leaf. The bridge creaked as Leo stepped foot on it, his armour making him weigh more than usual. He took a few steps towards her, slowly, as to make sure she didn't make any sudden movements.

"My lord, please be careful!" Felicia cried out, but he ignored her, instead moving towards Corrin slightly faster.

Her breathing had slowed considerably, and by the time he reached her, she was once more functioning. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and placed her hand on his waist. He helped her walk to the end of the bridge, where Felicia immediately stepped in to check if her liege was okay. Leo glared at her, though, and she stepped back, almost bumping into Niles, who was regarding Leo with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you out here? You know this is a dangerous place!"

"I thought you were here, and Camilla told me to talk to you. So I came looking for you. And there's… there's some other things on my mind as well."

"You could've _died_ if that bridge overbalanced any more than it did!" Leo scolded, and Corrin held a hand to her forehead, her head still spinning from her ordeal.

"I could've died! And you're yelling at me for something that wasn't my fault! The horse bolted and made me jump, we've lost a horse and I slightly lost my balance and you're out here acting all high and mighty like… like some knight in shining armour! Implying I couldn't have walked back across on my own!" Corrin yelled back, her teeth set in line and her eyebrows lowered. She opened her mouth again to argue, but Leo grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to his chest in a tight embrace.

"Be careful, princess. Don't scare me like that."

"I'm not a princess," she mumbled, too shocked at his sudden show of affection to respond properly.

"Okay, okay." He let go of her and turned back to Odin and Niles, the latter of who was regarding him with a raised eyebrow. Felicia too looked on with shock, her face almost elated despite her best efforts to keep calm. "Let us head back to the palace."

"Right, my lord," Niles said, winking at his liege who sent a glare back in his direction.

"Corrin, we will talk about the matter you wished to talk about when we return," he said, quiet enough for only to hear.

"Alright," she nodded, and made her way back to Felicia, who offered her a space on the back of her horse, as it was Corrin's that had previously disappeared into the night. An uncomfortable silence fell among the party, with only Odin's unfunny jokes heard in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Camilla was waiting in the entrance hall of the castle as Leo and Corrin returned, painting her nails a dark purple. She smiled sweetly as they walked through the door, followed by their retainers. Her eyes followed her younger siblings as they walked into the throne room, Corrin following closely behind Leo. Felicia stood guard outside, while Niles sidled over to her, taking a seat on the bench beside her. She put her nail polish to one side with the cap securely screwed on, and turned to him with a sweet smile.

"Well?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean, yes?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the outlaw.

"I mean, _yes_. I think it's going somewhere."

"Excellent! I can finally get the advisors off our backs."

"Hold on, hold on. Is this just about the advisors?"

"Niles, sweetheart, I think you forget: I care about Corrin and Leo more than anything in this world. I would do anything to make them happy, and clearly, they would be happy _together_."

"I think we'd be happy together," Niles said, shimmying closer to the crown princess.

"I think you're delusional."

* * *

"I think we have a lot of things to discuss."

"I think I know what they are."

"Please, take a seat."

"What, on the floor, while you preach to me from the throne? I don't think so."

"I'll be getting up in a moment anyway."

"What are you even talking about?" Corrin sighed, exasperated by the king's confusing behaviour.

"It doesn't matter. What was it you wanted to talk about? You said Camilla sent you to talk to me."

"We were having a conversation about your arranged marriage, and then she got excited when I mentioned that you laughed at me for putting my name on your stupid list to spite your stupid advisors."

"Oh."

"So, yeah. She told me to ask you about that."

"Yes. Um. How do I put this, princess Corrin."

"I'm not a princess. So stop with the formalities."

"My apologies. I was annoyed by your suggestions of who I should consider marrying because I don't have feelings for either Selena or Beruka, although both of them are exceptional women in their own right."

"Okay, and?" Corrin prompted, hoping for more of an explanation into his strange behaviour.

"Not only that, but I'm stressed about… everything," he admitted, causing Corrin's eyes to widen in shock. Leo looked almost ashamed to admit this, and Corrin did find it strange that he was being open with his emotions for once. As long as she'd known him, she had never once heard him talk about how he was feeling without major prompting.

"I… didn't know," she replied pathetically.

"The weight of this crown is too much for me to bear. It should've been Xander's- he was the one trained in leading the country. Even Camilla knows more than me. But she gave up her royal duty, so I'm the one stuck with this role that I have no idea what I'm doing in." He paused to take a breath, trying not to let the tears Corrin could see welling up in his eyes spill over.

"Our countries are still fighting," he continued, "although unofficially, and the army isn't involved. Tensions are still high. I have no idea how I'm supposed to do this job."

He failed in his task of remaining composed, and the tears he was fighting to so hard to keep back spilled over, leaving Corrin utterly confused as to how to respond. He shut his eyes tight, holding his hand to his mouth, hoping the armour would protect him from letting out any sobs. Corrin, in her confusion, went up to him, taking the few steps that she was supposed to stay below, and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his.

"Leo. It's okay. We're here for you. Camilla and I, Niles and Odin… you've got your advisors, and everyone else who works here…"

"My apologies, Princess Corrin," he said, taking a deep breath to compose himself and leaning away from her.

"I'm not a princess."

"No, you're not. But how would you like to become a queen?" Leo asked, looking straight into her eyes through his own tear filled ones.

"What… what do you mean?"

"Be my consort. The one that I picked from the list. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

"I…" Corrin responded, barely a response at all. Her legs were shaking again, her eyes wide with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"I'm asking you to marry me. Do you want me to do it properly?" He got up from his seat, wiping the remnants of tears from his eyes, and fished out a box from his pocket, black velvet with a silver hinge. He dropped down onto one knee, and opened the box to Corrin, whose hands automatically flew to her mouth in shock. The ring inside was beautiful- a silver band with a large diamond surrounded by tiny diamonds. Corrin had never seen something that looked so expensive in her whole life.

"Just Corrin, from who knows where, raised in Nohr, living in Hoshido, bringer of peace to all nations on the continent, decorated war hero. Will you marry me and become queen of Nohr?"

His eyes were sincere as he reeled off this speech. He held the box up to her, and she glanced from the ring to him and back to the ring before nodding mutely. His face broke into a smile, albeit shy, as he stood up, taking the ring out of the box. She took one of her armoured gloves off, and he slid the ring onto the fourth finger on her left hand. She admired it for a second, leaving her hand bare for the moment, glove held in her other hand.

"We can… uh, we can take this slow. I don't expect anything of you at all. There will be a courtship period before we get married if you do indeed decide to go through with this. Which I would like you to, of course, but I won't force you into anything." He glanced at the ground, unwilling to meet his new fiancée's eyes.

"Leo," she said, finally finding her words. "It's okay. I… thank you. For being so… well. For being so _you_ about this. It is kind of weird, I'll admit. For so many years I did consider you to be my brother. But both you and Camilla have become more like best friends to me in recent times. I know I feel more of a connection to Hoshido than Nohr, but… since I have no idea where I belong, I might as well do my best to serve Nohr now as it's queen."

"Your words mean a lot to me, Corrin." He moved towards her, as if to kiss her, but changed his mind, merely shaking his head and smiling. Instead, he planted a soft kiss on her hand. "You should go back to Hoshido and explain this to your family."

"That is one conversation I don't look forward to."

"I can come with you, if that would make it easier?"

"No. You'll only get into a fight with Takumi. I'll… do it alone."

"Then I'll see you. We can arrange times to meet up for…"

"Dates?" Corrin suggested, a blush appearing on her cheeks for the first time.

"Dates," he agreed. "I'll be in contact."

"I'll look out for your letter."

* * *

Corrin left Nohr the next morning without speaking to anyone else. After agreeing to Leo's proposal that came completely out of the blue, he had explained that he would tell his advisors when they came in the morning to meet with him. His deadline wasn't for another few weeks, but to have picked a future wife on his own without further prompting would put him back in their good books.

"You seem different, Lady Corrin," Felicia commented absentmindedly on their way home, with a new horse borrowed from the Nohrian stables.

"Do I?" She stammered, glancing at the gravel path that lead from the outskirts of the city towards the border.

"You seem happier since your conversation with Leo yesterday. Did something happen between you two?" Felicia gasped, her eyes lighting up in a way that wasn't dissimilar to Camilla's eyes.

"Um… yes."

"Oh, Lady Corrin, you must tell me! I'm your closest female friend, right?" She asked, almost desperate. "If it's something big, as your retainer, I need to know!"

"Well," Corrin started, clearing her throat. "He asked me to marry him.'

"He WHAT?" Felicia exclaimed, almost falling off her horse. "You two are going to get married?"

"Yes," Corrin answered, staring at her hands, clasped tightly around the reigns of her horse. "I find it strange too, but he's being forced into marriage by his advisors, and he asked me because we've known each other forever."

"It's wonderful! Just think, you'll be queen of Nohr!"

"I realised that. It feels strange, though, because I abandoned Nohr all that time ago in favour of Hoshido, and now I'm going back."

"I can't blame you, Lady Corrin. Perhaps your brain knows that Hoshido is the place for you, but your heart resides in Nohr?"

"Perhaps so," Corrin mused, Felicia's words of wisdom floating in her mind.

"How will you explain this to Ryoma and the others?"

"I haven't quite got that far in my head yet," Corrin admitted.

"Then we'll come up with a plan together!" Felicia said, her confidence that everything would end up okay reassuring Corrin.

* * *

Camilla sauntered into the great hall the next morning, a few hours after Corrin had departed. She wasn't awake to see the younger girl leave, since she had escaped early so as not to talk to anyone. Selena too was seated at her own bench, idly talking to Odin and Laslow, and all three retainers stood up when the princess walked into the room. She waved dismissively at them, instead heading straight for Niles, who was sitting on his own close to the kitchen door. Leo was nowhere to be seen, and Camilla decided this was her chance to ask his closest friend about what happened last night.

"So?" The crown princess asked, idly twirling her hair around one armoured finger as her breakfast was set down in front of her.

"What do you want?" Niles asked, stuffing food into his mouth.

"I think you know. Leo is with the advisors, so I assume something important has happened."

"My information comes with a price, you know," he answered, swallowing hard and winking at her. She rolled her eyes, sitting back in her seat.

"Dearest Niles, please tell me what transpired between my dearest little brother and my darling Corrin last night."

"Well, wouldn't you like to know," he laughed.

"I would! That's why I'm asking you. Leo is hardly going to tell me himself, is he?" Camilla asked, her patience rapidly running out.

"Alright, alright, don't get wound up about it. Last night, your 'dearest little brother' popped the question."

"He what?"

"Y'know, asked Corrin to marry him."

"I know the definition of popped the question, Niles, thank you," Camilla said sweetly, although her face betrayed her true feelings. "But did he really?"

"I caught him putting on his own engagement ring when I went to check on him last night. I'm sure everyone in the castle knows by now since Odin was there too, and he can't help but talk."

"He had an engagement ring for both himself and Corrin? Well, I never would've thought. Clearly that wasn't a spur of the moment thing. He must've been planning this!"

"Precisely my thoughts, princess. Perhaps I should get engagement rings for us?" He smirked, leaning across the table closer to her.

"Do not even dream about it, Niles."

"I've dreamed about you manys a time."

"What a horrifying thought," Camilla said, rolling her eyes. "If it weren't for my food being here, I'd get up and leave you all on your own. In fact, perhaps I'll sit with Selena." The princess rose from her seat, lifting the ceramic plate with her breakfast on it.

"Delightful conversation, wouldn't you say?" Niles asked, draping himself on the back of his chair as she made her way around the table.

"I wouldn't be in a hurry to repeat it."

"You love me really."

"Hm," Camilla mused in disapproval, leaving Niles on his own at this note.

* * *

Seven faces stared up at Corrin as she stood in the front of the tea room. Felicia stood close beside her, the only person to know the news that she was about t deliver. Corrin felt sick to her stomach, but swallowed hard as she regarded her four siblings, two retainers Jakob and Kaze, and the royal advisor for the entire house of Hoshido, Yukimura.

"Well?" Ryoma asked, growing impatient at Corrin's obvious dithering. "What is this news you were so desperate to tell us?" Although his tone was serious, his words were kind and encouraging, and Corrin could breathe slightly easier knowing he was on her side.

"Well. Uh. Well. While I was in Nohr… the thing is, I was only supposed to fix a dispute, but I ended up staying because of Camilla…"

"What happened? Did the dispute go wrong or something? And what has Camilla got to do with it?" Takumi interrupted, earning a disapproving look from all of his sisters.

"Don't interrupt her, idiot," Hinoka chastised, and the younger man just rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Hinoka," Corrin smiled, and the redhead gave her a thumbs up in encouragement. "No, Camilla had sorted the dispute by the time I'd got there. She invited me for dinner, just. And then… this is so difficult to explain." Corrin glanced to Felicia, who cleared her throat and stepped forward to speak.

"I'm sure you're all aware of King Leo's need to marry. It's an old Nohrian tradition that whoever is on the throne is married- very different in Hoshido!" Felicia explained, reiterating the countries' traditions more for herself than for the benefit of the others. "Given the circumstances, Leo was allowed to ascend to the throne without being married, but the advisors are now insisting on his marriage. And yesterday he chose a spouse…" She drifted off, leaving the rest to the family's imagination. After a few seconds, Takumi's eyebrows rose, and his eyes flickered between Corrin and Felicia, who was shyly retracting into herself.

"So you're saying Leo picked Corrin?"

"Yes, Takumi. And I said yes to his proposal."

"You're not even dating, and now you're getting married? This is ridiculous!"

"Takumi," Ryoma warned, but his brother ignored him, continuing on his rant.

"That's so backwards! You can't just marry without knowing if you're in love with the person! When's the wedding, tomorrow?"

"It won't be for another number of months," Corrin explained, visibly upset by Takumi's reaction. She held back tears- she had no idea that he would be so negative about the whole event.

"I for one think this is wonderful news. It will be a great way to unite both our countries. So I wish you well, although of course you will be missed," Ryoma said, and Takumi huffed, folding his arms to show his disapproval.

"Besides, you two will be good for each other. You get along well!" Hinoka pointed out, causing Takumi to roll his eyes again.

"Congratulations, big sister," Sakura whispered, earning a smile from the elder sister who she looked up to so much.

With some more comments of congratulations from her retainers, and a grumble of more paperwork from Yukimura, who truthfully didn't have anything bad to say, Corrin's mood was lifted, until she noticed the disappearance of her youngest brother. She caught Hinoka's eye, who noticing her worried face, slipped out the paper doors to search out the family member who refused to be present.

* * *

The eldest sister found the archer by the lake, sitting on the edge of the boardwalk that led a little way into the water. His legs were tucked under him, and Hinoka sat beside him, plopping down with little effort. He turned his head to look at her, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it wasn't Corrin.

"So. What's the big deal with her marrying Leo?"

"She goes away one day and comes back the ext engaged to a guy she hasn't been courting at all," he sighed. "Don't you find that at all strange?"

"It is a weird way to go about it, but like Felicia said, it's all about the circumstances. This isn't the way we go about marriage here in Hoshido, but it's not also what it's like in Nohr." Hinoka sat back, staring into the sky, the sun only just threatening to set.

"So he just picks her out of the blue? Just goes to her, hey, you want to get married? It's like her life is a joke, Hinoka."

"Her life definitely isn't a joke to him. He cares about her- he must. They've known each other forever, you can't forget. Would you have the same problem if it was me or Sakura? Our names were both put forward for his consideration too."

"It's not the same. That would've been like an arranged marriage, which neither party can help. But from the sounds of things, he asked her to marry him. Like, personally. Himself." Takumi sighed again, resting his head on his arms.

"And she said _yes_. It's not like she doesn't want to do it. Takumi," Hinoka started, then paused, choosing her words carefully so as not to offended him. "Corrin's been unhappy for so long. Since the end of the war, I barely see her smile. She lost two people she considered to be her siblings, and her best friend, within the course of twenty four hours. Maybe this is what she needs? Maybe she does love Leo, and maybe he loves her too. It would explain a lot," she shrugged.

"You don't get it," Takumi said dramatically.

"Then explain."

"He doesn't love her! It's just a power move! Marry someone you know so you don't have to bother getting to know them. Marry someone from a country you've been at war with for the last fifteen years to 'strengthen bonds'. It's ridiculous!"

"I get this could be seen as kinda… morally weird, but I don't know why you've got yourself so worked up about this."

"Because _I_ love her, Hinoka! Because I love her, and I can't bear to see her over _there_ , with _him_! I _love_ her!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps she truly was in love. She hated to admit it, even to herself, and the thought scared her more than anything else.

_Dear Corrin,_

_I am inviting you back to Nohr at your convenience. Camilla has proposed a 'date' idea for us, and although it sounds strange, I quite liked the idea. Word got to her, somehow, that you enjoy picnics, which was something I admit I didn't know about. So I'd like it if we could go on a picnic, perhaps somewhere outside the city? Of course, it's up to you._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Leo._

Corrin smiled at the paper as she folded it up. For someone that was such a stickler for rules, unlike herself, Leo's writing style was surprisingly informal. Even Camilla's letters held an eloquence that Leo's words couldn't hold a candle to. She tucked the letter away on her shelf, hidden from the prying eyes of her siblings.

It had been a few weeks since she had dropped that bombshell on her family, and in her opinion, they were taking it quite well. Hinoka had invited herself to be Corrin's head bridesmaid, and Sakura had roped Oboro in to sew Corrin's wedding dress, the measurements for which had already been taken. Ryoma had been ridiculously busy the past few weeks, and therefore Corrin had barely had a chance to speak to him. And Takumi...

Well, Corrin had barely seen her younger brother. He rarely turned up for meals any more- Sakura said that he was there when he knew Corrin wouldn't be. On the few occasions they did see each other, passing in the corridor or at the training grounds, he ignored her, pretending like Corrin wasn't even there. She tried to be polite to him, saying good morning and how are you when she saw him, yet she received no response.

Deciding to move on from Takumi's strange attitude, Corrin walked downstairs, her armour clanking against the wooden stairs. Her room was the only room on the top floor of the building, a small attic room that has served as her nursery when she was a child. It gave her an extra layer of privacy that the others didn't have, and the wooden stairs and wooden door added something quite un-Hoshidan to the room.

There was one room that she was headed to, an office in the far flung corridors of the palace. The paper door was red, a contrast from the white doors of the rest of the palace. Gold trees snaked up the side of the door, and unlike every other room in the palace, this one had a bell, on a gold string. Corrin reached up to the bell, pulling on the string until it rang out over the corridor.

"Who is it?" A voice questioned from inside.

"Corrin."

"Come in."

Corrin walked into the office, taking a seat in front of Ryoma's desk. He continued to write in silence for a moment, while Corrin admired the room. It was dark, lit only by candles ash the window was blocked by bookshelves. The rest of the room, too, was covered in books, although Corrin had never seen Ryoma read any of them. They must've belonged to Mikoto, or Sumeragi, or perhaps even someone who ruled before. At this thought, Ryoma set his quill down, and folded his arms, facing Corrin with a gentle smile.

"What can I do for you, dear sister? I imagine it's something important if you've come to my office."

"I guess you could say that, yes. I... I don't want to have to do this, but if I'm moving to Nohr, I'm going to have to resign from my job as Foreign Secretary."

"I knew this was coming. I didn't want to bring it up to you," he added, upon seeing Corrin's mouth open in offense. "It was your decision to make, and I do think you've made the right one. It would be wrong to work in Hoshido so close to the king while being queen of another kingdom."

"It's not effective immediately," Corrin interjected. "I'm giving you time to find someone else. I'm sure you have someone in mind."

"I would like to discuss this wedding with you, though. Do you have time now? What I was doing can be put off," Ryoma asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Of course," Corrin answered, making herself more comfortable in the seat.

"We in the council want to know if it is to be held here or in Nohr. Plans need to be made and a date set soon, Corrin. Some people are getting impatient."

"In Nohr, it is traditional for the wedding to take place in the bride's church, so I for one would like it to be held here, if that suits with the council."

"I'm sure they'd be thrilled. We haven't had a royal wedding since father married your mother, which was almost twenty years ago," Ryoma smiled, finally unfolding his arms.

"I'm leaving for Nohr later today, so I'll ask Leo concerning a date while I'm there."

"Wonderful. I'm so happy for you, Corrin. I know you've had a hard run since coming to us, but I'm sure marrying Leo will be good for you. Hinoka and Sakura also are good with the arrangement too. I hear they've become quite involved."

"My wedding dress is already in the works, apparently," Corrin laughed, but her face fell quickly. "I know Takumi isn't pleased. He hasn't spoken to me since my return from Nohr that time."

"Yes," Ryoma mused, his eyebrows furrowing. "I feel like you should speak to him. He has confided in both me and Hinoka, and what he has said is slightly concerning. One of his favourite phrases, 'Nohrian Scum', has resurfaced, so perhaps having a good conversation with him would help the situation immensely."

"Perhaps," Corrin sighed. "I'll speak with him on my return from Nohr. Jakob is already preparing the horses, and I think Kaze is cooking up something for us to eat on the way."

"Enjoy yourself, Corrin," Ryoma said as she rose from her chair.

"I'll write if I decide to stay longer than one day, although I should be back late tomorrow."

"Safe travels, princess." Corrin shot him a look as she reached the door, but Ryoma merely chuckled. "A joke, Corrin. My apologies."

"Goodbye, Ryoma."

* * *

The picnic was already set out for Corrin when she arrived in Windmire. Clearly someone had heralded her arrival, as a tartan blanket was laid out for her, and Leo was wandering around the rose garden, Niles and Odin sitting within viewing distance, but out of earshot.

"Dear gods," Corrin mumbled, causing Kaze to snort.

"They really have pulled out all the stops for this, haven't they?" He commented.

"This is likely Lord Leo's first 'date'," Jakob said, trying to hide his own amusement at the situation.

"Maybe you two would like to sit with Odin and Niles?"Corrin offered, hopping off her horse as Leo spotted her approaching, walking towards the party from Hoshido. "Do I look okay?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I've never seen you act like this, Lady Corrin. But as usual, you look lovely," Kaze informed.

"She's having a picnic with her fiancée, of course she's flustered," Jakob put in.

"Guys, please. Once you tie up the horses, please feel free to sit with Leo's retainers," Corrin sighed.

By this stage, Leo had reached them, his armour surprisingly absent for once. He instead wore a shirt with a cardigan, formal trousers finishing his outfit. Corrin too had gone casual, opting for a flowing skirt and blouse, with a large sunhat casting shadows across her face. Kaze and Jakob took off as the couple met in the path. Leo took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Nice to see you again. I didn't think you'd arrive so quickly," he commented.

"I hadn't really got any other things to do, so I may as well come and spend time here. With you," she added, thinking it was the right thing to do.

"Do you want to sit down? I've had lots of food I know you like prepared for you."

He led the way through the rose garden, a few paces ahead of Corrin, who walked slowly, her hands linked behind her back, admiring the flowers. He sat down first, and lifted a bottle of pink lemonade out of the basket and pouring two glasses. He held one out to Corrin, whose face lit up at seeing her favourite drink. She plopped down on the blanket, and took the glass from Leo, sipping at it while making small talk.

Halfway through their lunch, a thought entered Corrin's head, luckily at a lull in the conversation. The two had devoured plates of sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, and were now onto the cake- topped with strawberries too, something she understood to be Camilla's speciality when it came to bakery.

"Ryoma was asking about the wedding," Corrin started, going in to the conversation slowly so as not to scare Leo.

"Hm?"

"My family are quite excited about the whole affair," Corrin giggled, remembering Sakura and Oboro's insistence on starting on the wedding dress. "Well, aside from Takumi, but that doesn't really matter. I knew he'd be funny about it anyway." Her mood quickly dropped when he entered her mind, but she turned to her fiancée instead, hoping he would help take her mind off her brother back in Hoshido.

"Don't worry about him, Corrin."

"I'm not, I'm not. Anyway... Ryoma was asking where it was to be held- here, or at home in Hoshido. And... well, if it's okay, I'd like it to be held in Hoshido."

"A royal wedding held outside the country the royal is from? That's... unheard of."

"But I am considered part of the royal family of Hoshido. And isn't it Nohrian tradition for the wedding to be held in the bride's church?" She asked, fear rising in her at the prospect of him saying no.

"You have a point. Very well! I'll tell those in charge. The advisors will be pleased we've set a place."

"Ryoma also wants to set a date," she said quickly, her words coming out n a blur, almost impossible to be heard.

"A date? Already? But this is our first meeting since the engagement. It would be ridiculous to set a date now."

"You said the marriage would take place a few months after you found a wife. It's nearly been a month already, Leo. We only have a couple more months before your advisors will insist. If you book a time and a place, then they'll be off your back until the day itself."

"Three months today," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Three months today. We'll get married three months from today."

"Alright," Corrin smiled. "I'll tell Ryoma when I get back."

"Are you sure about this, Corrin? This is a big thing to rush in to. I don't wish for you to feel uncomfortable in any way at all. I know marriages are usually supposed to be between two people who are in love, and that isn't exactly the situation with us, really, I suppose. So this is strange for both me and you."

"I know," Corrin sighed. "But... well, I would be expected to marry soon by Hoshido's rules. If you're not married by twenty five, often you're looked down upon. I know a lot of people who aren't married- like Ryoma, and Hinoka, and Kaze. But I don't think I could do the whole housewife thing that is expected. I much prefer being in the army, or being Foreign Secretary. But it's different in Nohr, so I'd much rather marry you, Leo. And stay where I know."

"That's... good to hear," Leo commented, and Corrin neglected to mention the redness that had overcome his cheeks.

"Oh, and thank you for the picnic. I bet it was Silas that told Camilla, right?"

"That's what I heard," Leo smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I'll be in touch with you again. Probably quicker than the last time. I was stuck in a rut for something to do."

"Perhaps you could come to Hoshido next time? I could get in touch with you."

"That sounds wonderful," the king said, taking Corrin's hands within his own. "I'll be seeing you then."

"I'll see you then," Corrin agreed, leaning over to place a kiss at the corner of Leo's mouth. He jerked back in surprise at her affection, but smiled, his hand going up to his mouth to touch the spot her lips touched his skin.

She rose from the blanket, lifting the sunhat that she had abandoned when they first sat down. She waved shyly at Leo as she headed back towards her retainers, who met her halfway, and they headed back towards the stables, where the horses had been left. Leo flopped back on the blanket, his head hitting the grass. He sighed loudly, closing his eyes, and when he opened them again, Niles and Odin loomed above him, they too out of their uniforms.

"You really do have it bad for her, don't you?" Niles commented, a smug smile appearing on his face.

"The chosen one can see that Lord Leo had special feelings in his heart, ones that reign like sparks of thunder and ice, only for the fair maiden Corrin of Hoshido!"

"I recommend you two shut up, before I have you executed," Leo mumbled, packing the picnic up, his hand still sometimes touching his lips, a soft smile appearing.

* * *

Nohr at night was a sight to behold, Corrin decided, on her way through a small village near the Hoshidan border. They had decided that the night was setting in quicker than both she and her retainers had anticipated, so they stopped at an inn. There was a festival on in the town, though what was being celebrated Corrin didn't know and didn't bother to ask. Lights were strung up and down the street, candles in glass balls that seemed to float in the night. The streets were packed with people, and Jakob even commented that there must be people from towns from all around come to visit.

Even with the many lights casting their orange glow over the town, Corrin could still see the stars, and made her way onto the roof of the inn, lying on the ground and staring straight up. Jakob sat on the bench that sat beside the owner of the inn's greenhouse, frowning at the princess (loath as she was to be called that) who would certainly catch a cold from lying on the concrete, hair splayed out around her. Kaze sat on the wall, and when Corrin glanced over to him, she was almost convinced he was about to fall off and into the revelry in the town below them.

"How is that comfortable?" Jakob asked after a minute, his dismay shown in the dropping off all his formalities.

"It's not," she sighs, her voice wistful and her eyes empty.

"Then why are you lying there?"

"Because I want to look at the stars. And they're different here than they are at home."

"The view from the lake at night is better, though," Jakob pointed out.

"And when was the last time I went out to the lake?" Corrin retorted, pushing herself up to balance herself on one arm. The lack of armour she was wearing was still slightly disconcerting to her, after so long of wearing it daily. It put her off balance slightly, so being able to relax like this in casual clothes made a world of difference to her.

"Lady Corrin is right," Kaze commented. "It's been a long time since I've had to rescue you from the bank when you've fallen asleep."

"Alright, no need to remind me of my failures," Corrin laughed. "But the lake reminds me of Azura, and she's gone, and I need to move on. And I have!"

"I can't say that this arrangement with Lord Leo is a bad thing. Your mood had lifted considerably."

"He is a kind soul. He means well." Kaze glanced towards Jakob, who shared a knowing look. The ninja raised an eyebrow, and Jakob sighed.

"Lady Corrin, we were discussing..."

"You were talking about me?" She asked, her face serious but her tone still joking. "It'd better only be about my welfare."

"We care for you a lot, milady, and you know that. But of course, there are things we don't know about you, even after years of serving you."

"Or months, in my case," Kaze said with a small chuckle.

"But we must ask, for your safety and wellbeing. Do you truly love Lord Leo? Or are you doing all of this out of a sense of duty?"

Corrin was silent for a moment, her eyes dropping to the ground while her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She knew the answer somewhere, deep, deep in her heart, but putting her intricate and complicated feelings into a sensible response was her real problem. Words were not her strong suit. While her letters were well composed in comparison to Leo's, his spoken words were beautiful, and in such a situation he would know exactly what to say.

"I... I'm not sure. I can tell you this, though. My feelings regarding Leo are stronger than they were at the end of the war. And they're different, somehow. So..."

The two retainers shared yet another glance, and Corrin rose to her feet. She made her way towards the trapdoor that led down to the stairs, but a call from Kaze stopped her.

"Lady Corrin." She turned to face him, and Jakob was now beside him.

"Truly, we wish you all the best. We couldn't ask for a better suitor for you if we tried. Leo is a good man," Jakob offered. "And... well, this may sound presumptuous, but we wanted to ask if we would be coming with you when you permanently move to Nohr?"

"Of course! Why would I not take you with me? Of course, that's only if you're willing to come with me. Kaze, I won't take you away from your life in Hoshido. Your family is there, and that's been your home your entire life."

"I can still visit Saizo and Asugi now and again. And I'm sure when Ryoma visits you, Saizo will come too. There will be plenty of opportunities. Besides, I already pledged my life to serving you. A ninja doesn't go back on their word."

"And of course, I'll have to bring Felicia with me, but I'm sure she won't mind being closer to her home, especially after all that happened," Jakob pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Corrin groaned, turning away from them. "That time in the Ice Tribe was one of the worst in my life. I will never be able to get over Flora burning herself to death." With even the thought of the horrifying moment in her head, Corrin felt sick to her stomach, and tried her best to rid herself of the memory.

"Sorry. Lady Corrin, get some sleep. We make back for Castle Shirasagi in the morning, okay?"

"What a pleasant memory to leave on," she mumbled, making her way downstairs anyway. "Goodnight, Jakob, Kaze."

She readied herself for bed, brushing out the tangles in her hair and discarding her hat on the dressing table. Teeth brushed and clothes changed, she slipped under the covers, squirming around for a bit to get comfortable in the unfamiliar bed. Lying on her side, she managed to push the unpleasant memory of the incident in the Ice Tribe out of the forefront of her mind, but only by replacing it with another less than enticing thought. This time, it wasn't from the war- no, merely from ten minutes ago.

She hadn't expected an interrogation from her retainers. They doubted her reason for consenting to the marriage, and who could blame them? Neither she nor Leo had shown any particular interest in each other, aside from the odd glance and brushing of hands, and a comforting hug that lasted a few seconds too long to be just sibling like. These moments set her heart racing, her cheeks aflame, and sent her brain to mush, but before now, lying in the uncomfortable bed in the inn in a small Nohrian town, she hadn't never really thought of the root of these unwanted reactions.

Perhaps she truly was in love. She hated to admit that, even to herself, and the thought scared her more than anything else.

* * *

The sky was light. It was covered in white clouds, only obscured by strange pillars and tall trees. Deep underground the earth something was stirring, something that emitted a bad energy over the entire land, permeating above ground, silent and threatening. Deep underground, a dark haired Priestess from Hoshido walked along a dimly lit corridor, her heels clicking on the concrete tiles. Towards the centre of the temple she walked, where the source of the energy was coming from. The door that once led to the throne room was destroyed, left in a crumbling mess on the ground. She walked into the long, empty room, this one in complete darkness.

"She knows, my lord," she spoke into the darkness.

" _You told her?"_ A voice called back, unseen and menacing.

"A long time ago. Out of my control now, of course, my lord."

" _The damage is done._ "

"I could try to rectify this past mistake, if it so pleases you?"

" _No. We will bide our time. There is only a few weeks before the skies change. She will come."_

"Very well, my lord."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was just leaving."
> 
> "No you weren't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of the ships in this are my endgame fates ships rip. one day I'll write a revelations thing maybe, since i did post conquest and this is post birthright so.

Winter began slowly in Hoshido. It was already December when Corrin left to visit Nohr, the frost barely creeping up the windows. If a traveller was to wander in, unknowing of the time, they might've said that winter was only beginning- the first frost of November. Yet everything changed overnight. Snow fell, thick and fast, covering the majestic gardens in a blanket of white. Corrin struggled to get home, the horses fighting through the blizzard. Kaze suggested they find another town or at least a shelter to rest in until the storm passed, but Jakob insisted on pressing forward, into the oncoming flurry.

By the time Corrin returned home, it was dark, with the snow clouds obscuring the sky despite it only being mid afternoon. Felicia and some of the other maids met them out the front, worry clearly painted on their faces. They took the horses out to the stables, while Corrin and her retainers were permitted inside to change out of their cold wet clothes. They disappeared into their own wing of the palace as soon as the three of them entered, while Corrin wandered upstairs to pick out new clothes. She was grateful now for the warm jumpers Hinoka had bought for her upon her return to Hoshido, with words that the winter in Hoshido got much colder than in Nohr.

Now wearing one of these knitted garments (light pink, Corrin decided, suited her quite well) she made her way downstairs again, heading straight for the room with the biggest fire. The fireplace in the sitting room, which was never used apart from for the fire, could heat the entire room within a matter of minutes, and she had already suggested to Jakob and Kaze to join her there. However, when she first entered the room, who she saw sitting there was neither of her retainers, but Takumi, who immediately jumped to his feet.

"I was just leaving."

"No you weren't," Corrin shot back, blocking the door with her body so he couldn't escape. "Stay. I think we need to have a discussion. At least, that's what Ryoma says."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Takumi..."

"Please, Corrin. Let me past you. Let me leave." His voice was tired, and his eyes were almost dead.

"No! Takumi, please. Talk to me. You've been avoiding me for weeks! Please, tell me, what is your problem?" With a sigh, he sunk into the armchair, and Corrin folded herself up in front of the fire, trying to absorb as much heat as possible.

"I don't like the thought of you marrying a Nohrian," he mumbled, avoiding all eye contact with her.

"And why would that be?"

"You pledged allegiance to Hoshido, yet you pack up and leave for Nohr at the drop of a hat because the king chooses you to be his wife!"

"Is this to do with your hatred of Nohrians?"

"No-"

"Because if it is, then you clearly have a problem with me as a person, since Nohr is a part of who I am. I was raised there, Takumi, and a lot of my ideology and religion and etiquette come from the Dusk Kingdom. Surely you don't hate me?" It was more of a plea than a question, Corrin noted as the words came out of her mouth. She kept her eyes firmly locked onto his face, and slowly but surely he turned his head to face her. His eyes were filled with tears, and Corrin's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the weakness he was showing.

"No," he admitted, his eyes finally meeting hers. "Quite the opposite, in fact." It took a moment for Corrin to register what he said, but as she did, her mouth fell slowly open.

"You..."

"Did I just admit that out loud?" Takumi laughed, some of the tears in his eyes finally shedding.

"Takumi, you love me? You. . you were jealous this whole time? _That's_ the reason you don't want me to marry Leo?" He crawled onto the floor beside her, staring into the fire.

"It's shameful of me to admit that I've fallen in love with my own sister. But I've loved you since I first set my eyes on you, Corrin."

"Takumi, I..."

"I won't avoid you anymore, now I've got this off my chest, though I'll understand if you want to avoid me."

"Thank you for telling me," Corrin said, feeling her face warm at the embarrassment of the situation.

"I wish that we could be together. Perhaps in another life..."

He paused at the end of his sentence, and after a second he grabbed Corrin's arm, forcing her closer to him. Frozen with shock, Corrin could do little to resist him. His face too, was red, and he slowly brought his face closer to Corrin's. His arm snaked around her waist, and he brought a hand up to her face, his thumb rubbing against her cheek. Lost in the sunset in his eyes, Corrin almost let his lips take hers, but she turned her head to the side, taking the hand from her cheek and holding it as she stood.

"Perhaps in another life."

She left him sitting there, dejected, in front of the blazing fire. He stared into the flames, before angrily throwing another log onto the fire. He was being ridiculous, trying to kiss her like that, even though she was to be married to a man that he practically despised. But the way her hand lingered on his as she left, the soft way in which she spoke sparked some hope inside him. Perhaps his feelings were requited. Of course, he would never know, since the girl would probably never speak to him again, but perhaps, in another life, they could fall in love under easier circumstances.

* * *

_Dear Leo,_

_Ryoma would like it if you came for a dinner. He says it's like a 'meet the parents' thing, which is a custom in civilian culture in a lot of places. Although we don't have any parents, and you've already met Ryoma and Hinoka and the others, it'll be less formal. Please_ _don't expect anything big, and only come at your convenience. I know you're a busy person, busier than me, but do write in advance._

With love,  
Corrin

The whole letter writing process had become a lot more awkward since their engagement, and Corrin found herself rambling a lot more in letters. Ending letters too, was a problem. She didn't know how to sign at the end, since she didn't want to come across as too loving. Despite the almost kiss she gave him on their last date, showing affection was still awkward, and she didn't want to put him off.

A reply came within a few days, not from Leo, but from Camilla, writing on Leo's behalf. The letter was short and sweet, as was Camilla's style, telling Corrin that Leo would be attending the dinner in two days time. Her letter also included and invitation for Corrin to spend Christmas with them in Nohr, something that Corrin had to think long and hard about. The festival wasn't celebrated in Hoshido, although they did celebrate the coming in of the New Year in a traditional sense. Corrin quietly asked Sakura and Hinoka what they thought, and they were all for the idea, so Corrin penned a letter back to Camilla, saying how she'd be there when the usual celebrations began.

Winter was a lot more noticeable. The snow had stopped falling, but manys a day were spent by the fire in attempt to fight the cold that threatened to creep through to their bones. Hinoka in particular was fond of sitting by the fireplace, the one made most cold from her time spent outside with the pegasi and horses. Corrin often joined her older sister, and the two sat quietly at opposite sides of the room, content just to be in the other's company. Sakura too sat with them, frequently bringing tea to the two girls, who then invited her to sit with them.

When he was free, Ryoma too would join them, trying to spend as much time as he could with his family. After taking up the role of king, he had noticed that he had drifted apart from his younger siblings, and that they spoke to him much more formally than they did before. So he to sat by the fire place, coming into the room with cocoa that the three girls all much appreciated. He asked them about their days, and although he still wrote many letters to leaders of other countries, a sense of normality was restored, thanks to this small gesture.

Upon noticing that his entire family disappeared each evening, Takumi felt a sense of jealousy. Although it was Hinoka that started the whole affair, a part of him blamed Corrin. She was the one that brought their whole family together, he knew. But he still couldn't bring himself to sit with them, even though making the effort would've meant so much to the entire rest of his family.

One evening, before Leo was to arrive, Sakura was making a pot of tea in the kitchen when Takumi walked in, a face like thunder.

"T-takumi, what's wrong?" She asked, and he spun to face her.

"I suppose that tea is for everyone sitting by the fire being all happy families?"

"Walk with me," she said suddenly, grabbing him by the arm and escorting him down the corridor with her. It wasn't like the youngest of the house of Hoshido to act so boldly, and Takumi was shocked at how out of character she was acting. He didn't protest, although his face contorted into a frown that stayed there. "You should have some tea, Takumi," Sakura said, balancing the tray against her hip.

"I don't want any, and certainly not with you."

"Then don't have any," she said simply, letting go of his arm for a split second to open the door. "Look who I brought!" She announced, and the other occupants of the room looked up, their faces lighting up when they saw Takumi, despite his angry demeanour. Hinoka sat up straight, shuffling to one end of the seat, and patting the cushion beside her for Takumi to sit on. Sakura pushed the archer towards her, and then sat down beside Ryoma in the middle of the room, pouring five cups of tea for everyone there, and flavouring them the way they liked.

"Nice to finally see you've decided to join us, Takumi," Ryoma offered, but Takumi merely rolled his eyes, taking his cup unwillingly from Sakura, and staring into its murky depths. Whenever he looked up, he accidentally made eye contact with Corrin, who was sitting opposite, curled up in an armchair reading. She smiled softly at him the fifth or so time he did it, before going back to her book- a large chunky textbook that he often saw her about the castle with.

_Perhaps in another life._

These words entered Takumi's head more than he cared to admit, and he was constantly puzzled about the meaning of them. There were a number of things she could've meant by this, but none of them would ever come to the forefront of Takumi's mind when he wanted them to. He wanted desperately to ask her, but knew that he shouldn't- in fact; he should probably avoid her at all costs, despite saying to her that he wouldn't. His mind was a mess with thought, so much so that he only realised he was being talked to when Hinoka kicked him in the side.

"What?" He spluttered, almost choking on his tea.

"She's talking to you," Hinoka said, pointing with her toes to Corrin, who had folded her book over, her thumb still marking her place.

"I was asking if you were free tomorrow. Um... Leo is coming over, and I'd like you to talk with him. Because you're the same age, roughly, and it would mean a lot to me if you'd get along. I know during the war you had a lot of differences and really disliked him, but that's all in the past, so..."

"Sure," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Thank you," she replied, breathing a sigh of relief. Ryoma looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he pointedly turned his head towards the fire, picking up conversation with Hinoka. Corrin went back to her book, eyes scanning the words, but mind still wholly fixed on Takumi's words- finally, he was beginning to come around.

* * *

A bell rangout over the castle in the afternoon the next day, and Corrin had to stifle a laugh as she excused herself from a meeting with her advisors, remembering Camilla's complaints about the bells. She made her way to the front door, where Takumi, Sakura and Hinoka were already waiting. Jakob too stood by the door, and on her command opened it, to see not only Leo, but Camilla too, and Effie, the armoured knight who used to be Elise's retainer. Odin and Niles were there too, of course, but this time Beruka and Selena tagged along too.

"Don't worry," Selena said to Jakob upon seeing the shocked look on his face. "We're not staying. I know you were only expecting Odin and Niles, so we've made arrangements to stay in the town. We were just accompanying Lady Camilla on the way here to make sure she arrived safely."

"The white haired archer and I, the chosen one, can also leave, if it makes things easier for you, honourable butler!" Odin offered, but Niles merely shook his head.

"Nuh uh, we're staying here, chosen one. This is going to be fun."

Ignoring the madness going on behind him, Leo, followed by Camilla and Effie, wandered inside the palace. Leo shook hands with everyone- first Jakob, out of respect for the butler's job, then Hinoka and Sakura, and then Takumi, who squeezed his hand just a little too tightly. Leo tried his best not to let it bother him, and moved to Corrin, who smiled at him, curtseying ever so slightly. He took her hand and as usual kissed the back of it. She looked mildly embarrassed at the gesture, taking a step away from him as Camilla swooped in for a hug, not letting her go.

"It has been so long, darling! You didn't even come to say hello the last time you were in Nohr!"

"Sorry about that," she answered sheepishly, twirling the end of her braid around her finger.

"Nonsense. I'm just glad you're coming to stay with us in just a week for the holidays! It'll be your first Christmas out of the Northern Fortress... you'll just _love_ what I have planned."

"I'm sure," Corrin laughed, and turned to Effie, who was hovering awkwardly by the door. "It's lovely to see you, Effie."

"You too, Lady Corrin."

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

"Camilla invited me, since I haven't had much to do recently, as you'd expect. Arthur is working in Izumo for Izana, apparently, and I'm here for this dinner, as Leo's parent. Camilla is the other parent." Upon seeing Corrin's look of confusion, Camilla filled in.

"The other volunteer was Niles, so I think you can see why we chose Effie between us," Camilla said, clearly loud enough for Niles to hear outside, as he called in.

"I still think I'd have been a good choice to play the role of Leo's father, right, Lady Corrin?"

"If you say so," Corrin said. Her eyes flickered over to her Hoshidan family. Hinoka was looking on bemused, while Sakura had disappeared outside to help Jakob with the argument Odin had started with Selena and Beruka. Takumi, on the other hand, was standing there with his arms folded, glaring at Leo, who was still standing beside Corrin. Her hand was resting on his arm in an almost natural way, the whole look of the couple making a pit in her stomach.

"Dinner will be in two hours," Hinoka said, cutting through the awkward silence that had settled between the two families. "We can show you to your rooms, and then you're free to do whatever."

"Delightful!" Camilla exclaimed. "As usual, I'll stay with Corrin. Remind me, dear, where is your room?" The princess lifted her bag from the floor, and Corrin retracted her hand from Leo's arm, giving him an apologetic look as she walked off with Camilla. She walked down the corridor, Camilla walking along beside her. She scaled the stairs in silence, and as soon as they reached her room, Camilla grabbed her by the arm, her nails digging into the younger girl's skin.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Nothing," Corrin lied, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching underneath to get the roll mat that Camilla slept on. Corrin couldn't understand how it was comfortable, but she supposed that Camilla didn't mind as long as she was spending time with Corrin.

"I can tell when you're lying, darling. I've known you for long enough."

"Nothing big, Camilla."

"Something is bothering you, and we are not leaving this room until you tell me."

"I'm worried about Leo."

"Oh?"

"I don't know if I should marry him," Corrin admitted, holding her head in her hands, elbows balanced on her knees.

"What? Where is this coming from? Did something happen between you two?" Camilla asked, looking on with concern.

"No! No, nothing like that. I just... marriages are supposed to be for love, not for some political reason. I don't..."

"You don't want to marry him."

"It's not like that! I..."

"So you do want to marry him?"

"No! Yes. I don't know!"

"Corrin, if you're worried about the whole falling in love thing, I don't think you need to. I heard from a... reliable source, let's say, that you have strong feelings for Leo."

"Jakob," Corrin sighed.

"Kaze," Camilla corrected.

"Oh."

"Anyway, as his sister, of course, Leo tells me a lot of his personal life, as I do too. He has expressed on a number of occasions the same level of feelings for you, and while he has not told me directly, I would hedge my bets that he does truly love you, Corrin." It wasn't like Camilla to act so serious, but Corrin knew that her information was probably correct, since she did truthfully know Leo better than anyone else could imagine. "You should talk to him about this," Camilla added after a moment of quiet.

"No way," Corrin said, her face flushing bright red. She could barely even imagine talking to him about love and their marriage. Actually talking to him would be even worse, and she knew between the two of them not much would actually be said. She thought that avoiding the matter in a whole would probably end up being better for everyone involved.

"Fine, I'll mention it to him," Camilla threatened, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I will. I'll wait till we're back in Nohr, though. I won't be bringing it up at dinner, darling!"

* * *

To counteract Camilla's thinly veiled threat, Corrin sought out Leo, who was walking around the front garden, admiring the climbing plants that snaked up the outside of the castle. She wasn't a fan of standing there, as the gravel often dug into the soles of her feet. She made her way towards him, the sound of her disturbing the stones making him turn to face her, a warm smile appearing on his face.

"Corrin."

"Leo."

"Is something the matter?" He asked, taking a step closer to her.

"No, no," she lied, again, avoiding the entire reason she was out here. "I just thought it would be good for us to spend some time together."

"Since we are getting married a few months, and then we'll be inseparable," he joked.

"About that," she started, drifting off quickly, regretting ever opening her mouth.

"Something is the matter, isn't it?"

"No! Yes. I don't know." She cringed, realising she'd used the same words when pushed by Camilla earlier.

"What is it? You know you can tell me things that are bothering you, right? Unlike some other people, I won't tell anyone else."

"Perhaps that's part of the problem," Corrin laughed. "Camilla is fond of telling other people's secrets."

"What did she say to you?" Leo asked quickly, his face suddenly ashen. Corrin took a deep breath before answering.

"She said that she reckons that..." she trailed off yet again, but lifted her head to face Leo. "That you love me."

"What?" Leo spluttered, his cheeks turning red. He took a step back from her, almost tripping over a stray plant pot. He regained his balance quickly, coughing slightly. "Why did she tell you that?"

"I was expressing some concerns about our marriage, and... yeah."

"She always has to interfere, doesn't she?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Is it true?" Corrin asked, her voice suddenly quiet and shy.

"Would you be angry if it was?"

"No, not at all!"

"Then... yes. I do love you, and that's why I proposed to you, and not any of the other girls on that stupid list," Leo admitted, not meeting Corrin's eyes.

"That makes a lot of sense," Corrin said, the pieces falling into place with this admission, answering many of the questions that she had.

"I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us."

"How could it make it more awkward than it already is?"Corrin laughed, trying to find something humorous in the situation. "No, no. It makes it easier."

"Easier? Please, clarify."

"It means... it means we're on the same page," Corrin explained, feeling the tips of her ears heating up. "Because... well, I think I love you too."

She took his hand in her own, twining their fingers together. He glanced at their hands, tightly bound together, and then he pulled her in close to him, letting go of her hand and instead wrapping his arms around her shoulders. It took her a second to respond, but she placed her arms around his waist, leaning her head to his chest. He rested his head on top of hers, breathing out a quiet sigh of relief. They stood this way for a silent minute, merely enjoying the comfort and protection of the other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a first for everything,' he sighed, handing her a plate full of Christmas cake.

It was snowing in Nohr when Corrin arrived, powdery flakes floating down onto the ground around her feet. Kaze tutted, crossing his arms to keep the heat in. Although Hinoka was definitely right in saying that Hoshidan winters were much colder, the magic of seeing snow for the first time in what she considered to be her home town was something she would never forget. She felt like a child again, and couldn't help but stick her tongue out to catch some snowflakes on her tongue. Jakob sighed at this, and Felicia giggled, the sight of the girl unusual. Corrin was usually so serious, so for her to be so silly and carefree like this was ever so slightly unsettling.

"Milady, you really shouldn't be acting like this. It's not becoming of a royal," Jakob sighs.

"Good thing I'm not one then," she laughs, skipping ahead, forging a path through the white blanket covering the ground.

The castle was already in sight, and Felicia too skipped ahead with her liege, laughing the whole way up the street. Windmire was decorated for Christmas, bright lights floating around the largely underground city. Strands of colourful bulbs were strung up between every lamp post, and trees were visible in shop windows. It was difficult not to feel festive, and after a while, a smile even appeared on Jakob's face.

Camilla was waiting at the door, a tray with mugs of hot cocoa on it in her hand. The entrance hall was too brightly decorated, with a huge tree in the corner, covered in glass baubles and fairy lights. Tinsel was wrapped around the banisters, and Corrin suspected that Camilla had sprinkled glitter onto the marble floors. On a small table at the side, there sat a poinsettia in a red plant pot, with a ribbon tied around it.

"It looks lovely, Camilla. I'm so excited to be here!" Corrin said, lifting a mug as Camilla held the tray out towards her.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg, my dear. There are so many more decorations around the castle; I simply couldn't even begin to describe it! And of course, I took charge for the dinner on Christmas Day. Only two days to go!"

"I think you're even more excited than I am, Camilla," Corrin laughed. When she turned around, all the rest of her travelling party had vanished, and the rest of the mugs had disappeared from the tray. She must've been more caught up in admiring the decor than she had thought.

"I just want you to have a perfect Christmas, Corrin. And since this is your first Christmas at home with us, I want it to be just right. Better than what we usually do." She places a hand affectionately on Corrin's shoulder, who sips from her cocoa, staring into the froth.

"Is it not weird, Camilla? I mean, this Christmas. I'm here, and Xander, and Elise, and Father... they're not."

"It's a fresh start, Corrin. Father was a negative influence on our family, but you're the most positive thing that's happened to Nohr in a while."

"That means a lot to me," Corrin smiled, blinking rapidly to stop the tears appearing in her eyes from spilling over.

"Now, go and find Leo and tell him you're here. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you," she smiles, and Corrin narrows her eyes in her direction.

"I'll see you later, then," Corrin said, marching off up the stairs, rolling her eyes at the elder girl's implications.

* * *

Leo was in his bedroom- an unusual place for him to be, since he generally spent most of his time in his office or the library. Corrin had sat for countless hours in Camilla's bedroom, but entering Leo's room seemed to be some sort of invasion of privacy. She hesitated outside the door, but bit the bullet and knocked the door sharply.

"Come in," the call came from the other side, and she lingered for a moment more before turning the door handle and going inside.

"Hello," she offered.

"Corrin," he smiled. "I didn't know you were coming today."

"Camilla sent me up here to tell you I was here."

"Come, sit," he said, shuffling over on his bed to make room for her. She moved over towards him, leaving the door open. He put a bookmark in his book, closing the pages over. "Are you looking forward to Christmas?"

"Of course! I've never properly celebrated before, at least not with anyone, so this is a strange experience for me."

"It's nice to see you so excited about this."

"Can you blame me?" Corrin laughed.

"No, no," he said, a smile on his face. "I remember one Christmas, when Elise was very small, and we went to visit you in the Northern Fortress."

"That was before father became really bad... and that was the only Christmas any of you ever came to see me."

"Xander asked every year if we would visit you, or if you would come here to us. And every year father said no, you had to stay were you were, and you were too dangerous for us to go to you. And every year Camilla wept."

"But I'll be here every year from now on."

"That's one good thing about the end of the war... we can all be together as a family. Although now our family will be different. I mean..."

"I know. But it wasn't real before. How could a family be built on children whose mothers were unknown to them and a daughter who was kidnapped from another kingdom?"

"It can't," Leo agreed, placing a hand tentatively on top of hers. "But it can be built on love."

"You know, I didn't think you'd be this... affectionate."

"You didn't think I'd take good care of you?" He asked, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"That's not what I said, and you know it."

"I'm joking, Corrin. But do explain what you mean."

"Just... I don't know. You always seemed so careful and quiet, and I don't know... I just didn't expect it."

"I'd like to change your opinion of me. In fact, I'll make that my new goal."

He smiled at her, soft and caring, and Corrin's heart sped up slightly. She shuffled closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing out a quiet sigh. He wrapped an arm around her, making himself comfortable as he could tell he would be sitting there with her for a while. Leo lifted his book and started reading it. She closed her eyes, and for the first time in a number of weeks fell asleep with no problem.

Hours later she woke up, under the duvet, and with no sign of Leo in the room. She sat up quickly, running out of the room in a daze. She stopped by her own room first, running a brush through her already messy hair. The clock told her it was almost seven, and she assumed that was the reason she woke- she was hungry. She wandered downstairs and walked straight into Leo, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't seem perturbed in the slightest at the fact that she fell asleep on him.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty awakes," Leo laughed.

"I'm so embarrassed. And so sorry! I didn't think I would fall asleep."

"It was kinda cute," he admitted, and she blushed furiously in response to her words.

"You didn't need to tuck me in though," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You could've just waked me up."

"I assumed you were tired. You wouldn't have fallen asleep otherwise. So, you may as well have been comfortable while you slept," he argued, and she couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness.

"Thank you. That was nice of you."

"Well, I did say I was trying to change that opinion, right?"

"So you only did that because of what I said earlier?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would've done that either way," he shot back.

"Well. That's. Nice," she said pathetically. "I'm going to eat now, hopefully," she said, glancing towards the kitchens. She swooped down quickly to kiss him on the cheek, and descended the last few steps at lightning speed to get away from him before he could retaliate.

"I'll see you later. We should have supper. I'll tell Camilla."

"Okay," she smiled, dithering on the spot for just a second before escaping from him, turning sharply and not looking back.

* * *

Corrin found herself in the kitchen at ten p.m. sharp. Why she had taken it upon herself to make the supper for herself, Leo and Camilla she had no idea, but she guessed it was her way of being helpful. They both did so much for her while she was staying here- the least she could do was to make three cups of cocoa and assemble a plate of biscuits. The kitchen was heaving with cooks and people washing dishes, and she had to scoot round them all to find a free hob to heat the milk on. Fortunately for her, Jakob was in the kitchen, making tea for himself, Felicia, and Kaze, and offered to help her.

"Really, milady, I don't know why you bothered when your cooking skills are abysmal at best and there are hundreds of people to answer your call at any given time."

"Well, maybe I should learn," she said stubbornly, watching the milk heat with great interest.

"You're never going to have to cook in your life."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't learn. What if I want to make a birthday cake for someone?"

"Then you can have help."

"Jakob, I'm not a child," Corrin huffed. She lifted three mugs down and spooned hot chocolate powder into each cup, before testing the milk with her baby finger. Upon deciding it was ready, she poured in into the mugs and stirred it, making the drinks frothy, just the way Camilla liked it. "See? No one died, I didn't burn the milk, and it looks decent."

"There's a first for everything," he sighed, handing her a plate full of Christmas cake. "Now go. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

* * *

It kept snowing right up until Christmas Day, until then entirety of Nohr was covered in snow. Corrin knew when she woke up on Christmas Day that she would never forget the excitement in her heart when she looked out to see the snow lying across the garden. She dressed herself quickly, into that pink jumper that Hinoka had given her, which had quickly become her favourite. She rushed out of the room and ran down stairs, where Camilla and Leo were already waiting for her. Camilla had on a huge oversized jumper with a snowflake pattern on it that Corrin suspected she knitted herself, and Leo had on one that was too similar to not be matching.

"Good morning!" Corrin called, and they looked up, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, darling!" Camilla answered, jumping up to make her way over to the dragon princess. She had a wrapped present in her hand, grabbed from underneath the tree, and held it out to Corrin. Before the younger girl even had a chance to thinking about unwrapping it, Camilla put her hands on her shoulders and steered her towards the tree, where she sat her down on the bench. Corrin was squished between Leo and Camilla, and barely had enough elbow room to tear the paper off the present. It fell out onto her lap- a red jumper with snowflakes, the same as Leo's blue and Camilla's green.

"So we can all match," Leo said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"That's... so good of you to think of me, Camilla," Corrin said, her eyes involuntarily welling up with tears.

"Xander and Elise had them too, and we wanted you to really feel like part of the family."

"Well, you succeeded. This has made this year even more perfect."

They exchanged more gifts between the three of them, Corrin coming into possession of fine chocolates from Kohga and a dress that she knew in her hearts she would never wear- it was too beautiful. Tailored in traditional Nohrian style, it had a high neck and cascaded to the floor in a gradient from black to purple to white, an intricate design that she couldn't even imagine an event she could wear it for.

She went off on her own after that, seeking out Kaze, Jakob and Felicia and sitting for a while with them, handing across presents and talking about the grandeur of the day that Camilla had planned. She found Silas as well, and the two caught up over a cup of hot chocolate, until Camilla came in to interrupt the two with a demand to go to dinner. Thankfully, everyone who worked in the castle and was staying over the Christmas period was invited to the dinner, so Silas and Corrin continued their conversation until the food was served.

Corrin had never seen so much food in her life. A huge turkey was laid out on every table, and an innumerable collection of bowls and plates were set out, containing every kind of vegetable and potato that Corrin could imagine. There were gravy boats and pots of cranberry sauce at the end of table, and the plates and cutlery were gold. Napkins with holly patterns finished the table display, folded into Christmas tree shapes.

"Camilla... this is too much."

"Only the best for you on your first Christmas!"

"I'm twenty two! That's twenty three Christmases!"

"First _proper_ Christmas, dear. With us."

"Alright, alright!" Corrin laughed. "It all looks lovely, though. I don't even know where to begin!"

"Well, don't forget to leave room for desert! We made Christmas pudding, and it took a lot of effort."

"Ignore her," Leo said, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "She's acting like this is the first time she's made an effort for Christmas, but really, she does this every year, ever since she learned to cook."

"Camilla just wants to be a mother, I can tell. I'm just going to let her get on with it. She means well," Corrin admitted, beginning to fill her plate.

* * *

Now pleasantly stuffed, most of the servants left the dining room, either to go about their duties or to rest after the excitement of the day. Niles and Odin sidled up to the table, the outlaw carrying a tray of tea. He set it down between Corrin and Camilla, who glanced up at him in shock. It wasn't like him to make an effort like this for them, but the he sat down beside Camilla, a little too close for comfort, and the spell was broken.

"You're wanted upstairs, Leo," he said casually, spooning sugar into the tea and passing it across to Corrin. "Urgent business," he added, making direct eye contact with his liege, who raised a knowing eyebrow.

"I see." Leo rose from his seat, abandoning his glass of wine.

"I shall accompany you, milord, to the rafters of the world and beyond!" Odin exclaimed. Camilla snorted, earning her a look from Leo as he passed her. She lifted her cup, ignoring Niles who was practically draped over her.

"How much wine did you consume at dinner, dear?" She asked, peeling his arm off from around her shoulder.

"A few glasses."

"A few bottles, more like," she countered dryly.

"I couldn't do that, not while I'm on duty. The king needs protecting, Camilla."

"So much so you're sitting here with us? Shoo, Niles."

"Only if you will come with me," he said, raising an eyebrow, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"If it'll mean you'll leave my sweet Corrin alone, fine," she said, rising to her feet. "Supper," Camilla reminded, almost viciously, as she led the way out of the room. Niles leant across the table to Corrin, whispering in her ear.

"I was only interested in Lady Camilla anyway," he said, baring his teeth. Corrin shuddered, and then he was gone, leaving his tea tray as the only evidence he was there.

Corrin finished her tea slowly, feeling her legs tired underneath her. The great hall was mostly empty now, with only a few of the palace staff finishing off cups of tea or second servings of desert. She got up, slowly, and bid a merry Christmas to those who remained in the room. By the time she got to the end of the room, her place had been cleared, desert bowl and bread basket and the tray that Niles had brought all tidied up.

She wandered into the hallway, sitting by the Christmas tree and staring into the branches. There were so many baubles, hung on every single branch, and Corrin spent time committing each decoration to memory. The hubbub of Christmas was starting to fade as it got later- the servants had done most of the things that needed doing for the three royals going to bed, and some of them had gone to sleep, ready to wake early the next day.

"Good night, Lady Corrin!" One maid called, and Corrin whipped round to see her, carrying folded sheets into the servant's wing of the palace.

"Good night," she offered, with a smile.

"Make sure you don't catch cold!"

The temperature hadn't even occurred to her. For once, both mahogany doors were closed, keeping the heat in and the cold out. Her jumper made her warm, although she could feel her feet like ice against the marble floor. She wrapped her arms around herself, tapping her toes on the floor. Her mind travelled to Hoshido- what would they be doing? Her family there didn't celebrate Christmas, although New Year was a whole other story. They too would've just finished dinner. Did they miss her? She would be gone for longer this time, and she wondered how they would cope without her around. Just fine was the conclusion she came to- they had done it before, and they would have to do it again.

"Corrin!" A voice called, and she whipped around to see Leo, running down the stairs, out of breath as he slipped across the floor. "Come with me."

"Is something the matter?" She asked, standing up and going to him in a hurry.

"No, no. I want to show you something."

He led her up the stairs, and then up a further flight, tucked away at the back of the palace that Corrin hadn't even realised was there. Leo walked a full meter ahead of her, and each time she sped up to catch up with him he too would walk quicker, until she accepted that he was trying to keep ahead. On the second floor, there was another flight of stairs, that Corrin followed with her eyes to see a trapdoor. Leo went up the stairs first, pushing the flap in the ground open wide. He crawled through, and Corrin followed him, feeling the cold outside air on her skin.

"Happy Christmas," he said, smiling at her facial expression.

They were on the roof, Corrin quickly realised, as she saw the lights of Windmire below her. It was snowing still, flakes getting stuck in her hair. Fairy lights were strung up around the walls, and another small Christmas tree, a messy fabric angel on the top of it. The snow dusted the ground, and covered the tiled rooftops of the towers on either side of them. Leo leaned against the railings, admiring how excited his bride to be was at the sight.

"Camilla decorated the entire house while I was busy, and I wanted to do something for you. It's not much, I know," he excused; "Odin, Niles and Silas helped me set it up, and..." he trailed off pathetically.

"Leo, it's wonderful. I never thought I'd see the city from this high up!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm not good at presents, so I got the chocolates and came up with this."

"It's perfect. I'm so glad you did this for me."

She walked towards him, standing beside the king, leaning on the railing and looking out towards the city. She picked out buildings she knew- the church, the tailors, the cobbler. Lit up with inside lights and Christmas lights, the city looked beautiful- a real light after the darkness of the war. This was the first Christmas since Garon was defeated, the first Christmas that the Nohrians felt free to celebrate without the fear of violence in their city.

"Corrin," Leo says, his voice softer than before. He places a hand on top of hers, and when she turns to face him, his cheeks are red. "I just wanted to show you how much I care about you, and I'm aware Camilla probably outdid me on that one, but..."

He brings a hand up to her chin, ever so gently tipping it towards him. As if pulled by some magnetic force, they slowly moved closer together. Leo's eyes were fluttering shut, and Corrin admired the way his eyelashes brushed against his skin. She took Leo's hand in her own, entwining their finger, pulling him close to her. She closed her eyes, and right before their lips met, he whispered to her, words she would never forget:

"Don't fall asleep."

And then he kissed her, his mouth warm against hers. It was awkward and uncomfortable at first, but they shifted slightly until the angle was right. She could feel him smiling, and this made her smile too, until they broke apart, both of them laughing at how strange the situation was.

"Merry Christmas, Leo," Corrin whispered, before leaning in for another kiss.

It was snowing in Nohr when Corrin realised that yes, she was definitely in love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is your teacup from breakfast. I took the liberty of reading the leaves; since it's something I do every New Year for each of the royals. Everyone else's came up with normal things, like luck, prosperity, and the like. But yours worries me a little."

"Happy New Year!" The call went out, the clock tower ringing its last toll. Fireworks exploded, lighting up the night sky with bright colours. Corrin smiled into the sky, Sakura attached to her arm and Hana hovering at her shoulder. Everyone was standing outside the castle, staring into the sky, excited for the New Year to begin. This year brought about the first year in which Hoshido and Nohr were not at war. And Corrin remembered that this year, Hoshido and Nohr were to be brought together due to the marriage of their royals.

New Year's Resolutions weren't something Corrin had never really bought into. As a child, she always resolved to do something mundane, like go on picnics or see the ocean. This evolved into her list of goals that she gave Silas, and to this day he still attempted to make these come true. She found the idea of setting time limits on dreams absurd; you should have your whole life to do such things. But this year was different, she resolved. This year, she would find out where she truly came from.

The end of the previous year had all but pushed Mikoto's cryptic letter from her mind. But now, Corrin was determined to find out her birthplace. Perhaps, as well as Hoshido and Nohr, this other country could be brought in the agreements. She wasn't certain that it even was a country- it could easily have been another small town, elsewhere in the two kingdoms. But she wouldn't know until she started to investigate. Of course, that couldn't begin right now, since the party was really only just beginning.

Corrin excused herself early from the party, heading to the lake. It was a different experience for her coming here now. It didn't include any sad memories, or pining of Azura. While she still missed the songstress, there was nothing she could do but remember the good times. Now, she came out here to clear her head, and often sat by the lake. Tonight, though, it wasn't that calm. There were people at the lake, drinking by the water's edge. Corrin smiled as she passed them by, heading for her usual spot on the boardwalk. As soon as she sat down, another body sat beside her, making her jump.

"You scared me," she laughed, putting a hand over her heart.

"S-sorry," Sakura said, folding her legs underneath her.

"Getting too much for you?"

"Yes. T-takumi has drunk a lot, and he can be scary..." she laughed sheepishly, fixing her hair.

"It's a lot quieter out here, even though the people are still here."

"It's a sh-shame to think this will probably be your last New Year's celebration with us," Sakura said sadly.

"Nonsense," Corrin answered, rolling her eyes. "As if because I'm living somewhere else means I can't come back to visit. And hey, perhaps one day you'll move somewhere else."

"I don't want to think about that!" She laughed again. Then, her face fell quickly, and she turned to Corrin with a serious expression. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. And Ryoma, and Takumi, and Hinoka, and everyone else."

"And we'll come to visit any time!"

"Perhaps... Sakura, you're the perfect sort of person for the job, so why don't you apply for my job as Foreign Secretary?" Corrin suggested.

"Oh no, there's no way I could do a job like that. I'm not the right sort of person for politics."

"Sakura, you are! I think you'd be the perfect person for the job. Hoshido needs someone calm and level headed, kind hearted and serious to do the job, and I think you'd be perfect!"

"I'll... th-think about it. I don't know, but perhaps I could do so."

"And since you enjoy travelling, you'd get to do a lot of that."

"Stop doing such a good job at convincing me!" She said, swatting Corrin's arm.

* * *

Corrin was just settling down with another book on Valla when a sharp knock came to her door. She called for the person to come in, and in walked Orochi, with whom she had never really had a conversation before. The foreseer was usually quiet and devious, and she had her fair share of fighting during the war, both on the battle field and behind the scenes, gathering intelligence. Both her prowess as a sage and her womanly charms largely helped them during the war. She closed the door behind her, but still hovered near to it.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Lady Corrin. I have some information that may interest you."

"Do sit down," Corrin said, pointing at the chair to her desk. She closed her book as the chair was drawn up, and Orochi produced a teacup from behind her back.

"This is your teacup from breakfast. I took the liberty of reading the leaves; since it's something I do every New Year for each of the royals. Everyone else's came up with normal things, like luck, prosperity, and the like. But yours worries me a little. It was hard to decipher. It looks like change when you hold it this way, which makes sense. But this way..." she twisted the cup 180 degrees. "It looks more like a goat, which means that you must be careful of your enemies."

"That sounds troublesome," Corrin said, staring into the cup. She usually didn't buy into all that stuff, but she knew Orochi was to be trusted since she had predicted correctly for many people, including her mother, in the past.

"Do you know who this enemy is?" She asked, setting the cut down and folding her arms.

"I have an idea where they are, though I couldn't tell you their identity."

"The invisible kingdom, I would reckon," Orochi said, and Corrin's eyebrows rose in shock.

"How do you know about that?" She asked quickly. "I thought-"

"I was Lady Mikoto's retainer as long as I've been in court, Corrin. She told me and Reina a lot- her trust was in us not to tell anyone, but I think passing this information on to her daughter is okay."

"What do you know?"

"Plenty. This kingdom is impossible to get to without jumping into the bottomless canyon, but this can only be done when the skies change. Currently, if you jumped, you would hit the bottom and die. You can only get there when the gate is unlocked. That's what we were told, anyway."

"When will the seal be broken?" Corrin asked desperately.

"Lunar New Year. It'll stay open until the Spring Equinox, and then will be shut again. Lady Corrin, if you're planning to go there, you mustn't go alone," Orochi warned, and Corrin nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll have both the Hoshidan and Nohrian armies to command, so everything should be good. Well, perhaps good is a strong word, but no one will die."

"I don't know what's down there, so you go at your own risk. I won't be travelling with you- I have a child to look after, and I expect some other parents both here and in Nohr will be unwilling to travel with you. But Lady Corrin, you're well supported within both kingdoms- everyone loves you as their peacemaker. You can do this." Orochi places a motherly hand on Corrin's shoulder, before leaving the warrior to question what she will do next.

* * *

The logical answer to the question she had spent the entire day pondering was to tell someone. To tell someone about Valla, although she had inferred that she couldn't mention it by name. Ryoma would listen, or Sakura, and both of them would be able to offer her advice. Hinoka would definitely listen, although she was busy often and wouldn't have time to come up with a helpful response. And she was still avoiding Takumi, although the two still managed to be civil in the company of others. While writing to Nohr was still an option, she didn't want to bother either Leo or Camilla in this busy time.

So instead of doing anything, she bottled it all up. She knew this wasn't a good idea, but it was only a few weeks until the Lunar New Year and she didn't know how to express that the skies would change to anyone. In fact, she didn't even know what the skies changing would look like. In times like this, she truly missed Azura, for she had some innate ability to tell when something was on Corrin's mind. Azura's infinite wisdom would never fail to explain to Corrin how to fix the problem.

Corrin spent a lot of time in the garden, pacing back and forth. It was still cold, but since she was now exempt from her duties due to her imminent move to Nohr, she couldn't think of anything better to do. She could be packing- but she didn't own all that many belongings and she wouldn't need to spend a lot of time packing. Aside from her books (which, to be fair, were heavy tomes), she only had her armour and weaponry, and a few casual outfits. She had left the couture dress Leo had bought her for Christmas in Nohr, in her wardrobe that was slowly growing in size.

One afternoon, when the rain was pelting down, Corrin sat in the kitchen, staring at the rain running down the window. The cooks were busy in the background, readying dinner. She ignored them, staring out into the garden. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and saw Takumi's retainer Oboro behind her. She hopped off her stool, trying to figure out the expression on the spearmaster's face. It was a mixture between excitement and fear, and Corrin clocked that her hands were bandaged. Oboro usually wore her hair in a long ponytail, elegant and precise. Today it was in a messy bun, piled on top of her head.

"It's done," she said, and it took Corrin a moment to figure out what she was talking about. In her excitement, she grabbed Corrin's wrist, but dropped it after a second. "Apologies, lady Corrin. Are you busy currently? If we could go to the workshop, that'd be good for me. I can see what needs fixing."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect, Oboro," Corrin smiles. "But of course."

Following closely behind Oboro, who had clearly run to there, Corrin made her way into town. Oboro's shop was close to the castle, so she could have access to both it and Takumi. She took care of the prince during the day, and often worked through the night on her creations while Hinata looked over Takumi. Today was her day off, she informed Corrin, since Takumi was on a political visit to the newly reformed Kohaga. She unlocked the door, and in the centre of the room was a mannequin, a huge white dress on it. Oboro flipped the sign to 'closed', before making her way over to Corrin.

"Well?" She asked nervously.

"It's beautiful," Corrin murmured.

No other word came into her head. The bodice of the dress was fitted, while the skirt was full. Corrin could already see the amount of hours Oboro had spent stitching this over the past few months. It was strapless, and had silvery embroidery all up one side of the top. When she moved closer, Corrin noticed the silver flecks of glitter all throughout the tulle skirt. Oboro rummaged in a box behind the counter, pulling out a pair of gloves and a long veil on a delicate comb. The veil had lace on it too, and at the top, Oboro had sewn delicate red roses along the comb, a combination of the colour of Hoshido and the national flower of Nohr.

"I don't make shoes, so you'll have to find your own... or I suppose, since it's you, you might not bother," she laughed.

"How much does this cost?" Corrin asked, mentally preparing for the price. She knew wedding dresses were expensive, and this dress had clearly had hundreds of hours of work and countless metres of fabric in it.

"No charge, Corrin!" Oboro said, slightly horrified. "Not to you, anyway. Lady Hinoka is paying for it, and even then, I'm only charging her the price of the materials and not the hours. I've always wanted to make a wedding dress, and do so for a royal wedding is an honour. I have the two bridesmaid's dresses to sew now, but I can finally open up shop again."

"I'm incredibly thankful for this, Oboro. Honestly, I couldn't imagine anyone else making my wedding dress." She pulls Oboro into a hug, wrapping her arms around the girl in a physical show of appreciation.

"Okay, okay! Now, try it on. I need to see what adjustments to make."

Getting into the dress was a lot easier said than done. The layers of tulle made it difficult to step into or pull over her head, but eventually, after a lot of giggling on Corrin's part and a lot of stressing on Oboro's, they got the dress on, and Oboro pulled the strings in the back of the corset to do it up, clipping the top together. She moved Corrin's hair over her shoulders, and handed the gloves to her for her to put on herself. Oboro placed the veil into her hair, and moved the net so it settled on either side of her face.

"You look... stunning, Lady Corrin."

"It's because of your dress, Oboro." The tailor moved the mirror in front of Corrin, and she audibly gasped. "It looks amazing."

"I can see a few adjustments I need to make..." Oboro said, pulling out a notepad and scribbling. "It's a bit too long, and too wide at the bust, but those are easy adjustments to fix. Now, what colour were you thinking for bridesmaids?"

"I hadn't thought about it, to be honest. Perhaps black?" Corrin suggested.

"I can work with that. Since it'll work with both Hinoka and Sakura's hair... I was originally betting on red, but perhaps with Sakura's hair colour it wouldn't work."

"I'll tell them to drop by, maybe? You can wait here and I'll send them round."

"That's a good idea. So red, or black, satin skirts, lace top?"

"That sounds lovely!"

Changed back into her normal clothes, Corrin thanked Oboro yet again and set off back to the palace to find her sisters.

* * *

It came as a shock to Leo when Camilla reminded him that it was only two weeks until his wedding. He hadn't seen her since Christmas, although they had exchanged some brief correspondence. He did miss her, although he would never admit that to her, and he couldn't even imagine admitting it to Camilla, who brought her up on a daily basis just to see him squirm uncomfortably. Ever since his admission in the Hoshidan garden, the marriage had become one of love, rather than a marriage of convenience, which pleased both him and Corrin greatly.

One thing that the advisors demanded he changed when Corrin moved was that Leo changed which room they slept in. Leo had been very intent on staying in his bedroom that he had grown up in, but Camilla demanded that she wanted the entire wing to herself, and since she was older, she got her way. The room he was to move to was Garon's old room, and he brought Camilla and Nyx with him the first time he went inside.

"We couldn't find a key for the room," Nyx explained. "We assume that it was on Garon's body when he died. This room hasn't been touched since."

She kneels down in front of the door, tome in hand, and one fingernail beside the door handle. Nyx opened the lock, a determined look on her face. With the click of the lock, she took a step back, gesturing towards the door. Leo hesitated, and with a loud sigh, Camilla stepped forwards. She opened the door in one swift movement. The room was dark, and Nyx lit a small flame on the tip of her finger.

Dust covered every surface of the room, and it was clear the room was untouched for months even before Garon's death. Leo was hesitant to step inside, but Camilla pulled him in, and he stumbled over the carpet. It came as a surprise to all of them that there was nothing sinister about the room, except, of course, for the fact that it belonged to their late father. Camilla crossed the room in long, confident strides, and flung open the curtains, letting sun stream brightly into the room.

"There'll be enough room in here for both of you," Camilla said. "Two wardrobes," she noted, "since you both have armour and large formal wear collections. And of course," she adds with a smirk, "She'll want to keep her wedding dress."

"I forgot about that," Leo whispered under his breath, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Please, spare me the details," Nyx complained, and disappeared without another word. Camilla laughed, and perched on the edge of the bed, a small dust cloud rising and settling within seconds.

"Are you excited?" She asked, and Leo didn't answer for a moment. "Leo."

"Yes. I can't lie," he said, attempting and failing to keep his face serious. A smile broke out across his face, brighter than any Camilla had ever seen from him. It reminded her of his younger days, when he smiled all the time- before the war, before anything bad happened to the two of them. It struck her then- the two of them. It used to be five, but since Corrin left for Hoshido and Xander and Elise had died, she had been left to look after her baby brother.

"I'm so excited for you two," she smiled, blinking away the tears that formed in her eyes, praying to the gods that they wouldn't shed and fall down her cheeks.

She left in a hurry, leaving him in his new room on his own. It was perfect for him and Corrin, she lamented. As much as she loved him, loved Corrin, she could see them moving on, _together_ , leaving her unexplainably behind. She was older; she should be the one to marry first, to have her own family, children, to look after. She could see her potential nieces and nephews in her mind, a perfect combination of Leo and Corrin, running though the castle halls and garden in glee.

It wasn't like the eldest princess of Nohr to cry, but today, she laid her head in her hands and sobbed.

* * *

"It is almost time."

"The girl, she marries soon," a messenger commented, standing stock still by a pillar.

"Oh?" A dark voice rumbles. "To whom?"

"The king of Nohr. An arranged marriage, only a week after the seal opens."

"Then we will act soon. A powerful arrangement will only inhibit us."

"When the seal opens?" The messenger asked. The voice hummed quietly, deep within the canyon.

"No," it answered. "We will wait. Until the day comes when Hoshido and Nohr unites finally, then we shall put out plan into action."

"Right you are, my lord."

X

"Camilla?" Leo called from the other side of the door, banging on it hard in the hope of getting his sister's attention. "Camilla, you've been in there all afternoon. It's time for dinner."

"Go away," she called.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I wish to speak with you about! Send Selena. I need to speak to her immediately."

"Oh. Apologies. I'll look for her." She waited until she could hear Leo's footsteps disappearing along the corridor before she got up off her bed, sitting in front of the mirror. Her makeup had run all down her cheeks and her hair was matted from lying on it for so long. Her tiara was askew, and she could only stare pitifully at her reflection.

Self hatred was not something one would associate with the princess of Nohr. She was beautiful and confident and powerful, and there was no one in the kingdom who didn't look up to her. But now, as she saw herself in the mirror, she realised what she really was- an envious mess, who couldn't stand to see her brother happy. And of course, it wasn't just that she was bitter at that. No, it was the entire system she had the misfortune to be born into. She didn't have the freedom to do what she wanted, to go where she wanted to _love_ who she wanted.

No, the princess of Nohr couldn't do anything she wanted. She had money and power and beauty inherited from her mother, but she couldn't love, at least not in the way she wanted. That's why her bed was often full of men and women from around the kingdom, who she snuck into the palace for her own selfish needs while ignoring the one person so close to her that she couldn't bear to be without, who of _course_ knocked on the door at that very moment.

"Camilla?"

"I didn't call for you!"

"No one does. Now, let me in."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the only star I need to see."

"Dear gods."

"Shut up," Camilla sniffled, but her words were still scathing.

"You look awful," Niles snorted, perching on the footboard of Camilla's bed.

"What a delightful comment to make to a woman," Camilla said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just stating the obvious. You look so much different than you usually do. It's kind of a shock."

"Well, clearly I'm distraught, and if you're only here to laugh at me, I'd ask you to leave."

"You're not getting rid of me," he laughed, leaning back until he was perfectly balanced on the thin part of wood. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing that you should be concerned about, Niles. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Leo sent me here to check on you, so I'm fulfilling a direct command from the king."

"I told him to send Selena," she hissed, narrowing her eyes at the door where Leo had spoken to her before.

"Sorry I'm not a cute redhead," he laughed again, folding his arms. "But I am concerned. I've never seen you this... like this before," he finished, gesturing at her face.

"Again, a delightful comment."

"Camilla, I'm serious. This is so unlike you. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong," she started, her eyes cold and her hands clenched into fists. "Your liege is marrying possibly my favourite person in the world, and he's going to have a happy life with her here and then they'll both die having lived a well fulfilled a life rebuilding Nohr and joining us and Hoshido together. And I get nothing!" She banged her fist on the dressing table at this point, causing Niles to jump a little. "I love Corrin- not romantically, of course- but she means so much to me! All I wanted in life was a family, and I can't have that, because of all the stupid rules surrounding my birth. They're going to have children and be _happy_ and I get _nothing!"_ Her voice has risen now, and Niles looked mildly scared, but pushed on anyway.

"And why not? Why can't you just find someone and be happy?"

"Because of the rules!" She reiterated. "Look at Leo. He had a list of people the advisors deemed suitable for his marriage. And of course, they'll be more lenient with me since I'm not the ruler of the country but there are rules. Boundaries."

"And what's stopping you picking someone that fits into those categories?"

"I am in love," she sighed dramatically, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "And I know I wouldn't be able to marry that person."

"Corrin?" He asked, assuming that's who she was speaking about.

"Niles, I already told you that I don't love her romantically. I love her like a sister, despite the fact that we have no blood relation whatsoever."

"Then who is it?"

"Frankly that's none of your business."

"Fine, don't tell me then. But don't think I can't find out."

"No one else knows," she said triumphantly, but he leaned in close to her, his feet hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Don't think I can't find out," he repeated, and with a huff she rose to her feet, still a mess but graceful as always.

"Go find Selena or Beruka. I'm going to have a bath."

"Scared, your majesty?" He joked, not moving from her bed.

"Imagine," she drawled, turning on her heel and stalking out of her room, abandoning him behind her.

* * *

Corrin peered out her bedroom window. Night had fully set now, and she could just about see a slither of the moon. The first new moon of the year, she noted with a sigh. Lunar New Year had begun, and as she glanced into the town below her she could see the streets lit up with red paper lanterns and see a slightly crude depiction of the dawn dragon dancing through the streets. She sighed, closing the curtain behind her as she moved away.

The celebrations would carry on through the night. Fireworks were popular at this festival, and the stray firework was already lighting up the sky. The royals had already eaten their traditional dinner, and although this time of year wasn't as important to them as others, none of them would pass up the chance for a good party. Sakura in particular loved this time of the year, and she spent time with Corrin during the day making delicate paper lanterns that she hung up along the hallway.

It had been weighing on Corrin's mind all day that the seal to Valla was now open. She still hadn't told anyone, and there was a mixture of concern and curiosity that was preventing her for making a decision. On one hand, she really needed to go, to see what her home country was like, but on the other, it could be dangerous and put everyone in mortal danger. Another thought was also in her head- that whatever was in Valla could get out now that the gate was unlocked. She couldn't imagine it being anything particularly bad, but the thought still unsettled her, and she couldn't exactly place her finger on a reason _why_.

All she had to do was jump down into the bottomless canyon and she would land safe and sound in Valla. She didn't know what she would find there- it could be anything from friendly people waiting to welcome one of their own home, or hostile enemies intent on killing intruders to their land. Corrin reached up to close the curtains, when she saw Hinoka sat on the doorstep, her chin resting on her hands. She opened her window a crack, feeling the cold night air on her face. Winter was still in full force, and she couldn't comprehend how Hinoka was sat there wearing nothing other than her Pegasus Knight uniform, which Corrin knew wouldn't keep the frosty breeze out.

"Hinoka," she called, softly, yet loud enough for her elder sister to hear. "Are you okay?" The young woman turned her head to the window, craning her neck to see her sister hanging out the window.

"Yes, yes. Party's got a little wild!" She laughed, scrambling to her feet. "Be glad you left, Corrin. There's a lot of touchy-feely going on! It's probably even worse in the town." She glanced off into the distance, and Corrin followed her line of sight. It was true that the town had been rowdy all day, but she didn't want to think about what Hinoka is implying. If it was right that the Lunar New Year brought good luck, then some people were definitely in possession of it that night.

"I should be getting to bed, though. As should you!"

"It's not that late," Corrin laughed, but Hinoka shook her head.

"No more late nights! You've got to look perfect for your wedding. And besides, we've only got another two days before the Nohrians all arrive. I bet a lot of people in the town will be staying to see your wedding too!" She laughed this time, and Corrin smiled, happy to see that her sister had brightened up. Hinoka disappeared inside, but Corrin didn't feel right. There was something off with her, and though it could be anything from minor to serious, she still felt unsettled. Closing the window and then the curtain, she blew out the candles in her room and crawled into bed, ignoring the thoughts and worries about Hinoka that wouldn't stop swirling around her mind.

* * *

A fanfare blew out in the distance at noon on the dot, and Leo could only sigh as his horse carried him into the Hoshidan countryside. There weren't many green fields after the border before the first major town, where Niles had promised they would stop for lunch. It wasn't long until he would see Corrin again- after that nearby town, they would reach the town that Castle Shirasagi lay on the outskirts of. And of course, after that, the two would get married, and they could return to Nohr. He thought a lot about his new life, with a _wife_. He was still young- at twenty one, part of him did think it strange to marry so quickly, but it was necessary, so the advisors claimed.

He must've been smiling to himself as he guided his mount along the road, because Selena cantered up beside her on her own horse. She didn't say anything, but gave him a look that was a cross between a smirk and disappointment. He had to stifle a laugh- he had been thinking about Corrin a lot, and it was hard for him to tear his mind off her. He had only seen her once since Christmas in a brief visit, but he didn't mind- it just would make their meeting even sweeter.

"All pining aside, though," Selena said, rolling her eyes, "I'm really worried about Lady Camilla."

"I agree. I don't want to ask her what's wrong, since she just yells at me." It was true- any time they had a chance to speak, Camilla had snapped at Leo, so much so that he had just begun to avoid her. Even Marzia must've felt her sadness, as the wyvern merely walked instead of flying as she usually would've.

"She's been in the bath a lot recently, and usually won't come out. And, loathe as I am to say it, but she's been hanging around with Niles a lot recently. I'm pretty sure there's something going on between them." She pulls a face, glancing over her shoulder where Niles was walking along beside the crown princess.

"I'll deal with it. Or perhaps Corrin will know what to do. Those two are particularly close."

"Here's hoping."

* * *

Most of the Nohrian party, minus the royals, were staying in the surrounding towns, so slowly the dropped off, taking up their residences in the local inns and hotels. Leo and Camilla pushed onward, up the gravel path to the castle. Since all of the Hoshidan royal family were at home, along with some other distant relatives, only Beruka and Niles were allowed to stay, while Selena and Odin stayed behind in the town.

Corrin met them at the doors, enveloping them in hugs while Ryoma looked on amused. Camilla was herself, Leo noted, kissing Ryoma on both cheeks and smiling pleasantly at everyone else, cuddling Corrin and chatting as she usually would. Beruka's eyes narrowed at the princess, which Leo picked up on. He managed to make eye contact with the assassin, who nodded slowly and subtly. Niles watched on with amusement as Leo's eyes flickered between the two retainers, his sister and his fiancée, who was desperately trying to figure out what was going on between the Nohrians. He took her hand, squeezing it gently in reassurance.

"I think it is time for supper," Ryoma announced. "Tea, everyone?"

With a quiet nod of general consensus, Ryoma called for Jakob and Felicia, rushed to the kitchen to make tea. Ryoma led the others to the tea room, which the Nohrians had never had the honour to be in before. Corrin sat quietly, staring at the woodwork in the table until the tea was brought in. She grabbed a cup as soon as the tray was set down, and finally everyone else relaxed. Candles illuminated the room almost romantically, as darkness had set in outside.

"Well isn't this delightful," Camilla commented, sipping at her tea. It was far too bitter for her taste- she usually put two sugars in her tea- but she drank it anyway, trying desperately not to pull a face.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself, Princess Camilla," Ryoma offered kindly, setting his cup down gently. "We will try to do everything we can to make you and your party feel comfortable here. And of course, that invitation extends to you, King Leo."

"You can begin by dropping the formal titles," Camilla said, in a sharper tone than before.

"What she means is that we feel we know you well enough now, and you know us too, so we shouldn't have to worry about titles. The respect of positions is still there," Leo explained, quickly whipping his head around to Camilla who was nonchalantly picking dirt from under her nails. Beruka stood up quickly, leaving her tea cup on the table.

"Excuse my lady," she said, bowing awkwardly towards Ryoma and Corrin. "She really hasn't been herself recently."

"What are you talking about, Beruka?" Camilla asked, glaring at her retainer.

"I'm sure Leo will explain. I'm sure she's tired from the road." Beruka meets Leo's eyes, who nodded solemnly. The assassin wrapped an arm around Camilla to help her up, and although the princess shook her off, she obediently followed her retainer out of the room. Leo let out a sigh of relief as soon as Camilla left, and set his finished cup of tea down on the table. The remaining three pairs of eyes fell on him, Corrin shuffling beside him to make herself more comfortable.

"The last few weeks Camilla has been acting particularly strange. I don't know what it is, but she hasn't been herself at all, and she has mood swings that mean her moods change within seconds, as I reckon you just saw. She mutters a lot as well, though I've never been able to make out what she's saying."

"I went into her room the other day," Niles continued, picking up from Leo. "She was crying, and clearly had been for many hours. I've known Lady Camilla for a long time, and I'd never seen her in such a state as that. She ranted about her position as a princess and then suddenly got up and left for a bath as if nothing had happened."

"That sounds strange," Ryoma admitted, nodding solemnly. "Though I have no idea what is wrong with her, or how to stop it, I'll step up security outside her room. I'm sure Kagero will have no problem staying with her overnight."

"I could keep watch over her," Niles suggested, although Leo shook his head, knowing fully of the tentative relationship between Camilla and Niles. Neither of them had ever come out to say it, but it was there, and he couldn't remember a time when it hadn't been.

"No, thank you. I know that Kagero is a strong and reliable ninja, and she will do a good job of guarding my sister's room."

"Your trust in my retainer is well received," Ryoma nodded.

"I don't see any reason why I wouldn't trust her."

"Very well," Ryoma laughed heartily. He rose to his feet slowly, stretching out, while his armour clanked together almost ceremoniously. "I'll be off to bed now as well. We've got a big day tomorrow." He met Corrin's eyes and smiled, and she returned the affection. He would be walking her down the aisle in the morning, since she had no father to walk with her. He often retired to bed early anyway, and so she wished him a good night.

"I don't want to encroach on your last moments before splitting up," Niles said, putting special emphasis on the long word he had carefully chosen. "So I'll be off too."

"Make sure Felicia tell you where to go," Corrin advised, and he winked at her before he left, and she narrowed her eyes at the space where he had just been.

"I'm going to go soon too," Leo said, stifling a yawn. "I'm more of a morning person, believe it or not."

"I'm going to have more tea, I think. I was going to ask if you wanted to sit upstairs for a while, but its okay."

"What can you say to convince me?"

"There's a really good view of the stars?" She said uncertainly.

"You're the only star I need to see," Leo mumbled, leaning in close to press a kiss to her lips. His hand went to her cheek, and she shuffled closer to him, her eyes delicately fluttering closed.

"Gods," she laughed as she pulled away from him. "I wasn't expecting that. The pickup line, I mean, not the kiss. You seem to be full of them."

"I've never had anyone to use them on before. Being a prince doesn't make for much time flirting. Especially when there's a war on."

"Believe me, I know. Now, do you want to look at the stars or not?"

* * *

Leo was a lot more interested in Corrin's room than she thought he'd be. She curled up in the space beside the window, watching the stars as she had originally intended to. He perused her bookshelf, lifting off the occasional tome and flicking through the pages. He glanced briefly at the collection of candles on her desk, before sitting on the edge of her bed. She got up from her albeit comfortable spot to sit with him, absentmindedly placing her hand on top of his. He smiled, although not at her. He smiled at the floor, with a smile she had never seen grace his face before.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," he said, sitting up straight.

"You are _such_ a sap!" She exclaimed, swatting his arm.

"Sorry, I can't control my feelings," he laughed, planting a kiss to her temple. "I've had to keep quiet about my feelings for you for a long time, so I have a lot to give."

"You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry," he said again, although she could tell from the triumphant smirk on his face that he wasn't anything of the sort.

Corrin fell backwards onto the bed, curling up with her head on the mound of pillows. Leo still sat, looking down on her in admiration. Her platinum hair fanned out around her, and her eyes were shut. She had never got her second cup of tea, perhaps explaining her sudden crash in energy. He drew circles on her hand with his thumb, admiring her sleepy smile.

"I should let you get some sleep," Leo said, making a move to get up, although Corrin held fast onto his hand.

"Stay the night?" She asked, and when he raised an eyebrow and coughed suggestively she squirmed uncomfortably. "Not like that!"

"I know," he chuckled. "But isn't it bad luck for a bride to stay with her groom? I don't want to curse the wedding."

"Fine, stay just till I fall asleep," she offered, and with no good counter argument, he lay down beside her, his face close to hers. She wiggled her way close to his chest, her head resting comfortably there. He put his head on top of hers, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair- a honey scented shampoo, he reckoned. Within minutes, she was asleep, her breathing steady and her eyes gently closed. He pulled himself away from her, kissing her head before getting up. Leo glanced in her direction before he left the room, smiling at the sight of his soon-to-be wife.

"Good night, little princess."

* * *

Kagero hadn't moved for most of the night. She wandered up and down the corridor now, disturbing the stillness of the night. Saizo and she usually did night watch together, and often Kaze joined them to let one rest for a small amount of time. With him leaving in a few days with Corrin to go to Nohr, she made a mental note to find a new routine to go over with Saizo. His son wasn't even one yet, so he had to deal with him as well as looking over Ryoma at night.

Tonight was different. Saizo still was on guard outside Ryoma's room while he slept, but she was sure he had his work cut out for him guarding both inside and outside the room. There were many more people in town due to the wedding, and although Kagero herself was excited to see it (she had painted a landscape for the happy couple) it meant security had to be stepped up. And apparently, something was wrong with Princess Camilla.

No one would tell her anything. The ins and outs of Nohrian royal life weren't for her to care about, she presumed, so she would just have to do her job without asking any questions. Beruka had briefly told her that Camilla hadn't been mentally well, but to be completely honest, Kagero didn't care, so she stood still, arms folded, outside the princess's room. Felicia had appeared at two a.m. with a cup of coffee, the mug of which was now abandoned on the floor while Kagero paced around the room. She could go inside and check on Camilla, but she assumed the princess wouldn't like being awoken. She stopped at the end of the corridor, before dashing back to the door, hearing the lock on the door open.

Kagero presumed it would be Beruka, updating her on Camilla's situation. It must've been nearly five a.m. now, and Kagero was tired. There was still the wedding to go to tomorrow, and she knew that she would have to take frequent naps in the breaks in the proceedings tomorrow just to get through. Instead of the blue haired assassin coming out of the door, she saw Camilla, her night shirt falling off one shoulder and the mass of purple hair matted from tossing in her sleep.

"Lady Camilla!" Kagero whispered urgently, grabbing the princess's arm, and fixing her sleeves.

"Who's there? I was trying to go out. I need to see Corrin."

"It's Kagero."

"Who are you?" She said, finally making eye contact with the ninja. "Where's Corrin?"

"I'm Ryoma's retainer. He asked me to look over you tonight."

"Where's Corrin?" She asked again.

"Corrin is in bed," Kagero explained calmly, attempting to lead the princess back into her room. Beruka was leaning against the wall, she could see, but her eyes were closed, blissfully unaware of her liege's sleep walking. "You don't want to disturb her, do you? It's her wedding day tomorrow."

"I want to see Corrin."

"Corrin will be asleep," Kagero reiterated, her patience quickly running out. Gods, it was like dealing with Saizo's child who always cried for his parents whenever she looked after him.

"I'll see her in the morning then," Camilla said, turning around of her own accord and heading back into her room.

"Good idea." Kagero stood by the door as Camilla got into bed, flailing about for a while before settling under the covers. "Sleep well, Lady Camilla."

"Good night, Kagero."

The ninja left the room, locking the room from the outside this time. Beruka had locked it from the inside the last time, but that was clearly not enough to keep Camilla inside. Kagero sighed loudly, and an owl hooted in annoyance at the noise. She moved to the balcony at the end of the corridor and leaned on the edge, rubbing her eyes. It had already been a long night, and with no sign of sunrise, it was about to get even longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I did love you too, once. But I've moved on now, and I hope you'd be proud of me, if you were still here."

Corrin slept peacefully that night, and only woke when Sakura knocked loudly on her door, presumably for the fourth or fifth time. She crawled out of bed, noting Leo's absence beside her. He had probably got up to go back to his own room, since she had told him just to stay until she slept. She grabbed her robe from the chair, tossed carelessly there earlier, tying it around herself before opening the door.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Sakura sighed, inviting herself in. Hinoka followed close behind her, and Oboro came too, trailing a huge dress bag behind her. "We only have two hours since you decided to sleep in," Sakura chastised, her voice slightly panicked.

"I thought Felicia would wake me," Corrin said, lazily rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Sakura looked stressed, and her eldest sister wasn't helping, only looking on in bemusement as Sakura set up hair and makeup supplies around the room.

"She told us you said you would get up yourself," Oboro said.

"Oh. Yeah," Corrin said, vaguely recalling a conversation they had had the previous day.

"Go and get washed," Sakura urged, practically shoving Corrin out the door. Sakura sat down on Corrin's bed, while Hinoka perched in front of the mirror, elegantly tousling her hair. Her hair was a mess usually, but the Pegasus Knight didn't really have time to care for appearances. Today though, she would make an effort, especially for Corrin. Oboro was already dressed, in a pale pink dress that contrasted with her dark blue hair. She added the finishing touches to her makeup before Corrin returned, adding sparkles to under her eyes.

Oboro had been worried about this day probably more than Corrin or Leo had been. So many of her creations were on display- Corrin's wedding dress, the two bridesmaid's dresses, a white tailored suit for Leo (which was really not her forte, so she had to stay up all night making alterations to it), and matching outfits for herself, Hinata and Takumi. Her own dress was uncomfortable, being a rush job done only a few days ago since her priorities were elsewhere. Hinata had a formal blue kimono, and Takumi's kimono was yellow, with the same designs as his retainer's clothes.

She had drawn the line at that- more sewing for her. She hadn't made much money off this, by refusing to take payment. After it was done, she would be able to open up shop again, and would have another steady form of income. But today, she knew she would get a lot of praise for her creations, and she had to admit that she was immeasurably pleased with how everything had come out.

Corrin returned from the bathroom, and now she could see clearly how worried Sakura was. She fiddled with the blanket on the bed, tapping one foot nervously on the floor. In fact, the only calm one seemed to be her- even Hinoka was worrying, in her case about her hair that just wouldn't lie flat. Oboro had dark circles under her eyes that she was desperately trying to cover with concealer. Corrin grabbed a brush from her desk, sitting beside Sakura and running the brush through the princess's coral hair.

"What are you doing?" Sakura squeaked. "We don't have time for this."

"Relax, Sakura," Corrin reassured. "We have plenty of time. Besides, isn't the bride supposed to be a little late?"

"Okay. Okay, you're right. B-but once you finish my hair, we have to get you ready!"

"Alright," Corrin surrendered.

As Sakura's hair was short, it didn't take a long time to brush the tangles out, and Corrin moved her wrists to make Sakura's hair flick out at the bottom. A white flower pin was placed in her hair, and Sakura smiled, gasping when she saw her appearance in the mirror. Corrin was still trying to put off getting ready for the day herself, so she sat Sakura down in front of the mirror and did her makeup, dabbing glitter on her eyes and brushing mascara on her eyelashes. As soon as she was done, with a sweeping of pale pink lipstick, Sakura got up, putting Corrin into the seat.

Sakura was good at hair styling, and had done everyone's hair for the coronation. While she wasn't good at anything that had to do with fighting on the battlefield, domestic skills were much more her forte. She was good at sewing, although tailoring like Oboro was still hard for her. She could cook and was a gifted shrine maiden. She was putting that to work today, brushing through the mane that was Corrin's hair. Her hair was beautiful, and Sakura knew that many early potential suitors had commented on the unusual lustre of her hair.

Now brushed and pinned and pushed into place, it sat atop Corrin's head in an elegant pile, with just the right amount of hair falling down over her shoulders. Oboro took over then to do Corrin's makeup, even though the dragon princess complained that she would rather Camilla did it. Her makeup matched her dress- sparkly and red, and Corrin was surprised at how different she looked. Before she put her own dress on, she insisted on Hinoka and Sakura put their dresses on first, and they begrudgingly complied. Sakura's eyes kept flickering towards the clock- it was ticking dangerously close to twelve, when they were supposed to be in place at the great hall.

The Hoshidan princess's dresses were formfitting, black, with a layer of red satin under the lace overlay on the bodice. The black skirt came to their ankles, where red patent shoes stuck out from underneath. With a lot of coddling, Corrin was finally helped into her dress by Oboro, and Sakura audibly gasped when her sister turned around, the large tulle skirt swishing. Hinoka put the veil on, being the tallest out of the sisters, and Corrin wiggled her fingers into the gloves.

"Time to go," Corrin said, her voice shaking slightly for the first time.

"I'll be off," Oboro said, quickly excusing herself. "Since I'm not a part of the bridal party. Good luck, Corrin." She smiled, toothy and excited.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"No," Corrin admitted, perching on the edge of her bed so as not to crease the dress. "I'm petrified."

"I'd be worried if you weren't," Hinoka said. "You're about to get _married_. I would be scared if I were in your shoes."

"Or lack of shoes," Sakura laughed. Corrin smiled, and gathered her skirts. The pendulum clock in her room struck twelve- they were only a little late.

* * *

Leo, on the other hand, slept fitfully. He was nervous, and had openly admitted it before, many times. He eventually gave up on sleep, having merely napped for an hour or so at a time a few times throughout the night. He swung his legs out of the bed, stiff and unfamiliar, his feet landing on tatami mats. He took a moment to breathe, to calm the shaking feeling in his stomach. He had only once felt so nervous in his life. This sickly feeling was rather new to him, and the only other time he could recall was when he had to fight Corrin in the forest at the command of his father. He laughed a little- it was almost ironic that it was only Corrin that could make him feel this way.

He headed to the bath house after checking the clock- 8am. It was far too early for him to be getting ready properly, so he decided that he may as well steam himself clean before getting dressed. It was a short walk, and as soon as he sat down in the warm water, another person slid the door open, wandering inside and sinking into the water opposite him. Takumi glared at him across the bath house. Leo always felt slightly intimidated by the Hoshidan prince, despite him only being a few months older. Takumi seemed to have a personal vendetta against him, and Leo still wasn't entirely sure why.

"I didn't think there'd be anyone down here this early," Takumi admitted after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"I couldn't sleep. I hope I'm not intruding," Leo said calmly, trying his very best not to upset Corrin's brother.

"You're not," Takumi sighed, sinking even deeper into the water so that only his head from his nose up was above the surface. His hair was down, Leo noted, which really wasn't something he had seen before, as far as the king could recall.

"I assume you're coming today?" Leo asked after another few minutes of silence. To his credit, Takumi was actually washing himself, unlike Leo, who was just resting in the water- a change of scenery, if you like.

"I don't want to let Corrin down," he answered. His words were awkward, as if he was only attending because Corrin wanted him to and not because he wanted to go himself. "Look," he continued, sighing deeply. "You better not... you better not hurt Corrin, okay? She's been through enough, what with Azura... and of course, Xander and Elise, or whatever they're called."

"You don't have to pretend that you don't care about her," Leo said quietly.

"I don't do that. She knows I care about her, just like Ryoma and Sakura and Hinoka, okay?" Takumi retorted, glaring across the water.

"Don't worry," Leo reassured, "I will look after her. I have no idea what would ever push me to hurt her in any way."

"Good," Takumi said bluntly. "Good." He got up out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. "See you later."

The archer left with not another word or even a mere look in his direction. Leo let out a sigh, and sunk further into the water, staying in there until the water grew to an uncomfortable temperature. He got out, dressing himself in the robe that had been left for him in his room. He wandered slowly back to the castle, stopping briefly by Camilla's room, where Kagero stood lazily outside. She snapped to attention, but held a hand up to put her at ease.

"Is she awake?" He asked.

"Yes. But she was up during the night. She came out here looking for Corrin, but I put her back to bed. Beruka was asleep," Kagero explained.

"Right," Leo hummed, tapping his foot against the wall. "If you could tell her I want to see her as soon as she's ready, that'd be great."

Kagero nodded solemnly, and Leo turned sharply. He remembered his attire, and flushed- he was giving out commandments wearing only a bathrobe. He just hoped that Kagero still managed to take him seriously. As he turned the corner to his own room, he saw Prince Takumi's retainer standing outside, with a suit bag in her hand. She grinned at him as he approached, but thankfully neglected to mention his attire.

"Good morning, King Leo. I'm just dropping your suit around."

"I thought I already had it?" He questioned, taking the bag from her and opening the door to his room.

"I had to take it back to do some amendments. I've never been required to make a suit before, since they're not immensely popular in Hoshido, so it wasn't my best work. But it's good now. I hope its good enough for you."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I don't even know where I would've got a suit in Nohr, considering our tailor was killed during the war."

"Well," Oboro coughed, remembering one of the Hoshidan army's raids on Windmire and wondering if she was responsible for the tailor's death. "I have to deliver your bride her dress. Apparently she's not even awake yet!" She added with a laugh.

"Give her my best."

He dressed quickly, and towel dried his hair. He had brought his own shirt, but the tie and rest of the suit that Oboro had made fitted perfectly- he almost couldn't believe that it was her first attempt at making such a garment. He dried his hair with a towel and made it sit right, sliding his usual hair band into his hair. When talking about this before, Camilla had suggested he go with a white hair band, but this hair accessory he had had since he was a child and wasn't about to change that now.

A knock came at his door, and he slid it open to see Camilla, dressed in a black low-cut dress with a white fur stole wrapped around her arms. It wasn't really the place for such attire, but he wasn't about to tell her to change- after all, Camilla took a ridiculous amount of pride in her looks. She swanned into the room, standing behind Leo at the mirror. In her shoes she was still a good two or three inches taller than him, a small fact that he hated about her. Her hair was down as usual, flowing over her shoulders, and her circlet was placed atop her head, perfectly balanced.

"I can't believe my little brother is getting married," she crooned, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Neither can I," he admitted with a small laugh.

"Today will be so _marvellous_ , dear. Are you all ready to go? I heard you were up early."

"Nerves," he explained.

"It'll be fine. Now, shall we go and find Niles and Odin and get in place? There's only half an hour before the ceremony is to start."

Leo reluctantly made his way to the great hall, greeting Ryoma on his way in, who was waiting for Corrin by the door. Niles and Odin were waiting outside too, and Camilla walked ahead of them, sashaying down the aisle to take her seat in the front row by Takumi, who Leo noticed moving away from her. Odin slapped Leo on the shoulder, causing him to stumble a little. Leo offered him a shaky smile, and the three of them made their way into the room, sitting in the front row, legs crossed, arms folded.

* * *

"Corrin, we're already late! Everyone will be wondering where we are," Sakura pleaded.

"Five minutes," Corrin insisted, escaping out the door leading to the garden. She hiked her skirts up so as to keep them clean, and ran to the edge of the late, not caring for the biting cold wind. The lake was mostly calm, with all traces of winter snow gone. It made the ground muddy, though, and she was conscious of getting her feet dirty.

"Azura," she started. "I hope... I hope you're not mad at me for marrying Leo. I do love him."Her voice got quieter, until it was merely a murmur. "I did love you too, once. But I've moved on now, and I hope you'd be proud of me, if you were still here. And I'm going to find out where I'm from, I swear to you. Just as soon as I get married." She took a big step backwards, her eyes still trained on the lake. "It might be a while before I come back here. So... goodbye, Azura."

She headed back inside, where Sakura sighed in relief that she hadn't taken too long. Hinoka handed her the bouquet, and she smiled, her legs shaking slightly. Her nerves were kicking in properly now, and Sakura had to propel her towards the great hall. Ryoma waited outside, dressed in his formal samurai armour, minus his swords that usually rested by his side. He had a sharp intake of breath when Corrin turned the corner, smiling from ear to ear despite her nerves.

"You look beautiful," he said, offering his arm for her. "Are you ready to go?"

She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, and he signalled Izana at the front of the hall, who had come from Izumo especially. The congregation rose to their feet, and soft music started to play, in the traditional Hoshidan style. Sakura walked down first, slowly, and Hinoka followed her. Corrin caught sight of Leo, and her breath caught in her chest. She took her first step towards him, on the arm of her brother, and somehow, she knew that she wouldn't feel happier than in this moment. She reached him within a matter of seconds, and stood opposite him, a huge grin on her face.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, and she could only smile in response, all words that she could usually form gone from her mind.

He wore his crown, balanced atop his head in the most formal manner. She glanced around her and saw Camilla and Takumi in the front row, the youngest Hoshidan prince annoyed that he was the only one of the royals left out of the ceremony. Camilla gave her a nod of encouragement, and Corrin turned back to Leo, taking his hands in her own. She drowned out most of Izana's words, staring into Leo's smoky eyes. His questions were answered with 'I do's, and then the ceremony was over, and they were legally married.

"You may now kiss the bride," Izana hummed, a smile on his face. Leo moved towards Corrin, one hand on her waist and the other by one side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and closed the gap between them, her hands resting on his chest. Their lips met to wolfwhistles and cheers from the congregation, mostly made up of their friends and family. Leo pulled away before her, for once, his face red with embarrassment. She laughed, pulling away out of his arms.

"I love you," she mouthed, and he smiled. He offered her a hand and she took it, and Leo led her down the aisle, Hinoka and Sakura and Ryoma following behind them. Corrin glanced over her shoulder to see Camilla dragging Takumi along with her, and Odin and Niles laughing behind them.

* * *

The reception itself was quiet, a very Nohrian affair given the Hoshidan setting. Felicia and Jakob sat at the tables at Corrin's request, excused from their duties for the night. Food circulated the room constantly, and amid cake cutting and speeches, Leo and Corrin barely found a moment for each other. They danced together, though, together, like they would be for the rest of their lives. Corrin glanced at the new ring on her finger, a diamond on a white gold band that she had admired briefly in a shop window once. Leo too had a new ring, his a lot plainer than hers but likely equally as expensive.

Everyone was merry, with the wine freely flowing. Corrin wasn't usually one for drinking, but Hinoka had coerced her into a glass or two (not that it took her much convincing). She had stopped after that, though- Xander had always warned her away from drinking, as a soldier needed always to be on their guard in case of a sudden outbreak of war. Thinking back on it now, Xander was perhaps overly vigilant and slightly macabre, but she did appreciate his well intentioned advice.

"Good evening," a voice came behind Corrin, and she whipped around to see Kagero, dressed still in her uniform.

"Hello, Kagero," Corrin said, hoping that she wasn't _too_ intoxicated to have a proper conversation.

"I was told you weren't accepting presents, but... well, I had to do this for you anyway. Consider it merely a token of my appreciation for all you've done for this country." She passed Corrin a large rectangular present. Corrin hesitantly unwrapped it- it was true that she had specifically asked for no presents, but she could guess what Kagero's was as soon as she held it in her hands. With the paper torn off, she could see the large canvas, painted in all hues of green, Castle Shirasagi painted in a contrasting red and white in the background.

"Kagero, it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"A little piece of Hoshido when you're in Nohr," Kagero explained.

"That's so thoughtful of you," Corrin admitted.

"I'm sorry neither I nor Saizo has been able to stay much today- Ryoma put us on security. You look beautiful though. I'll have to give Oboro my best."

"She's received a lot of compliments today. She's been sewing nonstop for months."

"I'm aware. Regardless, she's so talented she couldn't not do a good job."

"I've thanked her many times today alone. She's brought this day together perfectly."

"When do you intend to leave for Nohr?" Kagero asked suddenly, pressing for answers. Truthfully, Corrin hadn't thought much about it- she would probably take a few days to pack up and leave right after the rest of the Nohrians.

"In a few days, probably. Leaving will be difficult."

"Not as hard as you may think, Lady Corrin. Now, if you forgive me, I can sense Saizo yelling at me," she laughed.

"Alright. Thank him too for me- he's doing a great security job. Have a good night."

"Good night, Corrin."

And with that, Kagero was gone, and Corrin hadn't even seen her move. She made her way back over to Leo, who was conversing with his advisors, who for once were smiling happily and congratulating him. She took his arm, and he glanced towards her, finishing up his conversation quickly and leaving with her. They sat at one of the tables, Leo picking his way through a piece of cake and Corrin merely watching him.

"Have you enjoyed yourself today?" Leo asked, swallowing a large piece of cake.

"Of course! And I'm excited to move on in my life with you. This isn't something I ever particularly planned, or even really hoped for it, but now I can't imagine anything better." She twined their fingers together, gazing at him yet again. Today his eyes were different than they usually were- calmer, perhaps, happier.

"Corrin!" Takumi's voice called out over the room, although Corrin couldn't see him and paid no heed to her brother's yelling. Instead, she kissed Leo, a much preferable task than listening to Takumi complaining.

"Corrin!" He called out again, and this time his voice was sharper, more desperate. She regrettably pulled herself away from Leo, muttering a sorry as he looked on in confusion.

"What do you need?" She asked, standing up to look for him across the room.

His arm was wrapped around Camilla's waist, holding her tight to him. She seemed to be laughing uncontrollably, her own arm around his shoulder, her other hand resting on his chest. At first, she thought he was drunk, and it was very likely that Camilla too had been drinking. But upon looking further, she could see Takumi's face was fearful, and the other guests had scurried away from the two. Takumi looked panicked, rather than just fearful, and he was holding Camilla upright rather than anything else. Corrin moved towards them, trying desperately not to trip on her dress.

"What's wrong with her?" Corrin asked, moving Camilla's head upright. Leo was beside her almost immediately, and when Corrin lifted Camilla's head up, both of them gasped. Camilla's eye was dark, darker than normal, and now that Corrin was looking carefully, she seemed to be exuding some sort of purple aura.

"Corrin," Takumi said, his voice shaking. "I think she's been possessed by Anankos."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you... okay?" Leo asked, struggling to find the words.
> 
> "Not really. The whole thing with your sister reminded me of... not so pleasant times." He averted his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed my username since my sister knows it and i really dont want an 11 year old reading my fanfiction ;; its my ig name so it'll be easy for me to remember. Sorry for any inconvenience!

"I thought we defeated Anankos," Corrin sighed, standing outside Castle Shirasagi's one tiny prison cell. Hoshido was supposed to be a peaceful nation, and didn't take prisoners for no reason. In this case, it wasn't a prisoner at all- it was a Nohrian crown princess, put in solitary confinement for her own safety and the safety of everyone around her.

The wedding had been brought to an abrupt end as Takumi dragged Camilla in. Many of the guests were desperately trying to sober up- there was an air of panic, and somehow a lot of the soldiers knew they were going to have to fight. Corrin paced up and down the corridor that held the prison, while Ryoma locked the door and Leo leaned against the wall. His face was pale, almost matching the colour of his suit.

"We defeated Garon who was possessed by Anankos. Clearly, the dragon has been resting somewhere and restoring its strength as much as it can."

"Last time, Anankos took over father- I mean, Garon's body to get energy for itself. So... by possessing Camilla, is he taking her energy?"

"As far as I'm aware," Ryoma nodded finally, stepping away from the door. Inside, Camilla was silent, curled in a ball in the corner. Corrin was shocked to see her sister like this, and turned her back on the door.

"So we have to figure out where Anankos is and kill him?" Leo asked, pushing himself off the wall.

"I think that's easier said than done. Finding Anankos will be next to impossible- he's been seen as a myth for many years. And killing him? I don't fancy my chances against a dragon god."

"I know where he is," Corrin said quietly, her voice barely loud enough for either of them to hear.

"What did you say?" Ryoma asked, almost dropping Raijinto in shock.

"I know where Anankos lives," she admitted, averting her eyes from them.

"What? Where is he?" Leo exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. "Corrin, you need to tell us!"

"He's... _there_ ," she whispered, not willing to say the name.

"You mean V-"

"Don't say it!"

"What are you two talking about?" Ryoma asked. Leo let go of her, his arms falling weakly to his sides.

"A while ago, we found a letter from a king of The Invisible Kingdom in a book in Nohr," Leo explained. "It's apparently at the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon."

"There is nothing at the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon," Ryoma started, rolling his eyes. "That's the whole point of the name."

"I thought that too. But... I found a letter from mother, too. Apparently..." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Apparently I'm _from_ there."

"So how do we get there? If mother left you a letter, there must've been instructions on how to get there."

"She didn't. But Orochi told me that there's a seal, and it unlocks at the New Year. It'll close again at the solstice."

"That was last week, Corrin!" Leo yelled. "If you told us then, we'd have been able to prevent this!" He finished, gesturing wildly towards the door.

"And what was I supposed to say? Let's go everyone; I want to jump into the Bottomless Canyon to defeat a dragon that no one really believes in?" Corrin said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I would've gone with you," Leo said quietly.

"I, too," Ryoma added. "So, General Corrin. What are we going to do?"

"Since when was I a general?" She asked, taken aback.

"Although never officially given the title, you were always considered to be one during the war. You led our army like I never could. And I'm sure you prefer that title to 'Princess'."

"You'd be right there," Corrin smiled. "Anyway, there's no way we can go now. Everyone's been drinking, and no one is equipped. And I am not fighting a dragon in my wedding dress, thank you very much."

"Well, General, go command your troops."

* * *

Takumi was beside himself, pale and sweaty with his kimono sticking to him. Hinoka was by his side comforting him, and Oboro passed him a myriad of drinks in the attempt to get his energy back up. He looked deathly pale, and only began to perk up when Corrin, Leo and Ryoma returned. He stood up, rushing towards his brother, who merely patted him on the shoulder. Takumi bristled a little at the lack of attention, but his eyes flitted between Corrin and Leo and Ryoma, trying to gage the situation.

"What's going on?" He asked finally.

"We're going to have to fight again, brother," Ryoma said tiredly.

"Listen up!" Corrin called, quickly getting the attention of everyone in the room. "We're going to the Invisible Kingdom. It's located at the Bottomless Canyon. I know it sounds ridiculous," here, she let out a short laugh, "but we have to fight the dragon whose spirit has possessed Camilla. She's really dangerous, and while we have people here to look after her, we'll definitely need to take her with us, and we'll need someone strong to keep an eye on her." She glanced around the room, hoping, praying for someone to volunteer.

"I'll do it," Effie said, taking a few steps forward.

"Are you sure?"

"I've known Princess Camilla for years. I can manage her."

"And Effie?" Leo asked, speaking up for the first time. "If she acts out in a way that will harm everyone, kill her."

"What?" Corrin gasped.

"I'm serious. As much as I love my sister, I will not see two entire armies die because of her."

Corrin swallowed hard. "Nohrians! Go home. Meet us at the bridge at sunset tomorrow. Prepare well, bring your best armour and strongest weapons. This will be a hard fight for all of us."

Slowly, the guests began to disperse. Effie and Peri left quickly, with the latter squealing about how she was going to get to kill people. The others slowly left afterwards, with some coming up to Corrin and Leo and wishing them well and apologising for the turn of events. Corrin wiped the tears from her eyes that had gathered against her will. Leo kissed her forehead, holding both her hands and not letting them go.

"Are you staying?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"My armour is here, my horse is here, and Brynhildr is here. I can stay since there's nothing else for me to prepare. Besides, I don't want to leave you, or Camilla."

"I'll be planning our strategy overnight," Ryoma said, placing a hand on Corrin's shoulder as he had done with Takumi earlier.

"There's no point," Corrin sighed, "we have no idea what we're facing. I'd rather you got some sleep."

"It's already two am. I won't be able to since I'll be getting up in a few hours."

"Ryoma, please."

"Okay, Corrin. You get some sleep too," he said, admitting defeat to the woman he'd just named as general.

"Are we coming too?" Hinoka called.

"Only if you're up for it," Corrin grinned. A part of her was excited- there was a feeling inside of her that she'd finally be able to find out who she was, even though Camilla's life was on the line, and perhaps the rest of the joint army too.

"Definitely! And since _he_ won't ask her, I'll call our favourite Wyvern Knight from Cheve. I'm sure she'll been up for helping you again, Corrin."

"Thanks, Hinoka."

"G-good night, Corrin!" Sakura squeaked, and Corrin nodded.

"Sleep well, Sakura. I'll see you all in the morning."

* * *

Corrin awoke drowsily, and immediately tried to get up. She was stopped, however, by a heavy arm draped across her. She rolled over and gazed upon her sleeping husband's face. It was strange to even think of him that way, as _her_ husband. Truthfully, there wasn't really room for them in that bed of hers, so she was squished against the wall. He stayed asleep no matter how much she squirmed, so she lay down again to get comfortable. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, and closed her eyes.

She didn't sleep, though. There was too much going around in her head to even think of that. Getting to sleep last night was a struggle in and of itself, and staying asleep was another problem. They were leaving for Valla in a number of hours, and she was sure Kaze and Jakob were already awake and up and making preparations. Squinting across the room, she could see that the clock read just after ten a.m. She should get up and make herself useful- even getting dressed would be a help since it took a long time to strap all of her armour on securely.

Leo shifted slightly beside her and she opened her eyes to watch him waking up. He slowly opened his eyes, and took his arm off her to stretch both arms above his head. He turned to her, his eyes bleary and a sleepy smile on his face. He leaned over to kiss her, something she decided she could easily get used to.

"Good morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning to you too."

"I wish we were waking up together under happier circumstances," Leo said sentimentally. "There's a lot going on at the moment. Usually husbands and wives wake up with not a care in the world."

"Unfortunately, it looks like we have all the cares of every other husband and wife in Hoshido and Nohr." Corrin sat up now, pushing herself off the mattress until she was upright. "But we're leaving for Nohr in a few hours. We need to get ready."

"So serious, General Corrin," he smirked.

"Shut up! I'm serious. Sorry to kick you out of your comfy bed when you're clearly half asleep. But you need to get dressed."

"My armour's in the other room," he complained. "And I don't want to leave you."

"We'll meet downstairs when we're done, okay?"

"Fine. See you soon," he said, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. She pushed him away with a slightly disapproving look and he got up, wandering out of the room.

His room was downstairs, and he ever so slightly regretted sleeping in Corrin's room last night as it meant he had to walk through the rest of the castle to get to his own room. He had left his suit from yesterday with Corrin, and now he was wandering in his pyjamas. He prayed he wouldn't bump into anyone, but of course, that meant he would.

"Good morning," Takumi said civilly as he walked past. Leo hadn't even noticed the youngest Hoshidan prince. He paused and turned to him. Takumi's face was still pale, and the dark circles under his eyes were painfully obvious. He was dressed in the Hoshidan sniper's uniform, and was twiddling with the binding on the Fujin Yumi nervously.

"Are you... okay?" Leo asked, struggling to find the words.

"Not really. The whole thing with your sister reminded me of... not so pleasant times." He averted his eyes.

"Were you possessed too?"

"Yes. At the start of the war. I tried to kill Azura."

"Oh. At least Camilla hasn't tried that yet."

"I don't hold high hopes for her. Azura isn't here, and it's her singing that healed me. And it's not like anyone can just sing," he huffed, "it was a special song that reacted with her pendant."

"Don't say that," Leo said, his words catching in his throat. "Camilla's the only family I have left."

"You just married Corrin," Takumi pointed out. "Or does that not count?"

"Of course. But... I lost my older brother, younger sister and father in one day. It's hard..."

"I know. We've just got to fight to save Camilla. Which is why you need to get dressed," he said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone else is pretty much ready to go. And getting to Nohr isn't quick."

"Sorry. For reminding you of bad times."

"It's in the past. Now, hurry, King Leo."

* * *

Corrin stared at herself in the mirror, head to toe in white and gold regalia. They had taken a short break in a small town just inside the Nohr border. It was strange to have to wear this again, and even stranger having the Yato by her side. She had almost abandoned the sword before, and now only had it at her side because of the lake returning it to her. Corrin felt guilty, she had to admit, but pushed that feeling aside in favour of pushing on ahead.

Their party wasn't huge, and she sincerely hoped that the Nohrian army would bring more people. Along with her and her family, Hinata, Oboro, Saizo and Kagero had come along, as well as Hinoka's retainer Azama. Reina had come along too, to watch from the skies and provide Hinoka with backup. The other retainers had stayed behind, along with Felicia, to keep the castle running. Marzia plodded along beside Corrin, who had rubbed her scales periodically to keep her from getting too depressed about her master. Kaze and Jakob made up the back of the group, the ninja walking backwards a lot to check for potential enemies.

"Are you ready to go again?" Ryoma asked, coming back with a fresh set of vulneraries. Corrin was staring sadly at her own reflection and he pulled her out of her trance.

"Yes. Sorry, let's go."

"We're not too far from the canyon now, right? I'm sure you know this path a lot better than I do," Ryoma asked, propelling her outside to the rest of the party.

"That's true," she laughed lightly. "Windmire is only another two towns over, and the Bottomless Canyon is a mile or so east of its walls."

"We'll be there by sunset?"

"If we move quickly."

"Let's get moving then," Ryoma suggested.

"I just hope the Nohrian army is ready."

* * *

With no royals and no general to lead them, the Nohrian army was in a state of panic. Almost everyone had signed up to come along, with the exception of Arthur, and Shura, who had come from Kohaga to look after the castle and point any wayward visitors in the right direction. Everyone else was nervously milling about in the courtyard, armour on and weapons in hand. That was, until a red wyvern landed nosily, the flap of its wings nearly knocking Laslow off his feet. Its rider hopped off, landing on the concrete with a soft thud. She ran a hand through her hair, whistling to get the attention of the few who hadn't noticed her.

"Hey!" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "I heard you guys need some instruction. Now, I'm no general, but I consider myself to be a rebellion leader. And while I may not be the greatest fan of you Nohrians, I'll do this for Corrin and Ryoma."

"You're a Nohrian too, though, aren't you?" Laslow asked. "I can tell from your accent."

"Yeah, and where are you from, princess?" He flushed at this, but she ignored him, scanning the line of soldiers.

"Wait, you're that bitch from Cheve!" Charlotte said, rushing forward. She slapped a hand over her mouth at the raised eyebrows from Niles and Laslow, who clearly didn't know about her true way of speaking. "I mean," she continued, batting her eyelashes, "we've met before, right?"

"You're fooling no one, Charlotte," Niles warned.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. It's not like you would be able to-"

"To what?" He asked, drawing himself up to his full height, a good head taller than her.

"To- to support me financially!" She spluttered, turning on her heel and marching away to lift her axe from the wall it was balanced against. There she stayed, shooting daggers across the courtyard at Niles.

"...right," Scarlet said, raising her eyebrows at the berserker who was clearly huffing. "The sun is already beginning to set, and I'm sure the Hoshidans are nearly here. Let's get moving!"

* * *

The sunset seemed to come in quickly as Corrin and her army made her way across the landscape towards the Bottomless Canyon. Despite the light brought into the kingdom under Leo's reign, this area of the country was still dark and dismal. Corrin squinted through the darkness, hoping for some kind of light. And it came, in the form of the Nohrian army and their torches. She could see Effie marching near the front, and the firelight shining off Silas's armour. And in the sky, leading the troops, was Scarlet and her wyvern, just as Hinoka had promised.

"They're here!" Corrin called, informing the rest of her people. They huddled around her, staring into the distance as the Nohrians made their way towards you.

"Thank the gods," Takumi muttered. "There are a lot of them, so they'll be a help."

'I'm glad to hear that from you," Corrin said, smiling at her brother.

"Th-they're not all so bad."

Scarlet landed, quietly this time, at the edge of the canyon. A few rocks tumbled down into it, and everyone subconsciously went silent to see if they could hear them hit the bottom. Upon no reaction, Takumi drew his bow, the blue light casting a pale glow on his face. He drew, then aimed, then loosed the arrow, into the darkness of the canyon. He watched it fall and fall and fall, until the illuminated arrow could be seen no longer.

"How are we getting down, then? It doesn't look like there's a bottom," Takumi asked, a frown crossing his face as he turned to Corrin.

"Unless the things that fell down ended up where we want to be..."

"You didn't answer my question, though. How are we getting down?"

"Orochi said..." Corrin started, pausing to swallow her fear. "We have to jump down."

"That's ridiculous. There's no way we can jump down there," Leo intervened. "It's too dangerous, and besides, how will we get Camilla down there? She's not willingly going to jump."

"Someone could push her," Scarlet muttered.

"Or carry her down," Takumi suggested.

"With all her restraints, that's hardly likely."

Leo had a point. Camilla was carted to Nohr in a steel box usually used for transporting large amounts of lances. It was a surprise to everyone that she even fitted into the small space. It was drawn along by two horses, which Oboro and Hinata marched alongside. Camilla hadn't particularly acted out, not since last night. There was still a particularly purple tinge to her skin, and her eyes were wild, but she was otherwise calm. Still, they couldn't count their chickens yet- she could still attack or otherwise act out at any moment.

"So, what are we going to do?" Corrin asked finally, sighing deeply. It had grown completely dark now, and she wasn't willing to wait until tomorrow.

"Orochi was mother's retainer. She must be right- she wouldn't lie," Hinoka pointed out. "And she told you she heard that from mother? We can't argue against our own parents."

"She's the reason w-we're here!" Sakura spoke up, and Corrin nodded.

"We're jumping down, then."

"No," Leo spoke up.

"Leo," Corrin warned, her tone still soft. "We have to. There's no other way. No magical stairs, like you suggested once long ago."

"Alright," he sighed. "It's not ideal."

"Of course not. But we _have_ to."

Both armies stood staring down into the canyon for a moment in silence, no one really willing to jump. It sounded alright in principle, but everyone was truthfully too scared, and their fear kept them rooted to the earth. Suddenly, with a determined look on his face, Takumi strode out into the middle of the bridge. He took a deep breath, and took a running jump into the darkness. Corrin rushed out towards him, staring over the edge of the bridge, but he was already gone from her sight. She bit her bottom lip. She would never know what happened to Takumi unless she jumped too, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Leo followed her, with Ryoma and Hinoka behind him. He took her hand and led her to the edge of the bridge. They breathed in in sync, laughing about it slightly before taking the plunge into the darkness. Ryoma followed, and Hinoka and Scarlet on their winged mounts flew slowly and cautiously into the abyss. Corrin shut her eyes tight as the darkness overtook her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Betrayal..." Camilla said hoarsely, her eyes wild, focussed solely on Corrin. "Corrin... my sister, this is all your fault!"

Takumi landed on the grass with a soft bump. He quickly scrambled to his feet, drawing his bow and spinning around to look for any potential enemies. When he could see that the coast was clear, the light of the Fujin Yumi dissipated. The arrow he had loosed earlier was stuck into the ground, and when he went near it it burst into light, disappearing like the bowstring itself just had. It was quiet. Where was he? Had he managed to make it to the invisible kingdom? And was anyone else going to follow him?

As if to answer his question, a large cry came from the sky, one that was unmistakably Corrin's. He glanced up, and although the sun was burning the back of his eyes, he could just about make out Corrin and Leo's silhouettes before they came crashing to the ground with a thud. Corrin winced in pain as she stood up, and almost as soon as she stood, Ryoma came crashing down, with Hinoka and Scarlet flying gracefully to a halt not too far from them. Slowly, the whole army landed, including Camilla in her metal box, still pulled by the horses.

"Welcome to Valla," Corrin muttered, still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, this place has a name?" Takumi asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

"Yes. As far as I'm aware, you can't say the name of the kingdom outside of its confines, hence why we've just been calling it the invisible kingdom."

"So, what next?" Scarlet asked.

"I think we should set up camp a little while away from here, where there's shelter and we can make a fire."

While the sky was bright and blue here, it was night where they had come from, and Corrin knew that there was no point in starting some mad crusade across the landscape with their army in such bad shape. So they marched a mile or so from the entrance to the kingdom, which they could see as a shimmery patch of the sky. There, behind cover of a crag in a cliff, they set up camp- rather large for the sheer amount of people they had brought with them.

Corrin had insisted upon Camilla having her own tent, despite the Nohrian princess not truly being there. It gave Effie a space too, however, to look after the case that contained the woman. Mozu sat with her too, keeping the Knight company during her arduous task. Corrin walked around the camp for a while, making sure everyone was settled. Ryoma had set up the Hoshidan tents by himself while Takumi watched unhelpfully. Hinoka and Sakura were off in an attempt to find water, accompanied by Azama, who wouldn't let them go on their own. Leo fought with his own tent, to be shared by himself and Corrin.

The dragonborn felt connected to this place from the moment her feet touched the ground, and spent more time wandering aimlessly than actually making herself useful. There were many parts of the country which she could see were like home- wherever that was. The skies were blue like Hoshido, and the grass were so similar to the fields of green that surrounded Castle Shirasagi. But there was something sinister too.

The trees loomed, far in the distance, a forest she could imagine moving any moment. The darkness reminded her of the Northern Fortress where she was raised, and a shudder ran through her, tingling her toes and sending a shiver up her spine. Corrin could practically see the faceless oozing out of the forest, groaning and clanking their chains. A flap of wings beat overhead, and Corrin glanced up to see Hinoka flying out of the forest, Sakura waving down at her. Corrin waved back nervously, summing up as much of a smile as she could.

She headed toward the forest, despite every single one of her instincts telling her not to. It was dark, and intimidating, and she could barely step forward. Instead of moving into the forest, she stood still, rooted to the spot. The darkness and her curiosity were pulling her in, yet her common sense kept her back. She couldn't see anything in the forest, and finally she stepped back, right into the arms of a dancer who had been waiting for her.

"Laslow," she sighed, turning around to face him.

"Good evening, pri-"

"Watch it."

"Good evening, general," he corrected with a sheepish smile. "You're wanted back at camp."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions," he tutted.

"Seriously, Laslow, I was enjoying a moment to have some peace and quiet. Clearly it was just a moment, though, since you so rudely interrupted."

"You looked concerned."

"Don't I always?" She laughed. It was true- she did somehow manage to always look worried about one thing or another.

"Yes, but... it looked like there was something on your mind."

"Did you know?" She asked suddenly, impulsively deciding to put her trust in this man she barely knew. "I'm from here. My mother left me a letter, stuck to the inside of a textbook."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, concerned for her now.

"I just thought you might understand how... out of place I feel, since you're from somewhere else too."

"Unfortunately, I can't fully sympathise. See, it was my decision to come here, and I brought Ow- Odin and Selena with me. Whereas you... you're on your own."

"I have two families on the surface, though. So I guess I'm not too bad off." She smiled wistfully at the forest again, before Laslow tugged impatiently on her cape.

"We need to get back to camp, though. Something happened with Camilla, I'm not sure what, but I was sent off to find you."

"Why didn't you mention that sooner?" Corrin sighed, breaking into a run, with Laslow jogging along beside her.

"You're the one who kept talking!" He protested, and she knew she couldn't argue with his point, for it was true.

They arrived back at camp without a moment to spare. Effie's cries could be heard across the field of tents, and Corrin wove her way through them, the mercenary hot on her trail. The tent flap was thrown open, and when she tentatively peered inside, Corrin could see that Camilla had somehow escaped her restraints and had crawled onto the ground. She was clambering towards the door, her eyes dark and a purple aura surrounding her. Corrin backed up, trying her best to keep her eyes on Camilla. She wanted to run, to be safe- Camilla was dangerous. But she was her sister first and foremost, and with Effie hurt on the ground, she knew she had to stay.

"Betrayal..." Camilla said hoarsely, her eyes wild, focussed solely on Corrin. "Corrin... my sister, this is all your fault!" Her voice rose quickly, and she lunged towards Corrin, who sidestepped nimbly. A million and one thoughts ran through her head. There was nothing she could do, truly, and since she had already attacked Effie, Corrin could...

No. Effie was fine, Corrin noted, wearily scrambling to her feet. The knight had likely been knocked off her feet with the weight of her own armour. Although Camilla was strong, she was very little without an axe or a tome or Marzia. Therefore, with the Yato still by her side, Corrin had the upper hand. Not that she wanted to fight Camilla, but she could defend herself if the princess- no, if  _Anankos_  attacked. Corrin sighed, trying to come up with a solution. If only Azura were here- she'd have Camilla back to strength in no time.

That gave her an idea. Although she didn't have Azura's pendant, she still knew the song she had sang to Takumi and right throughout the final battle. And once, a long time ago, Camilla had visited the Northern Fortress in floods of tears. Corrin had sung to her then to calm her down, and she would try to do so again now. It was a long shot, and she knew it, but it was the only thing she could think of, and she didn't see anyone else doing anything to help. By the time she had crawled onto the ground by Camilla, Leo had arrived, dragged there by Takumi, who was looking on in a mixture of fear and horror.

"Corrin," Leo warned. "This isn't a good idea."

"It's fine, Leo," she dismissed, not taking her eyes from Camilla.

She took Camilla's hands in her own, staring into her eyes. Although her eyes were still dark, they were curious now, as if Anankos himself was staring at her to see what she would do. She hadn't sung in a long time. As a child she had always been able to hold a decent tune, though her voice lacked tone even while she was hitting all the right notes. Ever since Azura joined their ranks, Corrin hadn't had need to sing, never mind want. She was scared of being judged against her, even though they were leagues apart. Now she thought about it again, perhaps she should've asked Azura to teach her properly while she was with them. Corrin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just like the blue haired songstress used to.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves..."_  She trailed off at the end of the first line experimentally, slowly opening her eyes to see that Camilla had scooted away from her, staring up from under her hair. " _Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach..."_

Takumi was smiling at the song, remembering how Azura singing it had dragged him out of the darkness. Although Corrin's voice was rough and far less polished, it was still nice to listen to, the sort that was perfect for around a campfire. Camilla had noticeably reacted as Corrin continued to sing, her words mumbled sometimes when she forgot them or was too overcome with emotion. Eventually, Corrin got to the end of the song, and opened her eyes, making eye contact with Camilla as she sang the final line.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves..."_  Her voice shook a little on the last long note.

Camilla's eyes were calm now. Corrin didn't possess any magical powers, but clearly her singing had gotten through to Camilla, just long enough to pull her to her senses. Leo rushed over to his sister, taking her by the shoulders. Camilla brushed him off lazily, in a way that she would've if she was completely there. A smile broke out across Corrin's face, and she got to her feet.

"I still want her restrained. It's still not safe, but... hopefully we can move on fast enough to get her to safety before she does anything," Corrin said to Effie, who nodded.

"I heard there's a spell that can put people to sleep. They can only be woken up by the caster or someone with more magical power," Leo said, still holding onto Camilla's arm.

"Could you do it?" Corrin asked.

"I could, but I can think of someone better. Nyx has more magical power than I do, though she would never use it in battle. I was trained in the sword too, you see, while I heard she has only ever used a tome."

"Takumi, can you find her?"

"Which one is she?" He asked, embarrassed at having to ask such a question.

"Short, long dark hair, probably grumpy," Leo described.

"Got it," Takumi said, walking backwards away from the tent.

"Is that really the best idea?" Corrin mumbled.

"Honestly, it's the only thing I can think of. She attacked Effie, and she could've attacked you. You're not Azura, Corrin. As lovely as your singing is, you can't save Camilla by singing like she would've been able to."

"I-I need a moment," Corrin said suddenly, her eyes filling with tears. She rushed away from the tent yelling instructions and commands.

For the first time, Corrin looked up, to see that there were floating platforms in the sky. They looked made of stone, as if a building had disintegrated upwards. Valla was so, so different to the surface, and the thought of moving even further into the kingdom made her feel sick. When she glanced off into the distance, she could just about make out some kind of temple, far far away from where they were now. They were up hill from it, and this thought settled her slightly, knowing that that was likely where any danger would be coming from. Defensively, they had the advantage.

* * *

When Corrin returned to Camilla's tent over an hour later, she was sleeping peacefully, her eyes closed yet the purple aura still swirling around her. Leo and Effie were wrangling her onto the bed, where her wrists and ankles were restrained to the floor. The camp had fallen silent since the excitement with the Nohrian princess had subsided, and many people had turned in for bed. Even Valla itself seemed to realise that it was time to sleep, as the sky had darkened quickly and a thin moon peeked out from behind a cloud. With Camilla safely in her bed, Effie sat down at the foot of the bed, settling herself for a long night of watch.

"Do you want us to find anyone else to stay with you? I can't imagine this will be an interesting job. Camilla's retainers, or Kagero, perhaps?" Corrin suggested.

"I'll be fine," Effie rejected. "I'm used to doing guard duty alone. It's part of the job."

"If you're sure. Then good luck."

"Good night, Lady Corrin."

With that, Corrin and Leo left the tent, fixing the flap behind them. Corrin sighed. It had been a long day, from her early rise to getting here. It felt like it had been nearly twenty four hours since she had last sat down, and when Leo put his arm around her waist she practically collapsed into him. He had to drag her to their tent that Ryoma had helped Corrin set up earlier in the day, and when she got there she lay on the floor, unwilling to get up.

"Not behaviour befitting of a general, is it?" Leo smirked.

"I've had a hard day," she mumbled into the ground.

"I know. Hence why you need to go to bed." He was already unstrapping countless layers of armour, and she sighed dramatically, hauling herself off the floor to do the same. There was nothing attractive in any way about taking off gauntlets and pauldrons and folding capes up, and Corrin and Leo quickly settled into bed in more comfortable clothes.

"Armour is so uncomfortable," Corrin complained, rolling her shoulders. Being possibly the laziest royal she had ever met, she tried not to wear her armour much, especially after the end of the war. She felt like wearing the Hoshidan armour was traitorous to the country in which she was raised, but wearing anything Nohrian in style felt wrong in Hoshido where she lived. Now that she thought about it, she should maybe commission someone to make her Vallite armour- the country she was born in.

"I can't disagree with that."

"I'm sorry to be so... boring, but honestly, I'm going to sleep," Corrin admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Go right ahead," Leo said, leaning towards her to kiss her quickly. She settled down into his arms, resting her head on his chest. It felt good to be in his arms- safe, warm. She wasn't worried when she was with him. Before, Corrin hadn't thought of Leo in a romantic way. But now, not even a year later, they were  _married_ , and she couldn't imagine not falling asleep together like this.

* * *

Corrin snuck out early the next morning, her bare feet immediately made cold by the dew on the grass. It was a struggle to put her armour on without the clanking of metal waking Leo, but she managed to get out. It was selfish of her, and she knew it, but she wanted to check on Camilla. On her way to the spell reinforced tent, she heard high pitched giggling coming from one of the further away tents, and she spotted Charlotte leaving the tent that definitely belonged to Niles, right beside the one that was unmistakably Odin's. She raised her eyebrows at the berserker, who stopped silent in her tracks. Charlotte glared at Corrin as she walked past, folding her arms across her chest. She was notably missing her neck armour, and Corrin couldn't help but snort as she made her way towards Camilla's tent.

Takumi was asleep on the ground outside the tent, the Fujin Yumi resting on his knee. Corrin smiled at him- he had been trying his best to get on with the Nohrians as of late. She suspected it was Sakura that had coerced him into it, but it still surprised her that he was actually listening to his family for once. Nevertheless, he was in her way, and she poked him with her foot to get him to move. He woke with a start, jumping to his feet and brushing himself down.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, "I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Corrin asked, clearly amused.

"I thought I'd help Effie in looking after Camilla outside. Another line of defence in case she woke up."

"That's... really kind of you," Corrin smiled.

"Look, while we're alone..." Takumi said, glancing around nervously. "About before, when I told you that I loved you and tried to kiss you... I'm sorry. That was really out of line, and I shouldn't have done that. I know you just see me like a brother, and I hope you can forgive me. I've moved on, and I know you're happier with Leo than you ever would've been with me."

"What's with you, being all sentimental?" Corrin laughed, pulling Takumi in for a hug. "But I accept your apology, and I'm glad that you're mature enough to see what you did wrong."

"A-anyway," Takumi excused, pulling away from her. "I'm going to change, since I'm sure my clothes I slept all night on the grass in aren't the cleanest. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye!" Corrin called after him, waving with a huge grin on her face. She was truly glad that he had moved on- it took a large weight from her mind.

* * *

Deep in the centre of Valla, the Silent Dragon opened its eyes, staring into dark nothingness. The centre temple of Valla used to be a grand castle, a military stronghold. Now it was crumbling, destroyed, floating into the sky in large lumps of stone. He blinked, slowly becoming accustomed to the darkness. His most valued servant stood in front of him, a ghost of her former self, her dresses swishing against the stone flooring as she swayed in place.

" _She has arrived._ "

"Truly?" She asked, her face lighting up with an elegant hope.

" _I sensed her entrance not too long ago. She is different now; a different aura about her. I sense she is stronger."_

"Is the Nohrian King with her?"

" _Yes. The two have married. A strong alliance indeed._ "

"I feel that it is wrong to talk about our daughter's marriage as an alliance-"

" _Silence!"_

"Sorry, my lord. I did not wish to intrude."

" _Regardless, their combined power will be a threat to us. Ensure that they do not get this far."_

"What about the vessel?"

" _I can feel her energy has hit a plateau. I suppose they have used the sleeping spell. I will send Arete to wake her."_

"Shall I go, my lord?" She asked meekly, bowing her head and not meting his eyes.

" _Yes, my love. Go quick, and come back safe."_

She curtseyed low, her hands folded over her stomach. Mikoto straightened up; fixing her diadem that was secured to her long ponytail. With a swish of her skirt and a flick of her ponytail, the former queen of Hoshido and Valla strode out of the room, leaving the dragon behind. Anankos settled down again, ready to return to his slumber until his beloved returned from her mission. He couldn't love her the way he used to, but he could still give her everything she wanted. He had brought their daughter there, and if he got his way, he would be able to go out to see her.

Anankos closed his eyes and sank back down into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this will get good soon i swear. please keep at it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry to drag up bad memories," Leo apologised, running his fingers through her hair.
> 
> "There are worse," she said, her eyes flitting from his own to the ceiling.

Hinoka soared above the camp, pen and paper in her hands. Corrin had asked her and Scarlet to make some kind of aerial map of Valla, so they had some idea of where they were heading. The temple Corrin had noted in the distance was the obvious destination, but she had to wonder if there was something beyond, something more dangerous. Hinoka had flown in circles for hours, wary of potential enemy archers, but coming up with nothing, she headed back to camp, landing in front of Corrin who was checking the convoy.

"Here you go," she said, passing the scrawled map across to her sister. "I tried my best. Perhaps Kagero will be able to turn it into a proper map?"

"It doesn't need to be entirely accurate," Corrin conceded, folding the map up and tucking it inside her armour. "Do you agree that temple is where we should head?" She said, pointing off into the horizon.

"I think so. There's also a smaller stone temple between here and there. But you're the general. You make the decision. I would consult Leo and Ryoma though, since it's technically their armies you're leading."

"I'll make sure I do. But your advice means as much to me than theirs does, Hinoka."

"Yeah, okay. Now get on. I thought you said you wanted to move after lunch? It's already being prepared."

"Sorry to keep you. And thanks for all your help!"

Corrin scuttled off, counting on her fingers the amount of things she needed to do. Her list was seemingly endless. Being a general was difficult, she found, but the amount of people willing to help her still stunned her on a daily basis. She was stopped three times on her way to find Leo and Ryoma (by Sakura, Peri and Saizo), all of whom she had to help quickly. Finally, she made her way into the war tent, where Leo and Ryoma sat at opposite sides of the table.

She took her seat in between them, symbolically, a peaceful middleman between them. They had been formulating a battle plan, and had been from early this morning, as when she returned to her tent after checking in on Camilla, Leo had already gone. There were intricate lines drawn in red ink along Scarlet's version of the map, in Ryoma's familiar hand.

"Good morning," Corrin offered, a little out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. What have I missed?"

"We were just planning a way through to the temple. If that's where you think we should go, of course," Leo explained.

"Definitely. It seems like an obvious choice. Hinoka also said there was a smaller temple not too far from here, so perhaps we should check that out first." She pointed on the map where Scarlet had drawn a small box, and pulled Hinoka's map out to compare.

"Alright. We'll make that our first priority. We'll set up camp a few hundred metres from there tonight, and check it out tomorrow. We can think more of a battle strategy tonight, Leo," Ryoma said, and the Nohrian king nodded in agreement.

"Once you give the word, we can march, general."

* * *

They marched for hours, Corrin getting lazy halfway through and hitching a ride with Leo on his horse. Hinoka and Scarlet scouted above for potential enemies. Corrin still found it strange that they hadn't seen anyone since they arrived yesterday- it seemed eerily quiet in the country, and Corrin couldn't see a way that there was genuinely nothing here- after all, something had gotten out to possess both Camilla recently and Takumi in the past.

The ground was soft when they took a break, passing around water and food to keep energy levels up. The army was tiring, that much was clear, and the pause in the march was definitely necessary. They weren't on a particularly tight schedule- they had over three months to find whatever they were looking for and save Camilla. They were all sitting comfortably, when all of a sudden an arrow flew past Corrin's ear, embedding itself in the ground beside her. She leapt to her feet unsheathing the Yato in one fluid movement.

"There's someone here!" She cried, and within seconds, the entire army was on its feet, horses were mounted and those with winged mounts were in the sky, hovering above everyone else.

Everyone spread out, and Corrin cursed herself for rushing Leo and Ryoma to leave- they didn't have any type of formulated battle plan. The more they looked, however, the more they couldn't see anything. Nothing materialised, and Hinoka and Scarlet reported nothing from the sky. Reina flew higher than everyone else, and suddenly, tragically, an arrow lodged in her kinshi's wing, causing the bird to cascade to the ground. Scarlet swooped in to catch the rider, and landed with Hinoka beside her. Sakura rushed to the fallen creature, her festal glowing long before she reached it. The arrow was extracted from its neck, and Sakura promised it would be okay in time. For now, Reina would have to fight on the ground. Quickly, their enemies became seen, all around them, every different type of fighter imaginable. Pegasus knights flooded the air, and sword and spear fighters took up much of the fighting space on the ground.

"I know we've never fought together before," Corrin started, shakily beginning her commands. "So we've got to make this good."

"One step ahead of you, Corrin!" Takumi yelled, loosing an arrow into the neck of a Pegasus above him. Reina too drew her bow, as did Niles, and soon the army were dodging fallen pegasi, expertly taken down. The infantry ran forward, firing spells and stabbing and slicing and beating enemies on every side. Corrin was lifted to safety by Leo, whom she wrapped an arm around, her sword in her free hand.

"No dragon Corrin?" He asked, making a tree grow through a particularly nasty looking armoured knight.

"Not now. I'm too tired. Why, are you a fan?" She smirked, slashing an oncoming sorcerer on their right.

"Don't talk like that!" He said, his face flushing.

"That's not even what I meant!" She cringed. She hopped off his horse after seeing the surrounding area was clear, with the invisible soldiers slowly disintegrating into the ground. The purple tinge that surrounded them still lingered, a shadow of where they were before. Everyone else seemed to be managing their own group of enemies, and Corrin called everyone back when she could see the enemies were gone.

"Is that it then? The people here are hostile?" Takumi asked, tucking the Fujin Yumi to his side.

"I'm not even sure we could call them people," Corrin hummed. "They didn't seem quite... human. Perhaps they used to be, but now they're just shells of people."

"We can't stay here," Leo warned, cantering up behind them. "It's not safe."

"We have to leave," Ryoma agreed. "While I think travelling in further may lead to more enemies, another army, it's our only option."

Corrin nodded fiercely in agreement, and they moved on without much more discussion. The smaller temple came into sight on the horizon just after the sun set, and Corrin called her army to a halt. They had dispatched a few more stray enemies on the way here, and she was more concerned with their security than anything else.

"We can't camp here. Let's try the Astral Plane," Corrin suggested, and Ryoma nodded.

"What's that?" Leo asked, curiosity getting the better of him. In fact, all the Nohrians were looking around in confusion.

"I'll explain when we get there. It'll be safer."

* * *

Corrin's tree house style home wasn't even dusty when she opened the door, and she hesitantly walked in, lighting candles. It was dark outside, and although she wasn't particularly tired, she threw herself onto her bed. Leo hovered by the door, unsure about stepping into what was clearly Corrin's space. It was decorated just like her, and he could tell that no one else had been here the whole time they were on the war campaign.

"You're allowed in, you know."

"I know. It's just strange, right? You've been alone in here forever, and now I'm... intruding."

"I wouldn't have married you if I thought you were intruding on my life, Leo," she said fondly, sitting upright. It still worried her that he was so nervous around her- she was always the one to initiate kisses and cuddles after that time on the roof. His wariness would fade in time, she figured, and besides, they had more important things to be thinking about with the war.

"How did you find this place?" He asked, changing the subject subtly. He sat down on the bed, and she rested her head on his knees, staring up at him.

"Lilith... you wouldn't know her, I don't think. She used to work in the Northern Fortress. Anyway, she showed Jakob and me this place early on in the war. Her memory lives on in the temple we built for her..."

"Sorry to drag up bad memories," Leo apologised, running his fingers through her hair.

"There are worse," she said, her eyes flitting from his own to the ceiling.

"I can imagine," he mumbled, knowing exactly what she was talking about. She had to cut Xander down to get through to defeat Garon, and although he was weakened anyway and she couldn't bear to do it, she had to kill him, and the blood of the Nohrians would forever be on her hands. And of course, Elise's self sacrifice played itself in her mind every day, her pigtails blurring in front of her vision.

Corrin brought her hand up to her eyes to wipe tears away, and Leo sighed quietly in response. She turned her face away from him, ashamed of her emotions pouring out. He kissed the lengths of her hair, albeit awkwardly, and she sat up, shuffling away from him. She moved to the other end of the room to change for bed, and he too got up, silently discarding his armour carefully to the side. He crawled beneath the bedspread, patchwork and colourful, and Corrin followed him, lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Corrin?" He whispered, glancing sideways towards her.

"I'm sorry," she said, her face stick and tearstained, her voice shaking with the effort of not crying.

"It's not your fault."

"Two of your siblings are dead, your father is dead, and your older sister has been possessed by a dragon. And it's all my fault."

"But I have you now, which I wouldn't have had before, and I wouldn't have if we had stayed on opposite sides of the war. Now, go to sleep. You're exhausted and that's why you're talking like this."

"But-" she protested.

"Sleep," he commanded, in a tone she rarely heard him use. She closed her eyes finally, and he moved closer to her, surrounding her with a warmth and comfort that reminded her of the home she so desperately wanted.

* * *

The smaller temple was dark, and Nyx walked in front of the army, her tome lit up with a brilliant bright fire. Moss covered the walls, green trickling down. Water flowed along the floor too, settling in puddles that Corrin's bare toes scrunched up in reaction too. There was something eerie and slightly disgusting about the place, but Corrin insisted that she wanted to check it out. It was just a gut feeling that she had, but Corrin was insistent on going through with her plan. Not everyone had come- more than half the army had elected to stay outside, since the corridor was narrow and the water was off putting.

Suddenly, the corridor widened, opening up into a large chamber. Corrin stopped in the middle of the room, with Leo on one side of her and Ryoma on the other. Nyx stood behind her, peering over her shoulder. There was seemingly nothing there, but then the water at their feet started to swirl around, creating a whirlpool at the centre of the room. Corrin immediately backed off, but the swirl of water didn't get any bigger, no more powerful, and stayed at a distance, threatening and mystical. From the water, a figure rose up, with a huge tiara and a long pony tail, until the bottom of her skirts settled on the concrete, the water disappearing. Takumi let out an involuntary squeak, while Ryoma clasped a hand to his mouth. Sakura's grip on her festal tightened, and Corrin felt her heart practically shrivel up.

"Mother?"

"Hello, Corrin, my dear. Oh, and Ryoma is here too. You're such a good leader. Sakura, my baby... what a wonderful healer you are. Oh, Takumi. You've grown so tall now, almost taller than me!" Mikoto moved towards her children, who instinctively moved away from her, uncertain of anything surrounding her. "What? What's wrong?"

"You died," Takumi said bluntly.

"I was gravely injured, my dear. That was an unfortunate error in judgment on my behalf. If only I had pushed Corrin out of the way rather than jumping in front of the blast... never mind. If I have successfully protected you, then I have done my job. I found myself here, but only the gods know how I wound up in Valla." Mikoto moved forward once again, and this time Corrin didn't shy away.

"Are you... are you truly my mother?" Corrin asked, her trepidation clear in the shaking of her voice.

"Yes, Corrin," Mikoto breathed, "Why would I lie to my own daughter? My own flesh and blood?"

"C-Corrin has trouble trusting people, mother," Sakura spoke out, her voice soft yet confident at the same time. "Can you blame her? She's been shunted around b-both Nohr and Hoshido!"

"I know, little one. But Corrin can trust me, I promise." Mikoto's voice was solemn, and Corrin managed a small smile. This was her own mother, even if she could really only remember a day in the woman's presence.

"Mother... can you tell me about my birth?"

"I thought that was likely why you came. Perhaps we should sit? Please, take a seat." Mikoto gestured to the floor and sat herself, her many layers of skirt gathering around her. Ryoma sat down next, and even though he hadn't said anything since their mother appeared, Corrin trusted his lead and seated herself next. Eventually everyone was curled up on the floor, including Nyx, who folded her legs and kept her tome close beside her, almost more interested in it than she was in what was going on around her.

"There's so much to tell you. So many years of your life I've missed due to my own fear of those in Nohr. Where do I even begin?"

"Am I from Valla?" Corrin asked, her eyes not leaving Mikoto's face.

"Yes, but we had to leave when you were very young. I was I was the sister of the Queen of Valla, and married to a man called Anankos. Like you, he had the dragonblood, which is where you inherited that power of yours. Of course, it is not as simple as that." There was a murmur around the room- shock and horror from Corrin's relations who couldn't comprehend that their own sister was the spawn of the very thing they had come here to kill. Leo took her hand, squeezing it gently, but she couldn't even turn to respond.

"So... I'm a princess after all? Not of Hoshido or Nohr, but of Valla?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave?" Corrin questioned, barraging the woman to get as many answers as she possibly could.

"Corrin, dear, that's a complicated story-"

"Tell me!"

"It'll take a long time. Surely you would like to hear more of your childhood, before you were kidnapped by those Nohrian traitors?" Out of the corner of her eye, she shot a look at Leo and Nyx, who had the good grace to barely respond.

"I didn't come here for you to insult my friends and family. I came here to save Camilla and get some answers."

"Anankos was one of the first dragons," Mikoto sighed, beginning a long winded explanation. "He could feel himself losing his mind, so he sectioned off a portion of his soul to save him from himself. This soul was human in shape, and wandered the entire world for years trying to find people to join his cause. But it was too late. Anankos had already lost his mind and killed the king of Valla. I escaped with you. He now rules tyrannically over the kingdom. Honestly, it's rather frightening." A shudder runs through her, and Corrin feels sympathy well up inside her.

"Someone else left with us too. My sister and her child- Arete and Azura."

"Azura?" Corrin yelped, the shock tightening her throat.

"As in, Queen Arete of Nohr? She was originally from here?" Leo asked, clasping Brynhildr closer to himself.

"I can't listen to this anymore," Corrin said suddenly, jumping up and rushing towards the entrance they had come in from. Mikoto followed her with sad eyes, yet when Takumi made eye contact with her, those eyes that were once kind and caring turned cold and scathing.

"Dear, dear," she said, a smile passing across her face as she turned to Ryoma. "I must've said something that upset her."

"I think it's a lot to take in. I'm honestly surprised her reaction wasn't worse."

"I'll go after her," Leo offered, but Ryoma held up a hand.

"We'll all go. It... was nice to see you again mother, but we must be going. It's getting on and we have a lot to do before tomorrow."

"Are you trying to get to the temple at the centre of Valla?" Mikoto asked, folding her hands.

"Yes."

"There's a tunnel that leads out from underneath here straight there. Perhaps I could lead you? It would make everything easier for you."

"That would be most beneficial."

"Meet me here in the morning, then. I'll be waiting."

Mikoto nodded, and Ryoma took her signal as a sign to leave and marched away, leaving his siblings behind. Takumi gave one last longing glace towards Mikoto before following his brother. Nyx and Leo left without a second glance at her, with Leo muttering about how he had upset Corrin. Soon, only Sakura remained. The priestess, in her dress that wasn't dissimilar to her mother's, hovered nervously, clutching her staff to her chest. Her hands were shaking and it took one hell of a job to keep them steady. Sakura barely remembered her own mother, with Mikoto being the only person she could remember ever being a proper parental figure to her.

"I missed you," she squeaked.

"And I missed you, dearest. It has been too long. You've grown so much. You're so talented now. And your siblings too! I never thought I'd see my children be so strong. Of course, I always knew you had the potential."

"Th-thank you, mother," Sakura said, her eyes welling with tears.

"Now, run along with the others. You wouldn't want to be left behind, would you?"

Sakura rushed towards Mikoto and wrapped her arms around her, trying desperately to ensure her tears wouldn't fall down her cheeks. Mikoto placed a kiss on her hair, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura took a step back, and then smiled before scampering off, following the others.

* * *

Leo finds Corrin in her room on the Astral Plane that evening, curled up in the corner with a heavy book that it's clear she's not really reading. Her face s tear stained, and it pained Leo to think that this was turning into a regular occurrence. He changed for bed without a word, trying to ensure that he didn't disturb her. He sat beside her after his armour had been shed.

"I just got back from finishing our tactics meeting," he explained, taking his hair band out and setting it on the night table. "It was weird because you weren't there."

"Mm."

"Corrin?" He asked, sadness filling his heart to see his wife like this.

"What?" It wasn't so much of a question, more of a 'leave me alone'.

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"You just met your mother, who you saw dead in your arms. I think that's too big a deal to be sitting silent about."

"It's not even that that I'm upset about," Corrin admitted, closing the book with a slam. "I just found out that I was related to Azura. She was my _cousin_. By blood. And I loved her. Romantically, I mean, not just as a friend. I flirted with her a lot back then," Corrin laughed, although it was no laughing matter. "And she knew the whole time, which is why she never returned any of my affections. I feel... weird. I'm not sure there's a word for it, but I don't like this feeling at all."

"What about Anankos? I mean, we came here to kill him and then you find out he's your father. What are we-"

"We're still going to kill him," Corrin said, effectively cutting him off. If it wasn't for him possessing father, Xander, Elise and Azura would still be alive. We could still all be a happy family. The way it was originally."

"Corrin..."

"But there's no use worrying about that. We have to move forwards tomorrow."

"Mikoto says there's a passageway under that temple that leads to the main temple."

"She's not Mikoto."

"What?"

"My mother is dead, Leo. Dead people don't come back to life in other countries!"

"Corrin, maybe you should sleep, and we can talk about this in the morning. And this time you should stay asleep as long as you can. No getting up to check on others, no getting up unless we're attacked."

"You're right, as usual," Corrin sighs. "Fine. Good night, Leo." But she started crying again, large wet tears rolling down her cheeks and landing in tiny puddles on the bed sheet.

"Come here," Leo sighed, and pulled her close into him. She sobbed for what felt like hours, and he whispered into her hair, stroking her cheek and rubbing her back when her sobs turned into violent hiccups. Valla was supposed to bring her happiness, but really it was bring more problems than they ever could've imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy st patricks day from ur fave irish fanfiction author :* new chapters will updat wednesdya as usual from now on and a new fanfic will go up sundays! love yall.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No," Corrin said, pressing a finger to his lips. "Stop trying to be like Xander. It's not him I fell in love with. It's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating for this fic has changed due to this chapter up to M for violence and almost smut just to be safe! And there will be more violence to come so!

Corrin had to spend what felt like hours the next day washing the grey tear stains from her face. Her eyes were still red from all the crying- and who could blame her? She'd found out a lot of things that were completely new to her and she still hadn't completely processed them. Coming out of the wash tent she bumped into Takumi, who was passing on his way to the armoury. He stopped abruptly and grabbed her arm, his eyes serious and worried. He looks as tired as she felt, and she sidestepped to clear the entrance of the tent.

"Listen," Takumi said. "Whoever it was we met yesterday in that temple was not our mother. I don't know who she is, but I don't trust her."

"I agree. We saw mother  _die_  in front of us. There's no way that's actually her," Corrin mumbled, running her hands through her already tangled hair. "I don't know what to do about her. I was told we are to meet up with her, so I guess I need to think of something by then."

"You know you'll be supported no matter what you choose to do," he comforted. "Ryoma said we were to meet up with her in an hour, so..."

"Thank you, Takumi. I might just go find a cliff to scream off. I feel like that would really help me."

"Whatever you think, Corrin," Takumi laughed.

She bid him farewell and headed back to her tent. Leo had already left for the final war meeting, and she was supposed to be there too. It would likely be the last war meeting they would have before their fight with Anankos, and she really should be there for it. She attacked her hair with a brush then scooped it up into two buns atop her head. She attached her cape to her shoulders and lifted the Yato from beside her bed. She left her room in a hurry and practically ran towards Ryoma's room where Leo was already waiting for her.

"He just left," he explained. "Apparently there was an emergency in the kitchen."

"Of course. Oh well, we can just wait on him."

"Time is running out. We're supposed to meet up with your mother in half an hour." Corrin eyes shifted to the side, resting on the hilt of her sword. "What? What's wrong?"

"I have some concerns about following her. She's not my mother."

"She's right," Ryoma said, appearing behind Corrin. "I don't know who that woman is, or why she looks like the late Queen Mikoto, but she isn't really our mother."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

Now  _that_  was the challenge.

* * *

"Ah, Corrin," Mikoto smiled, waiting at the grate in the smaller temple. "I apologise for yesterday's words. I understand it's a lot for a child to take in."

"I'm no child. No one here is a child, mother."

"Sorry, Corrin. I always forget how much you've grown. Are you ready to leave? It's only a short journey through this tunnel to the main temple of Valla, where I'm sure your father will be overjoyed to meet you."

"Mother," Corrin started, taking a deep breath to calm the sickly feeling in her stomach. "We don't think that'd be a good idea. It'd be easier for us to get the army through outside. We have horses, pegasi, wyverns... there's no way we can fit everyone along a small tunnel. Thank you for offering, however."

"Why don't you and Ryoma and Sakura go ahead then? You can meet him while everyone catches up," Mikoto suggested, her face falling ever so slightly before she put it back in place.

"No, I don't want to split the army up.  _Especially_  if we're taking two of the leaders away. I don't want to leave Leo to lead on his own."

"Who is this Leo?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Is he the one that was in here yesterday? The Nohrian?"

"He's my husband," Corrin said, her voice shaking. Ryoma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nonsense," Mikoto said. "You're too young. And marrying a Nohrian? The Hoshidans are wholly against that!"

"That's it. I know she's not my mother," Corrin hissed into Ryoma's ear. "Mother wanted nothing else than for Hoshido and Nohr to get along!"

"Are you going to go ahead with the plan?" He whispered back.

"Yes."

Corrin took a step forward as a look of concern passed across Mikoto's fine features. The fingers on her right hand twitched as she made her way towards her mother. Mikoto relaxed, but Corrin was anything but as she advanced. As soon as she was within reach, Corrin reached for her sword. A 'sorry' passed over her lips, barely audible, as she lodged the sword in Mikoto's stomach. Mikoto's face changed, from shock to anger to sadness and finally to a strange happiness as Corrin pulled the sword out of her stomach. Mikoto collapsed to the ground without another word, her body disintegrating into purple, just as the invisible soldiers had in their last fight.

"So it was just a projection after all," Ryoma observed. "Are you okay, Corrin?"

"Let's just go," she said, marching past him and trying her best not to let the tears in her eyes fall.

* * *

_"Mikoto has fallen."_

"Truly? I didn't think she'd go so soon."

" _You're next to stop her. She killed her own mother, and she will kill me if she's not stopped."_

"Are you sure it's me you want to send?"

_"Yes. You'll succeed, won't you?"_

"Of course, my lord."

" _Then go."_

* * *

It was quiet that evening, with the shock of Corrin's murder of her mother hanging over the camp. Surprisingly, she was dealing with it well, and was getting on with her tasks assigned to her by Ryoma. He had taken over command of the army while Corrin got her emotions in check. She wandered right to the edge of the astral plane, where Kaze stopped her from going any further. There were no words shared between them. He stood in front of her, arms folded, and she just sighed.

"You'll get hurt if you wander further. You might walk into another deeprealm and get lost in time. And we can't have our general getting lost."

"I wasn't wandering off, don't worry. I just wanted some space."

"And I would happily give it to you if I wasn't so concerned about your wellbeing."

"You sound like Jakob," Corrin commented, causing Kaze to chuckle.

"Trust me, he's as worried as I am. You just... killed your mother."

"I would never murder my mother," Corrin spat. "What I killed was not my mother. It was someone in the form of her. Someone Anankos sent to kill me, by the sound of things. Ryoma sent a search team back into the tunnel and there were traps and spies in there, ready to kill us all. What I did was of benefit to the whole army."

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I think we've known each other long enough."

"Sorry," she mumbled, her words almost pathetic. Her voice, however, was strong, and her eyes, much to her shock, were dry. She didn't feel anything after killing who she thought was her mother, and that thought scared her more than anything. Who else would she be able to kill without any feeling? She had managed to kill Xander, one of closest friends, and Garon, the man she believed to be her father. Leo had already suggested that they kill Camilla if she became a threat, and she twisted her hands in knots, wondering if she would really have the heart to drive her sword through Camilla's stomach too.

"You should get some rest, milady. Ryoma and Leo have confirmed we'll move again in the morning, towards the centre of Valla. I wouldn't be surprised if Anankos sends more people to fight us off."

"It's a wonder no one's been seriously injured so far."

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do I not know about? Who's been hurt?" Corrin asked, feeling her heart speed up.

"You. You're more fragile than I've ever seen you. You look as if you could break in a matter of minutes. So, as your retainer, I insist that you rest."

"Fine. I'll have to rise early though, to prepare to march again."

"As long as you get enough sleep, it is of no concern to me when you wake. I'll have Jakob send you a pot of tea."

"Thank you, Kaze." She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his chest. He was a good bit taller than her and it made it rather awkward to reach properly. He disappeared after that, and Corrin lingered on the spot only a minute longer before returning to her room.

Leo was already there, sitting casually on the bed with a book. He had stripped his armour off, and was sitting comfortably in his more casual wear. Corrin sat the Yato by the bed, leaning against the table Leo had left Brynhildr on. His smile was warm, yet masked the concern he was doing a bad job of concealing in the rest of his face. She smiled in return, taking a deep breath.

"Jakob left a pot of tea over there for us. I was waiting for you to come back to have a cup," he commented, barely lifting his eyes from the book.

"I'll pour one now." She made her way over to the side table, ignoring the pain her armour was causing her. She managed to pour the tea without spilling any, and handed Leo a cup. He sipped it gratefully, and he and Corrin fell into a comfortable silence. He continued to turn the pages of his book, while Corrin wandered around the room. Leo hadn't spoken a word since she got in aside from the comment about the tea, and his teacup was now sitting abandoned on the floor, emptied. Corrin sat beside him, and he still made no move to speak to her.

"Leo," she said, her voice hoarse.

"Yes?" He answered, closing his book and leaving it down beside him.

"Do you... do you  _really_  love me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you always seem so... so careful around me. You don't talk, you won't kiss me, and..."

"Do I not tell you enough? Do you not believe it?"

"Leo, I-"

"Because I love you more than anything, Corrin. I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't want to."

"But-"

"Has someone being saying something? Because if that's the case, I will not hesitate to-"

"No!"

"Then tell me what to do to fix it." He took her hands in his own, and stared straight into her eyes. She could feel her heart speed up, and her face flush with the heat. It wasn't like Leo to be like this, but as much as Corrin was surprised at his actions, she smiled at him.

"Kiss me. Like you did at Christmas."

"Your wish is my command, little princess."

"No," Corrin said, pressing a finger to his lips. "Stop trying to be like Xander. It's not him I fell in love with. It's you."

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you," he said, his voice apologetic and almost husky and something that Corrin found ridiculously attractive.

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and Corrin could clearly see how red his face was. His eyes began to flutter closed, his dark eyelashes brushing his cheeks. His mouth parted ever so slightly, and in a move of complete impatience, Corrin moved forward the extra inch or so, crashing her lips against hers. One of his hands held her face in place, while the other kept its grip on her hand. His hand were gentle and soft, his fingers long and slender in comparison to her strong, calloused hands. His lips too were smooth, grazing against her mouth in a mixture of gentle and rough movements that drove her to push herself closer to him, her hands resting on his chest with barely any space between them.

Eventually, he broke off, gasping for breath. He looked at her through half lidded eyes. Corrin's heart was beating faster than she had ever felt it before, and she was sure Leo felt the same way. They stared at each other for a minute, no words being passed between them. This time, it wasn't awkward, and Leo let go of her, peeling himself away from her.

"Was thst enough? Do you realise now?"

"I think you should prove it again," Corrin said, and then gasped at the words that came out of her own mouth.

But he complied, kissing her hungrily. He pushed himself towards her, until one of his knees was resting between her own. Soon, his hands left her face and moved around to her back, fiddling with the buckles on Corrin's breastplate. Her eyebrows raised at the motion, and took her hands from his chest to unstrap her gauntlets and tear her cape off. The breastplate fell to her chest and was quickly cast aside. They split apart for a moment in the joint effort of removing her leg armour, and soon Corrin was sitting just in her underclothes.

"Are you sure about this?" Corrin asked him. "We can stop-"

"I wouldn't have got this far if I didn't want to go all the way. Corrin, I love you, and I want to start a family with you," he answered, glancing away from her in embarrassment.

In response, however, she unbuttoned his cardigan, pressing kisses to his nose and cheeks and forehead and any part of skin she could get her hands on. Leo sat back and let her, admiring the way her eyes glowed with passion and the way her hair swished around her shoulders. Within moments, and without him truly realising, he too was in his underclothes, almost completely exposed to the chill of the room and to her. She tried to look away from him, but he took her by the arms and pinned her to the bed, crawling atop her and staring down into her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at him, but he continued on, undeterred.

"Have I proved it to you now?"

"You've done more than enough."

* * *

"Let's move," Ryoma commanded, and on his mark the army began their march. Corrin rode on the back of Leo's horse, her arms around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. He had apologised to her for keeping her up the night before hundreds of times already today, and she had repeatedly told him to be quiet. Takumi had already suspected something was up between the two of them when they emerged for breakfast, but whatever he thought he kept quiet about it. The temple that was their end goal was now visible over the horizon, but so was the oncoming army of invisible soldiers that Corrin couldn't do anything about.

"There's no way around it. We're going to have to fight!" She called, her voice ringing out loud and clear over her whole army. She hopped off Leo's horse after planting a kiss on his cheek, and unsheathed the Yato, pointing it towards their enemies.

They moved forward carefully, but when the other army reached level ground they paused, holding back. Corrin and Ryoma simultaneously called for their troops to stop, and they did, digging their heels into the grass. The leader of the other army emerged from the masses, elegant and intimidating in heavy mage's robes. Her hair was bright blue, and Corrin's heart stopped. In a hope of a peace, she moved forward like the other woman did.

"Who are you?" She called, and the woman laughed before answering.

"I'm surprised you don't know."

"I have an idea."

"Anankos sent me. My name is Arete."

"Azura's mother."

"I never thought I'd meet the young woman who killed my daughter," she drawled, and Corrin's eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't kill Azura! I loved her. I wouldn't kill anyone I loved!"

"But you killed the crown prince of Nohr, and the King of Nohr. You're nothing more than a power hungry little girl. You may be next in line to the throne of Valla, but I won't let you past! No murderer can take the throne, especially not one who murdered their own cousin!"

"I didn't murder Azura!" Corrin cried desperately. "She sacrificed herself for the good of Hoshido and Nohr. And if I can help it, Valla too! And it's a little hypocritical to say a murderer can't be a leader, isn't it?"

"Anankos is a good man. He cares about the upkeep of Valla as the greatest of the three kingdoms more than anyone else I've ever met."

"More than your own husband? He was king of Valla too, once, wasn't he? And you were his queen!" Corrin pleaded, trying anything to get Arete to move her army away from them. Their threat was palpable, and out of the corner of her eye, Corrin could see her own army moving away.

"The past is the past, Corrin. You may be my niece, but your mother was weak in her escape from Valla. She left when times were tough, abandoned me and Azura before it got too bad!"

"You left too!" Corrin pointed out. "You and Azura went to Nohr!"

"A foolish mistake. I lost her quickly, and she was replaced by you of all people. But since you couldn't control that horrible power Anankos bestowed upon you when you were birthed, you were locked away. And good riddance! The Nohrians didn't want you as much as the Hoshidans let you be kidnapped."

"Enough!" Corrin cried. She wouldn't cry this time, she wouldn't let her emotions show, she wouldn't-

Arete moved forwards, tome in one hand. She cast it quickly, it flying towards Corrin. The only thing she could do in such a situation was to transform into a dragon, and so she did, absorbing the power of the attack before turning back into a human. Arete rolled her eyes, and turned the pages of her tome with long painted nails for her next spell. But before she could cast the spell, thorny vines grew up from the ground, encapsulating her in their embrace. Then, a tree grew up through the ground, growing through Arete's chest.

"Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of those who try to assassinate the king or queen," Leo said, cantering forward, his hand balled in a fist. "You just attacked the queen of Nohr. I cannot let that slide. The punishment is death!"

The tree grew further through Arete, causing blood to spurt from her mouth and her body to go lifeless before she disappeared into a cloud of purple dust, just like her so called sister had previously. Leo sighed, jumping off his horse and wrapping his arms around Corrin. She relaxed almost immediately, placing her head in the crook between his neck and chin. Ryoma stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from Leo and turned to him, staring straight ahead.

"It's getting more serious. Unlike Mikoto, she actually tried to attack me. And she brought an army with her."

"I know. What are we going to do about them? There's no way we can fight all of them with our numbers. If it was half, there'd be no problem."

"I've got this," Leo said, stepping forward. "Get out!" He called. "Or you'll suffer the same fate as your leader. I will not hesitate!"

Slowly, the army dissipated, and Corrin could breathe a sigh of relief. They moved forward to the crest of the hill, staring over the edge. The sky was darkening over the temple, a sign that something bad was coming. Corrin latched onto Leo's arm, brushing stray stands of hair out of her face. There was going to be a long battle ahead, and it was time for them to prepare.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Talking of Leo," Niles said, raising an eyebrow and bumping his hip against hers.
> 
> "What?" Corrin responded, narrowing her eyes at the outlaw.
> 
> "Oh nothing. Just that I can recognise two people who have-"
> 
> "Look at the time! Must dash I have to meet Oboro to talk strategy for spears since I know nothing about them!"

It took a long time for everyone to prepare for their next battle. They knew that once they entered the temple, there would be no turning back. They would probably face hundreds, if not thousands of enemies, and needed to be properly stocked. Corrin threw herself into organising everyone else to take her mind off the horrific sight of her aunt suspended in Leo's vines. There was something morbidly fascinating about the plants appearing from the ground and into her body, but she couldn't dwell on that. Leo had killed Arete to protect her, and she really wasn't sure how to deal with that.

"Corrin," a voice came from outside the tent, and she called for them to come in. "No more fancy bows?"

"I'm afraid not, Niles. Supplies are short stocked, even with Leo sending people up to the surface to find more. You'll have to do with what you've got."

"Shame. Not that I'm complaining about what I've got," he excused, plucking a silver arrow out of the quiver on his back and twirling it within his fingers.

"I'm sorry about all this," Corrin sighed, gesturing around her. "We're all stressed and tired and some people are injured, and it's a lot to deal with."

"Its  _fine_ , Corrin. You're probably more stressed than any of the rest of us. It's your country we're fighting for. Or in. I'm not sure, to be honest."

"We're fighting for Camilla at this point. She's our number one priority. I can't... I can't lose her as well."

"If you need to take a break though, I'm sure someone would take up your position. I always pinned Hinoka as a good leader."

"I can't take a break. While I agree that Hinoka would be a brilliant leader... I just can't leave Leo and Ryoma to take the burden on their own. Even with Hinoka's help, we'd still be stuck."

"Talking of Leo," Niles said, raising an eyebrow and bumping his hip against hers.

"What?" Corrin responded, narrowing her eyes at the outlaw.

"Oh nothing. Just that I can recognise two people who have-"

"Look at the time! Must dash I have to meet Oboro to talk strategy for spears since I know nothing about them!" Corrin excused, quickly ducking under the tent flap to escape Niles, leaving him chuckling to himself.

* * *

With the path to the temple now opened up in front of them, Corrin led her army directly forward. The temple was now looming in front of them, closer with every step. There was something unsettling Corrin, something that wasn't just that they were only a few kilometres from finding her father. No, what was more unsettling was that it was silent. There seemed to be no wind blowing, something that Corrin hadn't really paid any attention to either way. Aside from her small army, there was no one about- no enemy army, no stray Vallite soldiers, no sentries sent to check their location and report back to Anankos or whoever was controlling them.

So they moved on, further into the silence.

They rested again when the temple was practically in touching distance, sitting on the grass. That was another thing that Corrin noticed- there seemed to be mud, even though half the country seemed to be made of water. She put her head on Leo's lap and he ran his careful fingers through her hair, picking out stray twigs that had got stuck and combing out tangles. She glanced around her as she sat, taking in what everyone else was doing. Hinoka, Scarlet and Beruka were all sat together, feeding apples to their mounts, while Marzia sniffed around suspiciously behind them. Niles sat with Charlotte, Odin, Laslow and Peri, making small talk while the berserker polished her axe. Selena sat alone until Subaki planted himself beside her and she flushed, turning away from him. Sakura sat with Ryoma and Takumi, the youngest plucking daisies out of the grass and weaving them together to wrap around her wrists.

Eventually, Corrin hauled herself from Leo's knees, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. She pulled herself up from the ground, and wordlessly, everyone else did the same, following their leader. They marched onwards, towards the castle, keeping the silence of the land that surrounded them. Corrin's mind wandered. Perhaps there was a spell on this part of the land? It wouldn't have been unusual for such a thing to happen- she knew there were protective spells around both Castle Krakenburg and Castle Shirasagi. As they stood in front of the temple, it became clear that it wasn't actually a temple. The building was huge, probably bigger than Castle Krakenburg and the Northern Fortress. Leo ran his hand over a plaque by the empty hollow Corrin assumed was supposed to be a door and perhaps once had one in it. Now, there was scratch marks in the stone, ones that made Corrin's heart speed up, and not in a good way.

"Gyges," Leo said suddenly.

"What?" Takumi asked, as if Leo was speaking in a foreign language.

"Gyges. I assume it's the name of this... castle," Leo explained, trying to find the word for the huge building that stood in front of them.

"So this is the royal palace," Corrin said, glancing up at the tall tower to the back of the palace. "Anankos will be here. I can feel it."

"Shall we go in?" Takumi suggested, and Corrin placed a hand on his arm to stop it from shaking.

"That's the only way to find out what's inside. Let's go!" She called, to a muted response from the army.

Everyone else looked concerned, and she wandered inside, Nyx in front of her to light the way. A wide, dark corridor lead into a huge lobby, with a cracked concrete floor. Nyx stopped suddenly, throwing her arm out to stop Corrin from walking any further. She took another step, fully into the lobby, and the room lit up, showing the one sight that Corrin didn't want to see. After her mother and Arete, she knew it would come to this she  _knew_ , but deep down she wanted to pretend it wouldn't happen. The other two were Vallite- their souls were bound here. But apparently Anankos had other ideas, and had taken the two people she didn't want to appear at all.

"Hello, little princess," Xander called from the other end of the room. His voice made Corrin's blood run cold. Then, from behind his back, Elise moved forwards, waving at her in her oh so friendly way. Suddenly Leo was beside her, the claws of his armour digging into her arm.

"It can't be," he said, his face devoid of colour and his voice quiet.

"Big brother, you're here too!" Elise cried, her eyes crinkled in happiness.

The rest of the army filed in, and as they saw who stood watching them. Everyone wore the same expression- some cross between shock and horror. Odin and Niles arrived beside Leo, speechless for once. Corrin could clearly hear Effie's gasp as she saw her liege descending the stairs. Peri and Laslow were rooted to the spot, a cold sweat running down their backs. Although seeing other dead people resurrected in Valla had shocked them, the sight of some of their own looking just as they had before their death made them sick to the stomach.

"Everyone, stay calm," Corrin commanded, though she herself was anything but calm. "They're not real. Both of them are dead-"

"By your hand, might I remind you," Xander said, reaching the bottom of the stairs and leaning against the banister. "But don't worry. I don't hold it against you. You were obviously brainwashed."

"Hey, don't say such mean things about my sister!" Elise pouted, latching onto his arm. "Come on, let's go say hi properly!"

"No, Elise. Don't you remember what we're here to do?"

" _Hurry up. Strengthen me,_ " a voice echoed throughout the room. Corrin's eyes flew to the ceiling to find the source of the voice. Bu Xander coughed suggestively, grabbing her attention again.

"Where's Camilla?"

"Anankos... he took her. She's been possessed and now she's asleep," Takumi explained, marching forward in a strange moment of bravery.

"Silence, Hoshidan. Elise, go find your sister."

"What are you doing?" Corrin said, still supporting Leo, who was still frozen in shock, his brown eyes concentrated on the ground.

"Just checking up on big sister!" Elise said, skipping towards the box that Camilla was in. Corrin still felt weird about holding her sister in a box, but it was the only way to keep both her and their army safe.

"Is Camilla the Queen of Nohr now? She was next in line," Xander asks, and Corrin has to avert her eyes.

"No. I... I am." Technically it wasn't a lie, and she saved Leo from having to answer. He was starting to react again now, and his grip on her arm loosening.

"You?" Xander scoffed. "The traitorous princess takes the throne? Why, that's absurd."

"No," Leo said, finally having the emotional strength to stand up to his brother. It wasn't something she'd ever seen when Xander was alive, and Corrin couldn't help but smile at him. "I ascended the throne when Camilla abdicated. And Corrin is... my wife."

"What?!" Elise said, finishing winding her way through the army at the metal box. "Big brother, you married big sister? That's so gross!"

"That really isn't appropriate, Leo. You should know better than to let your feelings get out of hand," Xander chided.

"Wh-what?" Leo stuttered.

"That's disgusting, big brother! You should've married, like, Selena or someone!"

Unable to control herself, Selena snorted, but Leo's eyes filled with tears.  _Disgusting_. That's how he thought of himself for so long, and it was only after Corrin's own admission of love that he finally started to feel better about himself. He always thought that his feelings for who he thought was his sister were unnatural, so he pushed them away. They'd been there from he was about twelve, and he'd compressed them so that he wouldn't have to feel as awful about himself. Unfortunately for him, after Corrin left Nohr, they returned twofold, and after the war, when she was fragile and ready to give anyone her love, he selfishly pursued her.

"We're not related by blood," Corrin explained. "I don't see Leo as a brother, and he doesn't see me as a sister. There is nothing wrong with our love for each other!" She glanced over at him, his head cast down to the floor. Corrin took his hand slowly, glancing at his face. His hair covered his eyes, but tears ran down his nose and landed on the floor in dark droplets. Was he  _crying?_  This scared Corrin more than anything- he was always so strong emotionally. She had never seen him cry before. He had wiped her tears plenty of times before, but she couldn't recall a time in which Leo let the tears fall down his cheeks- at least not in front of her.

"You're not right to be king though. You're too... quiet, too reserved! I can't see how you could ever rule Nohr."

"Elise," Xander continued, ignoring his younger brother in favour of the baby sister. "Is it ready?"

"Yep!" Elise called, unlocking Camilla's metal coffin.

"Good. Undo the spell, will you?"

"I'll try my best!"

"Leo, listen to me. They're not actually real. It's just like mother, and Arete. They died in our world!"

"I know, I know," he said, his voice cracking. He looked to her underneath his hair, his long eyelashes dark with tears. She had never seen him so vulnerable, so afraid. "Camilla is practically dead, and these two are dead, and it's just- it's so much for me to take in."

"It's okay, Leo. It's okay," Corrin comforted, pressing kisses to his nose and eyelids and cheeks and mouth.

A flash of light from behind them made them turn to see Camilla's body suspended in the air above her case, her purple hair whipping violently around her. Elise's hands weaved spells around her- Leo had almost forgotten that Elise had a ridiculous amount of magic power due to her healing powers. Effie was supposed to be guarding Camilla, and everyone had expected her to be the strongest shield but in the hands of her former liege she was useless. Effie was putty in Elise's hands, and the troubadour knew it. She smiled as Camilla collapsed on the ground, her body a lifeless heap. A purple orb came out of her chest, floating towards Xander. But instead of going through him, it floated off through a gap in the wall. Takumi took off after it, but was pushed back by Xander.

"What was that? What do you think you're doing?"

"Just fulfilling the will of Anankos," Xander said nonchalantly, as Elise returned to his side with a smile. Sakura rushed to Camilla's side, lifting her limp wrist to feel for a pulse. She pressed two fingers to her neck as well, and gasped quietly.

"She's st-still alive! But barely. We'll have to be quick!" She held her staff, the crystal atop it glowing. Within the blink of an eye, Azama and Jakob too were at her side, staves and rods working their magic upon her. Camilla's body was surrounded with a pale glow, though her eyes didn't open. Leo and Corrin sat down beside her, Leo taking Camilla's hand in his own. Corrin brought out her own staff, usually only used in emergencies. She wasn't an accomplished healer by any stretch of the imagination, but anything would help at this point.

At the other end of the room, Elise and Xander talked quietly between themselves, glancing nervously at the army making up the end of the room. Effie kept doing the same, making and breaking eye contact with Elise, her fingers twitching nervously by her side. Now, everyone in the army knew that Effie was the paragon of strength. She was a role model for everyone, particularly the girls- it was extremely unusual for a woman to be a knight of such strength. In one swift, clean movement, Effie threw her Javelin, it piercing the young princess's forehead. She screamed, high pitched and worrying, and then she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, with only Effie's javelin left behind.

"Elise!" Leo cried, taking a deep breath to reassure him that it wasn't his little sister that was just murdered in front of his eyes. His hands clenched around Camilla's.

"Camilla is nearly stable. It'll only take one more minute or so until we can stop for now," Sakura explained. Leo's eyes were trained on Xander. He stood still, unwavered by the death of his sister.

"You're not my brother," Leo spat, rising to his feet, letting Camilla's hand drop ungracefully on the ground. "You may look like him, but you don't talk like him. You don't possess his spirit." Leo flicked through the pages of Brynhildr until Laslow laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let us, my lord." His eyes were cold and uncaring, but he sniffed loudly, the sound betraying his true feelings. Peri's emotions were a lot more obvious, with black trails of mascara running down her face.

"Don't worry, Lord Leo! We'll make sure we get him good," Peri grinned, her eyes bright with excitement despite the fact she was talking about her old liege.

Without another word, they rode towards Xander, who in his confusion didn't react. Luckily for those two, he was unarmed, whereas they had some of the most expensive weapons the army could afford. Laslow steered his horse to the left of him, distracting Xander so that Peri could drive her lance through the gap in his armour, through the purple silk that made up his shirt and into his stomach. The inky tears kept running down Peri's face, settling into the crevices at her nose. Blood spurted from Xander's mouth, and his eyes went wide with shock.

"My precious retainers... thank you."

His body collapsed to the floor with a heavy thud, and within seconds he too disappeared in a shower of purple. Corrin looked up as Xander's body disappeared, and Leo collapsed to the floor, holding his head in his hands. She abandoned Camilla and her staff, knowing that the princess would be in good hands, and dashed across the room to Leo, kneeling in front of him.

"Hey," she said softly, trying to get his attention. He hadn't been injured, so she knew that he had been hurt in his heart. "Leo, it's okay. It's over, they're gone."

"I know. And that's what hurts me. I wished I could've talked to them normally. I didn't get to see them before they..."

"You weren't there. And I'm  _glad_  neither you nor Camilla were there. I know I would rather have been elsewhere when my siblings were killed in front of me."

"Corrin, let's not... talk about this."

"Leo, we can't move past these sorts of things unless we talk about them," she pleaded.

"Later. I promise. For now, we have to move on. Camilla will need help." He pressed his lips to her hair, breathing in the scent of wood smoke and coconut.

"We have to find whatever that was that came out of Camilla," Takumi said, clenching the Fujin Yumi tightly within his fist. "It looked like a soul, obviously not hers since she's still alive."

"She's n-not responsive, though," Sakura spoke as Leo and Corrin rejoined them. "Alive, definitely, but I can't s-say for certain what she'll be like when she wakes up."

"I know Camilla needs to rest, but we need to move. Someone will have to hold her up, and do tell us if she wakes up," Corrin commanded, looking around for volunteers. Surprisingly, Takumi was the one that stepped up.

"I'll do it."

"You really think you can?" Corrin asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew that Takumi was only a little taller than her, but Camilla was a lot taller than Corrin, likely due to her Nohrian blood. However, when Takumi slung the princess's arm around his shoulder and put one arm around her waist, Corrin could see that Takumi had grown without her even noticing. He was slightly taller than Camilla now, his strong archer's body keeping her upright without much complaint.

"Is that good enough?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, actually," she replied, trying her utmost to hide the surprise in her voice.

* * *

They wandered their way around the castle, trying to figure out where Anankos would lie and where that fragment of his soul that had possessed Camilla had gone. The logical answered was the throne room, but there was no sleeping dragon there, so they moved on. What they assumed could only be a garden was also empty, with just a huge expanse of grass. The library, while full of books, and eventually they met up again in the lobby with no one being able to report anything. Jakob had found a basement, and while it was fully lit, he had only actually managed to discover dust and spiders.

"I think we need to check the throne room again," Corrin said. She was convinced he must be there- he just wouldn't be obvious to their eyes. She couldn't truthfully see how a huge dragon would be easily concealed in a castle, but she knew he was here- she could feel his presence, making the blood in her veins run colder with every step.

The army made its way back into the throne room, filing in then spacing out. There was no sign of Anankos, but the unsettling feeling in Corrin's stomach multiplied tenfold. She wandered around on her own, nobody really having the guts to follow her in case Anankos suddenly jumped out at them. She ran her fingers over the old oil paintings on the wall. There was one of a man with beautiful blue hair past his shoulders, a pendant hanging around his neck that she immediately recognised as Azura's. This must've been her father, although there was no inscription of his name scraped into the paint. A little further on was a family portrait- a woman with long black hair and a man with similar blue hair and red eyes. Corrin gasped as her eyes went to the baby cradled in the woman's arms. The child bore the same striking red eyes, and Corrin blinked hard. This was  _her_ , and her mother and father. Mikoto and  _Anankos._

She walked to the head of the room, her hands trembling. There was a huge mask that took up most of the back wall. Now, Corrin wasn't particularly god at problem solving, but she made an attempt at figuring out where Anankos was. She shoved the throne out of the way, and stood in front of the mask. Cautiously, she put her hand on the nose of the mask. There was a deep rumbling sound, and then it shot backwards, leaving a huge tunnel. Corrin backed away quickly, towards her army who had all held their weapons up. Suddenly, the back wall of the castle crumbled, and there stood Anankos. He was asleep, but his eye slowly opened- the same red as the man in the painting.

" _You came,"_ he said, his voice reverberating in Corrin's ears.

"Of course I came! I couldn't let you overtake Hoshido and Nohr via Camilla. My homeland and my birth land- two countries I feel strongly for."

" _This is your birth land, impudent child._ "

"If I don't feel anything for it, then I won't claim it as my own."

She held the Yato in her hand, in a battle stance in front of her. Ryoma came to her side, the Raijinto held similarly to her own sword. Leo fell in at the other, Brynhildr beginning to glow. All of a sudden, Corrin's Yato lit up, a deep purple. The third eye opened, glowing a bright gold. It was similar to the way it had reacted to Ryoma and Takumi's sacred weapons. This was a new Yato, one she would name as the Beta Yato, because of what her father would say next.

" _Curses. It's almost the Fire Emblem... no bother. I have my own weapon to use against you. There's no way you can defeat me, and with this on my side, you won't even get close."_

Purple smoke swirled around the dragon's claws as he pushed himself up from the ground. A figure began to emerge from the smoke, being built from the feet up. Corrin felt her heart speed up, panic setting in as the person appeared. Long hair whipped around their shoulders, and a white dress settled against the concrete. Azura opened her eyes, clasping a hand over her chest. Corrin froze, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"Greetings, Corrin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bless up


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hinoka, please can you find Azama for me? Or Niles, or Subaki... please. I'm feeling really weak."
> 
> "I'm on it, little sister. I'll send someone over right away."
> 
> Sakura sat down and watched the horror in front of her unfold.

Sakura was convinced that she was the only person that wasn't knocked unconscious at any point during that final, fateful battle. As a healer, she stood back for people to retreat to her to have their wounds magicked away, thus being able to watch the others attack the huge dragon and his niece. The other healers were doing a mixture of attacking and on the spot healing, but her fingers were shaking, unable to draw her bow, never mind fire it. So she held back, providing invaluable support for everyone else.

There were two problems that Sakura could see. The obvious one was the dragon, looming towards them at the end of the room. The other was the songstress at his feet- as she was on his side; she wasn't harming him, but rather the opposite. Her song was reinvigorating him, making him quicker to attack. His movements were still slow and sluggish, and Sakura prayed that they would finish him off quickly so he didn't wake up fully and be able to attack at full power. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Anankos roared, rearing up on his hind legs and beating his wings as if trying to break free of something. A high pitched scream came from the opposite end of the room, and Sakura looked up to see Oboro being carried towards her by Saizo. He lay the spearmaster at her feet and she immediately got to work at healing a large head wound while he went back into the fray.

It was going to be a long fight.

* * *

"Kaze," Corrin whispered, slicing at the invisible soldiers that were flanking from her left. They were back to back, in a very similar fighting position to their last battle against their father.

"Yes, milady?"

"I want you to take down Azura."

"Me? But why?"

"You, Saizo and Kagero are the only ones that can get close enough to her, what with her being so close to Anankos. And I trust you most of course, given that you're my retainer."

"As you wish, Corrin." He threw another shuriken at an oncoming mage, and then disappeared in a flash. She was left alone in the centre of the battlefield with only her sword and many oncoming enemies. There was no way she could get to anyone else on time, but she didn't want to transform into a dragon. That could kill more people than she wanted to- her own allies. As she contemplated what to do, her sword gripped so tight in her hand her knuckles went white, lightning crashed down from the ceiling, striking an armoured knight swinging their axe at her.

"Awfully sorry I'm late, darling!" Camilla called, and Marzia gave a triumphant cry.

"Camilla! How are you feeling?" Corrin asked as the malig knight landed beside her.

"Terrible, if I'm honest."

"So am I, after that," Takumi said, his face bordering on green as he slid off Marzia's back.

"Nonsense. I only lifted you because you were about to be stabbed in the gut. No casualties, thank you," Camilla explained, straightening her gloves. "I forgot to thank you for carrying me around earlier, and I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you." Her apology made the tips of Takumi's ears go red, and Corrin held back a smile.

"No problem, Princess Camilla."

"Now, will you accompany me? I'd be dreadfully thankful if you could pick off enemy archers for me. Look out for Marzia, won't you?"

"I'd really rather not fly again."

"Oh, for goodness sake, you're not scared of heights like my little brother, are you?" Camilla crooned, and determined to get one up on Leo, Takumi sighed, making his way towards Marzia again. "Good luck Corrin. I know you can do it!"

And with that, they joined Hinoka, Subaki, Beruka, Scarlet and Reina in the air, firing down projectiles at the swarm of enemies below. Luckily for Corrin, Hinata appeared on her other side, and the two sword users cut down hordes of oncoming enemies. A shower of arrows rained down from above- a combination of Takumi's sacred arrows and Reina's regular silver ones that pierced just as well. Hinoka swooped down occasionally, running her naginata through the chests of invisible soldiers who disappeared in a puff of dust.

The crackle of electricity was palpable throughout the room- a combination of mages with thunder tomes or scrolls and Ryoma's Raijinto. As many enemies as they cut down, more just came along. Of course, they were all dead already, so there was no problem with recycling souls. But just because they weren't alive, didn't mean they weren't capable of doing huge damage. Sakura found this out very quickly, as the soldiers she healed were turning up again mere minutes later with a fresh injury to be healed. With two armies to heal, she had her work cut out, but Corrin had put her in charge of the convoy, she was never in short supply of rods. While the Nohrian staves were completely out of her comfort zone, she ended up relying on them as well, experimenting with Physic which let her heal those injured before they had to move to her.

At the front of the room, Azura danced, her skirts spinning around her as she performed elegant moves. Her legs extended up and her arms out, and her voice sang out for Anankos, a song that he loved so much to hear. From the shadows of Anankos's tail, Kaze watched her, a mixture of impressed awe and disgust at her. He and the songstress had been good friends once, with both accompanying Corrin from early on in her journey. They were both close to the princess, and he felt a certain level of betrayal that she had never told him about her homeland. Kaze watched her routine, memorising her routine to plan when to strike.

There was one spin, then arms forward, then arms sideways. Her left leg kicked up, toes pointed. Then there was a triple pirouette, her arms raised above her. Her arms did something strange then, and then she restarted. Kaze figured she was most vulnerable during her series of spins. As soon as her legs moved into position for her to spin, he struck, flying towards her and driving a Nohrian dagger into her lungs, and stabbing another into her heart. He was a silent yet effective killer, but in the presence of her, he couldn't keep quiet.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she turned her head to him.

"It's alright, Kaze. Thanks to you, I'm free from Anankos's curse." She coughed violently, blood splattering over his chest. As he pulled the dagger out, he grabbed her pendant, ripping the chain from around her neck as he body slowly disintegrated. Within seconds she was gone, with no trace of her ever being there. Kaze glanced at the blue stone in his hand, glinting slightly in the bright lights of the palace hall. Below him in the main body of the hall, the battle still raged, and he could spot Corrin weaving her way through the enemy army, dispatching soldiers left and right. The ceiling was covered by the flying units, and Kaze could spot the rain of arrows flying down from Reina and Takumi, who was desperately trying to hang on to Marzia with only his legs. Anankos still rested behind the ninja, but his eye was trained on Kaze who was ready to leave at any moment. He held the pendant up in his fist.

"I got Azura's necklace!" He bellowed. All eyes were suddenly on him, the hall eerily silent. Corrin stepped forward, leaving the enemy she was fighting with.

"Bring it here," she said, not needing to yell like he had. Her voice was powerful enough, strong enough in this moment that it carried on its own. There was a short silence, then the noise resumed, Corrin yelling her commands to the army nearby while Leo and Ryoma held up their own forts of defence and attack respectively. However many soldiers they killed, just as many reappeared, and Corrin was confident that without Sakura standing aside from everyone else, they would have no chance at all. Suddenly, Kaze was at her side, throwing a shuriken into the head of an oncoming samurai brandishing a dragonslayer.

"Here you go, milady," Kaze said, pressing the pendant into her open palm. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. We need to figure out where the enemies are coming from first. There's no way we can kill Anankos with all of these people hanging around."

"If I may," Saizo said, appearing behind Corrin, "they seem to be coming from the water pools at the side."

"Water pools?"

"That's what I said."

"How do we stop that, then?"

"Either freeze them or dry them up. I'm no help with that."

"You've helped a lot, Saizo, thank you," Corrin muttered, glancing into the pools he had pointed out. It was true that she hadn't noticed them before, and Saizo was correct in pointing out that the enemies were coming from them. There was a slight swirling effect coming from around the outside. On a whim, Corrin stood on top of the pool, her bare feet not made wet by the water. Hoping that for once her instinct was right, she awakened the power of the dragon blood inside her, activating the dragon vein. Within a second the water was dried up, leaving only a darkened spot on the concrete.

"Kaze."

"Yes, milady?" He was caught up in his own battle and didn't turn, but she moved in front of him, sword cutting through his enemy with ease.

"Can you get the word out to everyone else that there's a dragon vein under the pools? It'll stop the enemies and make our job a lot easier."

"Certainly. I'll report back when I'm done."

"Find Jakob while you're at it. He was with Leo."

With a nod, Kaze disappeared, leaving Corrin to deal with the enemies on her own. She didn't want to tell Kaze, lest he panic, but she had been injured, a slice to her side that was bleeding through her armour. She pressed a hand to it in a futile attempt to stem the bleeding. She was one hand down until Jakob appeared, holding her sword shakily in her right hand. She retreated to another dragon vein, activating it while looking out for approaching enemy soldiers.

* * *

"I think I'm going to have to set you down, darling. If what Kaze said was true, we'll be doubly effective if we split up. You do know how to use a dragon vein, right?" Camilla crooned, scouting for a safe place to land Marzia.

"Of course," Takumi pouted. "And the quicker you let me off your dragon the better. It was your idea to make me come with you!"

"If you start at that end of the room and I start at this end, we'll make it in no time. We can meet in the middle and we can go again."

"Why are you doing all this?" Takumi said suddenly, sliding off Marzia's back to get good aim at a wind mage a while away. He let his arrow fly into the head of the enemy who promptly disappeared, before turning back to the Nohrian princess.

"Doing what?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Being nice to me. Protecting me, letting me ride on Marzia... I don't really want to be associated with Nohrian scum like you!"

"Oh please," Camilla laughed. "We both know you don't mean that. And anyway, we have a lot more in common than you think." She glanced vaguely across the room.

"What do you-"

"Go activate some dragon veins. And take Marzia with you. You'll be able to protect her better than I will be."

"Are you sure? I mean, you two have been partners forever. It would be wrong."

"I trust you, Prince Takumi. And that's not something I say for just about anyone, especially not with Marzia. You saved my life by telling Leo and Corrin about my possession and I heard from Corrin that you stood watch outside my tent while I was unconscious, which is more than I can say even for my own siblings."

"I-"

"I truly appreciate that. Now, go. I'll check in on you later. And no excuses!" She finished as she wandered off. "I don't need to hear anything about your motives. I doubt it was to make yourself look good and more about something from your own heart."

And then she was gone, axe swinging in one hand and tome in the other. Takumi ran then, sprinted to the end of the hall sniping enemies from his path as he went, making arrows appear out of light before he even had a chance to think about it. He had to keep Marzia safe, he thought, as he stood on the first dragon vein. He had to do it for Camilla, because she _trusted_ him.

* * *

Kagero lay unconscious at Sakura's feet, her head bleeding and bruises covering her abdomen. Anankos had awoken and swiped her away just like he had with Oboro earlier on. To add to Sakura's misery, Odin had also been left with her, unconscious too but not bleeding. He was less of a priority than the kunoichi, so Sakura knelt beside Kagero, holding her head while she worked her magic on her. Her healing rod was glowing weaker, until the crystal in it broke. She tossed it aside for a new one, and eventually Kagero's wound closed and the ninja opened her eyes. Sakura left her to get up on her own and moved over to Odin. He was a lot easier to deal with, and within moments he was back on his feet with his usual pomp and valour.

"Lady Sakura, are you doing alright?" Kagero asked softly.

"Y-yes. A little tired, but I'm doing a lot better than everyone else. I haven't heard from Corrin in a while, so I'm assuming things are going okay?"

"I haven't either. I'm a little worried about that if I'm honest. I haven't seen her. Leo and Ryoma are still leading the charge and since activating the dragon veins, we're making good progress."

"Oh, y-yeah. I helped with that."

"No more enemies are appearing, so we're able to dispatch everyone now. Finally we'll be able to move on to the real event- Anankos."

"Hopefully everything will go okay. You should get back out there, K-Kagero. But be careful. I'm trying my best to have no casualties, and your injury has been one of the worst all day."

"I'll do my best. Thank you, Lady Sakura."

As Kagero picked out another enemy and teleported beside them, Sakura swapped rods for a Nohrian Physic, training her eye on Hinata, who was covered in blood and clearly panting for breath. The Physic staff was one of her favourite methods of healing, and she would eternally be in Jakob's favour for showing her the ropes when it came to the new staff, which didn't seem to have a Hoshidan equivalent. It had been brought from across the sea, and Sakura found it particularly useful when in battle.

"Sakura!" A voice called, and Hinoka landed in front of her. "Please, I need healing. Quickly, shouldn't take too long. I'm not too bad." Sakura sighed as she lifted her Sun Festal again; holding it up to Hinoka and watching the warm glow encompass her. She was tired, and she couldn't use the healing staves on herself.

"Hinoka, please can you find Azama for me? Or Niles, or Subaki... please. I'm feeling really weak."

"I'm on it, little sister. I'll send someone over right away."

Sakura sat down and watched the horror in front of her unfold.

* * *

"Milady, you called for me?" Jakob asked, marching up to his liege who was doubled over in pain, leaning on her sword. She took her hand away from her stomach, and it was covered in red, blood trickling between her fingers.

"Yes, Jakob. Please, I need you to heal my wound."

"Gods, Corrin. Why did you let it get this bad? You should've gone to Sakura or found another healer!" He chastised, immediately holding his Mend staff up, as it glowed, closing her wound over.

"I didn't want to make a fuss. I'm supposed to be the commander of the army, not someone who gets injured near the start!"

"You're ridiculous," Jakob sighed. "But how is everything going? Do you think we can win?"

"That's questionable. Although we've got rid of most of the Vallite soldiers, we still have Anankos to deal with, and we have no idea what else he could pull out of the hat. He's barely even moved the whole time we've been here, only to swipe people away that get too close."

"If I might suggest something, perhaps we should regroup and attack all at once? We have many talented archers and mages in this army, so we'll be able to fight from afar."

"I'll consider it. For now, we need to finish off these soldiers. Thank you for coming over, Jakob. It was greatly appreciated."

"Part of my job, Corrin," Jakob sighed. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Please. I trust you to have my back always."

* * *

Takumi and Camilla ended up facing each other a lot sooner than they had originally anticipated. He stared past her, his eyebrows furrowed. Marzia crowed behind him, and Camilla reached past him to pat the wyvern's cheek. All the dragon veins had been activated, meaning that the water was dried up and the Vallite soldiers couldn't get into the grand hall. Takumi fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve, picking at a loose thread. Camilla noticed his insecurity, and moved her hand from Marzia to his shoulder. His eyes met hers, and she smiled.

"That wasn't too bad was it?"

"I guess not."

"You did well, Prince Takumi. Perhaps I can rely on your bow in the future. You'll make a most powerful ally for the Nohrian army. I'd say you're even stronger than your brother," she commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that all I am to you Nohrians? A powerful ally?"

"Goodness, no. First and foremost you are Takumi. Secondly, you are the second prince of Hoshido. And then you are a powerful ally. You are yourself before you are anything else."

"That sounds cryptic," he muttered, staring at her feet.

"Only if you wish it to be."

"Duck," he said quickly, and she complied as he shot an arrow over her head, into the chest of a lingering Vallite soldier. It had not escaped their notice that the number of soldiers was waning considerably.

"Thank you, darling. Now, shall we be off?" She asked politely, holding a hand out for him to take. He pretended he didn't notice her, and walked past her.

"Now it's your turn to protect me. I'm going to take down Anankos. For Hoshido."

"I'll do my best, Prince Takumi." She mounted Mariza without another word, and was numerous feet above him before he could say anything.

* * *

" _You've taken out all my soldiers, and my greatest weapon. You even took my Dragonstone,"_ Anankos growled as Corrin made her way to his feet. Leo had cantered up beside her, and was ready to attack at any moment.

"Will you stand down? You have nothing left. No army, no one else to summon," Corrin called, hoping desperately that she was right on this occasion.

" _You forget, daughter of mine, that I myself am a weapon. I can, and will, wipe this pathetic army out."_

"If you lay a single hand on any one of my friends, I'll kill you! Fight me instead!"

" _I would love to. Corrin... I will crush you. I will break you into a million pieces."_ If he were human, Corrin would've sworn he was smirking. She already had killed so many members of her family, but taking the life of Anankos was just as difficult, despite his dragon form. Corrin steeled herself- this would be difficult, but she had a plan.

"Takumi!" She called, and without a sound, the sniper shot a glowing arrow into Anankos's eye. Temporarily blinded, Corrin saw her opportunity, and raced towards the dragon, Yato pointed right towards them. She cut through some kind of an invisible barrier, but the dragon repelled her, her own attack blowing her backwards. Her wound reopened, and she could feel the warm blood flowing freely again, staining her once white armour. Jakob was at her side again as she sat up. It took a moment to realise where she was, and when her head stopped spinning she realised that the Yato was at her feet in three or four pieces.

" _Your Yato hasn't even become the Fire Emblem and yet you've managed to land a blow on me, breaking my defences... You're stronger than I thought. But I will break you, my love."_

"There's nothing you can do to me."

" _Really?"_

Corrin's blood ran cold as Anankos's hand reached up to pull the arrow from his eye, tossing it to the side without another glance. Still staring Corrin down, his tail whipped into the air, and came down on Leo's horse. The King of Nohr cried out in pain as Anankos merely laughed, pulling his tail from the flesh of the horse. Corrin scrambled to her feet despite the throbbing pain in her head. He had fallen from his horse, lying on his back in a pool of his own blood.

"No..." Corrin whispered, scooping up his upper body into her arms. As she glanced down, she could see that his left leg was gone, the foot lying a few meters away, completely detached. Azama rushed over and so did Niles, who clearly was upset by the near death state of his liege. The outlaw wasn't an accomplished healer like Hinoka's retainer, but he could do his best to help the man.

"Corrin," he said, his face pale. "I'm sorry."

"No! No, it's not your fault." She turned slowly to face Anankos, her eyes dark with anger. "You're a _monster_!"

" _I warned you._ "

"Corrin, love, don't worry. It'll be okay."

"No! I can't just let you die!" Her hands were shaking as she brushed hair from his eyes. He was struggling to smile, and his eyes welled with tears.

"You'll be happy without me. I've only caused you struggle and unhappiness."

"That's not true! You've brought me love and so much happiness, you can't even imagine. If I lose you, I'd..."

"Corrin, look out!" Kaze called. He was stood with Sakura, helping her to her feet as the worst thing imaginable happened in front of them.

Everything happened from then on in slow motion. Sakura was left at the end of the room, defenceless and helpless. As Corrin turned to see what it was that was attacking her, Takumi jumped in between Anankos's wing and Corrin, earning himself a slice down the chest that split his armour in two and blood to spray from the deep gash. Corrin was still on the ground, unaware of what happened. Takumi's body landed a while away from her and she screamed, an ear piercing sound that made Sakura wince. She was too far away to do anything, and when Anankos's other win0g came down on Corrin, knocking her sideways to the ground. Both Takumi and Corrin lay unconscious, and with Leo on the verge of collapse too, things were not looking good.

" _Your leader is down. What will you do now?"_

"We will fight!" Ryoma yelled, using his Raijinto's magic to create a hole in Anankos's wings. He was understandably upset- two of his siblings were just cut down in front of him.

"Right!" Hinoka responded, her guard naginata swinging as she flew around Anankos's head.

The battle raged in full, with magical attacks being fired toward the dragon. Those with bows loosed arrows towards him, and sword, lance and axe attacks hit off his body. Nobody could tell whether they were hurting the creature or not, and its attacks were sporadic and unplanned, so there was no way they could form an effective strategy. And with the army's chief tactician out of commission, the messily pulled together army barely stood a chance. Emerging from the swarm at the top of the hall, one mercenary ran towards Kaze and Sakura, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Selena! Are you injured?" Sakura cried, festal in hand before the girl even reached her.

"No, I'm fine. I had an idea."

"If you can do anything to help, I'm sure they would most a-appreciate it," Sakura said, glancing towards Corrin's unconscious body, with Leo and Takumi on either side of her. Sakura had slowly been making her way towards them- as the most powerful healer in the army, she had to be protected at all costs. But the red head had stopped her and Kaze's progress.

"I want Azura's necklace," she said, boldly directing the question towards Kaze. "Don't get me wrong, I can't sing. But Laslow can, and I reckon if I gave him it he could sing Azura's song."

"I entrust it to you, Selena," Kaze said, pressing the pendant into her open palm.

"Thanks. This is just my little part in the war." She paused before bowing her head respectfully towards the two of them. Sakura saw her chance to move towards her siblings and Leo, and with Kaze as her cover, she ran diagonally across the room to the unconscious bodies.

Meanwhile, Selena rejoined the fray, necklace clasped so tightly in her hand that it was creating dents. This was a huge ask for him- he had always been shy about performing, as long as she knew him. He was fighting side by side with Odin, and she barged her way in between them, silver sword in her other hand. It had been a long time since she had heard Laslow sing, and she wasn't convinced he would do it, but she had to ask.

"Laslow," she said quietly, loud enough for him and Odin to hear.

"Yes?"

"You can sing, right?"

"Why are you asking this now?" He asked. She opened the palm of her hand to reveal the shining necklace, the stone glinting under the bright lights. "I-"

"Please," she pleaded, her eyes scared.

"It's been a long time..."

"Your singing is great, though!" Odin interjected as he fired a Lightning spell towards the dragon, stretching the hole in Anankos's wing. "You always sang around the campfire back in Ylisse-"

"Odin!" Selena hissed, her teeth gritted and eyebrows lowered.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll do it, Severa," he said, with a wink at the end of the sentence that merely made her roll her eyes. A long time ago she would've blushed at his flirtatious implications, but she had been around him long enough now for him not to faze her at all. He took the necklace and put it on, the gold chain sitting around his neck almost as if it was made for him.

"Do you want me to dance too?" He joked. "I'm not as good as Azura."

"You're better," Selena said dryly, and with her backhanded encouragement, he moved back from the army a little way, while Odin and Selena looked on.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves..."_ he began experimentally. A number of heads turned to him, smiling as they realised what was going on. The words of the song weren't completely in his head, but he mumbled his way through them. His dancing too enthralled the dragon, similar in style to Azura's, but with a hint of his homeland- more rhythmical and acrobatic. Anankos writhed in pain giving everyone else an opportunity to attack.

The dragon reared up on its hind legs before putting its head on the ground, charging up some brilliant attack. Everyone moved out of the way, dashing to one side or the other as a beam of light shot down the hall, crashing into the back wall and causing it to collapse. In the aftermath, Charlotte lined up with the dragon, whose attack had seemingly left it paralysed. Her axe lay at the side of the room, the blade broken off from the handle, useless. She punched one fist into her open palm, glaring down the creature.

"For fuck's sake!" She yelled at him, causing some who didn't know of her nature to raise their eyebrows. "You're such a pain in the butt!" She launched herself towards the dragon, her calf muscles clearly straining to propel her towards Anankos. She punched the dragon square in the middle of his head, causing him to fly backwards, landing on his back, stomach in the air. No one moved for a second, astounded by the pure power the girl had just exerted.

"Well?" She cried, tossing her hair over her shoulder and putting a hand on her hip. "Aren't you going to do something?"

Within seconds the fighting had resumed, and the dragon was groaning in pain once more. It was easier for everyone to attack now, and Ryoma was standing on the dragon's exposed stomach, making commands. Clearly, this was a weak spot, he realised as he thrust his sword into Anankos's flesh. He ran the length of the paler skin as he cried out in pain, writhing beneath the samurai's feet. Ryoma stepped off the dragon as it corrected its bearings. Camilla threw a thunder attack down from it, and after her leading the way all other mages joined in, and soon the dragon was consumed in a mixture of thunder, wind and fire attacks that were as a whole devastating.

Without any warning, Anankos beat the remainder of its wings towards the army, pushing most of the soldiers away, the majority of those landing with an injury one way or another. Ryoma was knocked unconscious, while Camilla's axe was blown out of her hand. Hinoka's Pegasus struggled to right itself, constantly off balance, forcing it's rider to land. The hero of the previous minute, Charlotte, was unable to get up, and Sakura suspected she had broken her ankles in her push to make a difference. Adrenaline had kept her upright earlier, but now she was floundering on the ground, cursing out Anankos and the rest of the army. Bodies were strewn all across the floor, and Sakura shakily got to her feet, hoping that someone else would be mobile. Kaze, Saizo and Kagero were conscious, but their shuriken flew towards the dragon and bounced off, clattering miserably against the floor, a bone chilling sound of metal on concrete. For a moment, everything looked over.

They had lost.

"Lady Sakura, I beg you," Kaze started, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was hard to ignore the body count- while most people still looked alive; it was hard to tell who would pull through. Even harder to not notice was the huge pool of blood coming from the dragon- it was likely that no one would leave the battle alive. "Is there nothing you can do?"

"I can't heal broken ankles quickly," she said, glancing towards Charlotte, whose blonde hair was soaking up blood, much to her disgust that she was making no attempt to hide. "Nor can I do big things, like curing concussion, or..." Her eyes welled with tears. She truly was useless in this situation. There was nothing she or the ninja could do- they were going to die, and no one would leave Valla.

"Your bow, Lady Sakura," Kagero suggested. She and Saizo made their way towards the youngest princess, whose fists were clenched in an effort to keep her tears in her eyes.

"I can't." She was sure. Her steel bow was barely useful in a battle like this. It was for self defence only. Takumi had taught her so she didn't die. She was a healer- and a damn good one at that. But there was no way a healer could take down a dragon. If three of the most powerful ninja in Hoshido couldn't, how was she supposed to?

_Takumi._

Her eyes wandered over to the unconscious body of her brother. She had done everything she could have to save him, but his life was still on the line unless they got back to Hoshido as soon as possible. Corrin and Leo had also suffered seriously, and Sakura could only feel guilt as she looked at them. But it was her brother that would save her now. By his side was the Fujin Yumi, the bow lying inactivated. He always had it with him, and wouldn't let anyone else touch it. But she had to. Now was her only opportunity, and the sacred weapon may have been their only chance to win the war.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she lifted the bow, her touch on it soft. The metal burned her hands, but the bowstring lit up, much to her shock. Kaze stood back, the others following his lead.

She drew an arrow, it weakly appearing out of blue light. The pain in her hands was unbelievable, but she ignored in favour of ending the war once and for all. She pulled the string back, in line with her ear, fingers brushing her cheek like the way he had taught her. Her left arm softened at the elbow as she lined up her shot. Anankos was still writhing in pain, and that would make it difficult for her to get a clear shot. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the yumi burned her skin more. Then she opened them, and let the arrow fly, dropping the bow and clasping her hands together as the arrow of light flew through the sky towards Anankos.

And straight into his heart.

He collapsed once and for all, and everyone waited with bated breath for him to revive. But slowly, just as everyone else had, he began to disintegrate, purple flakes coming off his body as he disappeared in front of their eyes. Sakura fell to the ground, a shocked smile on her face. Her hands were burning with magical energy, but that was the least of her worries. The castle rumbled, and then a brick fell from the ceiling. And then another. The chandelier started to twinkle ominously, and Sakura exchanged panicked looks with the ninja, who were equally as dazed as she was.

"His existence must've been holding the palace up," Saizo commented.

"More like the kingdom," Kagero corrected, pointing out the window. "Look- the grass is disappearing, and the rest of the buildings."

"How do we all get out of here? We could m-m-make a run for it, but what about e-everyone else?"

"King Leo often keeps a teleporting tome on him," Nyx said, pulling herself up from the ground. Sakura gasped- there was a large bruise across her collarbone, and she couldn't help but suspect a few broken bones. "I'm feeling really bad about now, but let an old woman help you youngsters out."

"N-Nyx-"

"This may be my dying breath, okay? Let me find that tome and we can get to the surface. We'll be back in Nohr before you know it."

"Can you take us to Hoshido?" The princess asked as Nyx held up the tome. "I can do a much better job of healing everyone there since I know where all out medicine is. And Felicia will be there waiting for us!"

"I'm sure Orochi would help too," Saizo commented.

"I'll see what I can do. I may not be able to get the palace itself, since I've never been there, but I'll try."

The pages of the tome flicked quickly as Nyx said her incantation. Kaze grabbed Sakura's shoulder, and Kagero squeezed the princess's hand as Valla disappeared around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakura is the star of the show (but real talk, she is a really good healer and if you make her an onmyoji or give her lots of items she can be pretty decent offensively too)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leo, I want you to go back to Nohr."
> 
> "You kiss me like that, and then you tell me to go?"

Darkness faded in and out of Corrin's vision, intermitted with flashes of pink and bright lights. She wasn't sure where she was, and was never conscious long enough to figure it out. Her head was pounding and every bone in her body seemed to be aching. She tried to move, but found her body unresponsive. Before she could think why this wasn't working, her head felt heavy and she was forced back into unconsciousness.

After this happened five or six times, Corrin could open her eyes fully, able to focus. To her surprise, she was in her own bedroom in Hoshido. She dug her fingernails into her palm to see if she was dreaming or not. When the pain stabbed her in the hand, she knew she wasn't. She was at home in Hoshido. They had left Valla behind. What had happened in the end, she wondered? Had they won? They must've, considering she was home in bed. She pushed herself up onto her elbows to get a better look around, but a pair of hands shoved her back onto the bed.

"Lady Corrin!" Felicia squeaked. "It's great that you're awake, but you need to rest."

"Felicia? What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking after you since you were brought back from the invisible kingdom."

"Wh-what happened there?"

"You killed Anankos. You won. Sakura told us all about it when she got back. It was thanks to her that you came back safely," Felicia explained, checking Corrin's temperature and draping a wet cloth over her forehead.

"What about Leo?" Corrin asked, suddenly remembering why she had been knocked out in the first place. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He was fitted for a prosthetic leg and now he's in rehab. He's... he's been in here more than anyone else, watching while you've been asleep."

"How long have I been out?" Corrin asked, turning her head to Felicia.

"Almost two weeks. Your injury really shouldn't have made you be unconscious even as long as a day, but I talked with Sakura and Jakob and we came to the conclusion it was your head injury, the wound on your stomach and general exhaustion. Hinoka, Ryoma and Sakura have been sleeping a lot, and that's only the people I've been looking after."

"And Takumi?" Corrin said, her voice wobbling. She could see him in her head, jumping in between her and Anankos in a sacrifice.

"He's still out. Sakura insisted we put him into an induced coma. He lost a lot of blood." Felicia moved away from her bed, going straight to the other side of the room.

"Will he be okay? Gods, if anything happened to him, I could never forgive myself," she managed to get out, covering her eyes with her forearm.

"It looks like he'll pull through. But it'll be a while before he can be brought out of the coma. I have full confidence that he'll pull through." Felicia turned back to Corrin, a smile on her face.

"Were there any casualties that I should know about?"

"...yes. One. Which is an exceptionally low death rate for a mission such as the one you undertook, and I commend both you and Sak-"

"Who is it?" Corrin interrupted, impatience getting the better of her.

"Nyx," Felicia informed. "She used the warping tome to get everyone back here. Unfortunately, she used up all of her magic power, and... passed away. Camilla insisted that she's getting a full state burial."

"Anything else I need to know about?" Corrin said, the tears in her eyes welling over.

"There is one thing, but I'll let Leo tell you of that."

"What? Why?"

"Because you need to rest. Now, Lady Corrin, I insist you sleep."

* * *

Camilla paced the corridors of Castle Krakenburg alone. It had been a long, long time since she was alone in such a way. Usually, she just felt alone, but now she truly was alone. Both Leo and Corrin were in Hoshido, receiving treatment for their injuries. She was the only person of standing left in the castle. Her retainers, as well as those of her siblings, were still there, as well as Charlotte and Benny, who she had so kindly let stay after their efforts in the Vallite War. That's what Camilla had called it- obviously unofficial, as they had no way of actually calling it without turning into dust. They would have to come up with a name for it for the files, but she wouldn't put that onus upon herself.

The crown princess did have a lot to think about, after all. The war had done a number on her, both physically and emotionally. She had a lot of nightmares since her return from the Invisible Kingdom, her brain almost tearing itself apart to rid her of the memory of Anankos. Anything that happened in her nightmares was unrecognisable to her. However, there was one moment that reoccurred both in her waking and sleeping moments. In it, Leo was on the floor, surrounded by his own blood. Corrin was cradling him, and then Takumi jumped between her and the dragon and then all three were unconscious. She had a decision to make now- did she stay in Nohr, or did she leave the place that had brought her nothing but pain and suffering?

"Lady Camilla," a voice called from behind her. The purple haired woman turned- she had assumed she would be alone for the considerable future, hence her wandering around alone. She turned to see her retainer standing there, arms folded and her signature scowl on her face.

"Selena. Is there a problem?" She really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone fighting right now.

"Have you got a moment? It's important. A personal favour, if you will."

"Certainly." It was unlike Selena to be so formal, which sent alarm bells ringing in her head. Camilla smiled, setting the younger woman at ease.

"With your permission, Lady Camilla... I'd like to quit my position. I have loved working for you, for Nohr, but both I, Laslow, and Odin have decided that perhaps it's time we go home. We left a lot of loose ends untied there."

"My dear Selena, I would never insist you stay here if you do not will to do so. And truthfully, you have made my decision about what to do with myself ten times easier. Thank you for all your help, darling." She reached forward to pull the redhead into a hug, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Selena truly had been useful, and was always at Camilla's side, even when she insisted she would be better off alone. She was glad of the girl, but found it hard to convey her emotions to her usually.

"No worries, Lady Camilla," Selena said, shrinking back, her face bright red.

"Oh please. Just Camilla, please. We've known each other long enough, don't you think? And of course, now you don't work for me, so there's no need for formalities."

"W-well then, you can just call me Severa. It's my birth name."

"Delightful! Severa," Camilla said, trying it out on her tongue. "It suits you. Now, you best be off. I wish you the best of luck." They shook hands, and Selena- no, Severa- walked off with a spring in her step.

And now, Camilla knew what she wanted to do. She just had to find a certain assassin before she could make her decision.

* * *

Leo's leg was uncomfortable. The stump of his leg was itchy, only just healed, but the Hoshidan healing magic had done wonders for the King of Nohr's leg. A Nohrian prosthetics expert came to Castle Shirasagi for a few days to fit and make his new leg, made of metal, nothing like the old one. Walking was difficult- he constantly felt off balance, despite knowing that this new leg was the same weight as the old one. He spent more time wandering around the castle than anything else, trying to perfect walking again, like it was some new art. If his leg was the price to pay to have Corrin alive and well, then it was fine by him.

Except she wasn't fine and well. It had now been three weeks since their return, and she still wasn't out of bed. The wound in her side had become infected, he was told, and she was recommended to stay in bed. In the past few days, she had been walking around her room, Felicia told him. She was never awake when he went to see her, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. He had so much to tell her, and he knew for a fact Felicia hadn't told her the most important news of all. He had rehearsed the conversation he would have to have with her a million times in his head, but the words never had the chance to form in his mouth.

The king was pleased to find that the castle had a traditional Hoshidan garden, complete with pond full of koi and a tiny bridge over it. It was almost completely silent there, and he had found a chance to read. Although he had spent a lot of time in the Hoshidan library, he had never fully figured out what books he truly wanted to read. He found a mind numbing book about ancient Hoshidan politics that did little to stimulate his brain but took his mind off the events that had just unfolded. Towards the end of the book, a shadow covered the page, and Leo looked up to see Corrin hovering above him.

"Before you say anything, I need to sit down, because it took a lot out of me to find you." She collapsed beside him, and he pressed his lips to her forehead, abandoning his book to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm so glad to see you awake."

"Felicia told me to get some fresh air, and suggested I find you since you're always visiting when I'm asleep," Corrin laughed, before wincing in pain. "But I'm glad to see you're okay. How's the leg?"

"Strange," Leo confessed, removing his boot so Corrin could see the metal foot. "I'm getting used to it, slowly but surely."

"I'm so sorry for getting you into this situation. I thought it'd be a breeze- but you lost your leg, and I was out for ages, and Takumi is still unconscious, and Nyx _died_!"

"But you saved Camilla, and you found out where you came from. And we did manage to kill Anankos, so nothing like this will happen again."

"Sorry," Corrin laughed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I guess because I haven't cried in a lot of weeks, it means it's time to do that now."

"Oh, Corrin," Leo sighed, wrapping one arm around her back. She rested her head on his shoulder, her breathing still uneven. Now was his chance to talk to her, but he was almost too scared to, for it was impossible to guess what her reaction would be. "Do you... do you want to hear some good news?" He asked tentatively. "Well, I think it's good news at least."

"Oh, is this what Felicia was talking about last week?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand why she couldn't just tell me herself, but please do. I've been dying to know for weeks."

"I don't know either, since this is really awkward for me to say. Corrin... you're pregnant. We're going to be parents."

"What?" She asked, his words not going in. His face was red, and he was mostly avoiding eye contact with her. "I'm... going to have a baby?"

"Yes. You're about a month in, so we're still in the early stages of pregnancy. Felicia has been checking up on you while you were asleep, and as far as we can tell, the baby is perfectly healthy- are you crying?"

"I can't help it! I just... it's so strange to have a person inside me." She placed a hand on her stomach. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a little too early to think about that," Leo laughed. He brushed her tears away, and she moved her head forward to kiss him, her lips meeting his with a smile. It had been a long time since he had felt her touch, and in other times he would've let himself get carried away, but he pulled away from her, opting to hold her close to him instead.

"Felicia said I should only stay out for fifteen minutes," Corrin complained. "But I don't know if I can walk upstairs."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Leo smirked.

"That's not what I was trying to imply."

"I'll do it anyway."

"I'm not having someone who can barely walk carry me up the stairs! I'm not exactly light, after all."

"Shall I call for someone?"

"I assume if I wait here long enough, Saizo will come and find me."

"It'll be my fault then, for keeping you out here." He leaned towards her again, ignoring what his past self told him, kissing her with as much vigour as their last night together. She returned the kiss with the same passion, lacing her fingers in his hair. They were both starved of each other, and with the situation they had just been in, who could blame them for being passionate? This time, it was Corrin who pulled away first, her eyes serious.

"Leo, I want you to go back to Nohr."

"You kiss me like that, and then you tell me to go?"

"It's not like that," she sighed, pulling herself out of his grip, unwillingly so. "There's a lot still to sort out in Nohr, especially since the war. Ryoma has been spending so long writing up reports and justifying it and the costs..."

"You're right. But will you not come too? I thought you said you were going to live in Nohr? Your room is filled with boxes."

"I know. And I will. But I'm not leaving until I know that Takumi will be okay. It's my fault he's in there, since he jumped to protect me."

"He still doesn't sit well with me," Leo mumbled, and Corrin just laughed, placing a kiss on his head as she forced herself to her feet.

"Oh, hush. He's my brother. I'm worried about him."

"I'll go back. I'll prepare everything for your coming, okay?"

"Thank you, Leo."

"Now, how are you getting back to your room?"

* * *

 _Dearest Takumi_ , Camilla started, before throwing the paper in the bin. Too touchy feely, too as if they've known each other for their whole lives and not just a matter of months. They hadn't even talked that much, but during the war in Valla they had got inexplicably close.

 _Dear Takumi._ No, that was too formal. The princess cursed herself- why was she so bad at this? Letter writing was never one of her specialities- Leo was better at it. But Leo was better at most things, except perhaps dressing himself. It wasn't like she was writing to her future husband- why was this so difficult? She just wanted to ask to see him again so they could talk. She had a proposition for him, but was certain he wouldn't accept it. Nevertheless, there was no harm in trying.

 _Takumi_ , she decided on eventually. Just his name- not too formal, but straight to the point, just like the letters Leo used to send to Corrin. That thought horrified her just a little bit, and she made a mental note to ensure her letters didn't come across as loving at all.

_At the time I was writing this letter, you were still in a coma. Besides that, I hope you are faring well, and Nohr has a huge debt to you for saving both Corrin and Leo in your noblest of sacrifices. And of course, you saved me too, but we've already spoken about that. I am writing to you for an entirely different reason though. I had a proposition for you, and I wondered if you would like to come to Nohr when you are feeling better so we could discuss it? There's no rush- whenever you feel better is when I will expect you._

_Best wishes, and get well soon._

_Princess Camilla._

She hesitated for a moment before adding an 'x' beside her name. She folded the letter quickly and shoved it in an envelope- out of sight, out of mind. She would send it as soon as she had the chance, she decided. He was still out of it, and she prayed that he would pull through. She hadn't heard either way if he was okay, so all she could do was sit tight and wait. There was a clatter of metal in the lobby, and tucking the letter into the waistband of her skirt, Camilla wandered out to see what the commotion was about. Leo stood in the doorway, case that he brought down to Hoshido for the wedding by his feet.

"Where's Corrin?"

"Nice to see you too, sister," Leo said, kicking his case across the marble floor with his good foot.

"Don't do that!" Camilla chastised, rolling her eyes at her younger brother.

"How have you been? Is everything okay here?"

"Yes, yes. And I don't know why you're asking me, you're the one who lost a leg."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm being serious. Any new developments in Hoshido?"

"Takumi's still in his coma, since I know that's what you mean. Oh, and... I'm going to be a father."

"You say that so casually like 'oh, today I ate breakfast', 'oh, me and my wife are having a child.' You're ridiculous." Despite her telling off, Camilla's eyes were filled with tears, and she couldn't hide her true feeling for long. "Oh, come here," she said, pulling her brother into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," he said, a proper smile on his face. Camilla couldn't help but squish his cheeks, which led to his protests about how old he was. He always had o remind her, even though she was only two years older than him. She let him go with a fond look on her face, and found herself in good spirits for the rest of the day.

* * *

Takumi's eyes were closed when Corrin went in to visit him. She had been avoiding going into his room- it was his own personal space and she felt that she was intruding. It was even worse that he was unconscious- he couldn't tell her to get out. Corrin had been informed that Takumi had been taken out of his coma and would wake up, hopefully perfectly healthy. His robe only barely covered his chest, and Corrin felt a pang of sorrow as she saw the large scar that ran the full length of his chest. It was healed, although Takumi would still be on a drip for a while to ensure he would be able to replenish the blood he lost.

She took his hand in her own. He squirmed a little at that, and she dropped his hand, rising to her feet. The muscles in his hand clenched suddenly, and he groaned in pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes, his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as he blinked against the harsh light of the room. Corrin gasped quietly, and he turned his head to look at her. As far as she could tell, he was the type of perfectly healthy that Jakob had described to her- a miracle, in all honestly.

"Corrin."

"Hey."

"Not the person I thought I'd see when I woke up. I was expecting Jakob."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely," Takumi laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, no. I would rather wake up from a coma to you than Jakob as well. It doesn't need to mean anything," she smiled, and he relaxed.

"Could you move my pillows so I can see you better?" He asked, and she obliged, fluffing up the pillows and sitting on the small stool by the bed. "Do you want to tell me what happened? Given I've been out of however long, I don't really know what's going on."

"It's been almost a month," Corrin started, her eyes cast towards the white sheets on the bed. "And it's my fault you're like this. If I had been paying more attention, you wouldn't have needed to jump in between Anankos and me."

"I remember. And I would do it again. And not just for you," Takumi clarified. "I just want to make sure everyone is safe."

"I know," she said, her voice soft. Takumi's heart was in the right place, but he found it difficult to show his affections for anyone. "We won, but I guess you assumed that already, since we're back here safe. Or... safe enough. I was out for a few weeks too, so... I'm not entirely sure what's happened. You'd be better asking Sakura."

"Are you okay?" Takumi asked, his face painted with concern.

"I'll live. No lasting injuries." She decided not to tell him about the pregnancy- it wasn't really the time. He could find out at some other time- she assumed Ryoma would tell him when he came to visit. "Oh, you have a letter from Camilla." He rolled his eyes at her name, but reached out to pick it up. His hands crumpled the paper at the edges as he read. It took him a while to read t, even though Corrin could see that it was only a short note. She couldn't figure out whether it was exhaustion or not being able to understand what Camilla meant. He folded the letter up, setting it beside him.

"She wants me to meet with her. She has a proposition for me."

"Oh?" Corrin said, her eyebrows raised and a smirk crossing her mouth.

"Don't give me that look," he sighed.

"What look?"

"Corrin."

"She seems to have really taken to you. It really surprised me. And you... well, I won't guess in front of you what I think."

"She's not too bad," Takumi mumbled, his face ever so slightly flushed.

"See? Nohrians aren't evil after all."

"I know what you're trying to imply, and it's not true at all."

"I'll remind you of that in a couple of years."

"Corrin..."

"Alright, I'll stop," she laughed. "But on a more serious note, I want to thank you again for all your help. You did probably more than everyone else in the war. If I could give out honours, I definitely would give one to you. Maybe I could make up some title since I'm technically queen, like 'Lord of the Invisible Kingdom'."

"You really are something, Corrin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters to go! well one and an epilogue thing which I haven't planned yet, so who knows how this story will end. My aim is to make everyone cry in the next chapter :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, were you crying again?"
> 
> "Leo, I've spent the last two years of my life crying. It doesn't really bother me anymore."

The country of Izumo was quiet and tranquil, the antithesis of the kingdom that bordered it and its northern neighbour. It was full of beautiful nature, and the citizens lived in houses not dissimilar to those in Hoshido. In truth, the region was closer to being part of Hoshido. However the amount of similarities between the two countries didn't make it easier for them to get on. No, Izumo was completely neutral, ran by the Archduke Izana, who ruled fairy and was often present at negotiations between the two countries to keep the peace. On one fateful day in early summer, a particular princess marched into the manor, demanding to see Izana, with a proposition for him she knew he was not going to like.

"Princess Camilla!" He said as he greeted her in the hallway, a smile on his face and his hands folded serenely. "What brings you to the kingdom of Izumo? Vacation? I wouldn't blame you! The weather here is lovely now, and you've been through a lot recently."

"While I would choose Izumo over any other location for a holiday, I come for another reason," Camilla answered, twirling a length of hair around her finger. "Is there anywhere we could talk privately? In a... negotiation sort of way."

"My, does this sound serious! Yes, yes, and I'll get us tea." Izana clapped, and within moments a young girl appeared with a tray of teacups. She followed Izana and Camilla into a side room, and slid the door closed after she set the tray down on the table in the centre. Camilla sat on one side and Izana on the other.

"You're not as young as you look, are you, Izana?" Camilla asked.

"You don't mince your words, do you, Camilla?"

"Nohrians are known for being brutally honest. Especially those of us who want something."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You should answer my first question," Camilla said, lifting her tea cup to her mouth.

"I am getting on, I suppose," Izana sighed.

"I was thinking, that... well, since I gave up my position as queen of Nohr, I've been rather bored, though I don't regret my decision in the slightest. I could take over the rule of Izumo and turn it into a democracy," she mused, humming into her tea.

"That's rather a bold statement."

"Democracy is the way forward, Izana. And Izumo is the perfect place for it to start. Hoshido and Nohr are deeply entrenched in their ways and it would take a lot of convincing for either to switch their ways of ruling."

"I never thought of you as a political motivator, Lady Camilla."

"With a brother as into his books as Leo does, it's hard not to have an interest in these things. Some of the countries to the west of this continent are using it to great effect. I think we should at least look into it."

"I don't disagree with you, but... well, this almost seems like a threat! The crown princess of Nohr, coming to Izumo and talking about taking over rule... it could be a good idea in theory, but princess, this is neutral territory. Nohr cannot and will not conquer us."

"Nonsense, I don't want to conquer you. Which is precisely why I will bring a Hoshidan with me to rule by my side."

* * *

Corrin stood in her bedroom, staring out the window absentmindedly. The room had been stripped bare, save the few belongings that Mikoto had placed there when Corrin was still a baby. Her books were either packed into boxes or had found a home in the library, depending on whether she wanted to take them with her or if she thought they'd serve a better purpose in Hoshido. Her clothes were also boxed up, and even the blankets she layered on her bed had been washed, hung to dry in the garden and then folded into smaller squares to stack in the boxes. Corrin had little in the way of ornaments and knick knacks, so her belongings were packed into five or six trunks, ready to move out.

She would miss the view over the front of the castle, where she could gaze into the town that lay not too far from the place she had made her home over the past year. She would miss speaking with her brothers and sisters daily, although with the two countries now so close, Corrin knew they would still meet often, and she would always be able to write letters to them. She would miss sparring with Ryoma, and having tea with Sakura, and learning to ride a Pegasus with Hinoka, but she suspected she would see a lot more of Takumi than the others. She would miss being able to go and sit by the lake and talk to Azura, though she may be dead.

That thought sparked an idea in Corrin's head. Under the bed, wrapped in a blanket, lay the broken parts of the Yato. Corrin wriggled her arm under there, wincing as she pushed through dust to get to it. She took the parts out, carrying them in her arms out of her room and downstairs. She made her way into the garden, interrupted by Ryoma on her way there.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" He asked, a fond yet sombre smile on his face.

"Yes. I have one more thing that I want to do before I go, though," she explained, gesturing with her head to the bundle in her arms.

"Going to say goodbye?" He wondered, and she nodded, avoiding eye contact.

He let her go after that, and she wandered out to the gardens, and on further to the lake. She took up her usual spot on the shore, on the tiny wooden pier that went out a little way into the water. She stood on the edge, staring into the middle of the water. Then slowly, she tossed each of the pieces of the broken sword into the lake, each of them landing with a splash that sent ripples out towards her. She sat down, folding the blanket up and setting it on her knee.

"Good bye, Azura," Corrin whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "This is what's hardest about saying goodbye and leaving. I will miss you so much, every single day. I know my feelings for you were wrong, but that is in the past. I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I can only wish the same will come for me. Thank you for all your help."

Clambering to her feet, she went back inside, brushing her tears aside.

* * *

"So you're actually going?" Oboro asked, crossing her legs.

"I'm afraid so. I have sworn my life to Lady Corrin, and Nohr is my homeland, even though I've made Hoshido my home the past few years," Jakob explained, finishing packing his case, Felicia's by its side.

"You too, Felicia?" Setsuna said, and the maid nodded.

"I'm one of Corrin's retainers, and one of her best friends, and Jakob and I are engaged, so I don't think I have much of a choice!" She squeaked. "And I promised I's help her through her pregnancy, so..."

"I still can't believe she's going to have a baby," Oboro commented. "It seems so strange, given that she's only a few months older than Prince Takumi, and he's never even had a girlfriend."

"Hey, leave him be! He's cool enough to have one, he just doesn't want one," Hinata shot at her, and she rolled your eyes.

"And are you still single because you're trying to be as cool as him?" She said, a smirk evident on her face.

"My brother is going to Nohr with you too, is he not?" Saizo asked.

"Yes! He's out helping Corrin load our belongings into the carriages," Felicia said. The kitchen was full of retainers now, giving their lieges space to say their goodbyes to their sister. Jakob was checking and double checking that he and Felicia had everything they need.

"He better come back to say his goodbyes," the ninja mumbled, barely audible through his mask.

"Why don't you go to him?" Kagero suggested, and within an instant he was gone, leaving the kunoichi shaking her head. "We'll all miss you, Jakob, Felicia. Your tea making expertise will probably be missed the most. We'll all be up in Nohr begging for lessons any day now."

"I taught Lady Sakura, so your tea needs will never go untended to."

"I couldn't possibly ask her for tea," Kagero said, shocked and mildly offended that he would even suggest that. "She should be the one asking me!"

"I'm sure she would be happy to serve. Why would she have learned otherwise?" Jakob said, closing his case with a sense of finality, Felicia closing hers soon after.

"Lady Sakura is really kind hearted," Hana interrupted. "She would never turn anyone down from tea. Subaki and I had tea with her last week, right?"

"Right. A tea to rival yours, Jakob, I would say," Subaki confirmed.

"Well, don't miss us too much," Jakob said, lifting his old battered case in one hand. "I'm sure this isn't the last we'll see of each other."

There was a round of hugs after that, with Felicia managing not to trip up at any point. And within a moment they had gone, leaving the other retainers with a strange feeling of emptiness.

* * *

"Maybe I should stay," Corrin mumbled as Ryoma let her go, his own eyes teary. She was hesitating- as much as she wanted to start a new life- her _own_ life- with Leo in Nohr, she didn't want to leave her Hoshidan family behind.

"No, Corrin. You need to go. It's what you want- you can't leave Leo in Nohr. And besides, you'll be happy there," Hinoka said, placing a hand on the princess's shoulder.

"But-"

"Hinoka's right. You won't be happy if you stay here. And besides, you can always visit any time," Takumi said, glaring off to one side.

"You're right, you're right," Corrin sighed, pressing her palms to her cheeks.

"We should get going," Takumi said. He was accompanying Corrin to Nohr despite Sakura's wishes- she didn't think he was really ready yet. But he had to meet with Camilla, he said, as he had already sent him a letter saying that he was on his way. Sakura dashed forwards and latched herself onto Corrin, and the elder girl could feel the healer's tears on her arm.

"I don't want to see you go," she whimpered, and Corrin could just smile, blinking back tears.

"I will miss you the most, little one," Corrin said into her hair. She didn't really want to pick favourites, but it was true- Corrin reckoned Sakura would be the one she'd have the least contact with. Sakura peeled herself from her sister, trying her best to summon a smile. Corrin patted her on the head, and then she and Takumi were off, waving at the rest of their family. They had a carriage for the special occasion, packed with Corrin's belongings and one bag belonging to Takumi. People lined the streets of the small town as they passed through, waving and cheering. But Corrin could only cry, covering her face with her hands. She wasn't sure if it was anticipation or sadness that was making her cry, but she did anyway, and Takumi could do little to console her.

* * *

Camilla ran a brush through her hair, trying to tame the mane of purple hair so she looked somewhat presentable. Today was the day of her fateful meeting with Takumi, and she wasn't sure how he would react to her idea. Usually when she was meeting with dignitaries from other kingdoms, Camilla dressed in a way that would be appealing to them, rather than to herself. But for him, it was different. She wore a blouse and a pair of tight fitting trousers, positioning her crown upon her head. A brief knock came to her door, and after she brushed mascara flakes from under her eyes, she called to the person to come in. A second later, Niles stood in her room, arms folded and a look of concern on his face.

"How are you feeling, Princess?"

"Fine, thank you," she answered, turning to him. "And how are you?"

"Good, but we're not here to talk about me."

"Funny, since you often like to talk about yourself. Why are you here, then?"

"Just to tell you that your meeting room for whatever you're doing with Prince Takumi is set up. Tea is ready whenever they arrive."

"Delightful. Anything else?" She probes, knowing from the way he is standing that there is something else on his mind.

"Remember that time you told me you were in love?"

"Yes. What of it?" Camilla asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"It was me, wasn't it?" He said quietly. Quiet was not a word used often to describe Niles, and Camilla panicked when she heard his tone.

"Well-"

"I told you I could find out, and I did. You've been avoiding me, you won't speak to me, you won't look at me, you-"

"Oh Niles, get a hold of yourself."

"What?"

"You don't think that, mm, perhaps I was possessed by a dragon for a month, and then had to spend another month recovering from that? I've barely been able to move! And my fingers are still all messed up from using Bölverk, so any free moment I get I've been doing physiotherapy and putting balm on my fingers and trying to sort myself out. So excuse me for not paying attention to you!"

"Well, if it's not me, then who is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'd quite like to know, yes, Camilla."

"Corrin," she said simply, turning back to her mirror.

"You said it wasn't."

"You're not the only good liar in Nohr, Niles."

"I thought you saw her as a sister?"

"I have come to recently. A best friend, perhaps, more than a relation. My romantic feelings are gone since my possession. Maybe I can't feel them anymore." She looked almost sad at that. "Is that all? I imagine Corrin and Takumi will arrive soon."

"That's all."

"Oh, Niles?" Camilla called as he walked out the room. "Why did you ask that?"

"No reason, milady."

* * *

Corrin and Takumi rode up to the palace, the streets of Windmire deathly quiet. It was the early hours of the morning, and they had ridden through the night to get there as soon as possible. The quicker they got there, Corrin reckoned, the less time she'd have to feel regrets. She had fallen asleep with her head on Takumi's shoulder, and had apologised profusely to him when she woke up. Things were still relatively awkward between the two of them, although she was sure that he was telling the truth when he told her that his feelings for her were purely familial, as they should have been. Although, on reflection, they weren't as forbidden as they had originally thought.

As they pulled up to the castle, Silas greeted them, and Corrin pulled her old best friend into a hug. That was one thing she was looking forward to in Nohr- more time to spend in the company of the people she had grown up with. Of course, living in the palace would also be a reminder of the fact that Xander and Elise were no longer with her, but she would have to deal with those thoughts when they appeared at the forefront of her mind.

Camilla greeted them in the foyer when Silas led them in, drawing Corrin towards her in her warm embrace. Takumi stood awkwardly for a moment watching them, a hint of a smile on his face. Camilla coughed awkwardly as she stepped away from Corrin, and signalled Silas to go to fetch her tea. Kaze, Jakob and Felicia entered after the royals, and immediately left to get settled in in their new home.

"Corrin, do you want to leave your bags upstairs? I can get someone to help you. You know where Leo's new room is, right?"

"Sure," Corrin squeaked, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. She blinked quickly, taking off up the stairs, leaving Takumi alone with the princess.

"Shall we go? I've prepared one of the offices for our meeting," Camilla said, and he nodded mutely, following after her.

The room she led him to was small, with two plush armchairs and a coffee table with a tea tray on it in the centre of the room. The fire wasn't lit, just a pile of burnt coals in the fireplace. Takumi hesitantly took a seat across from Camilla, who was sipping on her tea, not making eye contact with him. The tea was too sweet for him, too milky, but he drank it anyway, not wanting to make a fuss or be impolite when he was the one invited here. Nohrian tea was still a foreign concept to him, as he much preferred the herbal teas from home in Hoshido. Eventually, after she didn't talk for almost ten minutes, he set his teacup down, sighing loudly.

"So, what did you want me for? What's your proposition?"

"I'd like you to come and live in Izumo with me," Camilla said bluntly. Takumi raised his eyebrows.

"What? How could you possibly suggest that?"

"When all's said and done, neither you nor I will be happy living where we are currently. We have a lot in common. So that is why I propose we go away."

"Why? What would we possibly do in Izumo together?"

"Start a democracy. That is the way forward, Prince Takumi, and if we go together, the country would remain neutral. This is something I'm particularly passionate about, and I won't do it alone."

"Why me, though? Why not Ryoma, or Hinoka?"

"I told you already- we have a lot in common."

"Like what? What could I have in common with you?" There was a hint of disgust in his voice, unmaskable, and his scowl didn't help either.

"We have both loved the same person."

"You..."

"I have interests in both men and women, we'll put it that way."

"Corrin."

"Who else?" Camilla laughed. "Everyone seems to fall in love with her."

"Something about her," Takumi said. "But I don't feel that way about her anymore."

"And neither do I."

"So..."

"I'm not asking you to make a decision immediately. You can have time to think. I'm taking a month for Corrin to get settled in, and to pack up my things. Ideally, I'd like you to respond in two weeks."

"I can respond now, if you want."

"And?"

"I'll go. I'll help you start your democracy. But if I want to leave at any point, you have to let me leave, okay?"

"Delightful. One month then. To pack your stuff and say your goodbyes."

"And there'll be no bed sharing! None!"

"Oh, Prince Takumi," Camilla laughed, holding a hand over her mouth. "We both know there will be bed sharing eventually."

His face turned red at that, and Camilla only laughed harder. He excused himself then, with only a quiet 'thank you' under his breath. As the door clicked closed behind him, Camilla clapped her hands, a huge grin taking over her face. She finished off her tea, and jumped up, tempted to follow the prince wherever he had taken off to. But she held her ground, opting to tidy up the tea tray instead of getting ahead of herself. Was what she said too much? She was just guessing, but all of his actions that she could remember seemed to point towards some sort of feelings towards her, whatever they may be. Her feelings, on the other hand, were anyone's guess.

* * *

Corrin hovered outside Leo's room, hesitant to enter. That was his space, and she didn't want to intrude. Though they had shared a bed before, it was different to enter his room and make herself at home. But she should make herself at home- after all, Castle Krakenburg would be her new home. After swallowing her inhibitions, she opened the door in one swift movement. To her surprise, the room was empty. She wandered in, then, trailing her case in behind her. Perching on the side of the bed, she glanced around her. She reckoned that Leo had only slept in the bed a few times, and couldn't really tell what side was his and which would be hers.

She reckoned after all this pondering that she should probably locate Leo. He could be anywhere, but she thought she may as well fully acquaint herself with the palace, given she would have to live there for the foreseeable future. She left her things where they were, hoping Leo would be able to help her put them away later on. Corrin wandered in the vague direction of outside, hoping to soak up the sunshine that was finally shining through the Nohrian sky. Thankfully for her, Leo was there, in a position not too far from the rose garden, admiring one of the biggest trees in the garden- one that she knew he had planted himself. As she approached, he turned to her, a warm smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he said.

"Here I am," she laughed.

"Wait, were you crying again?"

"Leo, I've spent the last two years of my life crying. It doesn't really bother me anymore."

"Come here," he sighed, holding his arms out for her to move into his embrace. With her safely wrapped in his arms, he moved on to a happier topic of conversation. "Remember this is where we had our first date?"

"How could I forget?"

"We should do that again sometime."

"We could have a picnic anytime we wanted now."

"We could have a picnic right now," Leo suggested, his eyes lighting up.

"Why don't we, then?" Corrin smiled, drawing back from him. "It's been a while since we've been on a date, so to speak."

"Do married couples do dates?"

"I've just decided that yes, they do, It's a good reason to spend time with you, is it not?"

"I won't complain if that's what you want." Leo let go of her completely, plucking a rose from the nearby bush and presenting it to her. "For you, my queen."

"Literally," Corrin snorted, taking the flower with a hint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"And emotionally," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and twining their fingers together. "Now, shall we go prepare that picnic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearly at the end now ;; tbh im upset and im the one writing it


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I still hate him, whether you're related or not."
> 
> "And why might that be? Enlighten me, my dear."
> 
> "Because he's a pompous, arrogant-"
> 
> "Alright, alright. Forget I asked."

Corrin had never thought she would be queen of Nohr. That would be Xander's wife, she assumed as she was growing up. Then, when she killed Xander, she thought it would be Camilla- she would've been a good queen, Corrin maintained. When Leo took to the throne and was told to take a wife, she never thought it would be her that sat beside him on her own seat in the throne room and was one of his most trusted advisors. Queen of Nohr was a strange title to her, especially as the Vallite title was rightfully hers.

But it had happened, even though it was beyond her wildest dreams to do that. Being a consort to a king wasn't particularly a hard job- she still had a lot of freedom. All she really had to do was produce a child, and she and Leo had managed to do that within a week of being married. While their union was technically a political one, it worked out for the best, as the two were able to share a happy life together, finding that they were truly the one for each other. And three years on, Corrin would attest that they were just as happy as before the war.

Both of them were early to rise and they would eat breakfast together before going their own separate ways. Corrin had made friends with a lot of those who lived in the castle- perhaps most surprisingly was Charlotte, who had been living in the castle since the war. And as happy as she was, she still missed Camilla, still off in Izumo, and her Hoshidan family back at home. She saw both parties frequently, of course, as there were often political meetings. This was her only chance to see Sakura- she often attended these meetings at Ryoma's side since he did not have his own consort. Corrin often received letters from Hinoka complaining about her brother's lack of marriage, even though she herself had seemingly no interest in settling down so to speak.

Nohr was treating her well, though. Since Leo took to the throne the sun was out more often than not, and Corrin found her skin clearing and her hair lightening, if that was even possible for someone with such pale hair. When it was warm, she sat in the garden with her child balanced on one knee, and though about how glad she was to have a life like this.

* * *

"Forrest, will you stop squirming!" Corrin squealed as she tried to wrestle the toddler onto her lap. They were supposed to be leaving in ten minutes, but they were hugely behind schedule as Forrest wouldn't cooperate with either of his parents. And of course, Corrin was left to deal with him as Leo watched on amused.

"You should try being softer with him," Leo commented, folding his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"He needs to get dressed so we can leave!" Corrin complained, finally getting the tiny shirt buttoned up while Forrest merely laughed at his mother, as if he knew how stressed she was.

"They won't mind if we're a bit late," Leo reminded gently, getting down on his knees to scoop Forrest up. "Get dressed, Corrin. I'll dress Forrest, and then we can go."

"How are you going to dress him with all that armour on?" Corrin said, reaching out to her child again. "That's why I was doing it."

"I can take the gauntlets off. Corrin," Leo said in a warning tone, and with a sigh, Corrin relinquished control of their child to her husband, getting to her feet. She wandered out of the room, calling for Felicia as she went.

The pink haired maid was outside her door in an instant, and Corrin was dressed in her new armour in seconds. It was specially made after the war- the Hoshidan Noble armour she had been so comfortable in had been weakened during the fight with Anankos. This new armour was silver, a more raw looking metal that she thought more neutral. Her underclothes were still black, the requirement for those in the Nohrian army, but as Corrin had also pledged her allegiance to the Hoshidan army, she felt it fitting to change her armour to something that was neither Hoshidan or Nohrian, just as she wasn't.

When she returned to her room, Leo had managed to dress Forrest in a pair of trousers and had slipped a jumper over his head. She kneeled down in front of the toddler, who was looking up at her with confused eyes. Corrin planted a kiss on the child's forehead before pulling away. Forrest still looked confused, and pawed at his mother's face.

"Do you know where we're going, Forrest?" She asked gently.

"No."

"We're going to see your new baby cousin. So we're going on holiday to Izumo for a while."

"Okay," Forrest whispered, contented with the answer. Corrin hauled the child onto her hip, and with a grin on his face, Forrest happily went along with his mother. Leo followed close behind them, trailing a trunk of belongings of his and Corrin's belongings, while Corrin had a satchel of Forrest's belongings slung over her shoulder.

"It takes weeks to get to Izumo, you are aware, right? I hope you've brought enough things for Forrest," Leo commented, falling into step beside his wife.

"It'll be fine," she said, batting the air with her free hand. "I don't understand why we can't just use your warping tome."

"Because it's been unreliable in the past," Leo mumbled, fixing his crown.

"You're still annoyed about Nyx," she said softly, turning Forrest's head away.

"Survivor's guilt," he said with a wry smile. "I should've been the one to warp us, so I should've been the one to die."

"Oh, Leo," she said, trying her best not to roll her eyes. "I'm not going to force you into warping us. Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine," he said, avoiding eye contact with her. "I'm just thinking about what's best for Forrest. I've never had to warp a child as young as him. I don't want to risk anything."

"Leo, it's fine. Let's just get ready to go, okay?" Corrin smiled. Forrest was hanging off her shoulder and she constantly had to readjust him so he didn't tumble off.

"Will they mind us being late, do you think? Camilla is always late to things herself, so she shouldn't," Leo asked, doing his best not to roll his eyes.

"I think it's the other one we have to worry about," Corrin replied, giving Leo a pointed look. He couldn't help but laugh, and moved around to her other side to take her hand in his.

* * *

"They'll be here soon, correct?" Camilla asked, her voice surprisingly shaky. She cradled her child in her arms, stroking the baby's purple hair.

"The king probably stopped to water his tomatoes," Takumi sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"That's my brother you're talking about, remember," she warned, glaring at him.

"I still hate him, whether you're related or not."

"And why might that be? Enlighten me, my dear."

"Because he's a pompous, arrogant-"

"Alright, alright. Forget I asked."

"You do realise they're probably not going to arrive today?"

"Corrin wrote ahead, though," Camilla said with a pout.

"Yeah, but she has a toddler- things don't always go according to plan."

"Well, I do hope they arrive soon. It's been a long time since we've seen them, and I miss them terribly."

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry yourself."

"Lady Camilla," Oboro said, poking her head through the door. "King Leo and Lady Corrin are here. Do you want me to send them through?"

"Please do. Thank you, Oboro, dear."

Takumi's retainers hadn't originally intended to come to Izumo with him. For the first year, he and Camilla had run the country together as fair leaders, slowly shifting the country towards voting. When the first election came around, Takumi narrowly won the popular vote over another candidate, who Takumi automatically made his vice president. He had been at home the past few weeks, insisting on taking care of Camilla, who said she was fine without him by her side at every waking moment. But Oboro and Hinata had discovered that their life in Hoshido wasn't full without Hoshido, and had appeared to surprise him after a full twelve months apart. Truth be told, Camilla couldn't tell if he was happy they were there or not.

Corrin entered the room first, a huge grin on her face, leading Forrest by the hand, who toddled in nervously. Leo followed her, placing a hand on her shoulder formally as they would in Nohr when having to pose as a family. They were a portrait of a happy family, and Camilla found herself crooning at her little brother and his wife, despite the fact that they were there to see her and the baby rested in her lap.

"Takumi," Corrin said, letting go of Forrest's hand and moving out of Leo's grip to hug her brother, who responded in kind.

"Good to see you again, General."

"Nice of you to remember the nickname," she smirked, putting him at arm's length. "Have you grown?"

"Maybe you've shrunk. Parenting does that, you know."

"Oh, shut up."

"It's coming for you then, too," Leo said, offering Takumi a hand. He hesitantly shook it, before turning away to kneel in front of Forrest, who offered him a small but friendly smile.

"Here he is, then," Corrin said, moving some of the blanket away to peer at the baby. "Oh, he's adorable! Have you named him yet?"

"Kiragi," Camilla said softly.

"I suppose that name was of your choosing, then?" Leo commented, glaring at Takumi.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He shot back. The 'Nohrian scum' was left unsaid, but Leo heard it anyway. Even though he had married a Nohrian and now had a child with her, Takumi's hatred of Nohrians still bubbled away under the surface.

"No, no."

"Don't fight, you two," Corrin said. Camilla passed Kiragi into her arms, and she rocked backwards and forwards on the spot, crooning at the baby. "You don't want to negatively influence Kiragi or Forrest."

"Like they'll know," Takumi scoffed, but Camilla interrupted him.

"You'd be surprised how much babies take in. While it is impossible for them to be radicalised at such a young age, I don't want neither my son nor my nephew to hear such things in our home."

"Okay, okay. Here, let me take him," Takumi offered, getting to his feet. "I'm sure you two are tired from the road."

"Mm, yes. I'm sure Oboro will lead you to your room- it's the same one you slept in last time. Or perhaps you remember?"

"I remember a lot of things I'd rather not from that night if I'm being totally honest," Leo said with a sigh, and Camilla could only laugh.

"Oh, my dear sensitive brother. Now shoo. We'll call you down for dinner. And leave Forrest here! I'm sure he'd love to spend time with his aunt, isn't that right?" Camilla said, her voice changing drastically for the last three words. Forrest nodded in his usual quiet way and toddled over to Camilla who picked him up without another word.

"That's us kicked out," Leo said sharply, rolling his eyes. "Imagine inviting someone to your home and then telling them to go within five minutes."

"Stop complaining, you," Corrin laughed, and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "We'll see you later! And thank you for looking after Forrest!" She called over her shoulder, to which Camilla just waved a hand.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Forrest happily lapped up the attention he received from his aunt and uncle, despite the fact that it was their baby Corrin and Leo had travelled to Izumo to see. They split a bottle of wine between the four of them, and Forrest and Kiragi were sent to bed by Hinata, who was putting Hisame to sleep at the same time. Corrin and Camilla spent most of their time trying to keep their husbands from arguing with each other, which resulted in Corrin carting Leo off to their room once more, bidding the other couple goodnight.

She sat on the edge of the bed while Leo paced up and down. Her eyes followed him without moving her head, and eventually he stopped pacing, staring straight into her eyes. She held eye contact with him for a moment before looking away, her eyelashes damp with tears that didn't leave her eyes. Noticing this movement- so characteristic of the Corrin he saw during the war- he rushed over to her, sitting beside her on the bed. He placed his hand atop hers, and gently turned her head so she faced him once more.

"Hey."

"Sorry," she mumbled, still not making eye contact with him.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm the one that's been arguing with Takumi all day."

"I know you two don't get along, but I thought you'd have gotten over it after all this time. He's your brother in law now!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for upsetting you." He lifted a strand of her hair and kissed the end of it, before moving away from her. She turned to look at him, her eyes glassy but a smile on her face nonetheless.

"Thank you for trying. I understand it's difficult to get over this sort of thing as quickly as I expect. So... I guess it's partially my fault too."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Corrin. You'd been doing so well recently. The doctor told me your recovery had been going well."

"It has," she sighed, lowering her head. "It has. I'm fine, I promise." She looked up at him then, her eyes soft and a smile on her face. "Sorry again."

"Corrin," Leo warned.

"Sorry," Corrin said again, laughing when she realised her mistake. She lay back on the bed, her head bouncing slightly off the mattress. Leo lay beside her, more elegantly, more graceful, their hands still tightly held in one another's. She let out a sigh, a mixture of content and sadness. Leo turned his face to see hers, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Corrin, I've been thinking..." Leo started, not really sure about how to go about approaching the subject.

"Look, if this is anything to do with the doctors or Takumi or anything, I don't want to hear it."

"It's not."

"Then bare your soul to me, King Leo," she smiled, turning onto her side.

"I'd... like to try for another child. Forrest is almost three now, and his cousins all live hundreds of miles from him. He'll get lonely."

"I don't think that's a bad idea," Corrin mumbled. "But now? Is it really a good time?"

"After all that depressing talk? Sorry, that was insensitive of me to suggest-"

"No, it's not that. I mean... we're in your sister's house. Imagine if she heard! Or worse, walked in!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Leo smirked, and Corrin batted him with her hand. "Besides, her room is at the other end of the castle. The only thing on her mind is Kiragi."

"Well then. I guess that makes it okay, doesn't it?" Corrin said, shimmying closer to her husband and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm glad you came round to the idea," he answered, smiling as he sat up to shed the armour from his arms and legs. Corrin didn't make it any easier, undoing his collar so she had access to his neck, then planting kisses up and down, making sure she didn't leave any marks. That could be left for the rest of his body, usually covered by heavy armour. He relinquished to her touch- it had been a long time since they had shared little more than a stolen kiss at the end of a meeting or lay in each other's arms when the night came in.

With all of his armour removed, she clambered atop him, ignoring the fact that she was still fully covered in her own armour. Corrin leaned into him, her mouth barely brushing against his before she was gone again, leaning back on her feet to strip off her armour. Leo was more than happy to help her, undoing buckles and ribbons and other fastenings and tossing it carelessly to the side, not caring for the noise it made as it clattered to the floor. As she slid her gauntlets off, he stole a kiss, sliding his hand into her hair, and closing his eyes so he could just _feel_ her on his skin. He grabbed her hips and moved her to the edge of the bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him once more, running her tongue along the seam of his mouth. He melted under her touches- up and down his chest, yet couldn't complain that he was completely under her control.

"I love you," he whispered, it coming out more like a moan than he wanted it too.

"I love you too," she said in return, pulling back fully from him to shed the last of their clothes.

* * *

Sun streamed in the crack in the curtains, illuminating Leo and Corrin's bed, casting bright light onto their hair, positively making them glow. Corrin's eyes cracked open, and she squinted as she adjusted to the light. Leo squirmed beside her, refusing to let her wriggle out of her arms. He buried his face in the curve between her neck and shoulder. She couldn't help but laugh, placing a kiss on his hair, still all messed up from the night before. Eventually he let go of her, sitting upright and running a hand through his hair. He made a move to get up, but Corrin hung onto his arm, not letting him leave.

"First you complain about me holding onto you, and then you don't let me leave?"

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"We should go down for breakfast. And don't say what I think you're going to say," Leo warned, his face flushed at Corrin's smirk.

"You know me too well, my love."

"You can wait here, and I'll get Forrest up. You can join us when you're ready."

"No, no, I'll get up too. There's no reason for me to stay here without you," she smiled, sliding out from under the covers.

With a formal engagement with the Izumo government that day, they had to dress in formal armour again, and Corrin couldn't help but smirk at Leo's permanent blush as he strapped his breastplate on. She pulled clean underwear out of the trunk at the end of the room to replace those than had been so carelessly abandoned on the floor before. She took her time getting ready as Leo brushed his hair, setting his crown on top of his head. When all her amour was on, she sat down to fix her own hair, before Leo sat behind her, practically wrestling the brush from her grip to brush her hair himself.

"This isn't like you," she mused.

"Can't I do something nice for my wife?"

"Do you hear me complaining?"

"Not at all," he replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice. When he was finally done, he helped her up, and they linked arms before walking out the door. She glanced up at him, a soft smile on her face before it fell quickly.

"Leo."

"What?"

"Your collar is inside out again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got this far, thanks for reading! I love this couple and I have a new thing planned that's an AU that fits SO WELL with them (its based on a musical!!!!!!!) please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thanks c:

**Author's Note:**

> Takumi did nothing wrong 2k16
> 
> in birthright at least


End file.
